Fifty Shades Trapped
by Loreley25
Summary: Christian y Ana tiene una vida tranquila con sus dos hijos; Ted de 4 años y Phoebe próxima a cumplir 2. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien intenta robarles la tranquilidad?. Personas del pasado de Mia aparecen y alguien que odia a Christian amenaza con arrebatarle a aquellos que ama. ¿Serán capaces de salir sin daño de la tormenta que se les avecina?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Gracias por darse una oportunidad a leer las ideas que rondan mi cabeza. Espero les gusten. Llevo algún tiempo pensando que pasó al final de cincuenta sombras liberadas… quiero más¡ jajajaj así que me decidí a hacer este fic que traerá más problemas para nuestros amados protagonistas. He de decirles que todos los capítulos estarán escritos desde el PUNTO DE VISTA DE CHRISTIAN, no del de Ana como están los libros. Salvo que algún capitulo lo queriera, será desde la perspectiva de otro personaje, pero obviamente lo haré saber previa a la publicación. Es evidente que la trilogía de fifty shades of grey pertenece a EL JAMES.**

 **Ahora si los dejo con mi fic y que lo disfruten. Besos¡**

* * *

Fifty Shades Trapped

 **Capitulo 1**

 _Huele a pobreza, a suciedad y a muerte. Tengo hambre, siento que no he comido en días y mi estómago me lo recuerda en cada doloroso gruñir que pronuncia. Juego con mi auto color verde. El favorito de mi mami… mami esta dormida en el suelo, su cabello largo está extendido alrededor de ella… parece una cortina oscura que realza la palidez de su piel… parece una Diosa ahora que los rayos lunares rebotan sobre ella… mi mami brilla. "Mami, tengo hambre". No importan las veces que lo repita. Ella sigue profundamente dormida. Camino hacia ella y me cruzo en mi camino con un espejo roto y el reflejo me impacta… soy adulto… no un niño de 4 años. Mi corazón empieza a latir precipitadamente mis ojos desorbitados se topan con la persona bajo mis pies… no es la puta prostituta adicta al crack, sino Ana, ¡mi Ana!. La tomo entre mis brazos y toda ella esta mojada, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo sumergida en el río bajo nuestros pies?… Tengo que salvarla, "ANA, DESPIERTA!" le grito, la sacudo salvajemente de sus hombros y no reacciona. Sus ojos abiertos han perdido su brillo, el azul de sus ojos ahora se han tornado de una tonalidad grisácea que me provocan unas ganas salvajes de vomitar._

 _De pronto empieza a desaparecer, mi Ana esta convirtiéndose en humo blanco y no soy capaz de evitarlo por más que lucho desesperadamente por abrazarla "Cuida a nuestros hijos… ellos te necesitan" susurra con su dulce voz… agonizante. Quiero gritar, pedirle que se detenga, que sin ella soy incapaz de seguir viviendo, pero no consigo darle sonido a mis pensamientos… todo alrededor mío se convierte en oscuridad y estoy mudo… otra vez._

Despierto agitado y sudando, las sábanas bajo mi cuerpo están húmedas. Mi entorno se esta moviendo… algo tiembla muy cerca de mi, bajo la mirada y veo que soy yo el que esta tiritando… mis dientes, mis manos… todo yo estoy temblando, pero no es de frío, sino de pánico. No puedo respirar bien. Un sonido rasposo comienza a salir de mi garganta, un sonido de asfixia que hace años no emitía… no desde que conocí a Ana. _Cálmate Grey, fue una pesadilla… ¡una horrible pesadilla!_ , repito una y otra vez mientras respiro profundamente y bebo agua que amablemente la Sra. Taylor deja en mi buró noche tras noche.

Veo el reloj; la 1:37 am. Es muy temprano para ir a correr. Miro a mi alrededor y el lugar de Ana esta vacío. Lo ha estado desde que salió de viaje de trabajo a Detroit hace 5 días. Una de mis manos recorre lentamente su almohada y me pregunto si será inoportuno llamarla a esta hora. Es la 1:37 am Grey… allá son poco más de las 3:00 am, claro que es inoportuno, me digo y sin importarme nada tomo mi celular. Necesito oír su voz… saber que ella esta bien, que mi pesadilla fue estupida y sin sentido. Marco la tecla de llamado rápido a su celular esperando con un ansia desesperada oír su voz; biip, biip, biip… _vamos Ana, ¡contesta!_. Y como su hubiese sido un mandato mío, la escucho adormilada en mi oído menos de un segundo después.

"Christian?... que sucede?"

Mi llamada la ha puesto sobre alerta, seguramente piensa que algo le paso a los niños, pero solo necesito oír su voz… no quiero hablar aun, deseo deleitarme con el canto de su voz retumbar en mi oído una y otra vez.

"Christian, estás bien?, contéstame por favor, me estás preocupando"

"…no… solo quiero oír tu voz… dime algo… no apagues el celular… quiero dormir con tu voz" susurré tan bajo que no supe si me había escuchado, pero en cuanto empecé a escuchar su plática; de como le había ido en la junta que tuvo con un prospecto fuerte de escritor para Grey Publishing, supe que mi deseo había sido escuchado.

No necesitaba nada más que esto. Oír su emoción, su alegría, sus triunfos… sus frases inteligente que me hacen reír incluso en medio de mi oscuridad. Ana es mi luz, la luna que mantiene mi cuerpo en equilibrio en este instante de mi vida. Flynn dice que soy demasiado dependiente de Ana, que el sexo es el único medio que conozco para sentirme unido a ella, pero que es necesario que aprenda a comunicarme de otra manera… que necesito aprender la diferencia entre amar y condicionar, que puedo amarla como la amo, cuidarla, procurarla, hacerla feliz, pero que no es sano para ninguno de los dos necesitar desesperadamente su presencia a mi lado, creyendo que solo así puedo seguir viviendo… respirando. Que habré sanado completamente el día que aprenda a entender esta diferencia y aplicarla en mi vida diaria. Pero no estoy listo… imaginarlo incluso me aterra… no puedo lidiar con todo eso aun… hay mucho dolor y oscuridad de mi pasado que arrastro hasta estos días. Esta es la única manera que conozco y no funciono de otra manera.

Ana es la única capaz de mantener la oscuridad alejada de mi. Nadie más tiene ese poder… ni siquiera yo.

No se en que momento me quedé dormido, pero gracias a esa llamada no hubo más pesadillas y dormí bastante bien, quizás no fue mucho, pero yo funciono bien con pocas horas de sueño.

"5:15 am, aun me da tiempo de salir a correr antes que despierten los niños"

Tomé el celular y aun tenía carga suficiente para mandarle un correo a mi Ana deseándole buenos días

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Tema:** Gracias

 **Fecha:** 27 de mayo 2016 05:16

 **Para:** Anastasia Grey

Gracias por haberte quedado despierta conmigo. Sabías que te amo con locura?!. Te deseo un día exitoso y lleno de triunfos. Destrózalos bebé!, demuéstrales quienes somos los Grey. Espero que Sawyer esté contigo en todo momento. No me gustaría enterarme que alguno de ellos ha respirado muy cerca de ti, o te haya tocado, o visto de manera inapropiada. Grrr! Lo digo enserio Ana, no quiero que estés lejos de Sawyer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Te amo

Christian Grey

Celoso, megalomaniaco controlador CEO, Grey Enterprises, Inc.

La respuesta de Ana es casi inmediata y mi rostro ya esta adornado con una estupida sonrisa.

 _Parezco un novio adolescente locamente enamorado y en plena pubertad_. Y en todos los aspectos lo soy.

 **De:** Anastasia Grey

 **Tema:** Sabías que…

 **Fecha:** 27 de mayo 2016 05:18

 **Para:** Christian Grey

Es malo para el corazón tanto estés?. Quiero a mi esposo por muchos años a mi lado, así que deja de preocuparte tanto. Sawyer esta a mi lado en todo momento y parece una extensión tuya. Es agotador. Se toma muy enserio su papel de guardaespaldas personal. Creo que deberías darle un asenso. Y me encanta poder ayudarle a mi amado esposo a conciliar el sueño después de una pesadilla. Me habría gustado estar a tu lado para abrazarte. Solo 3 días más y estaré en Seattle con ustedes. Este viaje a Detroit sin ti ni mis hijos se me ha hecho eterno.

Ahora ve a correr, que por la hora estoy segura que ya vas de salida.

Te amo

Ana x

Enamorada con locura, Editora, Grey Publishing

No importa la distancia, me conoce mejor que cualquier persona.

Al bajar las escaleras, percibo el aroma a mantequilla cada vez más fuerte. Gail ya esta preparando el desayuno y sonrío al ver que son hot cakes. El desayuno favorito de mis hijos, y mío también.

"Buenos días Sr. Grey, aquí tiene su Gatorade. Cuando regrese de correr, ya estará listo el desayuno. Quiere que despierte a los niños por usted?" sonrío.

Gail no solo era una mujer atractiva que además estaba casada con Taylor, persona de toda mi confianza, sino también muy eficiente en su trabajo, y podría decir que también la consideraba como una amiga… y aunque ese era un gran paso para mi y no lo llegaría a decir con palabras, ella lo sabía. Su sonrisa lo decía todo.

"Gracias Gail. Preferiría despertarlos yo a mi regreso"

Amaba correr, era parte de una terapia que me había puesto hace muchos años. Me ayudaba a despejar mi mente y a liberar estrés. Muchas veces corría hacia donde los pies me llevaran, y aunque no quería admitirlo necesitaba verla a ella… a _Ella_.

Poco después del nacimiento de Ted, Ana y yo fuimos a ver a mi madre biológica al cementerio por primera vez. No recuerdo haber llorado tan fuerte como lo hice ese día. Ana tenía razón, me negué a aceptarlo durante años, pero todo este tiempo amé a mi madre biológica. Mi odio y resentimiento eran en gran medida reflejo del cariño que le tuve.

Quería creer que una parte de mi había perdonado esa parte de mi pasado, pero el dolor era demasiado grande… no podía desaparecer tan rápido como a mi me gustaría. Odiaba no tener el control de las situaciones. Odiaba esta vulnerabilidad.

Y sin darme cuenta, estaba frente al cementerio donde había trasladado los restos de _Ella_. Quería tenerla cerca de mi, para que llegado el momento, mis hijos conocieran su historia… quizás.

Comenzaba a hacer una brisa helada, o quizás así la sentía porque estaba sudando…o muy probablemente este frío venía de mi interior y no podía ser callado. En pocos minutos encontré su tumba, me hinqué frente a ella y vi que tenía flores frescas, _Grace,_ si, seguramente mi madre venía a verla también.

"Hola _Ella_. Hoy tuve una pesadilla… "

Y empecé a platicar con ella durante varios minutos. Me gustaba contarle de todo; como me encontraba, le platicaba de mi trabajo, del éxito de Ana…a veces, más seguido de lo que me permitía aceptar, platicaba con ella del pasado, del dolor que tengo aun, del rencor que le guardo por haberme abandonado… pero le sonreía y al final le platicaba de mis hijos.

"Ted recién cumplió 4 años. Todos dicen que es mi vivo retrato, a excepción de los ojos; el los tiene azules como Ana… pero Phoebe es otra historia, ella es tu vivo retrato, aunque tiene la piel pálida como la de Ana y Ted. Su cabello es ondulado café cobrizo y le llega a penas a los hombros. Pestañas largas y rizadas, ojos grandes como los de su mamá, pero grises claros que absorben perfectamente el color azul violeta, y la forma de sus cejas es idéntica a la tuya… cuando veo a mi hija no puedo evitar recordarte… ella parece salida de un cuento de hadas, como tu, eso pensaba cuando era niño, que mi mamá era una hermosa princesa a la que debía cuidar y proteger; sin embargo tu no querías ser cuidada ni protegida. Pero aunque Phoebe heredó tu belleza, posee mi carácter en todo su esplendor jajaja. Ted solo es temperamental, pero en realidad su personalidad es cada vez más parecida a la de su madre; tranquilo, observador, a veces un tanto reservado e introvertido, pero se hace escuchar cuando es necesario. La personalidad de mi hija por otro lado, es una copia fiel de la mía he de admitir; celosa, controladora, amante del orden, muy temperamental, caprichosa como su tía Mía, pero con un corazón igual de grande que el de mi Ana…"

Me quedé en silencio unos momentos, con un remolino de emociones ahogando mi pecho tan dolorosamente que tuve que poner mis manos en mi boca para ahogar un grito que amenazaba con salir sin control. Respiré profundamente y una vez más tranquilo, alejé una de mis manos de mi boca y acaricié lentamente el nombre de _Ella_ con mis dedos. La brisa helada se hizo más fuerte y sentí una lágrima rodar a través de mi mejilla.

"Te extraño, lo he hecho todos estos años… pero no puedo perdonar del todo tu abandono… tu negligencia… tampoco puedo perdonarme a mi mismo por no haber cuidado de ti… por haberte fallado, pero era un niño de 4 años, que podía haber hecho para salvarte de ti misma y tus adicciones?¡... pero ahora yo soy padre… y quizás hiciste lo mejor que pudiste… sin embargo no fue suficiente… probablemente algún día me gustaría que mis hijos supieran tu historia… pero aun es demasiado pronto… Nos vemos después _Ella_ "

Me di media vuelta y corrí a casa. Necesitaba desesperadamente ver a mis hijos, abrazarlos y darles muchos besos. Decirles que los amaba más que a nada en este mundo.

Sin importarme el dolor de mis piernas, llegué en tiempo record a casa, y me seguí de largo sin ponerle atención a lo que me decía Gail, una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ted, la abrí lentamente y lo vi sentado en su cama frotándose los ojos. En cuanto posó su mirada sobre la mía, me sonrío.

"Papi, buen día" sus ojos… los ojos de mi Ana impresos en su pequeño rostro... corrí a el y le di vuelta en los aires y lo apreté contra mi pecho mientras le decía lo mucho que lo quería "yo también te quiero mucho papi" dijo entre risas mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello

Por instinto jadeaba ligeramente al sentir sus manos dentro de las zonas prohibidas, pero ese momento pasaba tan rápido como empezaba. Eran mis hijos, seres inocentes que no tenían que ser mancillados con mi terrible pasado…

"La Sra. Taylor ya preparó el desayuno. Ponte tus zapatos y baja mientras voy con tu hermana"

Con una sonrisa, mi hijo hizo lo que le indiqué y no pude evitar dejar que la oscuridad de asomara al ver que a la edad de Ted, yo ya había vivido cosas terribles… como golpes, abusos físicos de los clientes de mi madre y su muerte _, no vayas ahí Grey_. Me dije y me dirigí al cuarto de mi pequeña princesa mientras escuchaba la voz emocionada de Ted al ver el desayuno del día de hoy.

Cuando entré, no pude evitar reír al ver la escena que tenía ante mis ojos… mi pequeña princesa con su cabello en gracioso desorden, ceño fruncido, bracitos cruzados y de pie frente a su cama viéndome con fija atención.

 _Ups, creo que estoy en problemas jajaja._

"muy buenos días mi hermosa princesa" me dirigí a ella y dramáticamente se alejó de mi mientras me daba la espalda "me parece que alguien amaneció de mal humor… no me darás un beso de buenos días?" aun con el ceño fruncido giró su rostro hacia mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Los ojos de Phoebe tenían una ligera tonalidad azul violeta el día de hoy

"no venite a veime pimello" mi madre dice que pese a tener casi 2 años, su habilidad de hablar era más avanzada en comparación de niños de su misma edad.

Sonreí con orgullo paternal.

 _Mi voluntariosa hija._ Así que sin importarme su molestia, la tomé entre mis brazos, y cual hiciera con Ted, le di vueltas en el aire mientras le decía lo mucho que la quería. Su enojo rápidamente quedó en el olvido, y me deleitó con el canto de su sonrisa.

Aun en mis brazos, bajamos a la cocina donde Ted y Gail nos esperaban.

La casa Grey hacía mucho dejó de ser tranquila, y amaba esta nueva faceta. No cambiaría por nada estos momentos tan llenos de vida y energía. Y todo esto me lo había dado Ana; una familia.

Como ya era una costumbre cuando Ana no estaba, yo me bañaba con Ted y Gail bañaba a Phoebe. Yo era su padre, pero le habíamos inculcado a Phoebe que nadie más que su madre o Gail podían tocarla, y aun así, Gail procuraba no hacerlo, prefería enseñarle la manera más adecuada para bañarse. Era pequeña, pero Phoebe necesitaba aprenderlo desde ahora, y según Gail, mi hija era buena alumna.

"Ya te secaste bien Ted?" le pregunté mientras lo sentaba sobre su cambiador. Pero al fijar mi mirada sobre el, me di cuenta que tenía su mirada fija en mi pecho… en mis cicatrices. Mi respiración se detuvo

"Papi, que te pasó?"su manita se acercó a mi pecho y la colocó en una de las cicatrices.

La oscuridad empezó a surgir y a cubrirme por completo, pero en lugar de alejarme bruscamente de el, tomé con suavidad su mano entre la mía y besé uno a uno sus dedos.

 _No estoy listo para darle una respuesta_

"Es hora de cambiarse Ted. Hoy es viernes y tenemos que llevarte a la escuela" me sonrió y no hizo más preguntas, pero como su madre, sabía que no olvidaría este tema

Quince minutos después de las 7, mis hijos ya estaban listos, y los pasitos apresurados de mi hija correr por el pasillo me pusieron sobre alerta.

"Phoebe, que hemos dicho de correr por los pasillos… es peligroso, puedes caerte y lastimarte. Papi no quiere eso" me sonrió y asintió feliz con su cabeza "le agradeciste a la Sra. Taylor su ayuda?"

"Shi papi. Le pedí que me peinilla de dos colletas con moños mollados y el veishtido mollado que me compiaste… también uso la pulsella que me llegalaste"

Phoebe extendió su mano y en su pequeña muñeca vi la pulsera de Cartier que le había comprado. Era sencilla. Una cadena de oro con un diamante rosa en forma de corazón incrustado en el centro. Ana decía que era un regalo demasiado caro para una niña, pero para mi, nada era excesivo si se trataba de Phoebe. Y su sonrisa con la más pura de las emociones iluminando su mirada mientras me observaba, lo confirmaba.

"Te ves hermosa, y Ted apuesto como su padre" ambos me sonrieron, y tomados de mis manos, bajamos las escaleras hacia Taylor y los guaruras personales de mis hijos, los cuales esperaban pacientemente por nosotros

"Bon día Tayllor, bon día Eed, bon día Moigan" saludó mi hija como cada mañana a los guardaespaldas, los cuales, le sonreían con ternura y le respondían su saludo, dirigiéndose a ella como Señorita Grey

Obviamente contraté guaruras personales para mis hijos. No planeaba dejarlos en la calle sin protección bajo ninguna circunstancia; el de Ted era Reed, Taylor lo conocía de su anterior trabajo y esas fueron referencias suficientes para que fuera el guardaespaldas personal de mi hijo. Por otro lado, Morgan era la guarura de Phoebe; domina las artes marciales y otras disciplinas así como la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Las referencias y su historial salieron limpios, así que le confié a uno de mis tesoros más valiosos; mi hija.

Mis hijos asistían a la misma escuela, aunque iban a diferentes áreas; Ted preescolar y Phoebe a la guardería. Los guaruras tenían permiso para estar dentro de las instalaciones. No en balde pagaba una fortuna considerable a la escuela. Mis hijos no entrarían a ese lugar sin protección, así de simple.

"Se portan bien. Hoy van a ir a casa de la abuela Grace saliendo de la escuela. Nos vemos allá por la tarde para comer. Obedezcan a sus guardaespaldas como hemos acordado, esta bien?"

Ambos se despidieron de mi con un beso y no me subí al auto hasta ver que cada uno de mis hijos se dirigía al suyo; cada uno seguido de cerca de sus guaruras.

Me daba pánico la idea de dejarlos solos con gente desconocida a su alrededor, pero los argumentos de Ana fueron irrefutables; necesitan convivir con niños de su edad, no es sano que traten con puro adulto. Además Ava, la hija de mi hermano Elliot y Kate asistía a esa misma escuela. Así que al ver que la mayoría de votos estaba en mi contra, no pude más que aceptar, siempre y cuando aceptaran mis condiciones de seguridad, por muy excesivas y ridículas que estas les parecieran.

"Listo Señor Grey?" asentí a Taylor y una vez en el auto revisamos la agenda del día de hoy

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Tema:** Pesado día

 **Fecha:** 27 de mayo 2016 12:09

 **Para:** Anastasia Grey

Como necesito un beso tuyo desesperadamente. Mi día ha sido muy pesado, una junta tras otra, clientes difíciles que obviamente pude manejar y contratos que cerramos con éxito. Nuestro imperio crece bebé. Dime como te ha ido. Te extraño, no he tenido noticias tuyas

Te amo x

Christian Grey

Esposo ansioso y nervioso, CEO, Grey Enterprises, Inc.

Enseguida mandé el mail, entró Andrea anunciando que mi próxima junta estaba por comenzar.

Por intervalos de tiempo revisaba mi correo y nada, ninguna respuesta de Ana.

 _Que extraño, siempre es muy rápida para contestar mis correos._

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Tema:** Nervioso

 **Fecha:** 27 de mayo 2016 12:45

 **Para:** Anastasia Grey

Estás bien?, no he recibido respuesta a mi correo anterior. Por favor comunícate conmigo. Me preocupa no saber de ti, lo sabes.

Christian Grey

Muy nervioso CEO, Grey Enterprises, Inc.

Para la 1:30 pm me había quedado sin uñas. Con trabajo puse atención a la junta que presidía. No recibía aun respuesta de Ana y ya estaba pensando lo peor.

Salí corriendo de junta y me topé con Taylor en el camino

"Comunícate con Sawyer urgentemente. Pregúntale si esta con Ana" entré al auto y ya estaba haciendo la llamada.

 _A veces creo que este hombre es capaz de leer mi mente_

"Sr. Grey, tengo a Sawyer en la línea, lo comunico con usted?" asentí

"Sawyer, la Sra. Grey esta contigo?"

"Si Señor, está al lado mío"

"Comunícamela ahora" los latidos de mi corazón los sentía fuertemente en mi pecho, me faltaba la respiración, la única manera de calmarme era escuchar la voz de Ana y saber que ella se encontraba bien

"Olvidé mi celular en el hotel, perdóname, no te enojes conmigo mi amor" fue lo primero que le escuché decir y un largo suspiro escapó de mis labios mientras pasaba la mano que tenía libre por mi cabello "quédate con algo de cabello Grey" sonreí… esa boca parlanchina… ansiaba besarla salvajemente justo ahora… lo que deseo hacer con esa boca. Mi pene comenzó a retorcerse dolorosamente dentro de mi pantalón

"Me tenías angustiado, no contestabas mis correos y generalmente eres muy rápida. No llevas tu MacBook contigo?" Taylor había prendido el radio y anunciaban lluvia los próximos días. Perfecto. Justo el día de llegada de Ana pronosticaban lluvia. Solo eso necesitaba para que mi estrés creciera como espuma

"No, la dejé en el hotel también… podrás castigarme cuando llegue a casa por mi pésimo comportamiento" respondió en un susurro y mi miembro estuvo de acuerdo con esa propuesta

"No puedo esperar a que llegues entonces. Voy a casa de mi madre a comer con los niños. Quieres que les diga algo?" podía ver la casa de Grace en la distancia. Inmediatamente sonreí

"Que los extraño y los amo. Y también que les llevo un par de sorpresitas" rió como una niña pequeña que acababa de hacer una travesura

"Creí que el consentidor en esta relación era yo Sra. Grey" reí con ella. Su sonrisa era contagiosa… su luz iluminaba mis oscuridades

"Me ha pegado sus malos hábitos Sr. Grey… todos y cada uno de ellos"

"Te amo…" dije y su respuesta fue un reflejo de la mía

"Yo también te amo Christian" amaba como se escuchaba mi nombre en voz de ella

"Bebé, comunícame a Sawyer por favor"

Una vez lo tuve en el otro lado de la línea, le dije el pronóstico de tormenta y que esperara noticias mías en el transcurso del día para hacerle saber a que hora saldrían de Detroit. No iba a poner en riesgo la vida de Ana con un temporal como el que pronosticaban.

"Taylor, comunícate con Andrea y dile que te envíe a tu correo las horas más seguras para viajar este lunes. Ana llega de Detroit y no quiero que viaje con tormenta. No me importa con quien se tenga que comunicar, pero quiero esa información para antes de las 5 de la tarde"

"Entendido Sr. Grey"

Al bajar del auto, fui recibido por un par de sonrisas que extrañe todo el día. Mi pequeño Ted tenía marcas de lodo y tierra en sus rodillas al igual que Ava, la cual, si bien había heredado la belleza de sus padres, definitivamente tenía el carácter intrépido de su madre y la chispa de Elliot. Era la niña de los ojos de su padre. Quien diría que el gigoló de Seattle, el cual, se acostó con más de la mitad de la población femenina, estaría prensado fielmente a esa manita que lo había atrapado desde el primer día que la vio.

Ava era el orgullo de su padre, tenía el cabello rizado igual que Elliot, ojos verdes que había heredado seguramente de la familia de Kate, y era tan rubia que a la luz del sol parecía tener cabello platino.

Pero a diferencia de mi hija, la cual era tan meticulosa y ordenada como yo, tenía ropa de juego con la que permitía ensuciarse, mientras que Ava, destrozaba la ropa que tenía puesta y la ensuciaba como cualquier niño de su edad haría.

Definitivamente éramos unos padres enamorados y orgullosos de nuestros hijos.

"Papi!" dijeron al unísono mis hijos mientras me tumbaban al suelo para darme un abrazo. No existía canto más hermoso que sus risas felices y despreocupadas. No me importaba ensuciar de lodo mi ropa si con eso conseguía hacerlos felices

"Bienvenido a casa Christian, como te fue el día de hoy, querido?" la sonrisa de mi madre al verme tendido en el suelo fue cálida. No existía nada en este mundo que hiciera más feliz a mi madre que verme satisfecho y feliz con mi vida

"Todo en orden madre… como se portaron mis hijos el día de hoy?. Espero no hayan maltratado mucho tu jardín" tomé a mis hijos entre mis brazos y ambos abrazaron fuertemente mi cuello. Bese una y otra vez las mejillas sonrosadas de ambos

"Son unos angelitos mis nietos. Elliot ya esta dentro con Kate. Solo te esperábamos a ti para empezar a comer… Mia llegará un poco tarde"

Ava entró corriendo a la casa y mis hijos al ver a su prima, quisieron obviamente imitarla. Y a pesar de mis protestas, hicieron lo que quisieron.

 _Igualitos a su madre._

"Déjalos Christian, son niños"

"Pero se pueden lastimar…" mi madre tomó mi brazo y lo acercó a ella mientras me daba unas palmadas ligeras en mi hombro

"Mi querido Christian, todo está bien… los niños se lastiman, es normal. No podrás controlar su entorno por más que lo intentes. Como padres nos queda aprender, y a veces, es necesario dejar que nuestros hijos se levanten con sus propias fuerzas… a eso se le llaman experiencias" entendía las palabras de Grace, pero me daba pánico imaginar a mis hijos lastimados. Quería limpiar su camino, quería evitar que conocieran el sufrimiento o el dolor.

"Hey Christian, ya sabes que tenemos todo el día… no tenemos hambre en absoluto, puedes tardarte lo que quieras" el sarcasmo de Kate fue bien recibido. Nuestra relación era cordial ahora, nada que ver con la que llevábamos años atrás

Quizás se debía a que finalmente conocía las partes oscuras de mi pasado que solo los más allegados a mi saben. Elliot y Ana en diferentes momentos le han ido contado de _Ella_ y los momentos más traumáticos de mi niñez. Confiaba en Ana, y si bien a mi no me importaba simpatizarle, a ella si, así que ese fue motivo suficiente para que aceptara que Kate conociera los secretos que rodeaban mi infancia.

La comida pasó entre risas y ocurrencias infantiles. Carrick y Grace disfrutaban la comida con sus nietos, y ya se habia convertido en una costumbre venir a comer a casa de mis padres. Incluso Mía se unía a nosotros aunque su agenda era igual de ocupada que la nuestra.

Hacía un par de años había abierto su primer restaurante, el cual obviamente llamó Grey, y tanto ha sido el éxito que ya tiene una pequeña cadena de 3 restaurantes a lo largo de Seattle. Por lo que parece, planea extenderse a lo largo de Estados Unidos.

Un chef de renombre Europeo ya puso el ojo sobre ella y sus restaurantes, y según Mia, parece una buena oportunidad de entrar al mercado Europeo a mediano plazo. En más de una ocasión se ha acercado a mi para pedir consejos de finanzas y me gusta ver la seriedad con la que esta tomando su trabajo y carrera. Los ahorros que tenía, los ha invertido en sus restaurantes, y finalmente ya esta empezando a ver los resultados. 2 de sus 3 restaurantes han sido condecorados con 4 estrellas Michelin, y para el corto tiempo que llevan abiertos, ha sido algo que la ha catapultado a la cima de sus competidores.

Sigue conservando esa chispa extrovertida, imprudente, caprichosa, un tanto infantil y sigue siendo el brillo que anima las reuniones, pero todos coincidimos en que a lo largo de estos años ha madurado bastante, y ya no pone peros con el sistema de seguridad que he puesto a su alrededor. Ya es una empresaria y además es una Grey. Es blanco fácil para personas malintencionadas. La seguridad de la gente que amo esta primero y no existe precio que no este dispuesto a pagar por ello.

"Como están mis princesas adoradas y mi apuesto príncipe¡" los pasos apresurados de Mía se hicieron escuchar al igual que sus gritos. Mis hijos y mi sobrina, inmediatamente se pusieron alertas al escuchar los alaridos de su tía por los pasillos de la casa

Como era de esperarse, los niños se emocionaron al verla, ya que sabían que Mia siempre sería sinónimo de postres sin fin, adicción que Ana y yo intentábamos controlar. Tanta azúcar para los niños no era saludable

"Mia…" comencé a replicar, pero la mirada siempre emocionada de mi alocada hermana, así como sus brazos prensados como constrictoras alrededor de mi cuello, me callaron

Después de Ana, mi madre y mis hijos, no tenía problema con que Mia me tocara. Después de todo, ella fue mi luz durante mis primeros años con mis padres. Mia siempre sería la primer persona que pudo tocarme sin problemas.

"Christian, las tías estamos para consentir, así que no me repliques, que también traje tu pastel preferido; tres chocolates hecho todo por mi por supuesto!"… me soltó de su abrazo y fue corriendo hacia Ava y Phoebe, las cuales, expectantes la esperaban "y para mis princesas obviamente traje uno de fresa con decoración de Frozen!"

Ava y Phoebe aplaudieron emocionadas mientras intentaban abrir sus respectivas cajas

"y por supuesto para mi apuesto príncipe Ted, un pay de manzana Mia's special"

La sonrisa de mi hijo iluminó su rostro, y un poco más mesurado que su hermana y su prima, abrió la caja de su pay y comenzó a devorarlo con ímpetu. Me gustaba ver a mis hijos comer sin preocupaciones.

"Como te fue el día de hoy en el trabajo hermanita… otra estrella Michelin a la vista?" preguntó Elliot mientras mi madre y yo ayudábamos a las niñas con sus respectivos pasteles. La caja resultó poder más que ellas

"Eso parece Elliot, pero ya veremos… los restaurantes van bien y si todo sale bien, en dos años podré abrir mi primer restaurante en… ¡Paris!" Mia dio vueltas mientras danzaba con sus manos. Su felicidad y sonrisa siempre eran contagiosas "Christian me está ayudando a calcular los gastos y el tiempo de inversión para realizar ese sueño, verdad Christian?¡" asentí mientras le sonreía a Mia "y si todo sale como espero, tendremos que organizar una fiesta de celebración!"

Grace dirigió su vista hacia mi y me sonrió.

La tarde en casa de mis padres fue agradable, los niños se habían divertido hasta quedarse dormidos en la sala junto con Ava, pero habría sido perfecta si Ana hubiese estado presente.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Me gustaría prometer que subiré capítulos rápidamente pero me será dificil escribir tan seguido como me gustaría. Espero me dejen sus opiniones en sus reviews. Besos¡**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola! Me alegró ver que tengo unas seguidoras y unos reviews. la verdad no esperaba ninguno jajajaj. Escribo y publico este fic por mero gusto realmente. Y saber que les gusta a otros me hace realmente feliz.**

 **Y bueno, aqui les tengo el capitulo 2. Me gustaría comentarles algo de este cap, pero lo haré en las notas de autora.**

 **Besos¡**

* * *

Capitulo 2

El camino a casa fue tranquilo; Ted y Phoebe seguían dormidos y parecía no tenían intención de despertar lo que restaba de la noche.

No era para menos. Tuvieron un día bastante emocionante.

Al ver a mis hijos dormir despreocupados cada uno en mis piernas, recordé la llamada que Ana les hizo horas atrás, y me fue imposible no sonreír. Sus miradas llenas de curiosidad y júbilo al oírla decir que tenía un par de sorpresas para ellos a su regreso; sus alegres sonrisas al mirarme mientras repetían emocionados lo que Ana les acababa de decir, el verlos danzar alrededor de la estancia de mis padres mientras gritaban emocionados al celular, las preguntas inocentes de mi hija al cuestionar si su mamá ya iba a llegar con sus regalos; no pude contenerme y con el celular de Taylor grabé la escena. No me conformaba con tener este recuerdo almacenado en mi mente. Quería tener la capacidad de reproducirlo una y otra vez en mi computadora.

Al llegar a casa, con ayuda de Gail les puse a mis hijos sus ropas para dormir y los recostamos en sus respectivas habitaciones. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las 21:30. ¿En que momento se me fue el día.?

 _Así pasa cuando uno es feliz Grey, el tiempo jamás es suficiente. Acostúmbrate. Esta es tu vida ahora._

"Gracias por tu ayuda Gail"

"Es un placer Sr. Grey. Le puedo ayudar en algo más?"

"No, ya puedes ir a dormirte. Taylor espérame un momento en mi estudio, serán unos minutos" asintió

Tomados de la mano bajaron la escalera, y encaminó a Gail a la casa de ambos.

Desde que se casaron, Taylor y Gail han intentado tener bebés sin éxito aun. Si bien ella ya no está en la plenitud de su juventud, he sabido de parejas que logran embarazarse incluso después de los 44 años. No eran casos comunes ni recomendables, ya que suponían un riesgo para el bebé y la futura madre, pero su existencia significaba una pequeña esperanza para ambos. Y yo me encargaría de conseguir a los mejores especialistas en el ramo para que Gail estuviera atendida por los mejores.

Ya me encontraba en pláticas con la mejor clínica privada que ayudaban a personas con problemas de fertilidad, y las instalaciones se encontraban aquí en Seattle. Gail y Taylor tenían cita a finales de la semana entrante. Confiaba en que fueran candidatos para el procedimiento.

Ana me dio la idea de regalarles una casa a ambos como presente de bodas. Me pareció excelente propuesta. La propiedad era bastante grande y podía darme ese lujo. Obviamente Elliot se encargó de la construcción y Gia del diseño.

La casa de los Taylor estaba relativamente cerca de la nuestra. Queríamos darles un espacio donde pudieran tener la intimidad que toda pareja necesita, además, eso me ayudaría a tener cerca a Taylor en caso de cualquier emergencia.

La casa de ellos tenía su entrada privada y contaba con todos los sistemas de seguridad que tiene la nuestra; incluida una habitación de pánico y un sótano secreto por si sufríamos un atentado, asimismo, tenía un par de cuartos extras, previendo las visitas temporales de Sophie Taylor.

Antes de dirigirme al estudio, revisé una vez más las habitaciones de mis hijos; me cercioré de que las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas y ellos bien cubiertos.

La noche de hoy era fría y quería que durmieran sin problemas.

Al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse, salí de puntitas del cuarto de mi hija, y sin hacer ruido, me dirigí al estudio.

"Andrea me informa que la mejor hora para salir de Detroit es a las 6 de la mañana hora Seattle, Sr. Grey"

"Te mandaré instrucciones por mail para que se realicen mañana a primera hora. Coordínate con Sawyer. La seguridad de Ana es prioridad número 1. Ya puedes ir a descansar con tu esposa. Buenas noches Taylor" se quedó de pie observándome por unos segundos al ver que comenzaba a abrir la computadora "necesitas algo?"

"La Sra. Grey me encargó cuidar de usted Sr. Grey. Me pidió que no lo dejara trabajar hasta tarde" sonreí. Que haría sin Ana en mi vida

"Solo será un correo… ve a descansar. Gracias por todo" asintió y salió del estudio

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Tema:** Vuelo Sra. Grey y Sawyer

 **Fecha:** 27 de mayo 2016 21:45

 **Para:** Andrea Ashton

 **C.c:** J B Taylor

Andrea, te pido por favor que organices el vuelo para la Sra. Grey y Sawyer. Regresan este lunes 30 de mayo. Es de suma importancia que quede lo antes posible. Quiero que su vuelo salga a las 6 de la mañana hora Seattle. No quiero ningún problema con el jet privado de la compañía. Será la única molestia que te de durante el fin de semana.

Taylor, por favor coordina a Sawyer para que la salida de Ana de Detroit sea discreta. Prepara un equipo de seguridad en el aeropuerto de Seattle y Detroit por si algún paparazzi aparece en el lugar. No quiero que nadie este cerca ella ni de nosotros.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises, Inc.

Un relámpago iluminó el estudio. Parece que caería una tormenta.

Si había algún pendiente de trabajo, lo revisaría mañana en un rato libre. Ahora lo único que quería era ir a mi habitación y dormir.

Pero antes de llegar al primer escalón de las escaleras, otro trueno iluminó la estancia, pero esta vez seguido por un grito que helo mi sangre por completo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y entré como alma que lleva el diablo al cuarto de Phoebe, la cual, lloraba bastante asustada mientras extendía sus brazos hacia mi.

La mecí en mis brazos, susurrándole en su pequeño oído que no pasaba nada, que papi ya estaba con ella, que dejara de llorar. Me partía el corazón verla así.

La única manera de tranquilizarla, fue llevarla a mi cuarto para que durmiera conmigo. Esta noche quería dormir con su papá. Antes de ir a mi habitación con Phoebe en brazos, revisé una vez más a Ted, el cual, para beneplácito mío y de mis nervios, ni se había inmutado por los rayos.

Me puse la pijama, y al sentirme al lado suyo, mi hija aprisionó mi playera con una de sus manos y durmió sin contratiempos el resto de la noche, igual que yo. Tenerla conmigo me ayudó a tener una noche libre de pesadillas.

El fin de semana fue bastante agitado. Los niños habían decidido darle una sorpresa a Ana dibujando en unas pancartas _Bienvenida Mami,_ y obviamente yo me encargue de las letras y ellos enteramente del decorado. La estancia quedó hecha un caos entre pintura, glitter y más pintura. Gail y la otra muchacha que la ayudaba con la limpieza, tenían mucho trabajo por hacer.

Ya quería que fuera lunes… quería a mi Ana conmigo.

 **De:** Andrea Ashton

 **Tema:** Todo arreglado

 **Fecha:** 28 de mayo 2016 11:23

 **Para:** Christian Grey

Todo listo Sr. Grey. El vuelo de la Sra. Grey saldrá de Detroit a las 6:00 am hora Seattle y estará aterrizando en Seattle a las 9:52 am. Las medidas de seguridad necesarias han sido consideradas y la Sra. Grey estará protegida desde su salida del hotel de Detroit hasta su arribo a Seattle.

Andrea Ashton

Asistente de Christian Grey, Grey Enterprises, Inc.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Tema:** Te extraño

 **Fecha:** 28 de mayo 2016 11:25

 **Para:** Anastasia Grey

Sra. Grey, mi cuerpo y yo la extrañamos terriblemente. Lamento informarle que esta ausencia tendrá que ser recompensada con una noche de sexo intenso y pervertido. No creo soportar todo este fin de semana sin usted. Me parecerá eterno. Tu vuelo saldrá el lunes a las 6 de la mañana hora Seattle. Sawyer ya esta informado. Por favor, te pido que hagas lo que el te indica. Tu seguridad no es un juego para mi.

Te amo

Christian Grey

Esposo demasiado excitado y añorando a su esposa, CEO, Grey Enterprises, Inc.

 **De:** Anastasia Grey

 **Tema:** Estoy para complacerlo esposo mío

 **Fecha:** 28 de mayo 2016 11:27

 **Para:** Christian Grey

Yo también te extraño terriblemente. Necesito que me cojas en la cocina, en la mesa de billar, en el piano, en el baño, en nuestro cuarto… ya no puedo esperar. Quiero sexo intenso y pervertido, que me amarres y me des de latigazos.

Y déjate ese cabello Grey, haré lo que se me indica. No quiero ser la causal de añadir más estrés a mi esposo controlador y sobreprotector.

Te amo

Anastasia Grey

Esposa ansiosa por tener sexo depravado con su esposo, Editora de Grey Publishing

El correo de Ana me puso duro, terriblemente duro. Mi miembro quedaba demasiado grande para mis pantalones en estos momentos.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Tema:** Problemas con mi pantalón

 **Fecha:** 28 de mayo 2016 11:32

 **Para:** Anastasia Grey

Sra. Grey, lamento informarle que este mail suyo acaba de poner muy dura cierta parte de mi cuerpo. Y esa parte está incómodamente presionada con mi pantalón. No creo poder soportar otro mail así. Por favor tenga consideración de este esposo suyo, que está demasiado ansioso por tener sexo pervertido con usted. Ya quiero que sea lunes!. Tan ansioso estoy que le pediré a Taylor que use el auto con cristales oscuros y con protección de sonido. Le haré el amor en el auto Sra. Grey. No acepto un no por respuesta.

Christian Grey

Esposo a punto de tener un orgasmo, CEO, Grey Enterprises, Inc.

 **De:** Anastasia Grey

 **Tema:** Ese placer es mío!

 **Fecha:** 28 de mayo 2016 11:36

 **Para:** Christian Grey

Tengo en mente aquel contrato que un día leí… no recuerdo la página ni la cláusula, pero se que mencionaba que no se puede uno masturbar para así garantizar que el placer esté intacto y en su máxima expresión. Así que le pido se abstenga a cualquier pensamiento pecaminoso y me permita saciar ese placer que solo me pertenece a mi.

Estoy tan ansiosa como usted. Para el próximo viaje esta prohibido que viaje yo sola. No deje que cometa de nuevo ese error.

Te amo y deseo demasiado!

Anastasia Grey

Depredadora sexual, Editora Grey Publishing

No pude evitar una carcajada con el último mail de Ana. Mi depredadora sexual personal.

Esta clase de mensajes de textos se repitió todo el fin de semana hasta que por fin llegó el lunes.

Me desperté particularmente temprano este día. Hoy llegaba Ana y no quería ningún contratiempo en mi camino. Todo tenía que salir perfecto. No quería ninguna sorpresa.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Tema:** Finalmente!

 **Fecha:** 30 de mayo 2016 04:25

 **Para:** Anastasia Grey

Por fin terminó este tortura. Ansío verte. No desobedezcas a Sawyer. No deberás tener problemas con el vuelo. Todo esta controlado para que llegues sin contratiempos a Seattle. Te pido que te cuides y seas prudente. No estaré tranquilo hasta tenerte sana y salva en mis brazos. Y no dejaré tranquilo mi cabello hasta que tenga la certeza de que estás a mi lado!

Te amo x

Christian Grey

Muy, muy ansioso, CEO, Grey Enterprises Inc.

No esperé una respuesta y salí a correr con una estupida sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba demasiado ansioso, pero feliz.

Al regresar, me dí un baño, respondí correos del trabajo, vi la respuesta de Ana al mensaje que le mandé y le envié a Andrea mi agenda del día. Planeaba llegar tarde a la oficina, muy tarde. No me apartaría de ella hasta quedar completamente satisfecho.

Sin embargo, no había poder humano que me hiciera perderme de momentos irrepetibles con mis hijos. Así que, como ya es costumbre, los desperté, les dije que los amaba, ayudé a Ted a bañarse, y una vez listos, bajamos los 3 a desayunar.

No importa que tan ocupado esté, o que tantos problemas tenga en la oficina. No me perdería del crecimiento de mis hijos, ni me privaría de vivir momentos irrepetibles con ellos.

Ana y yo seguíamos religiosamente esta filosofía.

Queríamos demostrarles que nada ni nadie era más importante que ellos. Absolutamente nadie.

"Se portan bien. Le hacen caso a Morgan y Reed, esta claro?" mis hijos asintieron mientras me daban un abrazo

"te amo mucho papi" mi pequeña princesa me dio un beso en la mejilla y se encaminó al auto con Morgan tomada de la mano

"Le das un beso a mi mami por mi cuando la veas, papi?" dijo mi hijo mientras depositaba muchos besos en mis mejillas. Reí con el. Era tan transparente como su madre

"Te lo prometo" agitó su mano en el aire en señal de despedida mientras entraba al auto seguido de cerca por Reed.

Mis hijos estaban tan emocionados como yo de ver a Ana, y no por los regalos que ella les traía, sino por los abrazos, besos y mimos que ella les regala cada minuto que pasa al lado de ellos. Esa característica la habían heredado de ella y no quería que cambiara jamás.

Como se lo indiqué, Taylor llevó el auto que le pedí y de imaginar lo que quería hacerle a mi esposa en estos asientos, mi cuerpo inmediatamente se calentó y mi entrepierna se endureció.

Mi ansiedad crecía. Y con ella cierta parte de mi cuerpo.

El equipo de seguridad ya estaba en posición y como era de esperarse, paparazzis se dieron cita en el lugar. Dejé a Taylor a cargo de todo. No quería preocuparme por nada que no fuera Ana en este momento.

Parecía león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro. Veía el reloj a cada rato creyendo que había pasado una eternidad y el reloj marcaba un minuto más.

 _Ha pasado solo un minuto?¡, imposible._

Sentía que mi corazón saldría por mi garganta.

De pronto la sentí cerca de mí sin verla físicamente. Giré mi rostro y pese lo nublado del día, el sol salió para mi en cuanto vi su silueta asomarse por la puerta de la sala en donde la esperaba.

En cuanto me vio, adornó su rostro con esa hermosa sonrisa que me enamora una y otra vez, soltó su maleta y corrió hacia mi. La envolví en mis brazos y la besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

 _Regresó, mi luz y mi vida está finalmente a mi lado._

"Te extrañe demasiado. Para el próximo viaje queda estrictamente prohibido que vaya sola. Tu irás conmigo" susurró sin dejar de besarme

"Tus deseos son órdenes para mi" la apreté contra mi pecho y escondí mi rostro en su cabello

Me permití llenar mis pulmones de su aroma a manzana y fresas, y descubrí que solo conocía la paz cuando me encontraba con ella de esta manera.

Flynn estaba en lo cierto. Era dependiente de Ana en todos los sentidos, y por otra razón igual de enferma y masoquista, no me importaba. Ella era mi todo… mi razón de ser.

No concebía la vida sin ella. Así de simple

"Bienvenida de regreso Sra. Grey" Taylor se acercó a nosotros seguido por Sawyer, el cual, tenía la maleta que mi esposa había dejado tirada

"Me alegra estar en casa Taylor. Te extrañé. Cómo está Gail?"

 _Lo extrañó?¡, que demonios!_

Me molestaba la cercanía de Ana con los guaruras… había demasiada confianza entre ellos… no me gustaba. Me hervía la sangre de celos.

Con Ana me costaba trabajo ser racional.

"Podemos dejar estas pláticas para después. Ahora hay asuntos con los que lidiar, no es así Taylor?" coloqué mi mano posesivamente en la cintura de Ana y la atraje hacia mi

Detalle que evidentemente marcó una línea divisoria entre ellos y lo que a mi me pertenecía.

La mirada de Taylor no revelaba nada. Sin embargo, una sonrisa sutil se dibujó en su rostro mientras asentía con su cabeza.

 _Acaso se esta burlando de mi?_

Ana acarició mi mano con suavidad. Sin palabras me decía que estaba exagerando.

 _Demonios!, yo exagerando?¡… tenía que estar bromeando!_

Al llegar a la puerta de salida, un grupo de paparazzis ya nos esperaba.

 _Maldita sea, no necesito esta basura ahora!_

Inmediatamente nos flanquearon las personas de seguridad contratadas por Taylor, y entre flashes y una lluvia de preguntas, llegamos al auto sin problemas.

Un vez dentro, subí el cristal de privacidad y acerqué a Ana hacia mi mientras colocaba una de mis manos en su nuca. Su boca estaba a milímetros de distancia de la mía.

"No me gusta tu cercanía con Taylor ni con Sawyer… Tu. Eres. Mía. Y. De. Nadie. Más. Entendiste?"

Besé rudamente su boca. Y mi sorpresa fue que ella me respondió con la misma intensidad.

En un acto de completa osadía, se montó sobre mi regazo, y sin dejar de penetrar seductoramente mi boca con su lengua, me di cuenta que mi esposa no llevaba puesta ropa interior.

Esto me llevó a un nivel de excitación imposiblemente superior.

Me vendría antes de poder penetrarla.

"Quiero estar dentro de ti ahora.. estoy tan excitado que no tardaré más que unos minutos en venirme" la mirada de Ana quemaba mi piel. Estaba tan ansiosa y excitada como yo

Con movimientos perfectamente estudiados, Ana bajó la bragueta de mi pantalón, tomo mi miembro endurecido con una de sus manos y chocó con ímpetu su pelvis contra la mía.

 _Está tan húmeda y estrecha como la recuerdo._

"Ah, así Christian…!" la voz de Ana… sus gemidos, su interior completamente húmedo, oh Dios, necesito esta sensación como respirar

"Christian, más rápido… mas fuerte" sus manos jalaron mi cabello con rudeza

Ana gritaba tanto o más que yo. No le importaba que Sawyer o Taylor nos escucharan. Increíblemente, a mi tampoco. Estaba amando a mi esposa.

¿Como un acto así debía ser censurado?

"Eres mía… solo mía… mírame a los ojos y dímelo" exigí mientras aprisionaba uno de sus senos entre mis manos y mordía con dureza uno de sus pezones endurecidos.

El grito de dolor de ella no se hizo esperar.

Sus movimientos cadenciosos que dejaba caer sobre mi pelvis una y otra vez… su voz, sus jadeos… el acoplamiento tan perfecto que tienen su cuerpo y el mío… el aroma salado y dulce que penetraba viciosamente mi nariz… su sudor mezclándose con el mío, todo en conjunto me llevó a un nivel de placer que no podía pertenecer a este mundo.

Mi miembro creció dolorosamente dentro de ella.

"… soy tuya Christian… de nadie más… te pertenezco"

Y esas palabras me llenaron por completo. Mi visión se tornó en rojo y blanco y me perdí. Aventé a Ana sobre el asiento y continué penetrándola una y otra vez mientras sus manos cubrían con ferocidad cada espacio de mi cuerpo reclamándolo como suyo.

Ella era el templo al que le rendiría pleitesía el resto de mi vida.

Sus manos se detuvieron en mi pecho, y mientras sentía ardor en el lugar donde Ana acababa de enterrarme sus uñas, supe que ambos estábamos cerca del clímax.

El color siempre pálido de la piel de Ana fue reemplazado por un sutil color rosa… tan parecido a aquellas flores japonesas que florecen cada primavera. Solo yo tenía derecho de verla de esta manera. Nadie más.

"Así bebé, dámelo… vente para mi… dámelo ahora Ana, lo necesito. ¡Ah!" jadee con fuerza mientras golpeaba con fuerza mi pelvis contra la suya

 _El perfume que desprende su piel cuando hacemos el amor es intoxicante_

Envolví con una de mis manos su cabello y lo jalé con demasiada rudeza hacia mi, mientras las piernas de Ana se tensaban y envolvían mi espalda.

"Christian!"

"Ana!"

Ambos clamamos al mismo tiempo el nombre del otro y me vertí en su interior hasta que quedé satisfecho.

"Te amo" jadeante y sin respiración, tomé con suavidad su rostro y besé su boca

Siempre pudorosa, Ana hizo el intento por arreglar el desorden que era su cabello y su ropa mientras se veía la manera de ponerse brillo en los labios y eliminar el sudor de su rostro. Sonreí. Me daba gracia ver, que a pesar de todos estos años, ella seguía apenándose por estos pequeños detalles. Era obvio que los guaruras sabían lo que hacíamos aquí cuando les pedía usar expresamente este auto. Y su sonrojo creció aun más en cuanto Taylor y Sawyer le abrieron la puerta. No me contuve y solté una carcajada.

Su ternura e inocencia me desarmaban por completo.

Al entrar al umbral de la casa, las manos de Ana volaron a su boca mientras cortaba abruptamente su respiración. Seguí la mirada azorada de Ana y sonreí al ver que la sorpresa de mis hijos causó el efecto esperado. Aquella pancarta de bienvenida que colocaron esta mañana con ayuda de Taylor y Gail en una de las vigas de madera del techo, fue uno de los mejores regalos que mis hijos pudieron darle.

"Christian…" sus ojos grandes y cristalinos no se apartaron en ningún momento del cartel de bienvenida. Aun así, sentí como una de sus manos se afianzaba con fuerza a la mía

Estaba seguro que muchas emociones se desbordaban en su pecho en este momento. No era necesario que me las dijera. Me las transmitía con su mirada… con cada fibra de su ser.

"Yo escribí la frase, pero Ted y Phoebe se encargaron de todo el decorado. Querían darte una sorpresa" giré mi rostro y vi a Gail grabando la escena. Sonreí.

Mi hija era como su padre. Estaba seguro que esa consigna a Gail era de ella.

"Me encantó. Ya no puedo esperar a verlos" se acercó a mi y recargó su cabeza sobre uno de mis hombros por unos momentos, pero en cuanto vio a Gail grabándonos, me soltó momentáneamente, y agitó sus manos a la cámara mientras mandaba un beso tras otro a sus hijos, sin dejar de sonreír ni decirles que los amaba.

Ese era el regalo que mis hijos esperaban y celosamente aguardarían a que ella se los diera en persona.

"Bienvenida a casa Sra. Grey. Nos hizo falta estos días. La casa no es la misma sin usted" rodeé la cintura de Ana con uno de mis brazos y besé la coronilla de su cabeza.

"Y ustedes a mi Gail… espero este sea el último viaje del año. No me gusta estar lejos de mi casa ni de mi familia. Espero mis hijos no hayan hecho muchas travesuras" sonrió

"Lo normal" la mirada de Gail se posó sobre mi "Quiero ver si no hay problema en que Jason y Luke me acompañen a hacer las compras del mes Sr. Grey"

"Por supuesto que no Gail. El resto del equipo de seguridad se queda cuidándonos. Solo necesito que estén aquí a la 1:30 para ir a casa de mis padres a comer"

Sonrió y los 3 desaparecieron de la estancia.

"Es mi imaginación o Gail puso ese pretexto para regalarnos un par de horas a solas" la pregunta de Ana dio directo al clavo

"Usted que cree Sra. Grey?" la pegué con fuerza contra mi cuerpo para que sintiera mi erección sobre su vientre bajo "Apenas vamos empezando el primer round… creo que me prometió unos latigazos y azotes… ya no puedo esperar a darselos"

Se mordió su labio inferior, y tal cual, lo prometió, hicimos el amor en todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa para culminar en nuestra habitación con una serie de azotes que tanto Ana como yo gozamos.

"Lo necesitaba tanto Christian" dijo jadeante mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho desnudo. Parecía agotada, pero no lo suficiente

 _He creado un monstruo_. Sonreí mientras tomaba un pechón de su cabello entre mis dedos y aspiraba su aroma.

No existía nada más maravilloso que encontrar a un ser que hable tu mismo idioma en la cama, pero mejor aun, que ame todos y cada uno de mis defectos, por más espantosos que estos sean.

Era un maldito suertudo.

"¿Dónde quedó esa mujer que odiaba los azotes y el dolor?" coloqué posesivamente mi mano sobre sus glúteos hinchados y enrojecidos y la atraje hacia mi, al tiempo que su mirada azul, cálida y profunda se clavaba en mis ojos.

El ying y el yang, esa era la definición de nuestras miradas; Opuestas, luz, oscuridad… pero incapaces de existir la una sin la otra.

"Se perdió entre el sexo pervertido que tu me enseñaste. Este monstruo sexual es creación tuya…"sonrió con picardía "y por cierto…" se hincó frente a mi, tomó mis testículos entre sus manos y los jaló bruscamente hacia su boca mientras los acariciaba con la punta de su lengua. Auch¡… _atrevida y osada_ … me volví a excitar "creo que tenemos que bañarnos Sr. Grey…"

"Golosa, Sra. Grey" la tomé entre mis brazos, y entre risas y besos nos dirigimos al baño para el round número… mmh… ya había perdido la cuenta

Nuestro tradicional baño de 15 minutos se extendió, como era de esperarse, por más de una hora.

"Creo que Taylor y Sawyer nos están esperando desde hace 10 minutos en la estancia" dijo Ana mientras se dejaba secar el cabello por mi

Ya se había convertido en una costumbre. Me gustaba hacerlo. No recordaba con claridad alguna escena con _Ella_ en particular, pero la sensación que llenaba mi pecho era agradable. Una de las pocas que conservaba de mi niñez

"Lo se. Aun estamos en tiempo"

Aun desnuda, se puso de pie y comenzó con el ritual femenino; maquillarse, vestirse, acomodarse el cabello… accesorios. No se porque se tardaba tanto, con lo que se pusiera y sin maquillaje ella era muy hermosa.

"Disfrutando la vista, Sr. Grey? Preguntó con una ceja arqueada mientras me veía por el espejo

"Como siempre"

Por mucho que me hipnotizara con cada uno de sus movimientos, tenía que empezar a arreglarme, y aunque mi arreglo no requería de tantos minutos como los que ella necesitaba, sabía que teníamos el tiempo justo para llegar a casa de mis padres. Además, aun tenía que ir a la oficina.

"Usarás traje?, creí que te pondrías algo más informal" Ana salió de su vestidor usando ropa muy casual, unos leggins grises, botines negros, un suéter holgado color borgoña con manga ¾ y una chalina que combinaba a la perfección con los leggins que usaba

"Si, tengo que ir a la oficina después de comer. Hay unos contratos muy importantes que no pueden esperar a mañana"

Me hizo un hermoso puchero pero no reclamó nada. Ella mejor que nadie entendía las responsabilidades que tengo.

Tomados de la mano, bajamos las escaleras, y Sawyer y Taylor ya nos esperaban.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Espero el capitulo les haya gustado! Lo que quería comentarles es lo** **siguiente. Si, la trilogía es meramente erótica y estos dos son una pareja muy sexual. Sin embargo, creo que estas escenas, si bien me gusta describirlas siento que no son la base del fic que tengo en mente hacer. No con esto quiero decir que las eliminaré, pero si habrá escenas sexuales que queden sobrescritas, sin llegar a ser gráficas como otros tics que se la pasan teniendo sexo como conejos. Espero que los que leen esta historia no se desilusiones, pero creo que este par tiene mucho mas que dar, mas alla del mero sexo. Si si, ya se que es una novela erótica, pero este fic lo quiero hacer mas profundo… que vaya mas alla del sexo. Espero estén de acuerdo conmigo. Les mando besos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola! Otro capitulo más! ya van 3, y tengo 6 reviews y eso me hace feliz. La verdad no esperaba un solo review, ni un solo fav a mi fic jajajaj. De verdad me alegro que lean mi historia y la disfruten conmigo… y la lloren también… y se enojen y les haga sentir muchas cosas. Ese es el chiste de leer. Transportarte a ese mundo y vivir la historia por unos minutos.**

 **Alguien me preguntó que cada cuando actualizo, la respuesta es NO TENGO DIA FIJO. Escribo todo el tiempo que me es posible y actualizo una vez reviso el capitulo mil veces. Puedo actualizar un lunes, un** **sábado o un martes… la verdad no tengo un día ni tiempo en especifico.**

 **Les mando besos y espero les guste este cap!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

El camino a casa de mis padres fue interesante. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro observé todos y cada uno de los gestos que adornaban el rostro de Ana. Jamás la había visto tan nerviosa como ahora; jugaba con sus manos repetidamente, empezó a chuparse las uñas, mantenía su mirada fija en la ventana del auto, y como tortura, chupaba sus labios deliciosamente sensuales una y otra vez.

 _Quiero hacerle el amor ahora_

Poco antes de llegar a nuestro destino, Ana bajó atropelladamente del auto para mis nervios, sin esperar siquiera a que Taylor o Sawyer le abrieran la puerta.

La mirada de Sawyer fue de disculpa en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los míos. El sabía que tenía que anticiparse a los movimientos de Ana. Le hice una seña con la mano para que no se preocupara. Pero eso no tenía que volver a pasar, y sin decírselo con palabras, el entendió mi mensaje silencioso al bajar momentáneamente la mirada.

"MAMI!" escuché el grito sobreexcitado de mis hijos. Corrían a los brazos extendidos de su madre como si su vida dependiera de ello

Ana los levantó al vilo y dejó caer una lluvia de besos en sus rostros rollizos y rosados por tanto juego, mientras les decía lo mucho que los extrañó.

"Llegas tarde" la voz imperativa de mi hijo sacó una gran sonrisa a su madre.

El día seguía nublado, pero para mi el sol brillaba con fuerza.

"Lo se Teddy boy. Me perdonas si te doy más besos?" sin esperar respuesta, otra lluvia de besos cayó sobre las mejillas de mi hijo.

Una sonora carcajada escapó a través de su boca y todos reímos al unísono con su alegre sonrisa.

"Mami, yo también te extiañé" mi pequeña princesa tenía el ceñido fruncido, igual que hacía yo cuando algo me molestaba

"Ataque de cosquillas a los dos!" Ana tumbó suavemente a mis hijos sobre el pasto. Las fuertes carcajadas de mis hijos seguramente se escuchaban en cada rincón del jardín

 _Cosquillas…_ no importaba el tiempo, no lo soportaba aun… de nadie, ni siquiera de Ana o mis hijos. La oscuridad comenzó a crecer dentro de mi. Me vi atrapado rápidamente en escenas del pasado, de las que no pude escapar

"Christian, estás bien?" escuché la voz de mi madre a lo lejos, pero fue su mano sobre mi brazo lo que me sacó bruscamente de mi trance

Por inercia, el miedo me dominó, contuve mi respiración y di un paso hacia atrás mientras huía de la amenaza.

"No, no por favor" esa palabra salió despedida de mi boca antes que fuera consciente que la había dicho

La mirada de mi madre me lo dijo todo mientras clavaba su mirada pasmada sobre mi… en mis brazos extendidos hacia ella para evitar que se acercara… la había lastimado.

 _Maldita sea!_

Desesperado, pasé mis manos por mi cabello y la mirada de todos, excepto la de Ana y mis hijos, estaba sobre nosotros dos.

"Hey, todo esta bien Christian. Tranquilo hermano, nadie te hará daño" Elliot me hablaba con calma como si fuera un animal asustado que de un momento a otro le saltaría a la yugular

La mirada de Kate estudió mi rostro mientras fruncía su ceño. Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos al tiempo que viejas historias tomaban forma en su mente.

 _No me mires con lástima. No necesito de tu compasión._

"Ava, vamos a unirnos al ataque de cosquillas de tus primos. Abrazo de oso!"

"Shiii! Abazoo de oso a mis pimos y a mi pia nana, mami" Kate tomó a su hija en brazos y ambas se unieron al pequeño juego de Ana. Suspiré

Lo que menos quería era que mis hijos me viera en este deplorable estado. Ni tampoco deseaba amargar la llegada de Ana con mis estúpidos demonios.

"Hijo…" Carrick no dijo nada más, solo sentí su mirada acongojada sobre mi

No podía ver las expresiones de sus rostros. Necesitaba respirar. Recuperar la compostura que vergonzosamente perdí.

 _Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea! Por qué ahora?!_

"Noticia de último momento!, su maravillosa tía Mia tiene unos ricos postres esperando por sus hermosos sobrinos!, ¿¡quien quiere probarlos?!" Mia no pudo haber llegado en el mejor momento

No estaba seguro si lo había hecho para continuar distrayendo a Ana como lo había hecho Kate o era ignorante del pánico que estaba sufriendo, pero agradecí en silencio su intervención.

Mis hijos y Ava, seguidas por sus emocionadas madres, corrieron junto con ellos hasta perderse en el interior de la casa.

"… perdónenme, ya estoy mejor…" respiré profundamente una y otra vez. Levanté la vista y vi consternación en la mirada de mis padres y Elliot

"No te esfuerces Christian. No te reprochamos nada hijo" mi madre me sonrió como siempre, pero aun había dolor en su mirada

Sin meditarlo, me acerqué a ella. Envolví su espalda con mis brazos y enterré mi rostro en su hombro. Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello con gentileza y callaron mis miedos.

"… mi pequeño niño. Todo está bien" parecía una canción de cuna que susurraba en mi oído. Inesperadamente cumplió con su cometido.

Me tranquilizó.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin contratiempos. Ana sabía que algo había pasado, pero tuvo la prudencia de no preguntar nada. No deseaba hablar de ello.

Siempre podíamos contar con la alegría y vivacidad de Mia para hacer que cualquier nube oscura se disipara. Nadie podía resistirse a ella. En más de una ocasión me dejé envolver por su carisma y me carcajee gracias a sus infinitas ocurrencias. Mis hijos y Ava la adoraban. Era fácil amar a alguien tan transparente y lleno de vida como ella.

"Sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad Christian?" su confesión me tomó por sorpresa. Ambos estábamos sentados en uno de los sillones de la terraza viendo como jugaban Ana, Elliot y Kate con los niños en los juegos que mis padres instalaron en el jardín

"Si, y yo a ti. Demasiado" sonrió al escuchar mi respuesta. Y como siempre sin pedir permiso, colocó una de sus manos sobre mi pierna

Por inercia, coloqué la mía sobre la suya y la apreté ligeramente sin apartarla de mi.

Con mi mirada periférica vi a Grace y Carrick acercarse a sus nietos dispuestos a jugar con ellos.

 _Terminarán sin un gramo de energía._

"¿Tu, cómo estás?" hacía un par de meses su relación con Ethan había terminado.

Al escuchar mi pregunta, su mirada tuvo un cambio sutil que pasaría desapercibido por cualquiera, pero no por mi que la conocía mejor que cualquier persona; había aun, un dejo de melancolía en su rostro cuando escuchaba el nombre de Ethan.

Solo esperaba que el no tuviera la desfachatez de pararse frente a mi ni hoy ni nunca. Nadie que hubiera sembrado tristeza en el corazón de mi hermana, sería bien recibido por mi jamás.

"Estoy bien" me sonrió, pero la luz de su sonrisa jamás iluminó su mirada "hay mucha atracción y una química impresionante entre los dos, incluso la relación parecía estar más sólida que nunca después de lo que pasó con Hyde, pero… le incomoda mucho que su hermana esté casada con Elliot. Ese fue un factor decisivo para que la relación no prosperara y por eso me pidió que nos tomáramos un tiempo, que traducido a idioma real es; _Ya no quiero andar contigo ni ahora ni nunca_ " me observó y rió con tristeza

"Pues perdió a una gran mujer por sus estúpidos prejuicios"

Lo que raras veces sucede, Mia se sonrojó y bajó la mirada sin dejar de sonreír tristemente.

Ethan estaba en mi lista negra. Nadie hería a mi hermana sin pagar las consecuencias.

En contra de mi voluntad era hora de irme a la oficina. Esos contratos no se firmarían solos. Andrea me esperaba en 20 minutos. No me gustaba llegar tarde a mis citas laborales.

Me despedí de un beso de mis hijos, los cuales, a pesar de haber comido, y previamente jugado, aun tenían energías suficientes para seguir cansando a su madre y sus abuelos.

"No podré cenar con ustedes. Perdóname." Ana me sonrió mientras me acompañaba al auto "Espero regresar a casa después de las 8 antes que los niños se vayan a dormir" vi el reloj. 17:00 hrs. Tenía que apurarme.

"Ellos entienden Christian. No te preocupes. Estaremos bien" sonreí. Parecía que no conocía al preocupon, megalomaniaco controlador y ansioso esposo con el que se había casado "vete con cuidado por favor Taylor" fruncí el ceño mientras Taylor asentía y abría la puerta del auto "Y tu esposo mío deja de pensar cosas absurdas y dame un beso" Ana mandona y dominante. Me gustaba esa faceta suya

Sin más preámbulos, hice lo que se me ordenó.

En cuanto arrancamos, Ana ya me hacía falta. Giré la mirada y la vi aun de pie donde la había dejado, agitando su mano al aire en dirección nuestra. Sonreí y respiré tranquilo al ver que Sawyer estaba de pie tras de ella como su sombra.

En 5 minutos llegamos a Grey Enterprises Inc.

"Buenas tardes Sr. Grey. Los contratos que necesita firmar están ya sobre su escritorio. Ya esta confirmada la cita de Gail y Jason Taylor para el viernes a las 15:30 hrs como pidió. Los mejores especialistas del ramo tomarán su caso desde el principio y ya firmaron contratos de confidencialidad como lo solicitó. Welch quiere hablar con usted respecto a unas reformas en los sistemas de seguridad y a las 18:00 hrs tiene junta con los fabricantes de cocinas francesas" sería una tarde agitada

"Gracias Andrea. Comunícame con Welch y Barney"

Me tenía preocupado el problema del hackeo. Llevábamos meses teniendo este problema. Las medidas de seguridad no estaban funcionando, las tasas de ataques subían y temía que el siguiente paso de estas personas fuese un ataque físico, y es ahí donde mis miedos más oscuros radicaban, no me buscaban directamente a mi, sino al pilar de mi existencia entera; _Ana_. La meta de estas personas era sacar toda la información relacionada con ella y Grey Publishing.

Welch y Barney tenían una sola tarea en sus manos. Detener estos ataques con los medios que fuesen, antes que sucediera una tragedia que obviamente impediría a toda costa.

"Sr. Grey, tengo lista la llamada que solicitó"

"Comunícamelos, Andrea" inmediatamente escuché al otro lado de la bocina las voces de los jefes del departamento de seguridad de mi empresa "Welch, Barney, ya vi el reporte que me enviaron. No me importa lo que tengan que hacer ni gastar. Quiero el mejor sistema de seguridad para la empresa y para Grey Publishing. No quiero que se filtre absolutamente nada de mi esposa. Ha quedado claro?" espeté. Estaba furioso. Esto se estaba saliendo de control "Quiero contraseñas nuevas en los correos de mi esposa y su asistente cada semana. También quiero nuevos celulares con números privados para mi esposa y para mi. Quiero que todo lo que se filtró sea eliminado y reemplazado por algo nuevo ya. Entendido?¡

"Por supuesto Sr. Grey. Trabajaremos en ello y lo mantendremos al tanto" Welch estaba nervioso

"Para la fortuna que voy a pagar por ese sistema que me proponen más vale que así sea Welch. Tu y Barney son los responsables de la seguridad de mis empresas; entre ellas esta la que maneja mi esposa. Está de más decir que ella es prioridad número uno. Contraten a los mejores especialistas en el ramo para que vigilen el sistema las 24 horas de lunes a lunes. No quiero un solo descuido más. Mañana a primera hora quiero curriculums en mi escritorio seleccionados por ustedes sin excusa ni pretexto."

"Pero Sr. Grey… es muy poco tiempo para seleccionar a la gente que necesita…"

"Mañana a primera hora he dicho!. No metí a consideración mi decisión. Quiero que me manden posibles prospectos a mi correo hoy en la noche. Los estaré esperando sin falta. Las entrevistas empiezan el miércoles"

Corté la llamada sin esperar a oír su respuesta. Este asunto tenía que arreglarse ya.

Tenía a Hyde vigilado desde la cárcel. No se ha movido de ahí desde que se le dictó condena y no tenía acceso a ninguna computadora y mucho menos a un celular. Ese jodido hijo de puta no tenía un solo peso con el que sustentarse ahí dentro. Elena había desaparecido de mi vida desde que mi madre cortó toda relación con ella, sin embargo, no podía darme el lujo de empequeñecer a mis enemigos. Ellos, o cualquier otro podía estar detrás de esto.

 _Odio esta maldita incertidumbre!._

No carecía de enemigos, al contrario, había una larga lista que Ana desconocía. Negocios y poder siempre tienen como resultado una interminable agenda de personas que desean desaparecerte del mapa para hacer suya la ambición más grande de las personas; dinero y poderío. Para la gente hueca y vacía era tan sencillo como eso. Mi miedo más grande era que alguna de esas personas, intentara dañar a mi familia.

 _Por eso hago lo que hago. Proteger y defender a mi familia a toda costa con los únicos medios que conozco._

"Disculpe Sr. Grey, los Franceses lo esperan" asentí mientras veía a Andrea salir discretamente de mi oficina.

Cuando me encaminaba a la sala de juntas, tuve que ajustar mi mente en torno a los temas que trataría con los Franceses. El tema de la seguridad de Ana y mi familia no lo abandonaría, solo lo alejaba a un rincón apartado de mi mente por unos minutos.

 _Concéntrate Grey._

El negocio con estos Franceses parecía bastante atractivo y redituable, aunque en un principio tuve mis dudas. Las ganancias eran bastante buenas, y a como estaba la economía mundial, hacer dinero en épocas de escasez era un logro titánico. Sin embargo, la razón por la que quiero adquirir esta empresa es simple; _Mia_. Invertir en esta empresa, me permitiría patrocinar las cocinas de Mia en todos sus restaurantes Grey. Esta era una sorpresa que planeaba darle en su próximo cumpleaños número 24. Su esfuerzo a lo largo de estos dos años lo merecía.

Finalmente había terminado. Vi el reloj y eran las 19:45 hrs. Si Taylor manejaba a un razonable exceso de velocidad, llegaría a casa a la hora prometida.

"Un día pesado Sr. Grey?, lo veo agotado" acomodó el retrovisor del asiento y me observó con un aire preocupado

El estaba al tanto de los problemas del hackeo y al igual que yo, le preocupaba la seguridad de Ana y los niños.

"Si Taylor. Mañana a primera hora quiero que empieces a contratar más guaruras. Quiero incrementar la seguridad alrededor de mi familia y las empresas. Eso incluye también a mis padres, a mis hermanos, mi sobrina y Kate. No pienso ponerlos en riesgo. Este problema de hackeo no disminuye y quiero ir dos pasos adelante de estos sujetos… quien quiera que ellos sean" pasé mis manos por mi cabello

 _Quien querría con tanto empeño saber de Ana y Grey Publishing?_

"Disculpe mi atrevimiento Sr. Grey, pero hace un par de días empecé a ver a algunos candidatos. Welch y Barney ya están revisando a fondo la historia de los prospectos. No están dejando una sola piedra sin voltear Sr. Grey. Tendrá los nombres el día de mañana en su correo" suspiré.

No por nada Taylor era mi persona de más confianza.

"Perfecto Taylor. Hoy le informaré a Ana que Grey Publishing y ella estarán bajo un estricto sistema de seguridad"

Taylor sonrió por el retrovisor.

"Le deseo suerte Sr. Grey"

Reí de buena gana con el. No era un secreto que mi esposa podía ser bastante obtusa en cuanto al tema de su seguridad se trataba. Pero lo que sucedía no era un juego que debía tomar a la ligera. Antes que las cosas empeoraran, necesitaba tomar medidas de seguridad drásticas para mantenerla a salvo.

Para mi era tan simple como eso.

Esa noche, desafortunadamente, tuvimos una fuerte pelea gracias a ese tema.

Salí de nuestra habitación procurando no azotar la puerta.

Fracasé en mi intento.

No estaba furioso, mucho más que furioso era una descripción más exacta. Aun así, no estaba tan nublada mi mente como para no pensar en mis hijos. Odiaba que nos vieran pelear, o que nos escucharan discutir siquiera, así que me asomé a sus habitaciones y sentí alivio al ver que ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. Ajenos a los amargos sentimientos que rondan mi pecho en estos momentos.

Para mi fortuna, Mia se puso a jugar con ellos a las escondidas y los dejó fatigados.

Me dejé caer abatido en uno de los sillones del cuarto de Phoebe, y la observé dormir mientras recordaba mi pelea con Ana.

 _""_ _Demonios Ana, porque siempre que tocamos el tema de tu seguridad me haces este momento tan difícil¡"" agité mis manos al aire mientras la veía enfadada conmigo. Sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido fueron la expresión corporal que me indicaban que no daría marcha atrás a su necedad_

 _""_ _Entiéndeme Christian, me siento atrapada! No puedo ir al baño sin que ellos estén husmeando para ver que estoy haciendo ahí dentro! No tenemos la más mínima privacidad de hacer nada sin que los tenga pegados a mi trasero día y noche! No puedo coger a gusto con mi marido, porque a nuestro alrededor tenemos miles de personas siguiendo y revisando todos y cada uno de nuestros pasos!. Me prometiste que esto algún día iba a disminuir, pero al contrario, tu deseo de protegerme crece cada día y estoy harta!. Quiero ser normal… tener una vida normal con mi esposo y mis hijos, salir a la calle nosotros 4 solos como cualquier pareja. Pero para hacer una estúpida salida a la esquina, necesitamos organizar al séquito de malditos chismosos que contrataste para que nos sigan a sol y a sombra!"" clamó mientras daba manotazos en el aire ""Y ahora me dices que también reforzarás la seguridad de toda la familia, nuestros hijos y Grey Publishing, y por si eso no fuera poco, cambiarás mis contraseñas y mi número celular?¡… hasta cuando voy a seguir siendo prisionera en mi propia vida Christian¡"" su mirada se clavó sobre la mía y vi como el arrepentimiento ensombrecía súbitamente su mirada._

 _Pero este había llegado demasiado tarde. No había marcha atrás a sus palabras._

 _Respiré hondo. Alguno de los dos necesitaba ser el prudente y me asombraba tener que pensar en ocupar ese papel, ya que es bien sabido que de los dos, el irracional y explosivo era yo._

 _""_ _Lamento hacerte sentir de esa manera Anastasia. No tengo una lista corta de enemigos. Muchos piensan en matarme o secuestrar a los que amo con fines tan bajos como conseguir algo de dinero y poder. Pregúntale a Taylor cuantas amenazas de muerte llegan a sus manos diariamente amenazándome a mi y los míos. Mi cabeza tiene un precio muy alto para personas sin escrúpulos como Hyde!. Perdóname por querer protegerte de eso""_

 _Caminaba como león enjaulado alrededor de la recamara. Sentía que me asfixiaba dentro de esta habitación, que de pronto me pareció demasiado pequeña para los dos. Pero no podía callarme. No quería detenerme._

 _""_ _Mis malditos chismosos como los llamas, tienen como trabajo informarme todos y cada uno de tus movimientos, así como protegerte a costa de sus vidas. Deberías ser más agradecida y referirte a ellos con más respeto. Por un minúsculo momento creí que a estas alturas, entenderías que todo esto es tu vida ahora. ¡Por Dios, Anastasia, están hackeando Grey Publishing!, ¡BUSCAN INFORMACIÓN TUYA!. No es un pasatiempo mío el querer invadir tu vida o la de mis hijos. Mi puta vida no es normal, jamás lo será… no puedo darte la normalidad que anhelas. Si eso es lo que deseas, creo que te casaste con la persona equivocada""_

 _"_ _Christian yo no…"empezó a hablar, pero extendí mi mano hacia ella para que guardara silencio_

 _Ya se había abierto la caja de Pandora. No había modo sutil de cerrarla._

 _""_ _No Anastasia. Fuiste bastante clara. Mis putos problemas y yo estamos jodiendo tu vida."" dije esto con más coraje del que esperaba. Pasé desesperado mis manos por mi cabello intentando calmarme. Fue en vano ""A partir de esta semana Grey Publishing y Grey Enterprises estarán bajo reestructuración de seguridad por ordenes mías. Y a quienes no le gusten estas reformas, espero su renuncia sobre mi escritorio mañana. Queda claro?""_

 _Silencio_

 _Ana estaba atónita. Abrió la boca en más de una ocasión, pero no salieron palabras necias a través de ella._

 _""_ _Con un demonio Anastasia, parece que estoy tratando con una adolescente, no con mi esposa, la cual supuestamente entiende mejor que nadie toda esta situación!. Lo esperaría de Kate, incluso de Mia, pero de ti?¡… agh¡""_

Tenía mis manos enterradas en mi cabello, y mis codos perforaban mis rodillas.

 _Como era posible que un día tan feliz, terminara de esta manera tan… espantosa._

Pero fue el sonido de la voz de Phoebe lo que sacó a mi mente por unos momentos del oscuro lugar donde estaba.

"Ssh, ssh, tranquila. Papi esta aquí" empezaba a quejarse en su sueño, pero al escuchar mi voz, se tranquilizó y sonrió.

 _Al menos a una persona le alegra mi presencia esta noche._

Necesitaba enfocarme en algo o la rabia que me comía por dentro me haría pensar cosas de las cuales, estaba seguro me llevarían a enfrentarme con viejos demonios que no quiero despertar ahora.

Con cuidado salí del cuarto de mi hija y me encerré con llave en mi estudio. Por primera vez desde que la conozco, no quería ver a Ana. Necesitaba calmarme. Estaba muy enojado. Me serví una copa de vino blanco, abrí la laptop y revisé los correos de Welch y Barney.

Me sirvió de catarsis leer los curriculums e informes que me habían mandado. Para las 3:15 de la mañana había terminado y mandé mis revisiones a ambos en un correo aparte. Para continuar con mi método de distracción, redacté un correo a Taylor informándole de la cita médica que él y Gail tenían esta semana.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Tema:** Confirmación de cita

 **Fecha:** 31 de mayo 2016 03:16

 **Para:** J B Taylor

Ya está confirmada la cita en la clínica. Tu y Gail tienen que asistir a las 15:30 horas este viernes 3 de junio. Los contratos de confidencialidad ya fueron enviados y firmados por las personas que estarán atendiéndolos. Les deseo mucha suerte. Mantenme al tanto, y no duden en pedir mi ayuda si lo necesitan.

En otro tema, pasé indicaciones a Welch y Barney para que hicieran cambio de contraseñas en las computadoras de Ana y la mía semanalmente. También habrá cambio de números celulares de todos, incluyendo a Ana y mi familia. Quiero que lo que se filtró sea eliminado y renovado. Revisa que todo quede en orden el jueves.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Inc.

Con cierta pesadez cerré la laptop. Sopesé la idea de ir a dormir con Ana, pero preferí usar una habitación vacía. No confiaba en mi humor ahora, y la verdad, lo que menos quería era seguir una discusión sin sentido.

Mi decisión estaba tomada. Su berrinche no menguaría mi juicio.

Lo que más me molestaba era la capacidad que Ana tenía para hacerme sentir el más estúpido de los hombres.

¿Qué de verdad era un error querer protegerla del peligro que había en Grey Publishing?. ¿Estaba siendo paranoico?, ¿Imaginaba cosas?. ¿Estaba exagerando?

 _Basta Grey!, intenta dormir o te volverás loco._

No se si fue el efecto del vino, o el hecho que dormí poco más de una hora, pero no hubo pesadillas esta noche a pesar de que dormí lejos de Ana por primera vez desde que nos casamos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Que les pareció? disfruté bastante redactar la pelea entre Christian y Ana. La verdad siempre me ha parecido injusto que el sea tachado de explosivo e irracional cual Ana me parece bastante inmadura en muchos aspectos. Me pareció sencillamente justo que el externara sus razones y se molestara con bastante razón con ella. Al menos esa es mi manera de pensar jajaja. Espero el cap haya sido de su agrado, y si gustan dejar reviews, pues serán bien recibidos.**

 **Besos!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola! vi nuevos reviews! gracias por apreciar mi historia y seguirla de cerca. Algunas de ustedes me ha preguntado de la actualización de mi fic y pues actualizo con relativa frecuencia, ya que escribo constantemente en mis ratos libres y tengo adelantado generalmente 2** **capítulos.**

 **Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado! Besos**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

Al salir de la habitación, me topé con Gail en el pasillo. Su mirada hizo mil preguntas silenciosas que no necesitaban respuestas; ocupé una habitación que no era la que compartía con Ana, llevaba puesta la misma ropa de ayer y unas ojeras bastante marcadas contorneaban mis ojos.

 _Si, tuve una pelea con mi esposa. Vamos Gray, Gail no tiene porque ser víctima de tu pésimo humor_

"Necesita que le traiga su ropa de correr Sr. Grey?" no quería entrar a la habitación y seguir con la discusión de ayer

 _Ana no cederá a su estúpida necedad y yo no cambiaré mi decisión._

Lo mejor era evitar verla por ahora.

"Si Gail" siempre discreta, hizo lo que se le indicó sin hacer preguntas absurdas

Me senté en la cama mientras me quitaba la camisa. Me dolía la cabeza. Instintivamente hice movimientos circulares sobre mis sienes con mis dedos, y tan ensimismado estaba en mi labor, que no escuché cuando Gail entró hasta que su voz me sobresaltó.

"Perdóneme Sr. Grey, no quería asustarlo. Le traigo esta pastilla para su dolor de cabeza. Dejé en el vestidor la ropa que me pidió" inmediatamente tomé la pastilla

"Gracias Gail. La Sra. Grey ya despertó?" su respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza "preguntó por mi?" pudo más mi curiosidad

"Si" me sonrió sutilmente

"Puedes retirarte Gail"

Quizás hacer ejercicio, la pastilla que me dio Gail, o ambas cosas en conjunto, ayudaron a que mi dolor de cabeza desapareciera y se despejara un poco mi mente de la pelea que tuve ayer con Ana.

Al llegar a casa, el ambiente estaba empañado con un aroma delicioso; tocino y huevos. Gail estaba haciendo omelet.

Se me hizo agua la boca.

Al acercarme al cuarto de mis hijos, vi a Ana a punto de entrar al cuarto de Phoebe. El espejismo de tranquilidad que disfruté mientras corría, desapareció en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los míos. No me gusta estar disgustado con Ana. Tuve la necesidad de pedirle disculpas, _¿pero de que?, de querer protegerla?!._

Quizás por haberme exaltado… por haberle gritado…

 _Pero es que ella me saca completamente de mis casillas!. Actuó como una adolescente caprichosa y berrinchuda_

"Buenos días Anastasia" dije y me seguí de largo sin voltear a mirarla

 _A que viene mi actitud?. Estoy enojado con ella, furioso. ¿Entonces porque la indiferencia?._

Mi pecho está agitado... como si algo doliera punzantemente en lo más profundo de mi corazón. No era una dolencia física… eso era lo que más me incomodaba.

Me desagradaba esta sensación.

Abracé y saludé a mis hijos como cada mañana. Ellos no tenían porque padecer nuestras peleas. Mis problemas con Ana los hice a un lado y me enfoqué enteramente en ellos.

La risa alegre de mi hijo, los juegos que inventaba mientras nos bañábamos y sus alegres pláticas, me distrajeron y no paré de reír con él hasta que bajamos a la cocina.

Al entrar con Ted en mis brazos, Ana y Phoebe nos esperaban. Esta última me observó con un destello iracundo mientras fruncía su ceño y alejaba mis manos de Ted inmediatamente en una graciosa escena de celos.

"Ño… papi e mío Tetty!" sonreí. Este pequeño reclamo acababa de iluminar mi mañana

"Los amo a los dos Phoebe" besé la coronilla de las cabezas de mis hijos

Obviamente esa no era la respuesta que mi hija quería oír ahora. Así que hasta que no la senté en mis piernas mientras desayunábamos, no estuvo contenta.

No le podía decir que no a mi princesa. Era débil con ella y me manejaba a su antojo. Ana siempre decía eso. Y no podía más que darle toda la razón.

"Phoebe, deja comer a tu papá" mi hija se había propuesto darme de comer en la boca. No sabía si Ana se reía conmigo, o de mi a estas alturas

Y no la culpaba. La escena seguramente resultaba graciosa incluso para Gail, la cual, siempre discreta, nos dio la espalda mientras se ocupaba de otras labores en la cocina _. Se reía de mi._

Yo, Christian Grey, magnate y CEO de Grey Enterprises, usando un babero rosa decorado con princesas de Disney. Pero era por mi princesa. Por ella hasta maquillaje, glitter y esmalte he usado en uno de los tantos juegos que inventa.

"Ño!" mi hija definitivamente no solo heredó mi carácter en todo su esplendor. También había algo de Ana; su necedad "Yo doy de comei a papi!"

"Está bien así… no me molesta" le sonreí a Ana, pero alejé rápidamente mi mirada de la de ella. Sus ojos decían cosas que por ahora no quería escuchar

"Hay algo que necesito platicar con ustedes, Phoebe y Ted" la mirada de Ted y Ana se posó sobre mi rostro. Phoebe me escuchaba, pero prefería ignorarme. El omelet resultó más interesante que yo.

Mis hijos aun eran pequeños, y muy probablemente el tema no lo alcanzarían a entender en su totalidad, pero me parecía justo que tuvieran conocimiento de los cambios que habría con la seguridad que los custodiaba.

No quería hacer nada a sus espaldas.

"En el transcurso de estos días, unas personas más los acompañarán a la escuela. Seguramente habrá ciertas normas que todos deberemos seguir, serán un poco más estrictas que antes, pero les prometo que es por el bien de ustedes"

Me quedé esperando por un reproche, una frase que reflejara su disgusto por el tema, preguntas, pero nada.

"Entiendo que esto puede ser molesto e incómodo, pero…" no pude terminar la frase. La voz de Ted me detuvo

"Tendré otro amigo con quien jugar?¡, YUPI¡" mi hijo estaba emocionado. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par colmados de júbilo. Se bajó de su silla de un salto y corrió a abrazarme. "Gracias papi!. Haré lo que me indique. Reed me cae muy bien¡"

"Yo tamben!" mi hija tomó mi rostro con sus manos, obligándome a que la viera solo a ella "yo queo entievistal a mi nueva amiga…" la voz de Phoebe era solemne y seria. Así que con la misma seriedad respondí a su petición

De fondo escuché una risa ligera escapar de boca de Ana.

A ella le fascinaba el carácter de nuestra hija. A veces interpretar a mi pequeña princesa, era como verme a través de un espejo.

"Me parece bastante justo Phoebe. Te aviso la hora y fecha de la entrevista. Estás de acuerdo?" besé la mejilla de mis hijos

"Giacias papi. Te amo"

"Yo también te amo. Mucho, mucho"

Con una sonrisa, Ana y yo despedimos a nuestros hijos mientras los seguían de cerca sus guaruras.

Al sabernos solos, la sonrisa desapareció de nuestros rostros y un incómodo silencio reinó entre los dos.

"Christian… vas a seguir ignorándome?... tenemos que hablar"

"Hablar?, esta bien. Estoy acostumbrado a ser yo el que te lastima sin querer, por hacer cosas irracionales, por mis estúpidos celos o mi deseo de poseer todos y cada uno de tus respiros… a pedirte disculpas al final del día y sentirme como un monstruo que no te merece… pero tus palabras de ayer… es algo con lo que no se lidiar ahora. Así que si me disculpas me voy a la oficina."

Taylor abrió la puerta del auto y esperó a que entrara.

"Christian..!" Ana tenía toda la intención de discutir conmigo. Dio un paso hacia mi y yo di un paso instintivamente hacia atrás

 _Acaso tengo miedo que me toque otra vez?..._ no…lo que no quería era rendirme a su mirada como siempre y olvidar que la pelea de ayer había sucedido. Necesitábamos cerrar este circulo.

"Hoy se mandará un informe general a Grey Publishing y espero que tu seas la que ponga al tanto a los empleados. Pueden presentar sus renuncias quien este inconforme y se le liquidará conforme a la ley. Tendrán buena carta de recomendación"

"Eso también me incluye?" me está retando.

 _Demonios Ana!_

"Si esa es tu decisión, si Anastasia, estás en tu derecho" respondí con toda la calma que poseía en estos momentos

"Para que?, para que compres la siguiente empresa en la que me contraten y me mantengas bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día como es tu costumbre?. No podrás protegerme para siempre"

 _Oh bebé, no juegues este juego conmigo. No ahora._

"La economía mundial no esta para que me la pase comprando la empresa a la que mi esposa desee entrar a trabajar por mero capricho… adolescente. Solo te recuerdo que estás casada conmigo, te guste o no llevas mi apellido, y con ello mi lista de enemigos, por lo tanto, la seguridad que te rodea no disminuirá hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca, y menos si continuas mostrando esta faceta de niña mimada que desconozco. Si quieres irte de Grey Publishing, hazlo. No me amenaces y actúa. Espero tu renuncia hoy por la tarde. Hannah conoce tus funciones y será fácil que ella se haga cargo de la empresa. Estos son negocios Anastasia. No mezclo mis sentimientos con el trabajo. Nos vemos por la tarde" antes de entrar al auto voltee a verla nuevamente.

Me sentía molesto y ofendido por su actitud. Como era posible que le diera tan poca importancia al hackeo de sus datos y de Grey Publishing?!.

 _Peca de inocencia o inconsciencia_

"No te entiendo Anastasia. Están buscando información exclusivamente tuya, seguramente hasta te vigilan, poseen datos confidenciales de Grey Publishing, y lo que más te molesta es que redoble tu seguridad para protegerte del peligro?" la observé con furia. O al menos eso creía. En mi pecho latía una emoción que desconocía y no lograba ponerle nombre aun.

Me inquietaba bastante

Sin darle oportunidad a defenderse, entré al auto y sin más preámbulos Taylor arrancó. Rápidamente nos vimos envueltos por el tráfico de Seattle.

"Llévame con Flynn" asintió y agradecí el silencio que reinó.

En el camino envié unos correos para distraerme. Sentía muchas emociones en mi pecho que no podía controlar y eso me desesperaba.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Tema:** Informe

 **Fecha:** 31 de mayo 2016 07:40

 **Para:** Andrea Ashton

Andrea, te pido redactes un informe, dando a conocer a Grey Publishing acerca de las nuevas medidas de seguridad a la que todos se someterán. Serán nuevos protocolos, por lo tanto, habrá revisiones exhaustivas al personal, pruebas de polígrafos, exámenes, etc, así como un nuevo sistema de seguridad que se instalará esta semana. Lo mismo para Grey Enterprises. Welch y Barney podrán darte detalles. Envíaselo al mail de mi esposa en cuanto lo tengas.

Llegaré después de las 9 a la empresa. Tendré el celular apagado. Cualquier cosa que necesites ver conmigo, tendrá que esperar a que llegue.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Inc.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Tema:** Informe en redacción

 **Fecha:** 31 de mayo 2016 07:42

 **Para:** Anastasia Grey

Andrea está trabajando en el informe mientras lees este correo. Te lo enviará en cuanto esté listo. Necesito definas tu posición en Grey Publishing. Hannah deberá ocuparse de tu puesto cuanto antes. Espero tu respuesta ASAP

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Inc.

Obviamente no hubo respuesta. Ana aun no llegaba a la oficina.

Quería renunciar?. Perfecto. Estaba dispuesto a tomarle la palabra.

FLYNN. VOY PARA TU CONSULTORIO. NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO.

LLEGO EN UNOS MINUTOS. ESTOY CERCA DEL CONSULTORIO. ¿TODO EN ORDEN?

NO

Nada estaba en orden. Todo estaba de cabeza, mi puta vida estaba desbaratándose, Ana me desquiciaba… me alteraba…

 _No se lidiar con estas emociones_.

Necesitaba hablar con Flynn urgentemente. Hacía tiempo que no experimentaba esta ansiedad.

Coloqué mi cabeza en mis manos. Todo me daba vueltas. Estaba agobiado y a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Quise vomitar.

"Sr. Grey, está bien?" levanté la vista y Taylor me observaba bastante preocupado por el espejo

"No. Acelera. Necesito llegar con Flynn cuanto antes"

Sin decir nada hizo lo que le pedí. Respiré profundamente un par de veces para intentar calmarme.

"Taylor, tendré apagado el celular. No quiero ser interrumpido… si Ana llegara a hablarte, que te deje el recado. No le digas donde estoy…"

Estábamos frente al consultorio de Flynn.

"Como usted diga" me abrió la puerta del auto y me vio fijamente. Su mirada reflejaba algo; molestia "me permite decirle algo?"

"Adelante"

"No es malo proteger a los que amamos. Lo que usted está haciendo no es un error. En su lugar, yo habría actuado exactamente de la misma manera. Incluso habría sometido a mi esposa a arresto domiciliarlo de ser necesario. No tiene porque sentirse mal respecto a esta situación" sonreí

Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro en señal de agradecimiento.

Necesitaba escuchar esas palabras. _Quien diría que Taylor me las diría_

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron. Con ese semblante, entré al consultorio de Flynn.

"Buenos días Christian. Siéntate por favor, dime que puedo hacer por ti"

"Estoy confundido, ya no se que hacer para que Ana me entienda… ella me confunde, y a veces me desquicia!. No se que es lo correcto, que no es o como actuar… ella me hace dudar de mi juicio y me reta todo el tiempo… me hace sentir emociones que desconozco…" coloqué mis manos sobre mi rostro

Tuve la sensación de querer vomitar de nuevo

"Respira Christian. Explícame. Que fue lo que paso?"

Tomé un par de respiraciones y empecé a explicarle mi día de ayer a detalle.

La llegada de Ana después de una semana de ausencia, nuestros encuentros íntimos, la sorpresa de mis hijos con la pancarta que le hicieron, mi reacción cuando mi madre intentó tocarme después que vi a Ana hacerle cosquillas a mis hijos, mi terrible pelea con Ana, el hackeo a Grey Publishing… no dejé una sola piedra sin voltear. Le conté todo.

Flynn me observaba con detenida atención mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre una de sus manos, analizaba mis movimientos y mis palabras, pero había una sonrisa dibujando su rostro, y no supe descifrar si era de burla o de… que?

"Perdóname Christian… no me burlo de ti o tu situación. Al contrario, estoy bastante sorprendido" fruncí el ceño

 _Yo me estoy muriendo de dolor y el esta disfrutándolo?¡, qué demonios!_

"Permíteme explicarte" Flynn siguió hablando con bastante calma, ignorando como siempre mi molestia, la cual no intenté disimular en lo más mínimo. "Ojala pudieras ver lo que yo veo desde aquí. Me sorprende la manera en la que te enfrentaste a esa situación" Flynn se puso en pie y se dirigió al ventanal de su consultorio. Giró su rostro y me observó nuevamente.

Yo seguía confundido. Odiaba sentirme confundido.

"Desde hace un tiempo hemos debatido acerca de tu dependencia emocional y física que tienes con Ana, de cómo todos los problemas de tu vida en torno a ella, los resuelves en la cama. Ahora, tu reacción fue diferente. Te permitiste razonar la situación y te topaste con una emoción de la que has huido durante mucho tiempo; dolor. Eso mi amigo, es un tremendo avance para ti y me siento muy contento por este avance que has mostrado. Te permitiste sentir esta emoción aunque no conseguías ponerle nombre, pero lo más importante, es que tu mismo estas dándote un respeto que antes no te dabas." se sentó frente a mi, sin despegar un momento la mirada de mi rostro

"Duele mucho Flynn… sus palabras… me dolieron bastante… me lastimó, incluso me atreví a decirle que se casó con la persona equivocada…" susurré y el peso de mis palabras cayeron de golpe sobre mi

Sentía que me pondría a llorar

Antes de darme cuenta, lágrimas escurrían a través de mi mejilla. No podía detener este llanto silencioso. Las emociones eran demasiado fuertes y no conseguía controlarlas

 _Demonios, ni de niño lloré así, porque ahora es diferente?_

"Lo se Christian. Crecer es un proceso bastante doloroso. Pero lo que hiciste fue lo correcto. Entiendo el punto de vista de Ana, sin embargo no comparto su manera de expresarlo y mucho menos de procesarlo. En esta ocasión, he de admitir, no la tomaste en su momento más fino. Creo que la has malcriado bastante mi amigo" sonreí. Creo que tiene algo de razón "Ella lo entenderá. Te ama demasiado y pensará las cosas con detenimiento. Esto es una pelea normal de pareja, que estoy seguro terminará en reconciliación. No te preocupes más de lo debido. Solo necesitan hacer reajustes en su relación. Tu has cedido bastante aunque por el momento no lo creas del todo, ella también. Solo necesitan comunicarse" me sonrió lleno de confianza

Ojala comunicarse fuera tan sencillo como el lo plantea.

 _Maldito Flynn_

Al salir del consultorio, a pesar de mis quejas me sentí más tranquilo, más ligero. De pronto tuve la idea de que este problema se solucionaría y quedaría como una lección aprendida. _Quizás_ … y considerar un escenario medio gris y no uno enteramente oscuro, para mi era un avance gigantesco.

"Algún recado Taylor?" pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a Grey Enterprises

"La Sra. Grey lo estuvo tratando de localizar con Andrea y conmigo Sr. Grey. Como me lo pidió, le dije que estaba ocupado y que no podía ser molestado. Parecía bastante… consternada por usted si me permite decirlo"

 _Habrá pasado algo? Sucedió algún atentado en Grey Publishing?_

Más tardé en crear un escenario oscuro tras otro, que en llamar inmediatamente a Ana a su celular.

"Christian, estás bien?" respondió angustiada al primer timbrazo

"Estoy bien, sucedió algo?!, le pasó algo a los niños?" comencé a pensar lo peor. Sentía el corazón en la garganta

"Estamos bien… es solo que me tenías preocupada. No podía contactarte, tenías apagado tu celular, Andrea y Taylor me daban evasivas de tu paradero… estaba muy angustiada, creí que algo malo te había pasado" suspiré con alivio mientras repasaba mi frente con una de mis manos.

 _Ella está bien, mi Ana está bien_ … Tenía que empezar a comunicarme con ella, decirle que estaba bien, pero no me salían las palabras.

"Christian, estás ahí?. Háblame"

"Estoy bien" finalmente lo dije. Estaba bien, al menos en apariencia "perdona por haberte preocupado. Andrea y Taylor solo seguían órdenes mías. No quería ser interrumpido"

"Nunca antes habías aplicado esa regla conmigo… ¿me estas castigando?" no me reprochaba. Estaba dolida. Odiaba escucharla así

"No. No es castigo. Necesitaba ordenar mis ideas… pensar en lo sucedido ayer"

"Yo también he pensado en lo de ayer…"

"Hablamos en la tarde en casa de mis padres"

"… esta bien… Christian, te amo" sonreí

 _Dios, amaba con locura a esta mujer que llegó a mi vida a poner todo de cabeza. No importa el caos, la falta de control… el remolino que deja a su paso… no concibo mi vida de otra manera. Ella es y será mi todo siempre_

"Yo también te amo. Nos vemos en la tarde"

Si por mi fuera, ahora mismo le diría a Taylor que me llevara a su oficina. Me encerraría con ella bajo llave y le haría el amor salvajemente sobre su escritorio. Pero no… antes de eso tenía que hablar con ella… Flynn tenía razón. Necesitaba comunicarme con Ana de otra manera más allá del sexo… por más maravilloso que este fuera.

"Seguimos con dirección a Grey Enterprises Sr. Grey?" estábamos en el entronque que nos sacaba directamente a Grey Publishing. La opción fue tentadora

 _Este hombre me conoce demasiado bien._

"Seguimos rumbo a Grey Enterprises, Taylor. No hay cambio de ruta" me sonrió e hizo lo que le indiqué

Necesitaba pensar en otras cosas. El trabajo me distraería.

Una vez puse un pie en la oficina, tuve a Andrea a junto a mi recordándome mi agenda del día; juntas, firmas de contratos, problemas con clientes que solo yo podía atender, una lista de correos por contestar y una pila de documentos sobre mi escritorio. Precisamente los distractores que necesitaba.

 _Ok Grey, concéntrate_

Me puse en modo CEO, y empecé a trabajar.

Para la una de la tarde mi escritorio estaba libre de papeles y contratos, la última junta había terminado y solo me faltaba la reunión con Welch para poder irme a casa a comer.

"Sr. Grey, Welch ya está aquí" sin despegar mi mirada de los papeles que los Franceses me habían dejado para analizar, como estados de cuenta, ganancias, planes de inversión, etc, le dije a Andrea que lo hiciera pasar

Al levantar mi vista, vi a Welch sentado con unos papeles en la mano.

"Me entretuve más de la cuenta con este asunto Welch" guardé los documentos en mi escritorio y me enfoqué en Welch "Ahora si mi atención es tuya. Háblame de las fechas de instalación del sistema y protocolos de seguridad como número 1 en nuestra lista. Como va el proceso?"

Todo estaba en orden como lo indiqué. Empezaríamos la siguiente semana con un nuevo sistema de seguridad, protocolos, contraseñas, celulares, guaruras, etc. Todo lo que se llegó a filtrar de información personal acababa de ser eliminada y reemplazada por otra. Las personas que estarían supervisando el sistema las 24 horas del día, empezaban a laborar este lunes y las entrevistas con los guaruras serían mañana mismo. Quería que así fuera, considerando que el viernes Taylor no estaría. No pretendía hacer algo sin considerar su opinión. Después de todo, todo mi séquito de seguridad estaba enteramente bajo sus órdenes. Mi presencia ahí solo respaldaba las decisiones que el tomara.

El día se había ido bastante rápido. En un parpadeo ya me encontraba rumbo a casa de mis padres. Un segundo después, ya había llegado a mi destino y Taylor me abría la puerta del auto.

 _Tengo la mente en otro lugar. Como es posible que pudiese manejar empresas y a miles de personas sin problemas, y tratar con Ana me resultara especialmente complicado?._

"Ve a comer con tu esposa Taylor. Llévate a Saywer. Nos iremos a casa en el auto de mis hijos"

Me agradeció y se fue sin protestar. Sabía que hoy era su aniversario de bodas. Al menos quería darle al hombre unas horas a solas con su esposa.

 _Hablando de esposas, donde estaba la mía?._ Todo estaba en demasiada calma, pero en cuanto entré al recibidor, escuché risas y carcajadas provenientes de la planta alta. Casi enseguida vi a mis hijos y a mi sobrina corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones, seguidos por mis padres usando unos ridículos disfraces de princesas, a Mia y Elliot disfrazados de… monstruos?, y a los guaruras cuidándolos de cerca mientras reían con discreción por la escena. Sonreí.

 _Donde estaban los adultos?_

"Bienvenido Sr. Grey. En un momento pasaremos al comedor. Quiere que le avise a la Sra. Grey que ya esta aquí?" no pude evitar girar los ojos al ver la expresión del rostro de esta chica.

 _Demonios, esto que ves solo es un rostro._

 _Cual era su nombre?, Paulette… Pauline, Paula?... no recuerdo, pero se que esta nueva chica que trabaja con mis padres, era alguien a quien no quería cerca de mi._

"Lo haré yo mismo. Puedes retirarte"

Estaba acostumbrado a ver esa clase de reacción en las mujeres cuando me veían. A veces era divertido ver como tartamudeaban o verlas examinarme cuando creían que no las observaba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, me resultaba bastante incómodo lidiar con esta clase de fijación.

 _¿Dónde está Ana?_

Ya había revisado el estudio, la sala de estar, el jardín y no había señales de ella. Pero fue hasta que me acerqué al embarcadero, que la oí platicar con otra persona. _Kate_.

Sawyer me vio llegar, pero le hice una señal para que guardara silencio y se retirara. Taylor lo esperaba en la entrada.

Una vez solo, me picó la curiosidad. Quería saber lo que Kate y Ana hablaban

 _Esta es la primera etapa en tu faceta de acosador Grey?._

Quizás debería irme. No quería invadir una plática privada entre ella y Kate.

 _Esto no es protegerla… a esto se le conoce como invasión de la privacidad Grey_

Pero en cuanto me iba a dirigir a la casa, escuché la voz de Ana respondiendo una pregunta que le había hecho Kate y me detuve.

"Si, eso le dije…" suspiró con bastante pesadez.

"Vaya Steele. No lo puedo creer. Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que te diría esto, pero por primera vez estoy de parte de tu marido. Hasta yo se que esta situación amerita tomar medidas más serias, especialmente por ti y los niños. Incluso creo que Christian se tardó bastante en redoblar la seguridad. No me mires así, no es que me emocione tener más gente viendo mi trasero día y noche como si fuera una niña chiquita o que sin consultarme decida arbitrariamente cambiar mis celulares. Me incomoda igual o más que a ti, pero por Ava y la tranquilidad de Elliot hago lo que sea sin dudar. Además se a lo que me atenía al casarme con un Grey. No es una sorpresa realmente" esto si era una sorpresa. Jamás creí que la chica frívola de Seattle estaría de mi lado en esto… parecía que la maternidad la ayudó a madurar bastante.

 _Quien lo creería siquiera posible?._

"Ya no sigas Kate… bastante mal me siento. Christian esta muy distante conmigo después de nuestra pelea de ayer. Jamás me había ignorado así… nunca me había mirado de esa manera tan abatida…" Ana estaba llorando. Nadie podría notar el cambio sutil de su voz más que yo, que la conocía mejor que nadie

"Después de lo que le dijiste no fue para menos. Lo heriste hondo Steele!. Cuando te casaste con él, no era un secreto que tenía un estilo de vida muy diferente al tuyo. Reprocharle eso ahora estuvo fuera de lugar."

"Desde cuando te volviste defensora de Christian?" yo mismo estaba tan asombrado como Ana. Si no estuviera escuchando esta plática, creería que esto se trata de una mentira

"No se trata de ser su defensora. Se trata de ti y las estupideces que estás haciendo. Te pasaste de la raya, y lo que es peor, tu necedad te impide ver todo lo que hiciste mal!" la voz de Kate sonaba bastante alterada. Ella era vehemente por naturaleza, pero esta era la primera vez que la oía verdaderamente molesta con Ana.

 _Vaya, alguien más entendía como me sentía respecto a Ana y su testarudez!_

"Ya lo se…" Ana suspiro derrotada

"Pues parece que no lo sabes!. Y perdona que siga poniendo el dedo en la herida, pero eres mi mejor amiga y necesitas oírlo de mi boca. Jodiste bastante la situación Steele!. Eres la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. ¿Qué esperabas?, salidas al parque a solas tomados de la mano?!. Los ojos del mundo están posados sobre ustedes, te guste o no guaruras te seguirán por doquier día y noche de aquí hasta que seas una anciana. Estás lista realmente para enfrentarte a todo lo que conlleva ser una Grey o ¿será que quizás Christian tiene razón y te casaste con la persona equivocada?"

Sin importarme ser visto, entré al embarcadero y fijé mi vista en Ana. Quería verla a los ojos y oír su respuesta.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Hola! Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo. La Phoebe que aquí describo es una fiel copia de mi sobrinita jajajajaj. Ella me inspira y le queda perfecto el papel. Si gustan dejar reviews serán bien recibidos como siempre. Besos y nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola! un beso a las que siguen de cerca mi historia y que mencionan que es de su agrado. Lo aprecio bastante de verdad. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero les agrade.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

Ambas giraron sus rostros al escuchar pasos tras de ellas. Ana limpió bruscamente con la manga de su blusa las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas.

"mmmh, creo que mejor voy a ver que está haciendo Ava… hay mucho silencio por aquí" en un par de segundos Ana y yo nos quedamos solos en el embarcadero. Mi mirada no se había apartado un segundo de la suya

"… no le contestaste a Kate… te casaste o no con la persona equivocada Anastasia" pregunté en un susurro. Mis pies estaban clavados sobre el piso, incapaz de moverme… me encontraba a unos pasos de Ana, pero tan lejos a la vez… temía su respuesta

"Deja de llamarme Anastasia, quieres?" espetó bastante herida

"Ese es tu nombre. O prefieres que te diga Rose" sabía a lo que se refería, pero por ahora ese era mi puerto seguro. Llamarla cariñosamente Ana era entrar a un terreno vulnerable que no podía controlar por ahora

"Soy Ana, ANA, y NO... no me casé con la persona equivocada" dio un paso hacia mi y yo me mantuve quieto en mi lugar. Incapaz de moverme. El aroma a madera y tierra mojada nos envolvía en un suave abrazo.

 _No tardaría en llover_

"Christian, perdóname" respiró profundamente y habló con una determinación que me hipnotizó "Kate y tu tienen razón… me comporté como una adolescente. Lamento profundamente haberte herido. Me gustaría borrar la pelea que tuvimos, pero no puedo. Amo nuestra vida juntos, amo a mi familia, te amo!… es solo que a veces me gustaría tener un día donde estemos solos los 4. Tener un tiempo para nosotros sin que Taylor y los demás estén siguiéndonos, pero jamás me he arrepentido de haberme casado contigo" se acercó a mi y tomó lentamente mi mano sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

Quizás buscaba una señal de rechazo que no se iba a dar. Asentí lentamente y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Tan perfectos en mi mano, que parecía que su cuerpo era el complemento que me faltaba.

"Odio no poder darte lo que deseas. Pídeme otra cosa y será tuya, pero no eso. Esta es tu vida ahora y la de nuestros hijos. Vivirán bajo el ojo público, custodiados por guaruras día y de noche, ajenos a la vida sencilla y tranquila que tu conociste… necesito que te esfuerces y estés en la misma sintonía que yo. Por mi familia y por ti, he intentado ser menos controlador, te doy tu espacio en el trabajo, saliste de viaje sola una semana porque quiero que crezcas profesionalmente, quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda para que cumplas tu sueño. Todo esto lo hago porque te amo. Tu y mis hijos son mi todo…" abrió la boca y no dijo nada. Frunció el ceño y me miró nuevamente

"… has hecho ajustes en tu vida que antes no habrías siquiera considerado" asentí. Ahora necesitaba que ella hiciera lo mismo "¿cuando mi marido celoso y posesivo se convirtió en una persona tan madura?" rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y depositó un beso casto en mis labios

Mis brazos inmediatamente tomaron posesión de su pequeña cintura. Mis pulmones se llenaron del aroma que desprendía su piel y mis ojos se hundieron en el mar azul de su mirada.

"Tu marido seguirá siendo celoso y posesivo bebé. Ni sueñes con que esa parte de mi encanto desaparezca" Ana rió abiertamente y la pegué más contra mi cuerpo, mientras me deleitaba con aquella melodía que amaba con una intensidad casi dolorosa "Sólo que ha madurado un poco… parece…"

Una de sus manos se posó sobre mi cabeza, sus dedos comenzaron a danzar a través de mi cabello, hasta que sentí su piel rozar delicadamente una de mis mejillas. Sin pedir permiso, atrajo mi rostro al suyo y penetró lentamente mi boca con su lengua. Su beso fue intenso, dulce… cálido. Como ella.

"Podrías perdonar a tu esposa por ser una berrinchuda y tonta de lo peor?" rompió el beso mientras me veía directamente a los ojos.

Azul y gris fundiéndose en la calidez de su mirada

"Siempre" la abracé permitiendo que la paz se llevara mis angustias pasadas

"Aun conservo mi trabajo entonces?" recargó su frente en la mía sin dejar de verme. Le sonreí

"Me parece que el jefe de tu jefe dice que si"

No hubo sexo. Solo besos, caricias, miradas y silencios. Amaba el sonido de estos silencios con Ana. Esta paz y felicidad que me hacía sentir, no la cambiaría por nada.

Tomados de la mano entramos a la casa. Evidentemente no habían empezado a comer y sólo esperaban por nosotros.

Mi hija corrió a mi lado al verme, al igual que Ted, a los cuales, levanté en el aire y les pregunté como había estado su día. Pacientemente, escuché la plática de mis hijos. Y como era de esperarse, a la hora de la comida, Phoebe quiso sentarse en mis piernas, pero esta vez Ted no se quiso quedar atrás.

Comer en esta posición era difícil, pero nada me gustaba más que complacerlos. Ava al ver a sus primos, evidentemente los imitó para incomodidad de mi hermano, y esta vez fue el turno de Elliot de tener a su hija en sus piernas mientras le daba torpemente de comer.

"Gracias mi cielo!, que haría papi sin ti" dijo Elliot mientras perseguía graciosamente la cuchara que le acercaba Ava, la cual, se distraía con facilidad por cualquier minúsculo detalle y manchaba la ropa de su papá en el proceso

"Esas manchas combinan perfectamente con tu ropa Elliot. Armani acaba de encontrar un nuevo diseño para sus prendas" Elliot fulminó a Kate con la mirada, pero a nadie engañaba. Estaba tan divertido con la escena como el resto de nosotros.

Ava tenía control total de su padre.

Con mis dos hijos dándome de comer, mi suerte no era mejor que la de mi hermano, pero la ropa era sustituible. Las sonrisas alegres de mis hijos no. Estos pequeños momentos con ellos no tienen precio.

Al día siguiente llegaron los nuevos miembros del equipo de seguridad que Taylor había contratado. Como siempre, el se encargaba de la entrevista mientras que Ana y yo permanecíamos de oyentes. Pero en esta ocasión se unieron a nosotros nuestros hijos, los cuales, con toda formalidad, fueron introducidos por Taylor, dando la indicación que ellos darían el visto bueno final a sus respectivos guaruras.

En un principio los entrevistados lo observaron con la expresión de, _esto debe ser una broma_. Pero la respuesta estaba escrita en nuestros rostros al ver la seriedad de Taylor, la sonrisa sutil de Ana, y mi vista fija y ausente de toda emoción mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

Mis hijos estaban en control de la situación.

Observarlos me llenó de un regocijo que desconocía hasta ahora. Me encontraba admirado al verlos tomar su papel con más seriedad que la que uno puede esperar en niños de 4 años, y año y medio de edad.

Mientras mis hijos tomaban asiento frente a los guaruras, me detuve a ver el atuendo que ambos habían elegido expresamente para este día en particular; mi pequeña princesa era una hermosa visión en verde aqua. Portaba un vestido de tul con ornamentos florales, unos zapatos que hacían juego y sus rizos siempre sueltos, pero decorados con una diadema de diamantes que le regalé en su primer cumpleaños. A mi hija le gustaban las cosas brillantes.

Ted por otro lado, era una réplica mía pero en pequeño. Me había pedido en la mañana que lo peinara igual que yo. Incluso su traje gris y su corbata, eran una réplica de lo que yo llevaba puesto el día de hoy.

 _"_ _Quiero ser como tu papi"_ me dijo lleno de orgullo y admiración mientras observaba su reflejo y el mío a través del espejo

Me sentí muy emocionado al escuchar sus palabras. Ana también. Alcancé a ver lágrimas escaparse a través de sus mejillas mientras tomaba a mi hijo en brazos y le daba vueltas en el aire.

 _Yo soy su ejemplo._

Me sentí abrumado y muy ansioso. Por primera vez sentí que algo bueno he de haber hecho para merecer tanta felicidad. Tuve miedo de que todo esto fuese un sueño y despertara a mi pasada oscuridad. Abracé a Ana fuerte contra mi costado y besé la coronilla de su cabeza. Ella se limitó a sonreír y posar una de sus manos sobre mi pierna, desvaneciendo mis miedos por un momento.

La entrevista empezó entre ocurrencias infantiles, preguntas y risas de mis hijos. Especialmente de Phoebe, la cual, tomó mi ipad entre sus manos e hizo la finta de estar leyendo preguntas y anotando las respuestas que le daban los guaruras.

Si bien no era del todo cierto que en ellos estaba decidir si sus custodios se quedaban o no, era un hecho irrefutable que convivirían con ellos durante varias horas al día, y no planeaba imponerles la presencia de alguien que consideraran desagradable. Quería que aceptaran desde ahora esta medida que no menguaría con el paso de los años.

Pretendía que vieran a los custodios como unos compañeros. No como una molestia de la cual a la larga querrían escapar, después de todo esta sería su vida de ahora en adelante y era importante que empezaran a aprender y conocer sus compromisos a temprana edad.

Al cabo de 10 minutos, mi hija con toda seriedad se levantó de la silla, pasó el ipad a Taylor y sin dejarse intimidar por las imponentes presencias que tenía frente a ella, los miró directamente a los ojos y les dijo a los presentes que estarían a prueba un mes.

Sonreí mientras mi hija corría a mis brazos

"Eta bien papi?" me preguntó con su dulce voz mientras envolvía mi cuello con sus brazos.

Ted corrió conmigo también y Ana lo abrazó.

"Esa decisión es de Ted y tuya, Phoebe. Es responsabilidad de ambos" mi hija me sonrió y después miró a su hermano

"Eso queremos papi" asentí a Ted y dejé que mi hijo fuera el que hablara

"Estarán a prueba un mes, pueden retirarse. Muchas gracias por su tiempo."

El sonrojo que adornó las mejillas de mi hijo me recordó bastante a Ana.

"Lo hiciste muy bien Teddy boy!" Ana le dio besos a Ted en las mejillas "Fue su primera entrevista con los guaruras, y seguramente no será la última. Gracias por todo su esfuerzo. Papá y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes, verdad Christian?" mi hijo se sonrojo nuevamente

 _Tan tímido y dulce como su madre._

"Así es. Muy orgullosos" dije y mi hija besó mi mejilla

Ted y Phoebe a partir del lunes asistirían a la escuela con 3 guaruras cada uno.

Ana decía que ellos estarían bien, que dejara mis nervios a un lado, pero no podía evitar sentir este vacío en mi pecho cada que los veía alejarse en el auto con sus guaruras.

 _Están en la escuela, están protegidos. Pero lejos de mi vista. Eso me causa ansiedad._

Si bien Ted y Phoebe eran aun pequeños, ya era momento para que asistieran a actividades extraescolares como llegamos a hacer en su momento Mia, Elliot y yo. Quería inculcarles la misma filosofía que mis padres me enseñaron desde pequeño. Mis hijos elegirían un arte marcial o deporte, y un instrumento musical que desearan aprender.

Estarían a prueba en diferentes actividades durante un par de semanas con diversos profesores. Eso reduciría nuestro tiempo en casa de mis padres considerablemente, pero ellos entendían.

Ana decía que si Ted y Phoebe asistían a clases con otros niños, esto les ayudaría a desarrollar más fácil sus habilidades sociales, además de que convivirían con más niños de su edad.

Para mi era diferente y la ecuación constaba de 3 factores; muchos desconocidos, demasiados enemigos potenciales y un mundo de gérmenes atacarían el cuerpo de mis hijos.

 _Era tan difícil entender que deseaba poner a mis hijos en una burbuja impenetrable?. Nadie parecía entender mi lógica. Mucho menos Ana._

Resignado a lo inevitable, preparé los contratos de confidencialidad para los maestros y demás participantes a las actividades de mis hijos. No pediría permiso. Firmarían los contratos, y Taylor y Andrea ya estaban trabajando en ello.

"Buen día Sr. Grey" entré a mi oficina y una pila de papeles esperaban por mi para ser leídos y firmados

"Antes que otra cosa Andrea, necesito que reorganicemos mi agenda. No regresaré a la oficina después de comer durante un tiempo" Andrea se sentó frente a mi con su ipad en mano, tomando nota de lo que hablaba y revisando mis citas, juntas y viajes que habría que reagendar

"Pasará más tiempo de calidad con sus hijos?" me preguntó casualmente

Durante un momento palideció creyendo que había cometido una indiscreción. No era un secreto que mi relación pasada con mis empleados era seca y poco cortés. No es que ahora fuese la calidez personificada. Solo había hecho unos reajustes en ciertas características de mi carácter, como por ejemplo, ser más abierto con Andrea. Era un excelente elemento en la empresa, estimaba a mi esposa y mis hijos, y además, era de mi entera confianza.

"Si. Ana y yo inscribimos a Ted y Phoebe en una escuela de deportes y música. Aun son pequeños, pero es momento que empiecen a tener esas responsabilidades. Ella y yo queremos acompañarlos el mayor tiempo posible en lo que se adaptan" me sonrió

"Es excelente edad para que empiecen a aprender. Incluso recomiendan que aprendan varios idiomas desde pequeños. Es más fácil para ellos a esa edad" asentí mientras observaba los contratos que Andrea había ordenado

"Si. Pero queremos esperarnos hasta que Ted tenga 6 años y Phoebe 4. Me gustaría que aprendieran Francés y Alemán de base. Idiomas extras ellos lo decidirán. Mira, esta foto se las tomé hoy en la mañana antes de que se fueran a la escuela" le pasé mi ipad y observó la foto con un brillo diferente en los ojos

Ella era de esas personas que adoraba estar con niños y que su sueño era casarse y tener una familia. Parecía que aun no había llegado la persona con la que pudiera materializar su sueño. Pero sabía que ella y Sawyer estaban en una relación romántica, que según Ana, era bastante seria. No era un sentimental como mi esposa, pero, me gustaría verlos en una relación más formal. Me gustaba la pareja.

 _Que demonios me pasa?!. Creo que me ha hecho daño estar al lado de mi romántica esposa. Ella si que la hace de cupido entre estos dos._

"Teddy se ve divino con ese traje gris!… Es idéntico a usted. Excepto por los ojos y la sonrisa. Esos rasgos son de Ana" sonreí con orgullo "Phoebe en cambio es idéntica a usted. Se ve como toda una princesa en la foto. Por Dios esa diadema que lleva es hermosa. Su hija es toda una gurú de moda y estilo. Estoy segura que traerá a un séquito de corazones tras de ella." fruncí el ceño.

Obviamente mi hija era hermosa, pero no me gustaba la idea de niños tras de ella. Mi trabajo como su padre era alejarlos de su lado y celarla en todo momento.

"Por esa misma razón mi hija está custodiada por guaruras. Para que nadie esté cerca de ella. Nadie podrá tocarla, ni mirarla, ni respirar cerca de ella, ni olerla siquiera sin mi permiso. Los guaruras tienen instrucciones precisas que deben acatar" Andrea rió discretamente mientras me regresaba mi ipad

Creo que mi sentido de protección con respecto a mi hija, causa gracia no solo a las mujeres de la familia Grey, sino a Andrea también. Yo no le veía la gracia. Mi hija no podrá tener novio sino hasta después de los 30 años. Era demasiado hermosa y perfecta. Nadie sería digna de ella jamás.

Pensar en alguien rompiéndole el corazón o dándole una flor, o tomando su mano… o coqueteándole!… _no vayas ahí Grey. No estás listo_ … creo que jamás lo estaré.

Mi bebé aun es muy pequeña. No tengo porque preocuparme por eso ahora.

"Revisemos la agenda Andrea. Necesitamos hacer varios reajustes. Entre ellos mandar a Ross en mi lugar a Francia y Japón. No me alejaré de Seattle en un tiempo a menos que sea estrictamente necesario"

"Por supuesto Sr. Grey. En la agenda de hoy, como número 1 tenemos a…"

 _13:45 hrs. Demonios. En que momento el tiempo pasó tan aprisa_

Ya estaba cerca la hora de comer y aun tenía mucho trabajo y juntas a las que asistir. No quería dejar de ir a casa de mis padres para comer con Ana y mis hijos, pero reorganizar la agenda con Andrea, resultó en una cantidad de trabajo y juntas que se debían finiquitar esta semana. Muy en contra de mi voluntad tendría que trabajar estos días hasta tarde, para terminar estos pendientes a más tardar el viernes.

Estaba por llamar a Ana a su celular para darle las malas noticias, pero, sincronizada con mis pensamientos como siempre, ella se adelantó y contesté al primer tono de llamada.

"Justamente pensaba en llamarte. Pero como siempre se me adelantó Sra. Grey" sonreí al escuchar su alegre sonrisa al otro lado de la bocina

"Tomé el celular y me dije, llamémosle a mi amado esposo antes que el me llame a mi. Y aquí me tienes, a tus pies y enamorada"

Mi mente siempre activa, provocó que mi miembro se estremeciera al escuchar esas palabras… en mi mente visualicé a Ana… inmóvil y en nuestro salón de juegos… desnuda… colgada del techo, con unas esposas cruzadas aprisionando sus muñecas… dócil y a mi merced, cubierta de los ojos, tan húmeda y expectante, que un pequeño charco mezclado con sus fluidos y su sudor decoraba el suelo… ella se encontraba ajena a mis deseos y al mismo tiempo estaba conectada a ellos, ansiosa por mis caricias y castigos.

Sin poder detenerlo, un jadeo escapó de mis labios al sentir como mi creciente erección deseaba liberarse salvajemente de su encierro. Esa imagen había despertado mis más oscuros deseos.

"Christian?... " sonreí excitado y al mismo tiempo avergonzado.

Había sido atrapado fantaseando. Pero ella era la culpable. Ana era endemoniadamente hermosa, sensual y sólo mía.

"Tengo una mente volátil Sra. Grey. Mi mente me hizo una mala jugada y usted fue protagonista de aquella escena que se ejecutó. Creo que será necesario que nos hagamos un tiempo y usemos nuestro salón de juegos" giré en mi silla y vi el panorama que se abría frente a mis ojos. Seattle en hora pico en todo su esplendor

"Me declara culpable entonces, Amo?" dijo en un susurro.

 _Desea jugar tanto como yo._

Claramente podía escuchar como su lengua húmeda y caliente, repasaba sus labios una y otra vez. Oía como el latir acelerado de su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras pintaba de rosa sus mejillas, calentaba su cuerpo y humedecía aparatosamente su entrepierna.

"Por supuesto que si. Necesita ser severamente castigada por su osadía" musité

"Cuando usted diga amo. Estoy impaciente por complacerlo" rió y yo con ella

 _Parecemos dos adolescentes en plena pubertad._

"Buena chica… ahora pasando al tema desagradable. No podré ir a comer con ustedes lo que resta de la semana" escuché un suspiro al otro lado de la bocina. Evidentemente yo era el maestro para cortar cualquier humor romántico y sexual

"Todo bien en la oficina?" de fondo escuché la voz de Sawyer anunciándole a Ana que estaba por llegar a casa de mis padres "Gracias Sawyer"

"Muchos pendientes. Reorganicé mi agenda con Andrea y salieron muchas cosas por hacer. Quiero estar lo más libre que se pueda para ir con los niños a sus clases extraescolares a partir del lunes como acordamos" escuché la puerta de la oficina abrirse y vi a Andrea. Le hice una seña para que me esperara

"No te exijas demasiado. No quiero que descuides tu salud Christian" su tono de voz determinante.

"Te prometo que me cuidaré. Procuraré estar en casa antes de las 10. Discúlpame con Ted y Phoebe, si?. Bebé, tengo que irme a mi junta, pero saliendo te llamo para hablar con los niños. Te amo"

"Yo también te amo Christian"

Colgué y me dirigí a la sala de juntas, donde una serie de personas me esperaban.

Para las 4 de la tarde venía desocupándome de la junta y tenía otra en puerta en 40 minutos.

"Andrea, que Welch venga a verme en 20 minutos" ella y Olivia se encontraban tan ocupadas como yo con la montaña de pendientes que teníamos. Ambas tenían su vista en la computadora cuando me dirigía a mi oficina, pero Andrea, siendo quien es, se puso de pie y me sonrió gentilmente al verme pasar

"Su comida esta lista Sr. Grey" entrecerré mis ojos mientras la veía fijamente

 _Yo no ordené comida_

"Órdenes de la Sra. Grey" debí imaginarlo. Mi entrometida esposa estaba detrás de esto

Entré a mi oficina, seguido de cerca por Andrea. En una de las mesas que jamás uso, salvo para colocar un adorno nuevo que me regalen y termino ignorando, estaban unas bandejas de comida de 3 tiempos, lista para ser devorada. El logotipo de los restaurantes Grey de Mia estaba a la vista en las 3 cubiertas.

 _Tenían que estar coludidas en esto mi hermana y mi esposa._

Sonreí y le agradecí a Andrea al tiempo que ella disponía ágilmente mis alimentos. En un instante se me abrió el apetito; ensalada de verduras selectas caramelizadas, salmón a la plancha en una cama de espárragos en 2 formas, una copa de vino blanco Corton-Charlemagne Grand Cru, y el sello personal de Mía, mi pastel de 3 chocolates.

"Entonces le digo a Welch que venga en 40 minutos Sr. Grey?" preguntó con inocencia mientras me veía desde el marco de la puerta. "Podemos aplazar la junta unos 20 minutos"

"Esta bien. Te lo encargo Andrea"

"Provecho Sr. Grey"

Mi esposa, mi hermana y hasta mi asistente personal coludidas para cuidar mi alimentación. Comencé a comer con un buen sabor de boca. Jamás en toda mi vida me sentí tan… apreciado y querido. Esta sensación era agradable.

 _Podía acostumbrarme a vivir con ella._

Mientras comía mi ensalada, prendí mi ipad y decidí hacerle una videollamada por skype a Ana. Quería ver a mis hijos.

Ana contestó casi enseguida y vi a mis 3 tesoros sonreírme a través de la pantalla.

"Papi!" mis hijos gritaron emocionados al verme mientras agitaban sus manitas

Los ojos de Ana emocionados los alcanzaba a ver detrás de las cabezas de mis hijos

"A que hora llegas papi?" mi hijo tomó posesión del ipad de su mamá y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Segundos después se le unió Phoebe, la cual, se pegó a su hermano mientras le arrebataba el ipad en una graciosa pelea.

"Yo!" Phoebe frunció el ceño al escuchar de fondo el regaño de Ana. Mi hija tenía ciertos problemas para compartir a su papá.

 _Por qué no me molestaba?... por qué esa característica de mi hija me hacía tan feliz?_

"Perdóname por haber faltado a la comida Ted. Espero llegar a casa antes de que se duerman. Phoebe, princesa, deja que tu hermano también vea la pantalla. No hagas enojar a mamá" mi pequeña adornó su rostro con un tierno puchero "por mi… si?" le sonreí e inmediatamente hizo lo que le pedí

Phoebe me regaló una sonrisa y mi hijo me mandó un beso con su mano.

Me gustaba que Ted no tuviera pena en expresar su cariño por mi. Deseaba que ambos mantuvieran esa característica intacta, incluso cuando se hubiesen convertido en adultos quería seguir recibiendo sus besos y abrazos como ahora.

"Pio titian?" escuché la voz de Ava y momentos después una tercera carita me observaba por el ipad. "Pio titian, one tas?"

"Papi eta tiabajando Ava" Phoebe respondió a la pregunta de su prima mientras movía sus manitas de arriba a abajo. Mi hija se desesperaba con facilidad

"Phoebe heredó el hermoso carácter de su padre. Y no lo digo como un halago"

 _Kate…_

"Hola a ti también Kate" cínicamente se asomó a la pantalla mientras ondeaba su mano en señal de saludo

Nuestra relación ya no era tensa como antes… ahora era un antagonismo divertido. De una forma extraña, sabía que podía contar con ella.

Después me pude centrar en mis hijos mientras comía. _Esto está delicioso. Tengo que felicitar a Mia._

Ted y Phoebe me platicaron su día, sus juegos, sus nuevos amigos. Incluso Ava se la pasó platicando bastante conmigo mientras me regalaba muchos besos volados y muchas sonrisas traviesas. Adoraba al remolino que era mi sobrina.

"Po cieto papi. Un ninio de mi escuela me pidió matimonio. Ya tengo anillo de compiomiso como mi mami. Miya mi mano!" extendió su manita y vi un anillo de plástico barato adornando uno de sus hermosos deditos. Escupí el vino en la mesa y casi se me atora el pedazo de salmón que masticaba "Desde ahoia mi nombie es Phoebe Iamsey, no más Giey"… Ramsey… RAMSEY… NO MÁS GREY?!

 _QUE… DEMONIOS… ESTA… PASANDO!_ Se supone mi hija tendría novio después de los 30 años! Y a penas está por cumplir 2 años!

"Mi vida, permíteme el ipad. Yo también quiero hablar con tu papi. Ahora ve a jugar con tu prima y tu hermano al jardín. Corre" seguía mudo e impactado que ni siquiera me percaté cuando los niñis agitaron sus manitas en señal de despedida y desaparecieron de la pantalla.

De fondo escuché las graciosas carcajadas de mi madre, Mia, Kate y Elliot.

 _Como podían reír con algo tan serio?! Mi hija podía ser abusada sexualmente por ese depredador!_

"Christian, mi amor, tranquilízate. No magnifiques la situación… son cosas de niños" me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración y permití que el aire llenara mis pulmones

La observé con rabia y susto. Ana adornó su rostro con la más dulce de sus sonrisas al tiempo que hacía movimientos nerviosos con su mano a alguien que la cámara no alcanzaba a captar.

Evidentemente estaba tratando de controlar a los presentes que encontraban la situación bastante graciosa e incluso tierna.

 _Tierna! Acaso soy el único que ve la gravedad de la situación?! Tengo que llamar a la policía… al FBI. A alguien para que se hagan cargo de ese pedófilo en proceso._

"Cosas de niños, dices…" ella asintió con cierta reserva. Me observó con fijación… no creía un solo segundo mi aparente tranquilidad. Me conocía mejor que nadie "Quien es?, como se llama?, que edad tiene?, en que grupo va?, como se llaman sus padres?" Ana suspiró con cierto alivio al escuchar mi creciente exasperación. Esta era la reacción que ella esperaba

"Su nombre es Burke Ramsey, tiene 4 años y medio de edad, y su padre es Patrick Ramsey, dueño de la empresa de telecomunicaciones más importante de Seattle"

"4 AÑOS?! ES MUCHOS AÑOS MÁS GRANDE QUE MI HIJA!" espeté con enojo

"Tu eres mucho más grande que yo por más años realmente Christian" me llevaba la contraria de nuevo. No entendía su risa. Porque sonreía!

 _Debería estar furiosa e indignada como yo!_

"ESO ES DIFERENTE. DESTRUIRÉ LA EMPRESA DE SU PADRE!. COMO SE ATREVE A POSAR LOS OJOS EN MI PRINCESA. ES UNA BEBE!. HABLARÉ CON EL DIRECTOR DE LA ESCUELA Y OBVIAMENTE PHOEBE NO IRÁ A ESE LUGAR A PARTIR DE MAÑANA! Y ESA ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA!" grité

"Christian, hablamos cuando llegues a casa. Ahora estás muy alterado y no ves las cosas con claridad. Te amo" dijo con dulzura y cortó la llamada

 _Me colgó!_

Intenté llamarla de nuevo pero no me contestó. Probé a su celular y tuve la misma suerte.

 _Respira Grey. Respira. Esto solo es una pesadilla que puedes arreglar. Solo investiga su historial, haz unas llamadas, y destruye al depredador._

Andrea se asomó a mi oficina y anunció a Welch.

Perfecto. Precisamente la persona con la que quería hablar en estos momentos.

"Welch, quiero que investigues a fondo a Patrick Ramsey. Su familia, hijos, empresas, dinero, deudas, enemigos, intereses, planes a futuro, cuentas bancarias, ¡todo!. No quiero que dejes nada fuera. Necesito el informe cuanto antes" asintió mientras tomaba nota "Ahora, como va el asunto del hackeo"

"Cesó la actividad repentinamente. Seguimos con la instalación del nuevo sistema y vigilando las 24 horas Sr. Grey"

"Ese silencio no es normal. Tengo un mal presentimiento. No bajen la guardia"

Entre el tema del hackeo y el novio de Phoebe, me costó trabajo poner atención durante la junta. Veía el reloj constantemente y mi gesto de hastío y molestia no los pude quitar. Los socios se encontraban incomodos, pero yo era el maldito jefe y dueño. Así que no les quedaba más que aguantarse.

 _Ramsey, Ramsey, Ramsey…_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Que les pareció? jajajaj quería ponerle ese detalle a phoebe… es un deleite escribirla jajajaj. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y si dejan reviews serán bien recibidos como siempre. Besos¡**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola! 6 capitulo ya!. Es lindo saber que hay personas que aprecian lo que escribo. Les mando un beso enorme y ojalá les guste el rumbo que poco a poco va tomando la historia.**

* * *

Salí de la sala de juntas cerca de las 8 de la noche.

 _Demonios, estas juntas son agotadoras._

Es normal que cuando me desocupo, la oficina esta casi vacía. A veces termino siendo yo el último que se va a casa, así que me he acostumbrado al silencio que hay en los pasillos, donde el eco de mis pisadas es lo único que me acompaña.

Sin embargo, mientras me acercaba a mi oficina, vi a Andrea aun trabajando.

A veces me pregunto como es que esta mujer tiene una vida fuera de estas 4 paredes.

"Andrea, ya ve a casa. Es tarde. Pídele a uno de los chóferes de la empresa que te lleven a tu casa. Es peligroso que te vayas sola"

"Se lo agradezco Sr. Grey. Solo necesito terminar estos pendientes. No me parecía justo que usted se quedara solo con tanto trabajo acumulado"

Iba a responder a su gesto, pero el eco conocido de un par de carcajadas y pasos apresurados escucharse en los pasillos, nos alertaron.

Como una hermosa aparición, vi a mis hijos corriendo hacia mi, seguidos por Ana y los guaruras.

"Venimos poi ti papi!" mis hijos se prensaron de mi cuello y los levanté al vilo mientras me dejaba besar una y otra vez por ellos

"Que hermosa sorpresa. No los esperaba" le dije a mis hijos mientras Ana me daba un beso casto en los labios

"Buenas noche Sra. Grey" Andrea la observó con discreción, pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa al ver a mis hijos, ni el sonrojo al ver a Sawyer

Este último aclaró su garganta.

Ana sonrió emocionada. Yo puse mis ojos en blanco. Mi casamentera favorita es de lo peor.

"Niños, saluden. Es lo primero que tienen que hacer al llegar a cualquier lugar" dije con seriedad. Me gustaba que mis hijos saludaran al personal. Ellos debían predicar con el ejemplo

"Hola Andrea. Buenas noches" la voz de mi hijo Ted era suave pero firme… dulce

"Bona note Andiea" mi hija… mi pequeña princesa irradiaba ternura y dulzura. Su voz parecía de ángel

"Así me gusta" dije y ambos asintieron

"Espero que mi esposo no te tenga trabajando horas extras, Andrea" aun con mis hijos en brazos, me las ingenié para tomar una de las manos de mi esposa, la cual, levantó una de sus cejas mientras me observaba con falsa severidad

"Para nada Sra. Grey. Justamente me decía que ya podía irme a mi casa. Pero tenemos mucho trabajo" repuso apenada. No decía más que la verdad

"El cual podrán seguir mañana. Venimos para llevar a Christian a casa. Verdad niños?"

"Si!" la mire a los ojos con una sonrisa mientras le decía _tramposa_ con la mirada "Vámonos a casa papi" Ted me miró con sus enormes ojos azules y no pude decir que no

"Esta bien"

Los gritos emocionados de mis hijos se hicieron escuchar por los pasillos vacíos de Grey Enterprises. Bajé a mi hija, y ansiosa me jaló hacia mi oficina para que tomara mis cosas. Evidentemente quería que nos fuéramos inmediatamente.

"Sawyer, lleva a Andrea a su casa. Nosotros nos iremos en el auto de Christian"

"Como usted diga Sra. Grey" repuso bastante emocionado

El primer punto del plan casamentero de mi esposa parecía que iba a salir a la perfección.

Antes de entrar al auto, Ted se quedó dormido en mis brazos. Phoebe abría y cerraba los ojos intermitentemente, pero ya estaba más dormida que despierta. Sus deditos se enrollaban entre mi cabello una y otra vez.

 _Se esta arrullando._

Ana me la quitó de mis brazos, y tan cansada estaba mi pequeña, que no refutó como normalmente haría.

Mi vista inmediatamente se dirigió a la mano de mi hija y vi el anillo de plástico barato que ese depredador le había regalado a mi princesa.

Tuve una urgencia desesperada por quitarlo de su dedo y tirarlo por la ventana del auto, pero tenía a Ted completamente dormido en mis brazos y no quería despertarlo. Observé la expresión llena de paz que irradiaba su rostro, sus largas pestañas oscuras, su boca entreabierta igual que su mamá cuando dormía profundamente. Podía observarlo dormir toda la noche y no me cansaría.

 _Cada día se parece más a mi físicamente. Pero muchas características de su carácter son definitivamente herencia de su madre_

"Andrea y Sawyer se ven muy bien juntos, verdad?. Solo espero que Luke ya se decida a darle el anillo. Podríamos tener boda este año Christian!" dijo Ana completamente emocionada

 _Luke?!, desde cuando Ana se dirige a Sawyer usando su primer nombre?_

Sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer. Quería usar su clásico método de distracción para que evitara pensar en lo del anillo de Phoebe. Y funcionó, pero no por el tema del posible compromiso entre mi asistente y Sawyer.

"Luke?!, desde cuando te diriges a Sawyer usando su nombre de pila, Ana?" susurré para no despertar a los niños

"Le tengo aprecio. El me tiene confianza y plática conmigo. Me gusta que lo haga. Lo veo como a un hermano mayor. No esperarás que nos ignoremos mutuamente como si no existiéramos en el mundo del otro. Por Dios Christian, pasamos muchas horas juntos. Es normal… así nacen las amistades" tomó una de mis manos libres y la apretó ligeramente mientras besaba uno a uno mis dedos.

"Por supuesto que espero que lo ignores. Soy muy celoso y lo sabes Ana. Eso no ha cambiado. No quiero que seas cariñosa con el ni con nadie más que conmigo. Ese es un limite infranqueable para mi" esta vez fui yo quien tomo su mano y la coloqué contra mi corazón

Quería que sintiera los latidos de mi corazón. Frenéticos, acelerados… cargados de un terror que no podía contener.

 _Necesitaba que entendiera la magnitud de mi sentir._

"Christian, mi amistad con Sawyer no tiene nada que ver con el amor que siento por ti. Son sentimientos muy diferentes. Nadie me apartará de tu lado. Soy tuya"

"No lo hagas cuando yo esté presente. Es lo único que te pido" asintió y no replicó mi petición.

 _Inteligente. No deseaba seguir con esta plática._

"Entonces, Sawyer le dará el anillo a Andrea?, que tanto has influido en esa decisión?"

Su seriedad anterior, fue sustituida con una traviesa y alegre carcajada.

Esa era la respuesta que buscaba.

 _Me pregunto si mañana veré un anillo de compromiso adornando la mano de Andrea?._

Lo admitía, sentía curiosidad. Esto pasaba cuando tenía uno a alguien tan romántico a su lado. Ana me llevó al lado oscuro. Incluso ya me imaginaba regalándole a Andrea un arreglo de Tulipanes blancos que decoraran su escritorio cuando se hiciera oficial la noticia.

 _Que bajo he caído._

Esa noche, Ana usó sus tácticas de convencimiento en la cama para tratar un tema importante; Phoebe y mi decisión de prohibirle su asistencia a la escuela. Ana me tenía en sus redes. Estaba tan excitado aun por la imagen mental que visualicé en la oficina, que hice lo impensable. Ceder. Dejaría que ella se hiciera cargo de la situación. Necesitaba con urgencia saciar este deseo que me comía vivo desde la tarde, y cual seductora voraz, cumplió todas y cada una de mis peticiones, excediendo como siempre mis expectativas

Pero definitivamente tenía que llevarla a mi cuarto de juegos. Esa salida quedaba pendiente para este fin de semana… espero.

A la mañana siguiente, vi a Sawyer especialmente alegre y sonriente. Pero mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando vi a Ana abrazarlo fraternalmente con una sonrisa en su cara mientras yo aparecía en la estancia.

 _Lo ve como hermano, lo ve como hermano. No te dejes dominar por los celos Grey_

Repetí esa frase como una penitencia. Pero mientras la recitaba mentalmente, me ponía más y más furioso. Una vez al lado de ambos, tomé a Ana bruscamente del brazo y la jalé hacia mi mientras fulminaba a Sawyer con la mirada.

"Puedes esperar afuera Sawyer. Está estrictamente prohibido que en mi presencia tengas esa clase de confianza con MI ESPOSA. Queda claro?" palideció al ver la expresión de mi rostro y asintió sin decir nada. "Taylor!" lo tuve a mi lado en un segundo, lo observé y desapareció de mi vista junto con Sawyer.

El le daría la reprimenda adecuada.

 _Maldita sea! Justamente le pedí que no tuviera este despliegue de afectos con él en mi presencia y es lo primero que hace!_

Ana me saca de mis cabales.

 _Ella es mía!_. _Nadie más que yo puede tocarla._

"Christian!, yo fui la que lo abrazó. No tienen porque regañarlo por mi culpa y menos el día de hoy que está tan feliz!" Ana zafó con brusquedad su mano de la mía. Estaba molesta "Creí que habíamos aclarado este tema ayer!"

"Te entendí. Y si mal no recuerdo te pedí que cuando yo estuviera presente, no desplegaran su afecto de amigos. Lo cual ignoraste categóricamente. Como siempre" se quedó en silencio por varios segundos. Respiró profundo y asintió "Sawyer no puede tocarte ni tratarte fraternalmente. Es la regla número 1 de los guardaespaldas que trabajan conmigo. Rompió las reglas y necesitan recordarle cual es su posición aquí si quiere seguir trabajando conmigo" abrió la boca para discutir. Estaba preparado para recibir sus gritos, pero nada. Se dio la media vuelta y me ignoró

Me dolía más su silencio que sus enojos.

"Estás muy enojada conmigo?" pregunté mientras la seguía por el pasillo

Los niños ya se habían ido a la escuela y no había nadie que nos escuchara hablar. Podíamos expresarnos con libertad.

"No. No lo estoy" se detuvo y me miró a los ojos. "Pero Christian, necesitas trabajar mucho más para controlar tus celos. Esa regla absurda que les impones la entiendo, pero no dejaré de tratarlo con cariño solo porque tu te sientes inseguro. Tendrás que acostumbrarte te guste o no. Ayer me hiciste ver mis malas actitudes y comprendí que necesitaba hacer reajustes si quería que nuestra relación creciera. Ahora yo te pido lo mismo"

Sabía que tenía razón. Pero no conseguía que mi corazón y mi mente se pusieran de acuerdo. Apreté mis labios y no dije nada. No quería decir algo de lo que después me arrepentiría.

"No me molesta que me celes con personas desconocidas, al contrario, me gusta y mucho." colocó su mano en mi barbilla y me obligó a verla a la cara. Me sonreía. Mi expresión se suavizó un poco "Me encanta que seas así, me excita que seas posesivo conmigo… no pretendo que cambies esa característica de tu personalidad, solo que la controles con las personas a las que veo como mis amigos; como Taylor o Luke…" apreté los puños

"NO PUEDO. ES UN LIMITE INFRANQUEABLE PARA MI, NO PUEDO!"

Espeté y la empujé contra la pared mientras la besaba con rudeza.

Mis manos desabotonaron su blusa con una urgencia desesperada, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con mi pantalón. Necesitaba hacerle el amor ahora. Es la única manera que conozco para calmar mis inseguridades. Necesitaba esta unión ahora o enloquecería de celos.

Sin importarme que estuviéramos en el pasillo, a plena luz del día o que alguno de los guaruras nos escuchara, le levanté la falda, me deshice de su ropa interior y la penetré con bastante ímpetu. Mis movimientos eran bruscos y acelerados mientras mi pelvis se estrellaba contra la suya una y otra vez. Una de mis manos tomaron posesión de sus senos, lo estrujé con rudeza y los fuertes jadeos de Ana me hicieron perder el control.

La levanté al vilo mientras ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Se prensó de mi cabello y lo jaló con tanta fuerza que arranco varias hebras en el proceso.

Mi boca voló inmediatamente a la suya. Los movimientos de mi cadera se hacían más rápidos, más intensos. Sabía que la estaba lastimando, era probable que moretones decoraran sus senos y su espalda después esto, pero eso no la contuvo, ya que respondía con la misma intensidad a mis caricias.

Estaba tan excitada como yo.

Su interior estrecho y húmedo, sus jadeos, así como el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo mientras nos acercábamos al clímax, era el mejor sedante que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Ella sabía lo que ambos necesitábamos y quería que me lo diera ahora.

"Dámelo bebé… vente para mi Ana… lo necesito…" musité entre jadeo y jadeo

El rostro de Ana se tornó de un sutil color rosa, su cuerpo se tensó, e incapaz de contenerme, me vertí aparatosamente en su interior mientras sentía la boca caliente de Ana estrellarse con la mía. Mordió mi lengua, sangrándola en el proceso.

"Te amo Ana. No me atormentes más y has lo que te pido. Estoy trabajando en controlar mis celos, pero…" puso un dedo sobre mis labios mientras negaba con su cabeza

"Entiendo. Haré las cosas a tu modo esta vez. No seré cariñosa con mis amigos o con los guardaespaldas cuando tu estés presente. Se que te estás esforzando"

Me sonrió y zanjamos el tema.

Quien diga que resolver las cosas con sexo no funciona, miente. Comprobado.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Tema:** Recordando nuestro encuentro matutino

 **Fecha:** 2 de junio 2016 10:43

 **Para:** Anastasia Grey

Me complace decirle Sra. Grey, que me enloquece terriblemente con sus caricias, mordidas y maltratos a mi cabellera. Creo que la sensación de ser vistos nos excitó demasiado. Amamos el peligro. Creo que he creado un monstruo en usted…. Un monstruo hermoso y seductor. Ya la extraño

Christian Grey x

Endemoniadamente enamorado CEO, Grey Enterprises Inc.

 **De:** Anastasia Grey

 **Tema:** Es usted culpable

 **Fecha:** 2 de junio 2016 11:33

 **Para:** Christian Grey

Esposo mío, existen personas que si tenemos mucho trabajo. Perdona la demora de mi respuesta. Estaba en junta. Pero lo declaro culpable de mi insaciable apetito sexual. Me excitó que nos pudieran escuchar. Deberíamos ir a un parque y hacer el amor ahí un día de estos. Creo que mi arduo entrenamiento con usted ha rendido frutos. Espero ansiosa ir al cuarto de juegos. Ya no puedo esperar para dominarlo y ser dominada por usted

Anastasia Grey

Esposa insaciable Editora Grey Publishing

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Tema:** No me des ideas!

 **Fecha:** 2 de junio 2016 13:37

 **Para:** Anastasia Grey

Esa idea suya acaba de tener consecuencias importantes en mi pantalón. Mi mente volátil me hizo otra mala jugada y de nuevo usted fue protagonista y responsable. Sus castigos serán severos. Agendaré una visita a nuestro antiguo apartamento para jugar un poco. Los niños se quedarán el sábado con mis padres. He dicho.

Come rico.

Dale un beso a los niños por mi. Nos vemos en la noche

Te amo x

Christian Grey

Enamorado, excitado y ansioso CEO, Grey Enterprises Inc.

"Andrea, iré a recorrer la planta para ver como va la instalación del nuevo sistema" sin poder evitarlo mi vista se dirigió a una de sus manos y ahí estaba. Un anillo de compromiso decoraba su dedo.

Al percatarse lo que mis ojos veían con evidente curiosidad, se sonrojó.

"Precisamente quería hablar con usted… es que yo…" repuso mientras giraba nerviosamente su anillo en su dedo

 _Debo ser un ogro para que ella esté tan nerviosa de informarme de su compromiso con Sawyer_

"Gustas que pasemos a mi oficina?" asintió

De pronto las puertas del elevador se abrieron y frente a nosotros apareció Mia emocionada, sonriente, feliz y estridente como siempre.

Como es su costumbre, corrió hacia mi por el pasillo llevando unas bolsas de plástico en sus manos. _¿Cómo le hace para correr con esos tacones?. Deben ser de 8 ó 10 centímetros mínimo_. No entendía su fascinación por usar esas armas de tortura en sus pies. Ella era una mujer alta, pero cuando usaba esos zapatos, sin problema estaba de mi estatura.

Sin perder su sonrisa, envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos haciendo que momentáneamente perdiera el equilibrio.

"Mia, ya te he dicho que no corras por los pasillos de esa manera!. Puedes caer y lastimarte de gravedad" la reprendí.

Obviamente ignoró mi molestia e inmediatamente dirigió su atención a Andrea. Ella era de las pocas personas que no se inmutaba con mis enojos.

"Andrea, ya me enteré de tu compromiso!. Muchas felicidades!" coloqué una de mis manos sobre mi frente. Mi hermana siempre imprudente gritó la noticia a todo pulmón

Ahora fue el turno de Andrea de ser atacada por uno de los feroces abrazos de mi hermana. Al lado de Mia, Andrea se veía bastante pequeña a pesar de ser una mujer de estatura arriba del promedio.

"Tenemos que hacerte una despedida de soltera. Cuando es la boda?!, han pensado a donde se irán de luna de miel?" Mia comenzó a atiborrar a Andrea con preguntas.

Ella jamás desairaría a mi hermana. Le sonreía con cortesía y respondía lo que podía. Tenía que salvarla de sus garras.

"Mia" al escuchar mi voz carente de emoción, Mia giró sobre sus tacones para verme y se calló mientras hacía un puchero

 _Así que mi hija copió ese puchero de mi hermana!. Tengo que alejarla de ella._

"Se puede saber a que debo tu visita?" pregunté con la misma seriedad mientras sus ojos grandes y oscuros se posaban sobre los míos

"Te traje de comer. Comeremos juntos!" suspiré derrotado mientras me mostraba las bolsas de sus Restaurantes Grey "Obviamente te traje otro de los suculentos platillos que ofrecemos en mis restaurantes"

Sin esperar a que yo le dijera que estaba muy ocupado para comer, ella entró intempestivamente a mi oficina y comenzó a disponer de una mesa. Con mi hermana, el NO definitivamente no existía.

"Disculpa Andrea, creo que la plática tendrá que esperar. Ve a comer. Y disculpa la indiscreción de mi hermana" me sonrió mientras me hacía un gesto con su mano

"No se preocupe Sr. Grey. La Srta. Grey no fue indiscreta" le sonreí sutilmente

Era demasiado educada y prudente para decir que su indiscreción le había molestado.

Al entrar a mi oficina, Mia ya había arreglado la mesa y me esperaba sentada con una sonrisa.

 _Me es imposible estar enojada con ella por más de 2 minutos. No importa lo mucho que lo intente._

La comida como siempre estuvo deliciosa. Esta vez me había traído un poco de Italia; pasta, lasagna, verduras al vapor y tartaleta de manzana acompañada con helado de vainilla. Y ese vino blanco de ayer, fue el complemento ideal para este exquisito menú digno de reyes. Mia tenía un don nato para cocinar.

"Exquisito Mia. No por nada tus restaurantes han tenido tanto éxito" me sonrió orgullosa "Gracias por acompañarme el día de hoy" le sonreí

"Es un placer. No iba a dejarte comer solo. Papá y mamá estuvieron de acuerdo con mi idea. Obviamente Ana también" lo sabía. Estaban coludidas

"Christian, quiero compartirte algo. Deseo seas el primero en saberlo" un brillo diferente adornó su mirada "Te lo diré sin rodeos. Tengo novio"

Esta persona debía haber causado un impacto fuerte en ella. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Ethan vi ese brillo en su mirada.

Necesitaba investigar a esta persona. No deseo ver a Mia sufrir por un hombre nuevamente.

"Lo conocí hace un par de meses justo después de que mi relación con Ethan terminara. Estaba haciendo mis rondas en uno de los restaurantes. Checando que todo estuviera en orden, hablando con los nuevos chefs y viendo que los clientes estuvieran bien atendidos." tomó un sorbo de vino y me miró fijamente esperando mi reacción. Yo la observaba tranquilo. Me gustaba que me tuviera confianza para platicarme de su vida privada.

Asentí para que continuara. Me sonrió, su mirada anhelante se clavó en la nada. El brillo de sus ojos se hizo más claro, más intenso.

 _Mia está enamorada... cuando Elliot se entere enloquecerá._

"Ya sabes, estaba recorriendo el restaurante, y de pronto tuve la sensación de que alguien me observaba fijamente… era como si una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Voltee hacia la sección VIP y fue cuando lo vi. Estaba solo, sentado en una mesa apartada bebiendo una copa de vino tinto. Me observaba fijamente. Su mirada me pareció tan… no se, conocida, que algo dentro de mi gritó que él era el hombre de mi vida!. No se explicarlo pero es como si lo conociera desde hace años, me entiendes?. Nuestras almas están conectadas. Seguramente a ti te paso lo mismo en tu primer encuentro con Ana!" dijo emocionada

Mi mente regresó a ese día; su caída, su graciosa e inapropiada entrevista, su mirada… sus ropas!, tan inadecuadas para alguien tan sensual y hermosa como ella. Entendía la conexión a la que Mia se refería.

"Empezamos a platicar y salir desde entonces. Me manda mensajes de texto todo el tiempo, platicamos de todo, no le molestan los guardaespaldas que me acompañan a todos lados. Es muy serio e incluso algo tímido, pero yo lo hago reír todo el tiempo con mis ocurrencias y locuras, es muy atento conmigo y cariñoso. Me trata como si fuera una mujer muy especial para él. Única. Me hace sentir la mujer más hermosa del planeta. Trabaja en una agencia de diseño. Se dedica a hacer ilustraciones digitales y animaciones en tercera dimensión para comerciales y películas. No tiene mucho tiempo de haber llegado a Seattle. Nació aquí, pero vivió en Londres desde muy pequeño. Amo su acento británico!" Mia estaba en su nube personal mientras me platicaba llena de emoción acerca de este chico misterioso.

Yo la observaba con atención. Viendo sus gestos, sus miradas llenas de ilusión, sus sonrisas. Reía con ella de vez en vez, pero tenía mis reservas. Varias alertas se encendieron dentro de mi. Necesitaba proteger a mi hermana de este desconocido.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Que les pareció el capitulo. Este es ligeramente más corto, pero no quería revelar ciertos datos que quiero que estén el el siguiente capitulo. Si no este se haría demasiado largo y creo que puede llegar a ser aburrido para ustedes. Les manos un beso enorme y si desean dejar reviews pues adelante. Besos.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola! aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic. SPOILER ALERT. Este cap tiene una escena sexual que espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Los guaruras que protegían a Mia, jamás informaron acerca de esta persona. No podía dejarlo pasar por alto. Habían faltado gravemente a una de las reglas de protección y debían ser reemplazados cuanto antes. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba informes completos de lo que ella hacía y los lugares que visitaba con este sujeto.

"Me invitó a bailar esta noche a uno de tus clubs" sonrió nuevamente. Era imposible no sonreír con ella

"Cual?" bebí del vino blanco que me trajo mientras que ella jugaba intermitentemente con una de las cintas de su blusa

"The dom" se levantó y comenzó a danzar por mi oficina. Daba vueltas como una bailarina de ballet. Su blusa comenzó a volar graciosamente al compás de sus movimientos. Parecían alas y ella un ángel deslumbrante "estoy tan emocionada!, el es el indicado Christian. Lo se!, mi corazón me lo dice" clavó su mirada sobre la mía y sentí un pinchazo en el pecho

 _Tengo un mal presentimiento._

"Y como se llama esta persona?, tiene nombre?" pregunté con sarcasmo. Ella levantó una de sus cejas y rió

"Josh Dalton. Tiene mi edad, cumplimos años el mismo día puedes creerlo?!, el 4 de julio! Estamos pensando en festejarlo juntos aprovechando que es sábado, y bueno, físicamente es; blanco, ojos cafés, cabello oscuro. Es ligeramente más alto que yo, creo es de tu estatura Christian. Ah!, ya quiero que lo conozcas. Estoy segura que te caerá muy bien" acaso no conocía en absoluto a su hermano paranoico, sobreprotector y controlador?.

 _Nadie que osara salir con mi hermana me caería bien. Antes necesitaba que Welch lo investigara para estar tranquilo._

"Lo llevaré a casa este sábado. Ahí lo presentaré oficialmente como mi novio… por tu expresión pareciera que olvidaste el cumpleaños de mamá" _demonios. El cumpleaños de Grace!._ "JAJAJA si lo olvidaste!, lo sabía" se rió de mi mientras se volvía a sentar a mi lado

"Si. Ya había hecho planes con Ana, a que hora es la reunión?"

"Empieza a las 6 de la tarde. Será cena con amigos muy cercanos y la familia. Nada ostentoso como Copying together"

 _Mi salida a nuestro cuarto de juegos sigue en pie entonces. Podemos ir en la mañana y dejar a los niños con Elliot. La casa de mis padres será un caos y mis padres estarán muy ocupados como para cuidar de Ted y Phoebe_

Pasadas las 3 de la tarde Mia se fue. La acompañé al elevador y me sonrió mientras me mandaba besos con sus manos.

Tenía que investigar a fondo a Josh Dalton y mandarle un mail urgente a Taylor. Quería nuevos reemplazos en la seguridad de Mia.

 _Ahora_

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Tema:** Investigación

 **Fecha:** 2 de junio 2016 15:18

 **Para:** J C Welch

Necesito una investigación extensa de un hombre llamado Josh Dalton. Familia, procedencia, nacimiento, relaciones actuales, si tiene antecedentes mentales o criminales. No dejes nada fuera por muy insignificante que lo veas. Me urge tener esta información lo antes posible.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Inc.

A los pocos minutos recibí respuesta

 **De:** J C Welch

 **Tema:** Trabajando en ello

 **Fecha:** 2 de junio 2016 15:20

 **Para:** Christian Grey

Trabajo en ello desde ahora. Lo tendrá el lunes a primera hora. El historial de Patrick Ramsey lo dejé sobre su escritorio.

J C Welch

Gerente de seguridad y sistemas, Grey Enterprises Inc.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Tema:** Reemplazos en seguridad de Mia

 **Fecha:** 2 de junio 2016 15:18

 **Para:** J B Taylor

Taylor, quiero que hoy mismo Mia tenga nuevos guaruras y cambies a los actuales ASAP. Quiero un reporte diario de las actividades y lugares que mi hermana visita, especialmente con su actual novio; Josh Dalton. Parece que lleva meses saliendo con él y los guaruras no pasaron reporte de encuentros con este sujeto. No estoy dispuesto a correr riesgos con gente que no respete sus funciones. Los quiero fuera hoy!. Tu sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Inc.

No podía darme el lujo de descuidar el más mínimo detalle. El hecho que Mia estuviera saliendo con un desconocido y que ninguno de los guardaespaldas comentara algo al respecto en su reporte diario a Taylor, era demasiado grave. No podía tener en mi equipo a gente tan ineficiente.

Mientras empezaba mi próxima junta, me di tiempo para leer el historial de Ramsey.

Su empresa estaba en problemas económicos. No eran graves. Si planeaba una buena estrategia saldrían sin números rojos este año. Es ateo, tiene dos relaciones extramaritales y un fuerte problema con las drogas. Ya ha tenido problemas con la justicia por posesión de drogas años atrás. Ha usado sus influencias para salir avante de cada una de ellas. Su esposa es adicta a las cirugías plásticas y es un milagro que su hijo menor, Burke, haya nacido sin serios problemas de salud dada las adicciones que esta padece. Tiene 7 hijos en total, aunque registrados como propios 4. El tercero de sus hijos le lleva 10 años de diferencia a Burke. Es un niño bastante solitario e independiente. Pasa más tiempo con las niñeras y guardaespaldas que con sus padres…

Suspiré y aventé los papeles a mi escritorio bastante asqueado.

 _No puedo despreciar a alguien con quien súbitamente me siento identificado._

Con esa basura de padres que tiene, será una suerte que no caiga en el mal camino como el resto de sus hermanos.

Sentí una triste alegría de saber que mi hija era amiga de ese niño. Pero era padre y me preocupaba la gente que la rodeaba. Sin embargo le prometí a Ana que la dejaría hacerse cargo de este asunto. No rompería mi palabra.

"Disculpe Sr. Grey puedo hablar con usted" la voz de Andrea me sacó de mis pensamientos y asentí

"Por supuesto. Adelante" le hice una seña para que se sentara

"Quería hablarle sobre lo que dijo su hermana" le sonreí. Si supiera que yo estaba enterado desde antes gracias a Ana, no me lo creería "El día de ayer Luke pidió mi mano y yo acepté… yo… bueno, yo se que está prohibido tener una relación con alguien que trabaje para usted, pero yo le puedo asegurar que…" extendí mi mano hacia ella para que no siguiera hablando

"Andrea. Sawyer forma parte de mi equipo de seguridad personal. No hay problema en su compromiso. Lo más importante es que ambos son personas de mi entera confianza y no podría sentirme más dichoso por ustedes."

"Le agradezco mucho la confianza depositada en nosotros Sr. Grey. No lo defraudaremos" eso lo sabía perfectamente

Dada la emoción del momento, Andrea empezó a hablarme de la fecha de su boda, el lugar de la recepción y la luna de miel. Llevaban un tiempo planeando este evento. Se casarían en octubre de este año. Ya tenían listo el jardín donde sería la recepción, la música, la comida, las invitaciones… solo faltaba el anillo para hacer la noticia oficial.

Me pidió permiso para ausentarse una semana después de su boda y obviamente no iba a negarle su petición. Se iban a ir de viaje de bodas un par de días a Aspen, le ofrecí hospedarse en la casa que tengo allá, pero se negó. Agradecía el gesto, pero ellos querían cubrir todos los gastos de su boda. Respeté su sentir y no volví a insistir.

"A Luke y a mi nos encantaría que usted, Ana y sus hijos asistieran a nuestra boda. Será muy sencilla y nada ostentosa, pero…"

"Andrea, nos dará mucho gusto acompañarlos ese día. Pueden contar con nuestra asistencia. Solo espero no te incomode que lleve personal de seguridad y tome precauciones. No puedo llevar a mi familia a un lugar desprotegido"

"Por supuesto que no hay problema Sr. Grey. Lo entiendo perfectamente"

Eran las 8:45 cuando me desocupé.

Aun tenía pendientes, pero quería llegar a casa para ver a mis hijos y abrazarlos. Leer el informe de los Ramsey despertó viejos demonios de mi infancia.

Al llegar, bajé rápidamente del auto sin esperar a que Taylor me abriera la puerta. Al entrar, Ana me recibió como siempre con un beso.

Para mi fortuna, Ted y Phoebe me esperaban aun despiertos para que los arropara. Los besé en las mejillas, los abracé y les dije lo mucho que los amaba, que ellos eran lo más importante que tenía. Que siempre podían contar conmigo sin importar el problema que tuvieran. En la mano de mi hija aun permanecía el anillo que Burke le dio. Sonreí.

Eran demasiado pequeños aun para entender la magnitud de mis emociones, pero necesitaba que supieran lo mucho que los amaba. Se los repetiría una y otra vez hasta que esto se tatuara en sus corazones. No los dejaría solos jamás. No sufrirían la suerte de no conocer el amor de una familia como yo o como Burke.

Pocos minutos después de que les diera las buenas noches, mis hijos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

"¿¡Qué Mia tiene novio?!" abrió los ojos de par en par mientras me recostaba junto a ella en la cama

Mia había llevado con bastante discreción el tema de su actual pareja. No era muy propio de ella realmente. Estaba tan sorprendido como Ana, aunque por razones directamente diferentes.

"Así es. Creí que tu sabrías algo" negó repetidamente con la cabeza al tiempo que se acurrucaba en mi pecho desnudo

"Por lo que se, llevan meses saliendo. Me dice que lo conoció en uno de sus restaurantes. Ya le pedí a Welch que realice una investigación completa" Ana me observó y levantó una de sus cejas. Había desaprobación en su mirada "No me veas así. Necesito hacerlo para estar tranquilo"

"Esta bien" besó una de mis cicatrices y se volvió a recostar

"Nuestra salida al cuarto de juegos tendrá que ser temprano. Olvidé que el festejo del cumpleaños de Grace es por la tarde." sin despegar su cabeza de mi pecho se rió a carcajadas. Ella también lo había olvidado "Creo que usted también lo olvidó Sra. Grey" entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello y comencé a jugar distraídamente con el

"Es su culpa Sr. Grey. Usted ocupa todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos. Su presencia evita que pueda pensar en otra cosa a lo largo del día que no sea usted" con agilidad me coloqué sobre ella sin que mi peso la molestara y la besé en la boca

"Eso es lo más dulce que me has dicho. En verdad ocupo todos tus pensamientos?, tanto así me amas?" la vulnerabilidad se apoderó de mi

Necesitaba escuchar su respuesta, sin importar que en el fondo ya la conocía.

Su mirada azul y transparente se posó sobre mis ojos y desnudó mi alma por completo. Con lentitud colocó sus manos en mis mejillas y me besó nuevamente. Fue un contacto casto, dulce…

"Si Christian. Tu eres mi primer y último pensamiento a lo largo del día. Te amo tanto que siento que mis palabras y mis caricias no alcanzan a describir todo lo que me haces sentir" susurró

Enterré mi rostro en su cabello. Estaba llorando. No deseaba que me viera así.

"Puedes empezar por intentarlo este sábado en el cuarto de juegos" susurré

Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, tal cual haría alguien para tranquilizar el llanto de un ser querido.

Obviamente no podía esconderle nada a esta mujer. Me conocía tanto o más que yo mismo.

Así nos quedamos dormidos, hasta que la noche nos colocó en una posición más cómoda.

Un par de vocecitas sacaron a mi mente de la oscuridad tranquila del sueño. Abrí los ojos y un par de estrellas me observaban; mi pequeña princesa hermosamente arreglada con shorts, leggins y una blusa floreada, mientras que Ted, portaba un pantalón y una camisa, que podía jurar eran réplicas de unas que yo tenía. Les sonreí.

Ambos ya estaban listos para irse a la escuela.

 _Que hora es?. 7:45 am!_

"Te veías tan cansado que no tuve corazón para despertarte" Ana, ya bañada y arreglada para ir a trabajar, contestó mi pregunta silenciosa

"Bon día papi!" mi pequeña princesa se prensó de mi cuello, seguida por mi hijo

"Ya nos vamos a la escuela y queríamos desearte buen día en el trabajo!" besé la mejilla de mi hijo y lo abracé

"Muchas gracias Ted. Te amo mucho hijo" me sonrió con la sonrisa de su mamá y me besó las mejillas una y otra vez

"Yo a ti mucho más papi"

"No, yo más"

"ÑO! YO AMO A PAPI MÁS QUE TETTY" vociferó mi pequeña y rodeó posesivamente mi cuello con sus bracitos

Caímos los tres a la cama, riendo. Yo como un niño más me uní a sus juegos. Ana complacida, nos observaba desde el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada plena. Feliz.

"Despídanse de papá. Ya es hora de ir a la escuela" mis hijos me dieron un beso de despedida en la mejilla antes de salirse corriendo de la habitación

"No corran. Es peligroso. Se pueden caer" me levanté de un salto de la cama y me asomé al pasillo.

Ana ya los tenía tomados de las manos. Respiré tranquilo. Agitaron sus manitas al aire mientras bajaban y les respondí el gesto de la misma manera.

Me dí un baño, me puse mi traje, me peiné, me lavé los dientes y bajé a desayunar. Ana me esperaba sonriente en la cocina.

"Creí ya te habías ido a trabajar" dije sorprendido mientras Gail me servía mi desayuno"

"Y dejarte desayunando solo?. Por supuesto que no" me sonrió mientras empezaba a comer su fruta "creo que al jefe de mi jefe no le importará que llegue un poco tarde el día de hoy a trabajar"

"Creo que el puede ser un poco flexible con usted en cuanto al horario" le cerré pícaramente el ojo y continuamos desayunando con el mejor de los humores

Al terminar, ella se lavó los dientes, se despidió de mi con un beso y se fue con Sawyer a la oficina. Estaba seguro que el tema de conversación con él versaba en un solo tema; su compromiso, detalles de la boda, la luna de miel… mi esposa era de naturaleza curiosa. No estaría tranquila hasta saber todos los detalles que rodeaban la boda de Sawyer y Andrea.

"Nos vamos Sr. Grey?" observé a Taylor

El día de hoy Gail y él tenían su cita en la clínica de fertilidad y podía notar cierta tensión en ambos.

"Hoy me iré con Ryan. Tu puedes tomarte el día y quedarte en casa con Gail"

"Se lo agradezco Sr. Grey"

Coloqué una mano sobre su hombro y el asintió en respuesta.

Esperaba que todo saliera favorable para ambos.

A lo largo del día, estuve ocupado entre llamadas telefónicas a Francia, Japón y Taiwan, una junta tras otra y contratos que se cerraban a favor de Grey Enterprises. El éxito no llegaba por suerte. Todo era trabajo, dedicación y un control y conocimiento total de todos los procesos. Grey Enterprises crecía y mi meta era hacer crecer mis empresas como un cáncer por todo el mundo.

Estaba logrando mi objetivo.

"Me informan que tendré que viajar en tu lugar a Japón y no se que otros lugares más Christian. Es cierto?" Ross entró a mi oficina sin llamar a la puerta. No estaba precisamente molesta, pero era obvio que no le hacía muy feliz irse de viaje durante varias semanas sin su novia

"Así es"

"Padre de familia ahora, eh?" asentí. Ella rió y se sentó con total libertad en uno de los sillones. "Creo que tendré que decirle a mi novia que adoptemos un hijo para tener las mismas libertades que tu tienes ahora"

Ambos reímos. Ross jamás se sentía intimidada por mi o mis cambios de humor. Era la única en la oficina que se enfrentaba a mi cuando más enojado estaba. No por nada ella era la segunda persona al mando. Mi mano derecha. Tenía el carácter que yo requería de una persona para un puesto así.

"Quien diría que el incasable Christian Grey, uno de los solteros más codiciados en todo el mundo, se encontraría sometido por un par de pequeños niños que lo manejan a su antojo, y además, se enamoraría perdidamente de una mujer tan dulce y petit como lo es tu esposa" _sometido_

Ross no tenía idea hasta que punto tenía razón.

"Un cambio de corazón. Tu cuando sentarás cabeza" rió mientras negaba con la cabeza y agitaba las manos totalmente sobresaltada

"Tanto me odias?! Jajaja, así estoy bien. Viviendo la vida loca y viajando a donde se me pega la gana con mi novia. Nada serio. Yo no nací para casarme y mucho menos para ser madre de familia. Así estamos bien jajaja" Ross era un alma libre. Feliz y plena con la vida que tiene

Después de nuestra pequeña charla, nos enfocamos de nuevo al trabajo; en los pendientes que aun había y los problemas en los que ella habría de enfocarse durante sus viajes.

Me desocupé después de las 10 de la noche pero había valido la pena. Los pendientes estaban al día y no había nada que me impidiera estar con mis hijos en sus actividades extraescolares.

Llovía cuando salí de la oficina. Ryan al verme, se acercó con un paraguas y partimos directo a casa.

"Llegas tarde" Ana me esperaba despierta en la sala visiblemente cansada

Al acercarme a ella, dejó el script con el que trabajaba sobre la mesa y me recibió con un beso.

No había señal de Gail o los niños.

 _22:33 hrs. Que esperabas Grey. Ya es tarde_

"Perdóname bebé. Intenté desocuparme antes pero no pude. Mi junta con Ross se extendió bastante, pero finalmente quedaron zanjados los pendientes. Ella irá en mi lugar a Japón y Francia y se ocupará de unos pendientes que tenemos allá con unas de las empresas que Grey Enterprises va a adquirir" la besé "los niños?"

"Dormidos. Te esperaron, pero finalmente el sueño los venció. Al parecer jugaron bastante en la escuela y agotaron a sus abuelos y a sus tíos. Por cierto, Ava entró hoy también a la escuela con ellos"

Mientras subíamos la escalera, Ana comenzó a contarme de Ava y su incursión en su primer día de clases. Al parecer, Kate y Elliot estaban más nerviosos que ella. Ava entró a la escuela con sus guaruras, sin derramar una lágrima siquiera, mientras que a Elliot y Kate, les costó trabajo despegarse de la puerta de la escuela, creyendo que de un momento a otro su hija saldría llorando pidiendo por ellos. Momento que obviamente jamás se dio.

Ava era bastante temeraria.

Antes de entrar con Ana a la habitación, me asomé al cuarto de Ted, lo cubrí bien con sus cobijas y le di un beso de buenas noches en la frente. Hice lo mismo con mi hija.

"Mañana nos espera un día excitante" cerré la puerta de Phoebe tras de mi y vi a Ana, recargada en nuestra puerta mientras me observaba con una mirada traviesa

"Así es Sra. Grey. Ya no puedo esperar" la besé con más ímpetu mientras intentaba controlar mis impulsos

Quería que todo este deseo y ansias que tengo por poseerla, salieran en todo su esplendor mañana en nuestro cuarto de juegos. Ya tenía un par de ideas en mente que quería llevar a cabo.

La tomé entre mis brazos, continué besándola y la tiré en la cama.

"Mañana Sra. Grey. Hoy solo serán besos" hizo un puchero pero no insistió

Mientras me ponía mi pijama y ella me observaba recorrer nuestra recámara completamente desnudo, empezó a platicarme de Burke. Me dijo cosas que ya sabía gracias al informe que Welch me había enviado. Al parecer nuestra hija olvidó su supuesto compromiso tan rápido como había empezado. Sentí una gran alegría que no intenté ocultar en cuanto lo escuché. Sin embargo, también sentí un pinchazo de dolor por ese niño. No podía evitar sentirme identificado con el.

"Alguna noticia de cómo le fue a Gail y Taylor?" me recosté a su lado en la cama

Al escuchar mi pregunta, la expresión risueña de Ana cambió súbitamente por una lúgubre. Sus ojos entristecidos se posaron en los míos y supe la respuesta antes de escucharla.

"… no les fue como esperábamos. El médico dice que es probable que jamás puedan ser padres. Al parecer las trompas de Falopio de Gail están cerradas y eso impide el paso del óvulo al útero… es un problema de nacimiento que no presenta síntomas. Gail tiene su periodo normal como cualquier mujer y no había manera de que ella lo supiera. Aun así el médico les quiere hacer estudios mañana para confirmar el diagnóstico" me recargué en el pecho de Ana y suspiré pesadamente. De verdad quería que Gail y Taylor tuvieran hijos. Deseaba ayudarlos a cumplir su sueño y no sirvió de nada "Gracias por ayudarlos tanto Christian. Ambos están muy agradecidos contigo" fruncí el ceño

 _No hice nada especial_

Ayudarlos no me hacía buena persona… pero cuando Ana me observaba con ese brillo único que estremecía mi alma, deseaba con desesperación ser el Christian que ella creía ver en mi mirada.

Estaba lejos de ser desinteresado, bueno y entregado como ella creía. Pero me esforzaba en ser mejor día a día.

"Como está Gail?"

"Aparenta estar bien, pero se que está triste con la noticia. Le dije que podía tomarse el día." asentí. Fue la mejor decisión

La besé nuevamente, enredé mis piernas entre las suyas y con el aroma de su piel penetrando mi nariz, nos quedamos dormidos hasta que los gritos y sonrisas de mis hijos, nos despertaron como cada sábado. Puntualmente a las 6 de la mañana.

Nuestra rutina en fines de semana no era muy diferente a los demás días; Ana y yo nos bañábamos cada uno con nuestros hijos, los arreglábamos, jugábamos con ellos, solo que el día de hoy, Ana prepararía el desayuno aprovechando que Gail no estaba.

Quizás esto se sentía un poco más como lo que Ana quería; nosotros 4 "solos", en una actividad tan común y mundana como arreglar la mesa con ayuda de nuestros hijos, ella preparando el desayuno, y yo partiendo la fruta con sumo cuidado. Aun era bastante lento. Ana se reía de mi con total descaro.

Era agradable estar en paz en la tranquilidad de mi hogar, viendo reír a mi familia. Entendía porque Ana quería esta clase de normalidad para nuestros hijos. Pero la realidad es que estos momentos son tan raros y únicos para nosotros, que lo mejor era disfrutar cada momento tal cual se presentara.

Como era de esperarse, Elliot y Kate no pusieron ningún pero en cuidar a mis hijos. Al parecer irían a un parque de diversiones con Ava. Mis hijos saltaron de felicidad ante la perspectiva de ir a uno por primera vez. Quizás podíamos posponer la salida al cuarto de juegos. No estaría tranquilo sabiendo a mis hijos en esa jungla de peligros potenciales. Era una terrible idea; podrían perderlos de vista en unos segundos entre tanta gente.

Elliot se rió de mi al igual que Kate. Ana me dijo que todo estaría bien, pero yo no estaba tan seguro.

Antes de poder seguir negándome, mis hijos me abrazaron, se despidieron de mi y corrieron emocionados al lado de sus tíos. Desbordaban alegría y yo pánico en su estado más puro.

"Ana, es un peligro que vayan solos a ese lugar" entré al auto mientras que Ryan nos seguía de cerca en el suyo. Quise ser yo el que manejara en esta ocasión "la tasa de accidentes en un parque de diversiones es demasiado alta. Es común que en ese tipo de lugares alejen a niños de sus familias y los secuestren" Ana rió. Y yo era el motivo de su carcajada otra vez. No sabía si sentirme ofendido o embelesado por su risa

"Christian, Ted y Phoebe no están solos. Elliot y Kate estarán con ellos todo el tiempo. También los 10 guaruras que los acompañan. Cada uno tiene 2 guaruras, recuerdas?" puso sus ojos en blanco mientras mordía su labio inferior

"Acaso deliberadamente mordiste tu labio y pusiste tus ojos en blanco?" asintió mientras me sonreía con fingida culpabilidad "Eso amerita un castigo"

"Espero instrucciones Amo" la atraje hacia mi y la besé en la boca.

 _Esta boca parlanchina necesita mucho entrenamiento_

Al llegar al apartamento en escala, un deja vu nos envolvió. Tantos recuerdos almacenados en estas cuatro paredes. Este lugar era un museo como bien lo llegó a describir Ana. Tan lujoso, tan brillante… tan solo. Distaba mucho del hogar que había creado con ella y nuestros hijos. Sin embargo, Escala era nuestro refugio, donde podíamos dejar salir nuestros más profundos deseos sin temor a ser escuchados.

Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta del momento en que Ana desapareció de mi vista. Subí a las habitaciones y sobre una de las camas vi mis viejos, rotos y deslavados jeans. Sonreí.

Mi esposa tenía todo preparado.

Me quité mi ropa, la doble y me puse los jeans que tanto le gustaban a Ana. Me dirigí al cuarto de juegos y ahí la vi, hincada en el suelo, con su cabello trenzado y su mirada fija en el suelo. Completamente desnuda de pies a cabeza.

Sumisa y dominante.

Ella en silencio dictaba lo que quería que le hiciera. Ana jugaba sucio.

Mi miembro se estremeció dolorosamente. Exigía ser liberado cuanto antes de su encierro.

"Te voy a suspender en el aire. Esta bien?"

"Si Amo" sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabeza

"Buena chica. Levanta tu cabeza y mírame" hizo lo que le ordené y ahí estaba. Su mirada ansiosa, su cuerpo visiblemente agitado y excitado ante la expectativa. Vibrante

Até las manos y piernas de Ana con unas cuerdas, aprisioné sus muñecas con unas esposas cruzadas y la sujete a la barra de inmovilización de cuatro puntos. Comencé a elevarla hasta que estuvo a un metro y medio de altura del piso.

"Eres una persona muy sucia. Mírate, ya estás húmeda. Te excita que te vean desnuda" no solo era su entrepierna; sus pezones estaban endurecidos… su cuerpo vibraba y se retorcía bajo mis caricias

"Si amo, soy una persona muy sucia" levante una ceja mientras la miraba

Tomé un látigo de cuero y dejé caer un azote sobre sus glúteos.

Ana gritó. Me excitó su dolor.

"No te dije que podías hablar" me acerqué a una cajonera y saqué un nuevo juguete que había pedido un par de semanas atrás

Estaba ansioso de probarlo en Ana.

Al verlo, los ojos de Ana casi se salen de sus órbitas y su boca se humedeció bastante.

La besé y penetré con mi lengua bruscamente su boca. Su sabor dulce me gustaba.

Disfrutaba de esta lenta y placentera tortura.

"Es un electro-dildo metálico acanalado… lo insertaré en tu parte de atrás hasta la quinta bola… mientras más húmeda estés, los choques eléctricos serán más intensos" repasó sus labios con su lengua

Sabía lo que le gustaba a Ana. Este tipo de juguetes la enloquecía.

Asintió y empecé el proceso. No hubo necesidad de prepararla. Ana estaba tan húmeda que el dildo entró con facilidad.

Los choques eléctricos empezaron. Ana me lo hacia saber entre espasmo y espasmo, jadeo tras jadeo. No existía nada más excitante que ser testigo del dolor que le provocaba a mi esposa.

Mi miembro se endureció aun más dentro de mi pantalón. Me lastimaba bastante. Este detalle me excitó aun más.

Soy un ser lleno de depravaciones enfermizas.

Gritos de dolor y placer escapaban de boca de Ana, mientras un hilo de saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

Aa lo largo de mi vida he tenido fantasías bastante oscuras que jamás pude llevar a cabo por mi miedo a ser tocado. Ahora es diferente. Ana podía tocarme. Esta libertad que tenía con ella me embriagaba.

"No puedes venirte hasta que yo te lo ordene. Si lo haces el castigo será severo. Entendiste?" asintió "Necesito que me digas que lo entendiste"

"Si… Amo… ah!, entendí" la excitación de Ana, sus jadeos, sus facciones contorsionadas por el dolor… su cuerpo estremeciéndose, sus pezones imposiblemente duros y erectos… todo en conjunto me enloquecía de placer.

Aun no la penetraba y sentía que estaba a punto de venirme.

 _Calma Grey… control_

Ansiaba deleitarme con el sabor sublime que desprendía cada parte de su cuerpo… se me hizo agua la boca mientras el aroma de Ana penetraba con violencia a través mi nariz.

Ana empezó a retorcerse aun más bajo las amarras. Quería liberarse de las cuerdas que la mantenían inmovilizada. Su boca salivaba demasiado, su entrepierna goteaba tanto, que un charco mezclado con sus fluidos y sudor, empezó a formarse bajo de ella.

El electro-dildo la estaba volviendo loca… _te daré más bebé_

Sin previo aviso, penetré su entrepierna con mis 4 dedos con bastante fuerza. Los metía y los sacaba una y otra vez al ritmo de su respiración acelerada. Una y otra vez… los introducía cada vez más rápido, más profundo. Los jadeos de Ana se tornaban más acelerados… más suplicantes mientras mis dedos se impregnaban cada vez más de sus fluidos corporales… de su aroma.

Súbitamente dejé de masturbarla. Me excitaba provocarle esta clase de torturar previa al clímax.

Quería que me suplicara.

"Quieres más?" pregunté extasiado mientras repasaba con la punta de mi lengua su entrepierna. Mi breve contacto la estremeció mientras un jadeo bastante audible hizo eco en la habitación

En este momento era un ser dominado por mis más bajos instintos.

"Ah!... si… Amo… por favor"

 _Oh no bebé, aun no_

"Suplícame entonces" la azoté con el látigo… su piel empezaba a cambiar de color a un sutil color rosa frente a mis ojos

"Se lo suplico… deje que me venga… ya no puedo más"

Con una fusta golpeé su entrepierna con fuerza. Arqueó anormalmente su cuerpo al tiempo que su cabeza alcanzaba a tocar parte de su espalda. Embriagada de éxtasis y deseo, Ana gimió súplicas ininteligibles para mis oídos.

 _Soy esclavo y amo de su cuerpo…_

Hipnotizado como estaba y deseoso por probar el sabor de Ana, introduje mis dedos a mi boca y dejé que sus fluidos que saboreaba con mi lengua, me extasiaran por completo… era intoxicante…

Tomé otro dildo y lo introduje esta vez en su entrepierna. Lo puse en la máxima velocidad y la pelvis de Ana comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo lentamente… una y otra vez…

"Te gusta?" los ojos de Ana estaban completamente fuera de sus órbitas.

Asintió torpemente con su cabeza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, apagué el dildo. Pero antes de que Ana pudiera protestar, azoté sus glúteos con el látigo hasta que se tornaron esta vez de un hermoso color rojo. Los gritos de placer-dolor de Ana penetraron viciosamente mis oídos y no pude contenerme más. Liberé mi miembro completamente erecto de su encierro.

Necesitaba que Ana me hiciera sexo oral ahora.

Bajé las cuerdas que sujetaban su cuerpo para que ella estuviera a la altura adecuada, envolví con agilidad sus trenzas con mis manos y penetré su boca.

Impetuosa, Ana mordió mi miembro mientras lo envolvía cadenciosamente con su lengua. Esta vez fue mi turno de gritar de dolor. Mis movimientos se intensificaron y se tornaron más urgentes, más salvajes mientras sentía como Ana introducía en su boca mi miembro en su totalidad. El clímax estaba cada vez más cerca.

Mis jadeos se mezclaban con los sonidos guturales que Ana profería desde su garganta.

Me detuve. No quería venirme en su boca.

Sin liberarla de su inmovilidad y aun con el dildo en su parte trasera, torturándola y excitándola, la levanté al vilo y la penetré con fuerza. Quería venirme dentro de ella.

"Rómpeme Christian. Más fuerte!"

Sus deseos fueron órdenes y mis movimientos se tornaron más apresurados… más intrusivos mientras levantaba su pequeño cuerpo de arriba a abajo repetidamente… marcando un ritmo salvaje que nos llevaba a ambos al cielo y al infierno. Tal fue la fuerza que apliqué, que el dildo que la penetraba salió despedido estrellándose en el suelo, no importándome su destino.

"Ah… Christian…!"

"Dámelo… vente para mi… Ana… lo necesito"

Su cuerpo y el mío se tensaron y un par de segundos después llegamos al clímax.

"Azóteme 20 veces amo. Lo necesito… lo quiero…" _insaciable como siempre_

 _Dominante y sumisa_ …

Tomé mi látigo de cuero y empecé a golpear sus glúteos sin piedad mientras el cuerpo de Ana se tensaba y humedecía aparatosamente entre golpe y golpe… si ella continuaba gritando así, me vendría de nuevo sin haberla penetrado siquiera… mi miembro palpitaba y crecía entre cada jadeo que escapaba de su boca… ante sus gestos de dolor que contorsionaban sus bellas facciones y me ayudaban a tocar una vez más la gloria. Y una vez llegara al azote número 20, me coloqué frente a ella y nos venimos aparatosamente.

Ana hizo un pequeño charco bajo su cuerpo, y yo, bañé parte de su rostro de semen en el proceso. Con su lengua, repasó sus labios y saboreó el liquido espeso y salado que acababa de expulsar. Me sonrió satisfecha.

Inmediatamente la liberé de las cuerdas y la aventé a la cama. Me quité los jeans y la volví a penetrar violentamente mientras las manos de Ana danzaban sobre mi espalda y su boca besaba bruscamente mi pecho mordiendo en el proceso cada una de mis cicatrices. El dolor que sentía combinado con el placer de estar dentro de ella, penetrándola y reclamando su intimidad y su cuerpo como mío, eran una tortura que me llevaba a escalar niveles de placer que nunca antes había siquiera creído existentes.

Con ella hablaba el mismo lenguaje… y más allá de los golpes y el dolor que ambos disfrutábamos… era el amor que nos profesábamos, el placer que más disfrutaba. El que vivía con Ana y con nadie mas.

Mi miembro se movía de adentro hacia afuera una y otra vez, golpeaba la pelvis de Ana con un ímpetu casi doloroso. Tocaba sus rincones más escondidos… _absolutamente mía y de nadie mas._

Y mientras la besaba, supe que el final estaba cerca. Y en una explosión de emociones y sensaciones, ambos alcanzamos el clímax, clamando el nombre del otro mientras me tumbaba pesadamente sobre ella.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Que les pareció?. Espero les haya gustado el cap en general. He tenido problemas de creatividad y por eso me tomó un poco más actualizar. Les mando un beso. !**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola! me alegra que les guste la historia que estoy escribiendo. Les mando besos**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

Un par de horas después, salimos del cuarto de juegos y checamos los daños. El cuerpo de Ana estaba enrojecido y entumecido en el área de los glúteos, senos y entrepierna, mientras que yo tenía moretones y rasguños en mi pecho y espalda.

 _Nada que no se pueda ocultar con la ropa._

"Salvaje, Sra. Grey" me sonrió mientras se metía a la tina conmigo.

No hizo ningún gesto de molestia, pero sabía que comenzaba a resentir el dolor de los golpes que le dí. Ya no sentía culpa ni remordimiento como antes. Esta parte de nuestra intimidad era un tema zanjado años atrás y sabía que ella disfrutaba tanto o más que yo de este juego que, desde que nacieron nuestros hijos, no podíamos llevar a cabo tanto como queríamos.

"Lo mismo digo Sr. Grey. Creo que necesitaré de esa pomada si no quiero estar de pie todo el tiempo durante el cumpleaños de Grace" asentí y la besé castamente en la boca

Ambos estábamos satisfechos y nos dimos un baño tranquilamente. No podía decir que estaba cansado de hacer el amor con Ana, pero ella estaba muy adolorida y era justo dejarla descansar… un par de horas solamente hasta que estuviese lista para el siguiente round.

Afortunadamente ambos teníamos ropa en Escala, así que no hubo necesidad de regresar a casa.

Justo cuando estábamos terminando de arreglarnos, mi celular sonó.

Era Elliot

"Elliot, ¿sucede algo?, le paso algo a los niños?" pregunté atropelladamente mientras mil y un ideas pasaban por mi mente

"Tranquilo Christian. Teddy y Phoebe están bien… con mucha energía a pesar de que recorrieron junto con mi pequeña todo el parque de diversiones" suspiré con alivio "Solo quería decirte que ya estamos en casa de mis papás y mis sobrinos preguntan a que hooora llegan sus papás… tu y Ana ya terminaron de… tu sabes… jajaja… jugar?" puse mis ojos en blanco.

Evidentemente no me lo quitaría de encima por un par de semanas.

"Llegamos en unos 20 minutos Elliot" escuché su risa histérica y de fondo a Kate regañándolo. Pero a quien engañaba. Ella también se reía con su infantil marido

Le colgué.

"Nos esperan en casa de mis padres. Los niños preguntan por nosotros" Ana me sonrió con esa expresión deslumbrante mientras terminaba de acomodarse su cabello

Usaba un vestido straple corto color salmón, con un cinto de diamantes justo debajo de su busto, el cual, después del nacimiento de los niños, se tornó ligeramente más abundante para beneplácito mío.

"Ese vestido realza tus recién adquiridos atributos" me acerqué a ella y acaricié sus senos mientras la veía a través del espejo

Se sonrojó de pena y excitación.

"Christian!" volteó a verme y me besó

"Quiero otro hijo" espeté y ella abrió ligeramente los ojos mientras me veía fijamente con una cínica sonrisa

"Después de la actividad que hemos tenido últimamente, no me sorprendería estar embarazada"

Sonreí.

Esperaba que estuviera en lo cierto. Quería tener 4 hijos en total con Ana y aun nos faltaban dos. Necesitábamos trabajar horas extras para conseguirlo.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, nuestros hijos salieron a recibirnos y comenzaron a relatarnos con bastante emoción el día tan divertido que habían vivido con su prima y sus tíos. Y mientras Ana tomaba a Phoebe en brazos y yo a Ted, entramos a casa.

"Muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños Grace. Perdona que no te hayamos traído un regalo" Ana abrazó fraternalmente a mi madre

"Muchas gracias Ana. Mis nietos son el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. No necesito de nada más" mi madre besó las mejillas de Ted y de Phoebe, e inmediatamente mi hija pidió estar en brazos de su abuela

Grace no tardó en tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle mimos y cariños. Nada hacía más feliz a mi madre que estar rodeada de sus nietos y sus seres queridos.

"Feliz cumpleaños madre" Grace volteó a verme con Ted en brazos y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos súbitamente

Sabía lo que ella veía en Ted. A mi a los 4 años de edad. Era imposible no ver el inmenso parecido que tenía mi hijo conmigo a esa edad.

"Oh Christian, siempre tan formal" besó mi mejilla y me abrazó con fuerza.

"Te quiero mamá."

"Y yo a ti Christian" rompimos el abrazo, bajé a Ted y escuchamos una conocida voz llenar la estancia

"Buenas tardes familia!" al escuchar a Mia, mis hijos y mi sobrina corrieron al encuentro de su tía, la cual, se hincó en el piso y abrazó y besó las mejillas de sus sobrinos "Espero que no hayan torturado mucho a Elliot y Kate en el parque de diversiones, eh?" los 3 sonrieron con inocencia mientras negaban con sus cabezas

"jajaja tortura es poco hermanita. Pero milagrosamente seguimos enteros" Elliot se acercó a Mia y la abrazo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla

"Habla por ti mi amor, yo aun no me recupero" la sonrisa en el rostro de Kate la delató mientras tomaba en brazos a Ava y abrazaba a Mia "jamás volveré a llevar a este trio juntos al parque de diversiones" le sonrió cariñosamente a mis hijos mientras les hacía mimos cariñosos en el cabello

Mis hijos se dejaban querer por su tía.

De pronto al lado de Mia apareció un chico que tomó posesión de su cintura y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Mi hermana se juntó más a el mientras que uno de sus brazos rodearon la cadera del desconocido y su mano se perdía dentro de uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón del que obviamente era su novio.

 _Josh Dalton_.

"Me gustaría presentarles a Josh Dalton. Mi novio" Mia se sonrojó al hacer la presentación oficial de su novio mientras un brillo especial adornaba su mirada

 _Demonios. Debería sentirme feliz por ella._

Mis padres enseguida fueron al encuentro de Mia. La abrazaron y recibieron fraternalmente a este desconocido. Elliot con un poco más de recelo lo saludó. Kate, abierta y desinhibida, le dio la bienvenida, pero no le quitó la mirada de encima.

Ella había percibido algo también. Me decepcionaría si no.

Cuando fue el turno de Ana de saludarlo, fue dulce y amable como siempre, pero la conocía muy bien, su mirada no me ocultaba nada. Algo la había incomodado.

Me daba gusto no ser el único.

"Christian, quiero presentarte a Josh" le sonreí a mi hermana.

"Christian Grey" clavé mi vista sobre él mientras lo saludaba. El miró momentáneamente para otro lado. No podía sostener mi mirada

"Josh Dalton. Es un placer" Mia rodeó el cuello de este chico y lo abrazó con euforia mientras me sonreía

"He oído mucho de ti" expresé con total seriedad y el color de su rostro desapareció "Mia me ha platicado de ti obviamente" aclaré. Evidentemente algo ocultaba

Suspiró con un alivio mal disimulado. Mia estaba demasiado obnubilada en su nube personal como para notar lo que yo percibía. Yo en cambio, tenía bastante experiencia leyendo a las personas y Josh era una de esas personas a las que definitivamente quería lejos de mi familia.

Le sonreí a mi hermana. Rara vez soy afectivo con mi familia, y menos si había desconocidos alrededor, pero esta vez me acerque a Mia y deposité un beso en su cabeza mientras la atraía hacia mi. _Ella no esta sola_ , le dije a Josh con la mirada y me alejé con Ana mientras tomaba a mis hijos con nosotros.

"Que fue eso?" preguntó Ana

Ted y Phoebe estaban entretenidos jugando con Ava en el suelo cerca de nosotros

"Algo en ese sujeto no me gusta" tomé una de las manos de Ana entre las mías y comencé a jugar distraídamente con ella.

Kate se sentó al lado de Ana y observó con cierta desconfianza al novio de Mia, el cual, se había sentado junto a ella en un sillón apartado de la sala y besaba con delicadeza su mano… su cabello. La observaba con devoción, pero… había un destello oscuro en su mirada que no me gustaba. Lo sabía porque yo en algún momento pertenecí a esa misma oscuridad… y aun, una parte predominante de mi, pertenecía a las sombras.

"No me inspira confianza" dijo Kate y Ana la observó confundida

"Tu también?, Christian me acaba de decir lo mismo"

"Tiene una mirada turbia Steele. Algo oculta. No lo notas?" Ana negó con su cabeza y yo reí

Mi esposa tendía a ser bastante ingenua con la gente. Siempre veía lo bueno de las personas… era uno de sus muchos encantos.

Su respuesta a mi risa fue un codazo en mis costillas.

"A veces no eres nada observadora Steele, recuerda mis palabras, algo oscuro oculta ese sujeto. No me equivoqué cuando te dije lo mismo de Christian, recuerdas?" susurró.

La miré con molestia _. Que demonios!_

Ana sonrió a modo de disculpa y yo puse mis ojos en blanco.

Odiaba admitirlo pero Kate tenía un punto a su favor… no confiaba para nada en ese sujeto y su comentario solo reforzó mi sentir.

"A mi me parece una persona solitaria y atormentada… pero lo que me llamó la atención fue su parecido. He escuchado que a veces las almas gemelas tienden a parecerse físicamente entre sí… pero el parecido que tienen Mia y su novio me impactó. No lo notaron ustedes?" mi corazón dio un salto al escuchar a Ana

Kate atrapó mi mirada, y en sus ojos verdes vi reflejado el mismo temor que crecía en mi interior.

Me levanté de un salto del asiento y salí al jardín, dejando bastante confundida a Ana.

Con movimientos rápidos, marqué al celular de Welch. Era sábado, no era día laboral, pero necesitaba la información de Josh ahora.

"Sr. Grey" me contestó al primer tono de llamada

"Se que es sábado pero necesito me envíes hoy mismo la información que te pedí de Josh Dalton. No puede esperar para el lunes" intenté hablar con calma mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado

"Entendido Sr. Grey. Trabajaré en ello" corté la llamada y pasé mis manos desesperadamente por mi cabello

 _Solo espero que mis suposiciones sean un terrible reflejo de mi paranoia. Con eso puedo lidiar… unas sesiones con Flynn durante otro par de años y listo… pero la idea que crece en mi cabeza es… descabellada… monstruosa_

"Christian, hijo?, todo bien?" Grace estaba al lado mío observándome con un gesto bastante preocupado

 _Perfecto Christian, la has preocupado en el día de su cumpleaños_

"Nada que no se pueda arreglar madre" me sonrió

"Si en algo te puedo ayudar, aquí estoy" asentí intentando sonreír. Fue en vano. _Estoy muy preocupado como para fingir una sonrisa_ "Me da gusto ver a tu hermana retomar su vida… estaba inquieta después que su relación con Ethan terminara, pero… ahora estoy más tranquila. Hacía un tiempo no la veía tan feliz" la miré incrédulo.

Mia era la felicidad personificada. Ella se ponía feliz hasta porque el día estaba nublado.

Mi madre, al descifrar la ironía de mi mirada, se rió mientras se sentaba en una banca al lado mío.

Ambos posamos nuestra mirada en el jardín. El jardinero definitivamente hacía excelente trabajo. Era todo un espectáculo nocturno verlo con las luces encendidas mientras el aroma a tierra mojada llenaba nuestros pulmones entre respiración y respiración. Casi podía paladear el sabor de la tierra.

"Se que Mia puede ser demasiado extrovertida, atolondrada e irreflexiva, que siempre se está riendo y parece no toma nada enserio, pero su mirada el día de hoy es diferente. La veo profundamente ilusionada con este chico" suspiré pesadamente ante el comentario de mi madre

Grace colocó una de sus manos sobre las mías.

"Se lo mucho que te preocupas por ella Christian. A Mia le importa mucho tu opinión y estoy segura que la haría muy feliz si aprobaras su relación con este muchacho" desvié la mirada hacia el pasto

 _Jamás aprobaré a ese sujeto… si Grace supiera mis sospechas, seguramente opinaría como yo, pero solo son eso. Sospechas._

"No me gusta hacer promesas que no voy a cumplir" me sonrió y acarició mi mejilla "Madre, jamás te he preguntado como fue que Elliot y Mia llegaron con ustedes. Cual es su historia?" sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

"A que viene la pregunta Christian. Es raro que preguntes cosas del pasado" inclinó ligeramente su cabeza

 _Demonios. Por qué me conoce tan bien?_

"Simple curiosidad…" frunció su entrecejo pero no hizo más preguntas

Siempre respetaba mi privacidad aunque no compartiera mi manera de pensar.

 _Mi madre es un ángel sabio._

"A Elliot lo adoptamos a los 8 meses de edad. Era una cosita pequeña y rubia. Sus padres murieron en un accidente y no tenía más familia. Las autoridades buscaron algún pariente que reclamara por él y nadie acudió a los llamados. Tu padre y yo estábamos en lista de espera para adoptar, así que un día recibimos la llamada que tanto esperábamos. Íbamos a ser padres. Desde que lo vi me enamoré de Elliot, el tomó uno de mis dedos entre los suyos y jamás lo dejé ir" la sonrisa de mi madre se tornó más intensa. Deslumbrante "Mía llegó aquí a los 6 meses de edad como recordarás. Tu ya estabas con nosotros. Su madre la abandonó por voluntad propia en una casa cuna y perdió todos los derechos sobre ella desde entonces"

"Tiene parientes?"

"El director de la casa cuna dijo que si, pero que no se ubicaban ya en Seattle. Por políticas de la institución no podían darnos los nombres ni dirección, así que no insistimos. Mia ya era nuestra hija y nadie podía quitárnosla. Aun así, tu padre investigó acerca de la familia biológica de Mia, pero jamás dio con su paradero… intuimos que quizás su madre estaba enferma y murió"

"Acaso vas a dejar a tus invitados esperando por ti mi amor?" al escuchar la voz de mi padre, mi madre se levantó de la silla y fue al encuentro de Carrick

Eran un par de románticos que seguían igual de enamorados que desde el primer día que se conocieron.

"Paso tiempo de calidad con nuestro hijo" dijo

Me puse de pie y entramos a la concurrida estancia

En pocos minutos mi madre se vio envuelta por sus amistades y yo por mi familia, a la cual no apartaría de mi lado porque lo que menos quería era que manosearan a mis hijos. Nadie podía tocarlos más que mi familia y personas de mi entera confianza.

Ana no hizo la pregunta audible, pero sabía que le había preocupado mi ausencia. Le sonreí, la besé en la cabeza y no dije nada más.

Alejé mis temores un rato de mi cabeza y disfruté la cena de cumpleaños de mi madre. Ella merecía pasar una velada feliz y en paz con sus seres queridos. No sería yo quien la echara a perder.

Mis abuelos reían con la concurrencia, pero eran sus bisnietos los que eclipsaban sus miradas y toda su atención. Me relajé al ver a mis hijos con ellos. Mis abuelos eran muy posesivos con mis hijos y fieros protectores. No permitían que nadie los tocara. Sonreí al ver a mis hijos ignorar a la concurrencia.

Pasadas las 9 de la noche, Ted se quedó dormido en brazos de Ana y Phoebe en los míos. Vi a Elliot y el también tenía a Ava completamente dormida en sus brazos.

"Creo que por fin surtió efecto el agitado día en el parque" dijo Elliot entre risas y carcajadas

Ava no se inmutó por el ruido. Ni siquiera mis hijos. Ambos estaban sumidos en un profundo sueño del cual estaba seguro no despertarían sino hasta mañana.

Las amistades de mi madre no perdían oportunidad en querer acercarse a mis hijos para hacerles mimos y proferirles caricias que ellos no necesitaban. No me importaba ser tachado de grosero o maleducado, las paraba en seco con un rotundo NO y una mirada nada cordial. Ana ya se había acoplado a mi filosofía, y de igual manera no permitía que gente desconocida los tocara… no importaba que fueran amistades cercanas de mi madre. No eran de mi confianza, ni pertenecían a mi círculo cercano. Punto.

Dentro de mi pantalón, vibró mi celular y lo tomé rápidamente creyendo que por fin Welch me había enviado el informe que le solicité, pero para mi mala suerte solo era una alerta indicándome que la batería de mi celular se había terminado

"Maldición" musité molesto.

Ana volteó a verme mientras le ponía a Ted una cobija encima al igual que a Phoebe. Empezaba a refrescar bastante la noche, y no era bueno para los niños. Sus rostros estaban sonrojados y transpiraban bastante.

Phoebe colocó su cabeza contra mi cuello y sentí como su sudor humedecía mi camisa. Toqué su frente y la sentí caliente bajo mi tacto.

 _Está hirviendo!_

"Phoebe tiene fiebre!... mi mamá tiene que revisarla!" entré en estado de pánico. Lo que me impactó fue la reacción tranquila de Ana. Colocó con demasiada lentitud su mano sobre la frente de mi hija y sonrió

Inmediatamente puso sus ojos en blanco y clavé molesto mi mirada sobre la suya.

"Ella está bien. Ambos lo están. Su temperatura corporal es idéntica a la tuya cuando duermes. No hay de que alarmarse" retiró de la frente de Ted un par de mechones húmedos y lo besó

Mi cuerpo era tan caliente cuando dormía?. Jamás había sido acusado de semejante ofensa. _Será porque jamás dormiste con nadie hasta que Ana llegó a tu vida, Grey_

"Que le pasó a tu celular?" preguntó mientras arrullaba a Ted en sus brazos

Mi hijo estaba profundamente dormido.

"Se le terminó la batería y estoy esperando una información muy importante"

"Entonces podríamos irnos. Me siento muy cansada, además me preocupa que la noche está muy fría para los niños. No quiero que les haga daño" asentí

Me urgía llegar a casa, en primera porque Ana tenía razón. Este clima y la temperatura corporal de mis hijos no son buena combinación, y en segunda porque necesitaba ver el informe de Welch para quitarme esta pesadez que sentía en el pecho.

"Ya se van?, es temprano aun" mi madre nos miró con cierta tristeza pero jamás borró la sonrisa de su rostro

"Los niños están agotados. Ana y yo preferimos que estén en su cama. La noche está fría y no quiero que se enfermen" mi madre me sonrió con cariño

"Entiendo Christian" con cuidado de no despertarlos, mi madre levantó la frazada que cubría a mis hijos, y les dio a cada uno un beso en la frente "son unos angelitos mis nietos. Gracias por haber pasado este rato tan agradable conmigo Ana" mi esposa le sonrió a mi madre y se dieron un abrazo de despedida

"También ustedes ya se van?, Elliot se acaba de despedir de mi también. No es justo" Mia apareció a un lado mío junto con Josh visiblemente indignada

Como era de esperarse me hizo un puchero al ver que nos estábamos despidiendo.

"Pero si la noche a penas está comenzando. Josh y yo les íbamos a decir que fuéramos de antro" Mia empezó a bailar sin dejar de sonreírme.

Su novio la observaba con adoración… jamás soltó la mano de mi hermana, ni mucho menos retiró su vista de ella. Era como si no existiera en el mundo nadie más que Mia.

"Fue un día pesado para los niños Mia. Necesitan estar en su cama. Christian y Ana deben estar cansados también. Quizás otro día" la voz de mi madre siempre era dulce, benévola y paciente. Pero en ella había un tono de mando que tanto Mia como yo reconocimos a la perfección

Mi hermana amaba hacer berrinches. Estaba demasiado consentida por todos nosotros. Especialmente por mi. Ese era mi gusto culposo… mimar a Mia. Ella era una de mis debilidades… mi ternura más escondida, mi luz cuando mi mundo era negro… mudo.

Me sonrió llena de júbilo y me abrazó cuidando de no aplastar a Phoebe en el proceso.

"Que tal te cayó Josh?" me preguntó en secreto antes de romper el abrazo

Al clavar su mirada en la mía, vi ese brillo esperanzado adornar sus ojos mientras tomaba una de las manos de Josh entre las suyas.

Se me partió el corazón.

"Lo único que me importa es verte feliz y plena Mia." sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa, y como siempre sucedía, sonreí junto con ella

"Soy tan feliz Christian!" gritó. Mis hijos se estremecieron y empezaron a despertar por el ruido

"Esta bien Teddy Boy, tranquilo. No pasa nada… vuelve a dormir. Ssh, ssh, ssh" Ana le habló en un susurro a Ted mientras lo mecía de arriba a abajo

Con Phoebe hice lo mismo. Le di unas palmaditas sobre su espalda y volvió a sucumbir ante el sueño

"Mia, ten más cuidado" Mia me sonrió y sacó la lengua

 _No tiene remedio._

"Fue un gusto conocerlo Sr. Grey"

Josh me extendió su mano y contemplé la idea de desairarlo por completo. No me importaba dejarlo con la mano estirada. Se lo he hecho a mucha gente. Pero Mia me observaba ansiosa y emocionada. Esperaba mi reacción.

 _Lo hago por ella solamente_

Reticente, respondí su gesto.

Mi hermana se prensó del cuello de Josh y lo besó en la boca.

Al salir al garaje, Ana se sentó en la parte de atrás del auto para cuidar a los niños mientras yo manejaba. Antes de arrancar, Elliot se acercó y me detuvo.

"Hey, no tengo un puto pelo de analítico ni mucho menos soy tan perceptivo como tu, pero no me inspira confianza ese sujeto. Espero que ya lo estés investigando"

"Elliot, tranquilízate. Si lo estoy investigando. Pero no adelantes conclusiones" me observó con ira

"Te conozco. Tu sabes algo de ese puto. Dime!. Kate evade el tema cada que le pregunto su opinión de Josh. Christian, Mia también es mi hermana!... No maté a Ethan porque es hermano de Kate, pero este hijo de puta no correrá su misma suerte" fruncí mi entrecejo.

 _Sabía que llegaríamos a este punto._

Mia era nuestra hermana menor y nos tomábamos muy a pecho nuestro papel. Pero Elliot llegaba a un extremo peligroso. El ya no razonaba cuando algo o alguien le hacía el más mínimo daño. _El siempre reacciona de una forma muy violenta._

No sabía lo que sería capaz de hacerle a Josh en caso que mis sospechas fuesen confirmadas.

Temía bastante por su reacción.

"Si no consigues calmarte no te diré absolutamente nada. Ve con tu esposa y tu hija. Te hablo mañana" respiró profundo y sacó el aire violentamente por su boca en un intento de controlarse

"A primera hora espero tu llamada" se alejó bastante alterado del auto

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus intensas emociones, que ni siquiera se despidió de Ana, la cual, me miró bastante extrañada mientras me metía al tráfico nocturno de Seattle. Ryan nos seguía de cerca.

"Jamás había visto a Elliot tan molesto" vi a Ana por el espejo. El tráfico nocturno estaba bastante tranquilo

Llegaríamos rápido a casa.

"Elliot es una persona bastante tranquila. Tu lo conoces. Es bromista, le gusta hablar en doble sentido… pareciera que no toma nada enserio. Sin embargo existe algo que puede sacar lo peor de él" la observé y en mis ojos comprendió la respuesta

"Es por el novio de Mia?" asentí

"Me imagino que Kate no le reveló nada de sus propias sospechas y eso lo desespera bastante. Sin embargo no hizo falta. Elliot no confía en el y eso es motivo suficiente para que pierda la cabeza."

"Supongo que la investigación de la que me hablaste es la información importante que Welch te envió, no es así?" sonreí maliciosamente

"Precisamente. Necesito llegar a casa y leer su informe cuanto antes"

Lo primero que hicimos Ana y yo fue arropar a los niños y meterlos a sus camas en cuanto llegamos a casa. Ted no despertó durante el proceso, pero Phoebe si. En cuanto la solté para ponerle sus pijamas empezó a llorar amargamente.

Ana entró enseguida a la habitación y no consiguió calmarla. Mi pequeña estaba cansada, con sueño y no quería bajo ningún concepto dormir. Se resistía a hacerlo. Así que la llevamos a nuestro cuarto y nos recostamos con ella mientras le contábamos un cuento y le hacíamos mimos en su espalda. Al cabo de unas horas finalmente se quedó dormida, pero no podíamos moverla sin que empezara a retorcerse en su sueño.

Moverme de mi lugar. Imposible. Me tenía prensado de mi playera con una de sus manitas para que cuando me levantara, ella lo sintiera y despertara.

 _Es una hermosa tramposa mi pequeña princesa_

La revisión del informe tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

"Papi tas depieto?... papi?" escuché la voz de mi pequeña mientras me movía con sus manitas

 _Papi ya está despierto… y no por gusto._

"Si" abrí los ojos y le sonreí a mi hija

Voltee a ver a Ana y ella aun dormía. El reloj que estaba detrás de ella marcaba las 5:28 am.

Mi pequeña había madrugado bastante.

"Papi tengo hambie…" dijo sonriente mientras bajaba graciosamente de la cama. Tomó mi mano y empezó a jalarme para que me levantara.

"Vamos a ver que encontramos… pero no hay que hacer ruido para que mamá no despierte" susurré y mi hija puso uno de sus deditos sobre sus labios

Ambos salimos de puntas de la habitación.

Nos asomamos a la habitación de Ted y él seguía dormido. Tomé a mi princesa en brazos y bajamos a la cocina.

Con cuidado la senté en su silla y ella me observó expectante y ansiosa mientras ponía sus manitas sobre la mesa.

 _Espero que haya algunas sobras en el refrigerador. Cocinar definitivamente no es lo mío, pero calentar algo en el microondas si._

"Quieres pretzels?" arrugó graciosamente su nariz. Me reí y ella cruzó bastante molesta sus bracitos "mmmh macarrones con queso?"

"Si! Macaiones" _excelentes gustos los de mi hija. Mi platillo favorito_ "y helado?" asentí y su sonrisa se tornó imposiblemente brillante

Ana y yo limitábamos mucho la cantidad de azúcar que Ted y Phoebe comían. Pero mi princesa me había pedido helado y no pude decirle que no. Así que mientras comíamos los macarrones, tomábamos una cucharada de helado. Las mezclas que mi hija hacía eran mortales… aunque extrañamente deliciosas.

Ella tenía ese efecto en mi. Todo era positivo. Nada era imposible.

Al terminar, me senté frente al piano, quizás atraído por el en este momento de dicha, y empecé a tocar una canción de cuna. Mi hija se sentó en mis piernas y mientras me escuchaba tocar, lentamente se quedó dormida en mis brazos.

Sentí como una mirada nos observaba desde cierta distancia. Sin voltear supe de quien se trataba. Era Ana. Giré mi rostro y ahí estaba ella, viéndonos desde el pie de la escalera con una sonrisa.

"Comieron helado" dijo al ver el bote vacío. Cruzó los brazos y yo sonreí culpable mientras cargaba a mi hija dormida con uno de mis brazos

"No me pude negar" me besó sin dejar de sonreír

"Eres un consentidor" la mano de Ana se posó sobre la cabeza de mi pequeña princesa y comenzó a enredar sus rizos entre sus dedos

"Es mi trabajo. A las mujeres de mi vida es casi imposible decirles que no. Las amo demasiado" la besé y recargó momentáneamente su cabeza sobre mi hombro sin apartar su mirada de Phoebe

"Llevaré a Phoebe a su cama" dijo Ana y con sumo cuidado la puse entre sus brazos

Mi pequeña recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su mamá.

"Bebé, revisaré el informe de Welch. Te alcanzó en la cama en un rato"

"No tardes. Ya te extraño" le sonreí con cierta timidez mientras Ana se encaminaba a las escaleras

Al entrar a mi estudio, prendí la laptop y abrí inmediatamente mi correo. Necesitaba leer el informe de Welch cuanto antes.

 **De:** J C Welch

 **Tema:** Informe Josh Dalton

 **Fecha:** 5 de junio 2016 06:36

 **Para:** Christian Grey

Sr. Grey, adjunto encontrará la información que me solicita.

J C Welch

Gerente de seguridad y sistemas, Grey Enterprises Inc.

JOSH CRAIG DALTON

 **Fecha de nacimiento** : 4 de julio de 1989. **Lugar:** Seattle. Se mudó a Londres cuando tenía aproximadamente 4 meses de edad

 **Número celular** : No encontrado

 **Número de seguridad social** : No encontrado

 **Banco** : Número de cuenta 457689: $ 6,543

 **Ocupación** : Freelance

 **Educación previa** : University of arts Londres. Carrera trunca

 **Afiliaciones políticas** : No encontrado

 **Creencias religiosas** : No encontrado

 **Orientación sexual** : Heterosexual

 **Relación actual** : Mia Grey

 **Padre** : Desconocido

 **Madre:** Joyce Dalton. **Fecha de muerte:** 23 de septiembre 2015. **Causas:** Muerte accidental por ahogamiento. Al parecer se quedó dormida en su tina mientras se daba un baño

 **Hermanos** : Una hermana gemela. Se desconoce el nombre o paradero. Fue dada en adopción cuando tenía 3 meses de edad. **Causas** : aparentemente la madre solo podía cuidar a uno de los dos

 **Enfermedades:** Trastorno depresivo mayor con caso severo de psicosis y ansiedad. Estuvo hospitalizado 3 veces en su adolescencia por intento de suicidio

 **Adicciones:** Tabaquismo

 _Demonios… esto no puede ser una jodida coincidencia… no creo en esta clase de coincidencias!_

Respondí inmediatamente a Welch. Estaba frenético. Mis manos temblaban mientras redactaba el correo.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Tema:** Investigación ASAP!

 **Fecha:** 5 de junio 2016 06:42

 **Para:** J C Welch

Me urge investigues en calidad de urgente donde fue dada en adopción la hermana gemela de Josh y la familia en la que quedó ubicada. ASAP!. Quiero hoy la información. No me importa lo que tengas que hacer para conseguirla Welch! Hackea el servidor que sea necesario para tener los datos. ME URGEN!

Maneja esto con la mayor discreción.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Inc.

Cerré la laptop de un golpe y pasé mis manos por mi cabello.

 _Esto es una pesadilla. Una maldita pesadilla!... no puede estar pasando…_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Pues espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado!. Estoy medio atorada con los caps siguientes porque ando tapada cretinamente. Creo que ya borré lo que siento han sido miles de hojas reescribiendo pasajes de la historia con las que no quedo satisfecha. Pero estoy trabajando arduamente para seguir actualizando constantemente. Les mando besos y ya saben. Sus reviews son bien recibidos.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Nuevo capitulo, lectores nuevos ^^. Me alegra que mi historia les esté agradando y las mantenga con interés. Aquí les dejo otra parte de la historia. Besos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

Me acerqué a la cantina y me serví una copa de vino blanco. La tomé de un solo trago. Sentía los latidos de mi corazón en la garganta. Me dejé caer sobre uno de los sillones y aventé contra la pared la copa vacía.

"MALDITA SEA!"

No necesito el informe de Welch para prever la verdad… no me atrevía a decirla aun en voz alta, pero mi cabeza la repetía dolorosamente una y otra vez.

 _Mia esta enamorada de su maldito hermano gemelo…un enfermo que probablemente sabía la verdad desde el primer día que la conoció_

Mi celular sonó. Era Elliot.

 _Con un demonio!._ _No ahora._

No se como decirle a Elliot algo que no consigo darle principio ni final en mi cabeza. Siento que me volveré loco. Todo da vueltas. Mi pecho esta en guerra y es mi propio pánico el que ha tomado posesión de mi cuerpo.

No contesté la llamada. Dejé que sonara el celular sobre mi escritorio.

"Christian que paso?! Escuché tu grito y…" Ana entró corriendo al estudio mientras sus ojos analizaban mi expresión y veían rápidamente la copa de vino rota en el piso

"No te vayas a lastimar… hay vidrios en el suelo" susurré mientras me acercaba a ella y enterraba mi rostro en su cuello.

Mi celular volvió a sonar. Elliot no me dejaría en paz hasta que le contestara. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y di dos pasos hacia atrás. Enredé mis manos en mi cabello.

 _Necesito despertar de esta pesadilla!._

"Es Elliot. Christian que pasa?! Me estás asustando. Por qué no le contestas?" negué repetidamente con la cabeza mientras miraba de un lado a otro completamente desesperado

No se que buscaba. ¿Apoyo divino?. Me sentía alterado. Por primera vez en muchos años no encontraba mi propia voz. Me sentí mudo nuevamente.

"Christian!" Ana comenzó a sacudirme de los hombros "Háblame!"

Mi mente entendió la orden e hice lo que me pidió.

"La información de Welch…" fue lo único que atiné a decir mientras recargaba mi espalda contra una pared y enterraba mi rostro en mis manos

Escuché los pasos de Ana alejarse de mi rápidamente. Seguro leería el informe de Josh… y entendería mi pánico… mi incapacidad de pensar con claridad.

Desde el principio no confié en Josh. Sabía que algo ocultaba, pero esto… es demasiado duro. Difícil y casi imposible de procesar.

Siempre imaginas que otros pueden pasar por una situación así. Pero no tu familia. No tu hermana menor… no Mia.

Levanté la mirada lentamente y los ojos de Ana estaban desorbitados como seguramente lo habían estado los míos minutos atrás. Retiró su mirada de la pantalla y sentí claramente en mi corazón las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho; miedo, pánico… desconcierto. Un vivo reflejo de mi sentir.

"Oh Christian… puede que sea una coincidencia… a lo mejor la hermana que mencionan no es Mia…" negué con la cabeza mientras caminaba como león enjaulado a lo largo del estudio

"No creo en tanta coincidencia. Necesito el informe que le pedí a Welch. Necesito tener pruebas de que Mia es… MALDITA SEA!" grité y golpeé con mis puños desnudos la pared.

Levanté la mirada y vi a Ana observándome con una ansiedad que se desbordaba por cada poro de su ser. De pronto sus ojos se veían demasiado grandes para su pequeña cara.

Se puso en pie y caminó hacia mi.

Estiré mi mano hacia ella y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. El celular sonó nuevamente.

 _Elliot…_

"Que harás con Elliot?" me extendió mi celular

"Es demasiado riesgoso decirle esta información ahora"

"Tendrás que decirle algo o no dejará de llamar. Cálmalo" asentí y contesté

"Elliot" rodeé la cintura de Ana con mi brazo libre y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo

 _La necesito cerca ahora más que nunca._

"Hasta que contestas!. Te he estado marcando desde hace rato" se escuchaba peor que ayer. Estaba más tenso y terriblemente molesto

"Son las 7:03 de la mañana Elliot. A estas horas y en domingo la gente está dormida. Me despertó tu llamada" le mentí

"… oh… disculpa. No me di cuenta de la hora…" percibí una emoción que yacía escondida detrás de su furia. Preocupación. Lo entendía perfectamente

"Te escuchas cansado. Dormiste algo?" escuché un suspiro pesado a través de la bocina

"No. Estoy en la habitación de Ava. No quise molestar a Kate con mi insomnio. Ver a mi hija dormir me tranquiliza" sonreí sutilmente

"Intenta dormir. Ava no te perdonará si no juegas con ella a la princesa" rió ante mi comentario

"Lo dirás de broma, pero si se enojará si me quedo dormido. Heredó el temperamento de su madre. No me perdona si no juego con ella en su mesa de té. Putas sillitas. No cabe ni medio trasero mío ahí. Y las tazas… creo que ya rompí todo un set. Kate me obligó a comprarle otro a Ava" ambos reímos

Esa imagen mental no la olvidaría. _Lo que pagaría por presenciar esa escena._

Por experiencia se lo que es estar sentado en esas diminutas sillas, tomando con delicadeza unas minúsculas tazas de té de juguete… hablándole a muñecas que sólo mi hija ve encantadoras. Pero por mi princesa sin dudarlo congelaría el infierno.

"Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees" reí sutilmente

"… has sabido algo del novio de Mia?" preguntó en un susurro

 _Qué le dirás Grey?. La verdad o una sutil mentira…_

"Necesito unos datos que Welch aun no me confirma. En cuanto los tenga te lo hare saber" silencio

"Entonces ya sabes algo" susurró "Dime o no estaré tranquilo"

"Elliot… " suspiré y presioné el puente de mi nariz con dos de mis dedos mientras cerraba los ojos "Ven a casa hoy con Kate y Ava y hablamos"

"Por qué con ellas?" espetó bastante molesto

"Deja de hacer preguntas y has lo que te digo si quieres sacarme esa información. Nos vemos en un rato" colgué el teléfono

"Le dirás la verdad?" preguntó Ana y asentí.

Enterré mi rostro en su cuello mientras nos fundíamos en un abrazo.

"Por eso le pedí que trajera a Kate y Ava. Con ellas aquí será más difícil que haga una estupidez… "

"Hablaré con Kate cuando llegue. Necesita estar al tanto. Ella sabrá controlar a Elliot" asentí y rompí el abrazo

Pasar la mañana con mis hijos siempre despejaba mi mente. No quería salir de mi burbuja. Deseaba permanecer dentro de ella el mayor tiempo posible. Quise olvidar por un momento la situación de Mia, Josh e incluso a Elliot y disfrutar a mi familia sin tener mayores preocupaciones en mi mente.

Extrañaba incluso sentir los celos y rabia hacia Burke Ramsey y el anillo barato que le dio a mi hija. Prefería esa sensación, al vacío y dolor que ahora experimentaba ante la expectativa de enfrentar a Elliot con una verdad que no sabía como tomaría.

Poco después de medio día recibí el último informe de Welch. Y aunque sabía lo que leería, me vi en la necesidad de sentarme. De pronto la fuerza de mis piernas me abandonaron.

"Que sucede Christian?" preguntó Ana, y sin mirarla, le extendí el celular para que leyera por ella misma

Silencio. Su mano apretó ligeramente la mía.

Levanté la vista y vi su mirada azorada por la sorpresa… el pánico.

"Lo se. Yo tampoco se que decir o como reaccionar…"

Los brazos de Ana rodearon mi cuello y me aprisionó en un fuerte abrazo. Deseé en vano que este contacto con ella liberara a mi corazón del miedo atroz que sentía por Mia. Esta noticia la mataría.

"Tenemos que decirle esto a Mia cuanto antes" asentí y rompí el abrazo

"Primero tengo que decírselo a Elliot" y como invocado por el demonio, apareció Taylor en la puerta anunciando su llegada

Rodeé los hombros de Ana con uno de mis brazos y fuimos a la sala donde Elliot y su familia nos esperaban. Mis hijos enseguida eclipsaron la atención de su prima y corrieron a sus habitaciones para jugar, seguidos por sus guardaespaldas y Gail. Necesitábamos que estuvieran distraídos y lo más lejos posible de esta plática.

Ana abrazo a Kate con fingida calma y después a Elliot. Aprovechando que se encontraba ocupado sonrojando a mi mujer con su molesto abrazo de oso, me acerqué a Taylor.

"Necesito que estés cerca de nosotros junto con Ryan y Sawyer. Es probable que necesite de sus servicios para restringir a Elliot. Por nada del mundo dejen que abandone la propiedad o se suba a su automóvil. Informa a los demás guardaespaldas para que estén enterados" asintió

"Como usted ordene"

"Eso que veo es esmalte rosa en tus uñas Christian?" entrecerré los ojos mientras Elliot se acercaba a mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Con mi vista periférica vi que Ana se alejaba unos pasos con Kate. La estaba poniendo al tanto de la situación.

"Deja de ser un idiota Elliot" respondí con seriedad. El esmalte que me puso mi princesa me lo quité horas atrás

Ana se encargó de borrarlo completamente de mis uñas.

"Deberías mostrarle la obra de arte que Ava te hizo en los pies mi amor" Kate se unió a la plática

"Kate! Eso era secreto" Elliot se carcajeo y besó apasionadamente a su esposa como era su costumbre

Me aclaré la garganta. Ana rió mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

"No se como conseguiste tener 2 hijos con el Sr. Calidez, Ana. Tanto que cuidó su virginidad y tu se la arrebataste" _no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas Elliot._ Lo miré fijamente no encontrándole la gracia a su comentario

"Podrías dejar de ser un estúpido por unos minutos por favor Elliot?!" Kate le dio un codazo en las costillas y Elliot fingió un dolor exagerado que culminó en otro beso. Más casto y suave esta vez

"Un estúpido al que amas demasiado" Kate rió

"Mucha seguridad en ti mismo Grey"

Elliot rodeo a Kate por los hombros y la tomó en brazos mientras le daba vueltas en el aire.

La risa de ambos hizo eco en la estancia. Ojala este estado de ánimo de Elliot durara lo suficiente.

Ojalá no tuviese que darle esta noticia que lo trastornaría por completo.

"Quieren algo de tomar?" pregunté mientras tomábamos asiento en la sala

Taylor, Ryan y Sawyer se colocaron a una distancia prudente de Elliot sin levantar sospechas.

"No gracias. Ahora dime. Que pasó con la investigación?" preguntó Elliot. La mirada de Kate se posó sobre la mía y tomó con fuerza una de las manos de mi hermano

Los ojos de Elliot me estudiaban mientras su semblante cambiaba notablemente. Los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos, podía ver como apretaba una y otra vez la mano de Kate… como las venas de su frente saltaban notablemente.

Tomé un respiro y la mano de Ana se posó sobre una de mis piernas.

"No suelo darle vueltas al asunto así que te lo diré sin rodeos. Solo espero que pienses en Mia antes que hagas una tontería" Elliot asintió lentamente "Welch ya me entregó la investigación completa… Elliot… Mia es hermana gemela de Josh"

Elliot se zafó bruscamente de la mano de Kate y enredo sus manos en su cabello mientras el color de su rostro cambiaba de blanco a un intenso color carmín.

"MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!, COMO SE ATREVE!, LO VOY A MATAR! ES UN ENFERMO!" se levantó abruptamente del sillón mientras aventaba un jarrón que adornaba la mesa de centro contra la pared

Ana y Kate se sobresaltaron y palidecieron al ver la abrupta reacción de Elliot. Yo sin embargo, la esperaba.

Taylor, Sawyer y Ryan estuvieron a su lado en segundos dispuestos a tumbarlo al suelo a la más mínima provocación.

"Cálmate…" le dije con toda la calma que poseía. Pero por dentro estaba todo menos tranquilo. Quería matar a alguien… y ese alguien tenía nombre. Josh Dalton.

"COMO ME PIDES QUE ME CALME!. ES UN ASQUEROSO ENFERMO! COMO PUEDES SER TAN FRÍO EN UNA SITUACIÓN COMO ESTA!, ES NUESTRA HERMANA DE LA QUE HABLAMOS, NO UNA DESCONOCIDA. VOY A MATAR A ESE PUTO DESGRACIADO!" más tardó en decir esas palabras que en verse inmovilizado por los guardaespaldas que lo flanqueaban "SUELTENME!"

"Tienen órdenes mías para que no te dejen mover" su mirada asesina se fijó en la mía y después en Kate

"TU LO SABÍAS! ¿¡COMO PUEDES SER COMPLICE DE ESTE DESGRACIADO INSENSIBLE!, CREI QUE TENÍA UNA ESPOSA CON MÁS SENTIDO COMUN…!" Kate dio dos pasos frente a el y lo retó con la mirada. Era una de las pocas personas que no se amedrentaba con la ira asesina de Elliot

"No lo sabía, y aun si lo hubiese sabido no te habría dicho nada" habló con calma. No estaba enojada, al contrario, se le veía tranquila y en control de la situación "Y te pido que dejes de gritar. Si así solucionaras el problema, serías de bastante ayuda. Lo único que conseguirás es complicar la situación. Si realmente quieres hacer algo, tranquilízate y piensa con la cabeza fría como Christian" la mirada iracunda de Elliot se serenó levemente. Los músculos de su cuello se relajaron poco a poco y los guaruras que lo sujetaban con fuerza, lo soltaron

"Taylor, pueden retirarse" los tres asintieron

Elliot estaba más sosegado. Después de las palabras de Kate, dudaba que hiciera algo estúpido, pero no estaba seguro del todo. Taylor tenía instrucciones precisas. Confiaba que, en caso de volver a perder el control, Taylor y los guaruras contendrían a Elliot.

Una vez los cuatro solos, Elliot se dejó caer al piso y enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas, mientras que Kate se hincaba a su lado y entrelazaba una de sus manos en la suya.

Elliot la tomó con fuerza sin cambiar su posición.

"Perdón" levantó la mirada y colocó la mano de Kate sobre su pecho. Nos miró a los tres "Perdí la cabeza… pero… yo…" Kate no lo dejó terminar. Se aventó a su cuello y lo envolvió en un fiero abrazo.

Elliot respondió a su gesto mientras enterraba su rostro en su cuello.

Estaba llorando.

Volteé a ver a Ana y ella asintió. Ambos necesitaban espacio para estar solos.

Nos alejamos discretamente y entramos a una pequeña sala de estar donde tenía varias consolas de juego que nunca usaba, salvo las pocas veces que Elliot quería humillar mi falta de habilidad para jugar.

Me senté en un sillón individual junto a Ana. Necesitaba tenerla cerca para no perder también la cabeza. Comencé a enredar distraídamente mis dedos en su cabello. Me gustaba que lo tuviera largo. Si no me equivocaba, lo tenía ligeramente debajo de la cintura. Su cabello, así como toda ella, me pertenecían. No tenía derecho a cortarlo sin mi autorización.

"Estás bien?" preguntó mientras se sentaba sobre mis piernas. Negué con la cabeza

No tenía ganas de hablar.

No es que me hubiesen herido las palabras de Elliot. Sabía que las había dicho en un momento de enojo. Era la inusual situación la que me tenía al límite.

Decirle la verdad a Elliot había sido difícil. Enfrentar a Mia y a mis padres con la verdad sería mil veces peor… sabía que tenían que saberlo antes que la relación con ese sujeto llegara más lejos… pero...

"Podemos entrar?" Kate y Elliot estaban en el marco de la puerta viéndonos con cautela

Asentí, me puse en pie, y lo que pocas veces hago, envolví a Elliot en un abrazo.

No había palabras que lo hicieran sentir mejor. Lo entendía mejor que nadie porque ambos sentíamos el mismo hueco de desesperación y dolor presionando nuestro pecho… solo quería que sintiera que estábamos juntos en esto.

Ahora más que nunca la vida nos obligaba a ser fuertes; por mis Grace, Carrick, pero principalmente por Mia.

El camino a casa de mis padres transcurrió en sepulcral silencio. Generalmente siempre podíamos contar con Elliot para hacer ameno el camino, pero hoy solo se limitaba a ver a través de la ventana del auto. Kate y Ana tenían la mirada perdida en la nada. Era difícil para cualquiera asimilar esta situación. Nos había superado emocionalmente a los cuatro. Y lo peor aun estaba por llegar; decírselo a Mia y hacer frente a la crisis que acarrearía.

Solo esperaba que estuviésemos siendo melodramáticos y que ella manejara la situación con cierto sosiego.

 _Está enamorada de su hermano biológico. Como se toma con calma una situación así Grey!_

"Pero que sorpresa!. No esperaba verlos hoy por aquí. Donde están mis nietos?, aun en el auto?" mi mamá nos recibió al pie de las escaleras con una amplia sonrisa, la cual, desapareció al percibir la expresión de nuestros rostros

"Se quedaron en casa con Gail y los guaruras…"

"Christian, sucedió algo?" suspiré mientras que Ana adornaba su rostro con una fingida sonrisa y entrelazaba su mano con la mía

"Lo mejor será que nos sentemos. Está mi papá?" Elliot y los demás nos acomodamos en la sala seguidos de cerca por mi madre. Los pasos de Carrick se escucharon muy cerca de nosotros

"Aquí estoy. Que sucede?" era evidente para ellos que el tema que trataríamos era serio. Principalmente por la inusual expresión taciturna de Elliot.

"¿Dónde está Mia?" pregunté.

"Arriba… ¿la llamo?. Christian me están asustando. Que es lo que está pasando?!, son los niños?, algún atentado contra ti?. Dime por favor"

"Mia tiene que alejarse de Josh" dije directo y sin rodeos

La expresión de mis padres pasó de la angustia a la confusión mientras volteaban a verse sin entender el porque de mis palabras.

"Christian… por qué?. Me parece que es un buen chico." Elliot respiró profundo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos

"Tiene que terminar con el mamá. No es buena persona… lo mandé investigar y…"

"¡Con que derecho te atreves a decir que debo terminar con alguien solo porque tu lo dices!" Mia apareció en la sala visiblemente enojada

Estaba arreglada para salir a algún lado.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Que les pareció? Queria meter esta clase de drama a la historia. muchos se centran en Christian y su padre… y si, hay mucha historia ahí, pero creo que también hay bastante de donde sacar en la vida de Mia.**

 **Espero les esté gustando el rumbo de la historia y como siempre, nos leemos en los reviews que deseen dejar. Besos!**


	10. Pronto actualización!

Una disculpa enorme! se que ya llevo semanas sin actualizar y de verdad me siento pésimo por ello. Sin embargo he tenido unos asunto personales que me han impedido escribir tanto como quisiera y me gusta subir capítulos con los cuales me sienta satisfecha, y no escribir por escribir porque siento que pierde la esencia la historia.

Les prometo que pronto subiré capitulo, no me he olvidado de mi tic y menos cuando ya tenemos el trailer de la nueva película de cincuenta sombras oscuras! eso ha llenado mi pila jajajaj.

Les mando besos!


	11. Capitulo 10

**Uff, tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero después de muchos tropiezos aquí les dejo este capitulo. Agradezco a la chica que me preguntó a través de mi página de facebook por este capitulo. Eso me impulsó a actualizar, ya que he tardado tanto que creí ya nadie lo leía. pero con uina persona que se** **interese** **en mi historia pues me daré a la tarea de actualizar.**

 **Recapitulando lo sucedido previamente: Christian, Elliot y Kate no tienen una buena primera impresión de Josh, el novio de Mia. Christian lo manda investigar y en el reporte sale una información que cambia por completo toda la situación; el es su hermano gemelo y ahora Christian y Elliot deberán informarle a sus padres y a Mia de la verdad.**

* * *

"Mia escúchame, Josh es…" me observó con furia. Elliot se puso entre los dos en plan conciliador

"¡No Christian, no te escucharé!, estoy harta de que las cosas siempre se tengan que hacer a tu modo. Que tan enfermo estás que hasta invades mi privacidad y ahora la de MI NOVIO"

En contra de mi voluntad, y aun cuando sabía estaba hablando su enojo, me dolieron sus palabras.

"¡Mia!" mi padre la reprendió, pero solo hizo más grande su enojo

"¡NO!, Mia nada. Toleré los guaruras y sus extremas medidas de seguridad porque creí era lo correcto. Ustedes siempre están solapando las excentricidades de Christian por todo lo que vivió de niño, pero ¿¡adivinen que?!, ¡yo no soy su mojigata esposa que todo le soporta!"

Podía decir de mi todo lo que quisiera, pero que hablara así de Ana no lo toleraría. En el momento que iba a callarla, Ana apretó mi mano y negó con la cabeza. Respiré profundo y repetí como un mantra que era su enojo el que hablaba, que no tomara personal nada de lo que ella nos decía. Esperaba que eso me calmara lo suficiente.

Estaba resultando bastante difícil.

"Mia, no estás pensando lo que hablas. Tranquilízate y deja que Christian te diga lo que vino a tratar contigo" creo que prefiero a la Kate agresiva que a la conciliadora. Justo el día de hoy había decidido pasarse al lado pacifista

"Se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo Kate. Por primera vez veo las cosas con claridad" fijó su mirada iracunda sobre mi. Me observó con desprecio… no podía soportar que ella sintiera eso por mi "Te advierto que a partir de hoy no pienso seguir con tus guaruras y tus estupidas reglas de seguridad, y mucho menos pretendo dejar a Josh. ¡Es mi puta vida y yo decido con quien estar!. Ya no soy una niña para que sigan vigilando mis pasos" espetó mientras repasaba con su mirada a Ana, Kate y Elliot

"Y ustedes como se atreven a hacerle segunda a las manías controladoras de Christian. ¡Especialmente tu Elliot!. Creí que ambos estaban felices por mi, que me apoyarían en el momento más feliz de mi vida... pero me equivoqué…" lágrimas comenzaron a rodar a través de sus mejillas. Mia enseguida las limpió con brusquedad de su rostro

Nos observó a todos con coraje.

"Mia, hija, tranquilízate. Escucha a Christian… seguramente encontró algo importante en la investigación que nosotros desconocemos… el jamás haría algo para dañarte. Lo sabes" mi mamá se acercó a Mia para intentar calmarla, pero fue en vano

"¡No, que no entienden que amo a Josh!. ¡Estaré con él les guste o no!. Se suponía hoy iba a ser un día especial, quería compartir una maravillosa noticia con ustedes, pero lo han arruinado todo!" se alejó de nosotros con la intención de salir de la sala, pero Elliot la tomó de los brazos y la detuvo

"Mia, preciosa. Te pido que nos escuches. Nosotros solo queremos tu bienestar… déjanos explicarte que…" Mia se zafó bruscamente de sus manos, y como invocado por el demonio apareció Josh en la sala

Justo en ese instante Elliot se abalanzó sobre Josh con la agilidad de un felino y empezó a golpearlo con puño cerrado en la cara. Mi madre, Mia, Ana y Kate gritaron, mientras que mi padre y yo intentábamos alejarlo de Josh en vano. La adrenalina que recorría el cuerpo de Elliot lo hizo imposiblemente fuerte.

"Elliot lo vas a matar, ¡suéltalo!" grité, pero él estaba cegado por la furia

Las venas del rostro de Elliot palpitaban al ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Su piel se tornó de un intenso color rojo. Parecía que sangre saldría de sus poros.

"Hijo, contrólate. ¡Grace llama a Taylor y los guaruras!"

Mi madre salió despedida por la puerta, mientras que Kate, Ana, Mia y yo intentábamos contener la furia asesina de Elliot.

"¡ELLIOT SUELTALO!" gritó Mia entre lágrimas mientras jalaba inútilmente uno de los brazos de Elliot

En menos de unos segundos entró Taylor acompañado de Sawyer y Ryan, y a penas con la fuerza de ellos tres pudieron alejar a Elliot de Josh, al cual recostaron rápidamente en el sillón mientras que mi madre comenzaba a revisar y limpiar sus heridas.

"SUELTENME. ¡LO VOY A MATAR!" Elliot se retorcía en brazos de los guaruras como una fiera que deseaba matar a su presa

"¡Elliot, sosiégate!" Kate le dio dos bofetadas en el rostro

La mirada iracunda de Elliot se pasmó por un momento. Parecía como si le hubiesen aventado un balde con agua helada. Aun contenido por los guaruras, Elliot observó con cierta confusión a Kate y después a mis padres, a Josh… a Mia, la cual, aun ajena a los motivos que llevaron a Elliot a perder los estribos, lo observó con una cólera que no hacía juego con la luz vivaracha de su mirada.

"¡ESTÁS LOCO O QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA ELLIOT!, ALÉJATE DE NOSOTROS. NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA, ¿¡OISTE?! NI A TI NI A CHRISTIAN! TE ODIO! SI ALGO LE PASA A JOSH NO SE LOS PERDONARÉ" gritó

Por la expresión de Elliot, supe que sus palabras le habían dolido profundamente.

"Mamá, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital… le sale sangre por todos lados..." dijo Mia ahogada en llanto mientras tomaba una de las manos de Josh entre las suyas

"Parece que tiene la nariz rota y necesitará varias puntadas en algunas heridas. Sus ojos se hincharán en unas horas y seguramente necesitará varias puntadas para cerrar la herida de su ceja izquierda"

"Mia…" hablé, pero su mirada me calló

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A SEGUIR CON EL TEMA CHRISTIAN!. JOSH ES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO, EL ES…"

"¡TU HERMANO GEMELO, CON UN DEMONIO!... ¡ES TU MALDITO HERMANO BIOLÓGICO Y ESE BASTARDO LO SABIA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!" grité y esta vez fue el turno de Mia de quedarse muda al igual que mis padres, los cuales, posaron su mirada desconcertada sobre mi

No daban crédito a mis palabras.

"Eso no puede ser… ¡MIENTES PARA QUE ME ALEJE DE EL! ¡ES MENTIRA, MENTIRA!" gritó Mia histérica mientras me observaba con una mezcla de emociones que distorsionaban las facciones de su rostro

Josh, a pesar de las aparatosas heridas que tenía, escuchó lo que dije y evitó la mirada de Mia, la cual, buscaba insistentemente la suya.

"No miento y ese maldito lo sabe" dije y observé a Josh con enojo

"Christian, como… ¿¡cómo es posible!?" Grace se alejó de Josh y Carrick la sostuvo de sus hombros, como si mi madre se fuera a desmayar de un momento a otro, pero Grace era fuerte.

Mia era la que me preocupaba en estos momentos.

"Welch lo investigó a fondo… desafortunadamente los informes no mienten. Es el hermano gemelo de Mia" no encontraba fuerza en mi propia voz

Creí que no me habían escuchado, tuve la impresión que mi voz no era más fuerte que un susurro. Sin embargo, al ver como Mia negaba vehementemente con su cabeza mientras lloraba amargamente, supe que ella había oído perfectamente mis palabras. Odiaba ser yo quien le diera esta noticia.

"¡No es cierto! díselos mi amor" se acercó a Josh y se hincó a su lado. Le suplicaba no solo con sus palabras, sino con su mirada. El llanto de Mia se tornó más dolido… agónico "Te lo suplico, ¡diles que no es verdad!… "

Josh giró su rostro y la encaró con la más apagada de las expresiones. Por un momento llegué a creer que realmente era capaz de ver el daño que le había hecho a la persona que decía amar. Quise creer que estaba arrepentido.

Evidentemente me había equivocado.

"¿Qué es la verdad sino lo que nuestro corazón siente?. Nada de eso importa. Desde que me enteré de tu existencia supe que eras la indicada para mi" la voz de Josh de ser plana y pausada, ahora adquiría un tono agudo… casi desquiciado e infantil. Era como si estuviese hablando un niño dentro del cuerpo de un adulto, pero con la mirada enferma y sucia de un demente. Mia cubrió su boca con sus manos mientras se alejaba de él completamente aterrada. "Cuando por fin te encontré y te vi en tu restaurante, me cautivaste… tu andar, tu seguridad, tu mirada, tu sonrisa… fue amor a primera vista, ¿no lo ves?, fuimos hechos el uno para el otro… tenemos una conexión superior que la gente no entiende. Dios designó nuestro enlace como algo divino que habría de culminarse aquí en la tierra. Nuestro lazo es único e irrompible. No dejes que los celos y la envidia de los demás nos separe." Josh se sentó en el sillón sin apartar su mirada de Mia

Ella lo miraba como si de pronto Josh se hubiese convertido en un desconocido, del cual, solo podía sentir miedo y aversión.

"¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que estás hablando?!" Mia gritó mientras lo veía completamente asqueada. Por un momento creí que sus ojos se saldrían de sus órbitas

"El hecho que seamos hermanos biológicos solo fundamenta nuestra unión, amor. El cielo te entregó a mi como un regalo celestial. Te amo." Josh extendió una mano hacia ella.

Por un espantoso segundo creí que ella respondería su gesto y tomaría su mano, lo besaría y abrazaría como si nada de lo que el hizo fuese importante.

Me asombró ver que ella le daba un fuerte manotazo a su brazo.

"¡No soy tu amor!. Tú sabías que cualquier relación entre nosotros era imposible, y aun así seguiste con este juego enfermo y asqueroso… ¿¡POR QUÉ?!. ¡Cómo te atreviste a cortejarme y a besarme, cuando somos hermanos de sangre! Llegaste tan lejos conmigo que incluso planeamos una vida de pareja, pensamos en casarnos y vivir juntos… tu y yo… oh Dios mío…!" Mia cubrió su boca con una de sus manos mientras que lágrimas escurrían a través de sus mejillas. Esta vez no eran de enojo o coraje, sino de dolor

Josh se puso en pie. Mia lo observó como si la persona frente a ella fuese un ser salido de sus pesadillas y se quedó inmóvil en el centro de la estancia… reconociéndolo como lo que realmente era. Un ser enfermo y desquiciado que solo le transmitía pavor.

"no digas eso… yo sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti. Jamás fuiste mi hermana. Eres mi mujer. Mía y sólo Mía. ¿Por qué ha de ser prohibido algo tan hermoso?. Me perteneciste desde antes de nacer" espetó al tiempo que se acercaba para besarla

Quise golpearlo con saña, pero Mia le dio una fuerte bofetada antes que yo pudiera estamparle mi puño en la cara.

"TU NO SABES LO QUE ES EL AMOR. SI LO SUPIERAS NO ME HABRÍAS HECHO ESTO!... ahora… ahora, ¿¡que le voy a decir a nuestro hijo cuando nazca?!, ¿¡que su padre es mi hermano y que él además de ser mi bebé es mi sobrino también?!... NOS ARRUINASTE LA VIDA. ¡QUE DERECHO TENÍAS!" Mia dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se refugió en los brazos de Elliot, poseída por un llanto salvaje que le impedía respirar adecuadamente.

Me sentía completamente enfurecido. Tenía una necesidad asesina de destruirlo hasta que no quedara rastro de su existencia.

"TAYLOR, SACA A ESTE SUJETO DE AQUÍ ANTES QUE LO MATE NO LO QUIERO CERCA DE LA PROPIEDAD NI DE MI FAMILIA ¡HAZLO AHORA!" grité y en un instante hizo lo que le pedí

Josh gritaba histéricamente por ella a lo largo de los pasillos mientras los guaruras lo echaban de la casa. Quise salir corriendo y matarlo a golpes, deseaba descargar mi furia e impotencia contra ese sujeto que de un modo contundente, había matado a mi hermana.

Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo y cubrió con fuerza sus oídos, mientras que las lágrimas, teñidas de color negro por su maquillaje, manchaban nuevamente su rostro. Verla de esa manera, destruía mi corazón en mil pedazos. Quería taparme los oídos, cerrar los ojos y creer que si hacía eso, todo lo sucedido minutos atrás desaparecería como por arte de magia.

"Preciosa… que hago, dime que hago para hacerte sentir mejor" Elliot se hincó frente a Mia y la observó con impotencia, mientras sus manos temblorosas acariciaban sus hombros, su cabello, su rostro

Elliot lloraba junto con ella.

"QUIERO MORIRME… PORQUE ME HIZO ESTO, ¿¡PORQUE?!, NO PUEDO CON ESTO, ES DEMASIADO… EL… EL BEBÉ… ¡EL BEBÉ…!" no pudo seguir hablando, ya que gritos aun más histéricos salieron despedidos de su boca, mientras acunaba su vientre aparentemente plano entre sus manos

Mis padres se hincaron junto a ella. No lloraban, intentaban ser fuertes por ella, pero la situación los había rebasado. Aun así sacaron fuerza de flaqueza y se convirtieron en el pilar de Mia, la cual, ocultó su rostro lloroso en el pecho de mi mamá y se aferró a ella como lo haría una niña pequeña asustada.

"Mi amor…" mi madre la acunó entre sus brazos al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello. Mi padre, silencioso, abrazó a Grace por los hombros mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la espalda de Mia

"No, yo no… como pudo… el día de hoy iba a ser el mejor de mi vida, ¡y resultó ser el peor!" gritó

Un nudo incómodo y doloroso se instaló en mi garganta mientras la veía suplicar, llorar…

Me sentía la peor de las basuras. Quería hacer algo para aliviar el llanto de Mia, pero no conseguía siquiera moverme de mi lugar para abrazarla. De pronto no sabía como reaccionar. Estaba de pie, con las manos pegadas sobre mis muslos, viendo completamente inútil como mi hermana se derrumbaba en mil pedazos. Era espectador de la más terrible de mis pesadillas.

 _¿Qué debo hacer en situaciones como esta?, no se… yo no…_

De pronto, una voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

Era Taylor, y por la expresión de su rostro, sabía que algo malo había pasado.

 _¿Ahora que pasó?_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Más vale tarde que nunca jajaja. Espero que este pequeño cap haya sido de su agrado y me dejen sus reviews… tampoco olviden pasar por mi pagina de facebook (me encuentran como loreley) y mi pagina en deviantart.**

 **Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, así que espero subirlo pronto.**

 **Besos y gracias!**


	12. Capitulo 11

**A pocos días de que empiece el año 2018! Aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo y espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Breve recapitulación**

 **Mia tiene nuevo novio, su nombre es Josh y lo presentó a la familia. Christian en la investigación que le mandó hacer descubrió que el en realidad era hermano gemelo de Mia y le acaba de dar la noticia a ella a al resto de los Grey, los cuales obviamente no tomaron bien la noticia, especialmente Mia. De pronto entra Taylor con cara sombría y pareciera que no dará buenas noticias... otra mala noticia a los Grey.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

"Disculpe Sr. Grey, es muy urgente lo que tengo que decirle"

Sea lo que sea que fuese a decirme, debía ser lo suficientemente grave para que decidiera entrar e interrumpir un momento familiar.

"… hubo un atentado en la casa principal… un… incendio Sr. Grey" creo que mi corazón se detuvo al oír esas palabras. Incluso el llanto de Mia se había detenido de golpe

 _¡INCENDIO? ¡MIS HIJOS… AVA!._

"¿¡QUÉ?!, ¿un incendio?, ¿cómo fue, que paso?!... llévame a casa ahora, Christian!" Ana espetó

"Ellos ya están en camino Sra. Grey. Los bomberos están controlando la situación y personal de nuestra confianza esta supervisando todo de cerca…" no podría sentir alivio hasta tener a mis hijos conmigo, en mis brazos

Posesivamente tomé la cintura de Ana y la atraje hacia mi… era una vieja costumbre que tenía para tranquilizarme. Por primera vez no surtió el efecto deseado.

Mi Ana era fuerte, pero sus manos temblorosas sobre mi espalda y sus ojos vidriosos reflejaban el infierno que yo mismo vivía en estos momentos.

 _¿Estarían heridos?, ¿qué daños tenían?, ¿serían permanentes?_

"¿Y Gail?, ¿ella está bien, Taylor?" preguntó Ana y Taylor asintió

"Si. Ella viene para acá también"

Pasé la mano que tenía libre por mi cabello.

Creo que Ana me hablaba, pero no estaba del todo seguro. No conseguía que mi cerebro se conectara con la realidad. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mis hijos… en que si algo malo les pasaba a ellos o a Ava, jamás me lo podría perdonar y sabía que el culpable y responsable de todo sería yo y nadie más.

"¡Lo que no entiendo es que como fue posible que burlaran el sistema de seguridad de la casa de Christian y Ana!, supuestamente cuentan con el mejor equipo de seguridad. ¡Es inaudito!" Kate estaba histérica y con justa razón

Yo mismo quería matar a mi equipo de seguridad. Esta falla era demasiado grave.

"Cálmate mi amor. No es momento de culpar a nadie" Elliot rodeó los hombros de Kate y ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

"Lo único que sé hasta ahora es que el fuego se originó en las escaleras de la entrada principal. Querían bloquear con fuego cualquier salida" Ana emitió un chillido que intentó amortiguar en vano con sus manos "Los guardaespaldas siguieron el protocolo de escape… es todo lo que se hasta el momento" sabía que estaba censurando la verdad

Más tarde me enteraría de todos los detalles. Pero que llegaran hasta la estancia de mi propia casa era insólito. Se suponía mis hijos estarían a salvo ahí.

 _¿Acaso no había lugar que los mantuviera lejos del peligro?_

"Dios mío… iré por mi maletín para revisar a los niños" mi mamá salió rápidamente de la sala

Mi papá en algún momento de la plática, había salido de la estancia sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía estaba hablándole a sus contactos en la policía para que vigilaran la casa y evitaran que los medios invadieran la propiedad.

"¿Hay algún herido de gravedad Taylor?" preguntó Ana mientras se pegaba junto a mi y tomaba con fuerza una de mis manos.

"Algunos de los guardaespaldas tienen quemaduras leves Sra. Grey. Pero los niños están intactos… aparentemente"

Taylor se veía bastante molesto. No con nosotros, sino consigo mismo y el equipo de seguridad que está bajo su mando. Había mucho que investigar, gente que despedir, procesos policiales que atravesar… pero por ahora eso no me importaba. Necesitaba a Phoebe y Ted conmigo. El bienestar de mis hijos y mi sobrina era mi prioridad número uno y sentí que les había fallado a ellos también.

Giré mi rostro y vi a Mia de pie e inmóvil en el centro de la sala, viéndonos con una mezcla de miedo, confusión y ansiedad. Me alejé un momento de Ana y me acerqué a mi hermana. No habían pasado ni 15 minutos desde que su mundo se viniera abajo, cuando se veía en la necesidad de vivir otra situación igual de difícil.

 _Me siento egoísta… ella aun no ha tenido tiempo suficiente de llorar. No es justo que ella sufra de esta manera._

"Perdóname" tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y la coloqué sobre el área prohibida de mi pecho

Sus grandes ojos marrones se llenaron de desconcierto, confusión, sorpresa… de más lágrimas, y lo que era peor, de un dolor que incluso ahora, a pesar que he crecido tanto emocionalmente, no alcanzaba a entender.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" sus labios temblaban mientras hacía esa pregunta.

Lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos

"Por todo… por este maldito día… por no saber protegerte como mereces. Eres mi tesoro, mi luz… no supe cuidarte y por mi culpa estás sufriendo. Fracasé y merezco me odies por ello" Mia derramó más lágrimas, y mientras negaba con su cabeza con vehemencia, me abrazó fuertemente del cuello

En este momento que la tuve junto a mi, sentí el pequeño bulto que sobresalía ligeramente de su vientre. _¿Por qué no lo vi antes?_ Mis instintos asesinos despertaron nuevamente de su letargo. Josh era mi presa y no descansaría hasta haberlo destrozado.

"¡Detente! Para de culparte de todo Christian. Nada de esto es tu culpa. No será la primera ni la última vez que sufra… no puedes controlar nuestros destinos para que todo sea felicidad y alegría, así no es la vida. Lo único que necesito ahora es que estés conmigo…" rodeé con mis brazos su espalda y enterré mi rostro en su hombro

Mia extendió uno de sus brazos hacia Elliot y él se unió al abrazo.

"Te amo preciosa. Estaremos para ti siempre" Mia asintió, se limpió las lágrimas y nos sonrió a pesar de estar destrozada por dentro.

"Ya están aquí Sr. Grey" en cuanto oímos esas palabras, Elliot, Kate, Ana y yo salimos corriendo seguidos de cerca por Mia y Taylor, el cual al ver a Gail, olvidó los protocolos, la abrazó, la besó e intermitentemente revisaba para ver si tenía heridas

Mis ojos se dirigieron con desesperación a los guardaespaldas que salían uno tras otro del automóvil, y en cuanto vi a mis hijos acurrucados en el pecho de Reed y Morgan, los tomé rápidamente entre mis brazos mientras sentía como mi alma había regresado a mi cuerpo.

Estos minutos habían sido los más largos y angustiosos de toda mi vida.

Ana y yo besamos a nuestros hijos, los abrazamos, los revisamos y volvimos a repetir el proceso una y otra vez. Necesitábamos asegurarnos que no tenían un solo rasguño. Que estaban sanos y salvos con nosotros.

"Me haces cosquillas papá jajaja" la voz de mi pequeño campeón y su sonrisa hicieron eco en mis oídos

Sonreí complacido al escucharlo reír con despreocupación, y al mismo tiempo mi mente comenzó a formular algunas preguntas.

"Papá y yo estamos felices de verlos" dijo Ana y la sonrisa de mi pequeña princesa me eclipsó por completo

 _¿Cómo es posible?. Debieron haber vivido un infierno entre el fuego, el humo… el pánico… sin embargo no hay ningún rastro en sus expresiones que delaten miedo, al contrario, se les ve tan felices y sonrientes como siempre… tampoco hay heridas visibles… si acaso solo un poco de suciedad en sus ropas… pero como…_

Entonces levanté mi mirada hacia los guardaespaldas y presté más atención a los detalles. Sus ropas quemadas y las heridas que se alcanzaban a ver en sus rostros, revelaban lo que habían tenido que soportar por proteger a los niños. Pero habían hecho mucho más; tanto Gail como ellos evitaron que se dieran cuenta del infierno que crecía a su alrededor.

 _Salvaron a mis hijos… mi vida entera._

"Me prestan un momento a mis nietos?" asentí

Los niños, ignorantes de la gravedad de la situación, entraron corriendo a la casa con su abuela, seguidos por Kate y Ana. Solo Elliot y yo nos quedamos rezagados un momento en la entrada.

"Con nada podré pagar que hayan traído a mis hijos y a mi sobrina ilesos…"

"Es parte de nuestro trabajo Sr. Grey. Lo único que nos importaba era protegerlos antes que fueran conscientes del peligro que corrían"

"Gracias" fue todo lo que Elliot dijo mientras tomaba la mano de cada uno de los guardaespaldas

Su mirada dijo más que mil discursos míos.

"Taylor, encárgate de que cada uno reciba atención médica cuanto antes" asintió y enseguida empezó a hacer llamadas. Su mano jamás se apartó de la cintura de Gail "Estás bien, Gail?"

"Si Sr. Grey. Gracias. Son los niños los que me preocupaban" me sonrió, pero no me engañaba y a Taylor tampoco. Sus manos tenían ligeras quemaduras que seguramente necesitarían cuidados

"Taylor, que un médico revise las manos de Gail. Por ningún motivo la quiero en la cocina o haciendo labores domesticas. Esta claro?, que la otra muchacha se encargue de todo" asintió. Ella estuvo a punto de protestar pero extendí mi mano "Es una orden Gail, no una petición" se quedó en silencio y me sonrió

"Entendido Sr. Grey. Gracias" le sonreí

Cuando Elliot y yo entramos al estudio, mi madre estaba revisando a los niños entre risas y juegos. Nada podría hacerme más feliz que ver a mis hijos despreocupados mientras me deleitaban con sus alegres carcajadas. Sin embargo, un pinchazo de dolor se instaló en mi pecho al ver como Mia se esforzaba en sonreír para distraer a mis hijos. En mostrarse feliz cuando su mundo se había desmoronado minutos atrás.

"Están en perfecto estado de salud estos angelitos" dijo mi mamá y los niños saltaron del sillón para refugiarse en los brazos de mi padre

"Que les parece si comemos helado" más tardó en hablar Carrick, que los niños en responder que si mientras salían corriendo hacia la cocina muy por delante de el

Mis padres nos observaron con una sonrisa y desaparecieron junto con ellos. Eran unos consentidores.

Lo admito. Mis hijos y mi sobrina están muy consentidos.

Expertos me podían dar cátedra del daño que eso podía generar en ellos más adelante, pero como siempre, haría caso omiso de consejos no pedidos. Deseaba satisfacer todos y cada uno de sus caprichos

 _¿Para que es el dinero sino para darles lo que sus pequeñas mentes ambicionan?_

Nuestras sonrisas desaparecieron al dejar que el peso de todo lo vivido cayera nuevamente sobre nosotros. Pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones. Necesitaba mi cabeza fría y mis sentidos alerta. Alguien atentaba de manera directa contra mi familia y era necesario tomar medidas más extremas.

"Elliot, necesito que empieces con la reparación de mi casa cuanto antes. De ser posible quiero que la casa esté lista en un mes. No puedo fiarme de cualquiera, así que reduce al mínimo tu equipo de trabajo. Que trabajen 24/7. No me importa lo que cueste. Necesito que mi casa cuente con los sistemas de seguridad más avanzados"

"Cuenta con ello" respondió y de inmediato tomó su celular y empezó a hacer llamadas. Confiaba en Elliot y su discreción

"Kate, investiga que visitas ha recibido Hyde en la cárcel. Seguramente en donde trabajas podrás encontrar información… quizás esto pueda costarte el puesto, pero solo puedo confiar en mi familia ahora" Ana tomó una de mis manos y entrelazó sus dedos en los míos mientras le sonreía diligentemente a su mejor amiga

"Tu déjamelo a mi. Tengo mis mañas para conseguir lo que quiero" me cerró un ojo y su sonrisa maliciosa adornó sus labios "además, ya estoy cansada de trabajar en ese lugar. No nací para seguir reglas y mucho menos para que me manden. Así que si me corren, no pasa nada"

"¿Crees que Hyde tenga que ver en el atentado, Christian?" la voz de Ana no denotaba miedo o preocupación

 _¿Cómo puede mantenerse en aparente tranquilidad en una situación como esta, cuando yo a penas puedo mantenerme en pie?._ Alguien intentaba dañarme a través de las personas que mas amaba. Mis hijos y por consiguiente ella, mi Ana, mi todo… Inconscientemente apreté demasiado fuerte su mano contra la mía y la pegué contra mi pecho sin hacer audibles mis miedos. No hacía falta, ella los conocía mejor que nadie.

"Tengo mis sospechas, pero no puedo estar seguro hasta confirmar la información… pero esta claro que no pudo haberlo hecho solo… alguien tuvo que haberle ayudado desde fuera" en la mirada azul profundo de Ana se dibujó una determinación que conocía a la perfección… pero antes que pudiera disuadirla de lo que sea que estuviese pensando, ella como siempre, se adelantó

"¡Elena!" gritó mientras se ponía de pie visiblemente furiosa. No existía persona más odiada en la agenda de mi esposa que esa mujer

"Ana, tranquilízate" sabía que era en vano calmarla, pero necesitaba intentarlo.

Ana era un alma noble, tierna. Pero cuando de Elena se trataba, todo eso se transformaba en ira y aborrecimiento. No la culpaba. Ahora que yo era padre, entendí que lo que habíamos hecho había sido un terrible error.

"¡Por supuesto que tiene que ser esa mujer, Christian!. ¿¡QUIEN MÁS?!" gritó "Que intente atacarme a mi, lo entiendo, pero que se meta con mis hijos es demasiado. ¡Esta mujer es un monstruo!. ¡La quiero muerta!" espetó furiosa

"Tranquila amor" era anormal que yo fuera el calmado y racional de esta relación. Generalmente era al revés. "Tu sabes que no deseas eso" dije mientras la acunaba en mis brazos.

Ana me respondió el abrazo, se serenó y su respiración se sosegó. Y aunque no lo hizo audible, sabía que su deseo de ver a Elena muerta y fuera de nuestras vidas, no eran del todo palabras vacías dichas por la furia del momento.

Besé su frente y no dijimos nada más.

Hyde y Elena eran un dúo perfecto formado en el infierno. Me odiaban y tenían resentimientos muy profundos con ambos. Ella tenía dinero y él los contactos. Unidos eran sumamente peligrosos. De eso no me cabía la menor duda.

No tenía la certeza, pero podría asegurar que ella ha visitado a Hyde en más de una ocasión en la cárcel y sus motivos podían ser tan oscuros como ella.

"¿Pasaremos la noche en escala, Christian?" la pregunta de Ana sacó mi mente de mis cavilaciones y la observé fijamente

"Pueden quedarse en nuestra casa si gustan. Hay espacio de sobra. A Ava le gustaría mucho estar con sus primos" dijo Kate mientras veía con una sonrisa como Elliot, a pesar de seguir haciendo llamadas para empezar la reparación de mi casa, le hacía mimos a su hija. Dudaba mucho que la alejara de el las siguientes horas

Agradecí el gesto de Kate, pero era tan mala idea como ir a Escala.

En estos momentos estaba demasiado paranoico como para ir a lugares tan conocidos por Elena. Sentía que ningún lugar sería lo suficientemente seguro…

"Gracias Kate, pero es una ubicación muy conocida por Elena. Además no quiero involucrarlos en caso que haya otro atentado"

 _Un hotel?,_ _quizás_ , pero me sentiría observado.

Quería enterrarme bajo tierra con mi familia y hacerlos desaparecer de la vista de todos. Así de intenso era mi deseo de protegerlos. Y mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, menos opciones de refugio me quedaban.

"Yo se de un lugar" levanté la vista al oír a Mia "Es una casa que compré hace unas semanas en secreto… iba a dar la noticia hoy pero… lo importante es que nadie sabe de ese lugar más que yo"

 _Se está esforzando por no llorar_ , aun así su voz se quebró en cada palabra que pronunció.

Hice mis preocupaciones a un lado y le sonreí. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Mia me necesitaba, y sus brazos temblorosos rodeando mi espalda lo confirmaban.

"Me quedaré en ese lugar si tu te quedas con nosotros. No acepto un no por respuesta" clavó su mirada sobre la mía y no me gustó lo que vi… vacío, tristeza, ira contenida que en algún momento buscaría salida.

En carne propia sabía lo que esas emociones podían causar si no eran correctamente expulsadas.

"Está bien" me sonrió, pero la felicidad jamás iluminó su mirada

Taylor y un equipo de seguridad se encargaron de preparar todo para nuestra partida a la dirección que Mia les había indicado. No teníamos más ropa que la que llevábamos puesta, pero eso era lo de menos. Ya compraremos más después. Mi prioridad ahora era poner a mi familia a salvo en un lugar seguro.

No importaban las extremas medidas de seguridad que estábamos tomando.

Sentía que no era suficiente.

Obviamente mi madre no nos dejó ir de su casa hasta que los niños y nosotros hubiésemos comido algo, y por primera vez no me enojé con Ana cuando la escuché decir que no tenía hambre. Yo tampoco podía pasar bocado. Pero tenía que comer. Así que sin protestar, comí lo que nos sirvieron, y como siempre, mis hijos se encargaron de alimentarme. Este detalle ayudó a aligerar el pánico que gobernaba sin clemencia mi mente.

"Personal de mi entera confianza estarán custodiando el lugar donde pasarán la noche y también la casa de tus abuelos, la de Elliot y la nuestra. Vete tranquilo e intenta descansar hijo. Tu también Ana" todavía no veíamos el fin de esta pesadilla.

"Gracias papá…" me abrazó y Ana en respuesta a sus palabras hizo lo mismo

"Estaremos bien" asentí y ambos rompimos el abrazo

Mi madre nos abrazó a Ana y a mi al mismo tiempo y nos dio un beso en la mejilla mientras nos decía que nos cuidáramos, sin embargo, el abrazo que mis padres le dieron a Mia fue más prolongado. Me pareció justo darles espacio, así que decidimos esperarla dentro del auto.

Elliot, Kate y Ava se habían ido a su casa minutos atrás. Estaba claro que querían estar a solas con su hija después de todas las emociones vividas. Aunque ahora, ningún miembro de la familia se sentía completamente seguro dentro de su propia casa.

Y mientras Phoebe y Ted jugaban con Gail y Ana, Mia entró al auto con un gesto que no delataba una sola emoción ni buena ni mala.

En el camino podíamos contar con las ocurrencias y juegos de mis hijos para iluminar cualquier día nublado. Incluso Mia se rindió a ellos, y comenzó a reír abiertamente con mis hijos… su risa era la de siempre, la Mia que todos conocíamos, amábamos y añorábamos.

¿Pero hasta que punto ella está obligándose a mostrarse como si nada hubiera pasado para evitar causarnos preocupaciones?. Eran momentos difíciles para mi familia, mejor que nadie lo sabía, sin embargo, prefería verla viva y expresando lo que realmente siente. Ese panorama era mucho mejor al que ahora se presentaba; no saber que piensa y creer esta fachada que ha decidido interpretar para nosotros.

"Hemos llegado Sr. Grey. Inspeccionaremos la propiedad" asentí mientras tomaba a mi pequeña princesa en mis brazos al tiempo que Ana sentaba en sus piernas a Ted

Conocía el protocolo para estas situaciones; esperar en el auto hasta que el equipo de seguridad tuviera la certeza de que el lugar era seguro y que no corríamos peligro alguno. No supe cuantos minutos habían transcurrido, pero para mi habían sido una eternidad. Odiaba la tediosa espera.

Cuando apareció Taylor para darnos la indicación de que podíamos salir, observé la propiedad con detenimiento. Era una mansión estilo neogótico si no me equivocaba, el estilo favorito de Mia desde que era una niña.

El lugar en general sin duda tenía una apariencia imponente y elegante, pero había algo más… algo diferente envolvía este lugar y no sabía que era. Quizás era el hecho que se encontraba situada justo en el centro de un gran jardín lleno de árboles y maleza lo que me daba esa impresión.

 _Parece que me trasladé a un país de un solo habitante._

"¿Seguimos en Seattle?" escuché la voz de Ana y le sonreí mientras la tomaba de la mano y le daba un beso casto en los labios

 _Pensamos lo mismo._

Los niños recorrían bastante emocionados la casa, la expectativa de estar en un lugar diferente los emocionaba. Maravillosa inocencia.

El interior de la casa definitivamente tenía el toque de Mia. Sentí que me había trasladado a Paris, podía verlo en todas partes, en los colores, el arte, pero también había algo de Londres. La casa era una fusión de ambas culturas y evidentemente Mia había cuidado de que así fuera.

Giré mi rostro y la vi recorrer con paso lento la estancia, acariciando a penas con sus dedos los sillones, las paredes. Pero eran sus ojos los que contaban toda una historia que jamás debió ser escrita.

 _¿Qué debo decirle?, ¿cómo puedo hacerla sentir mejor?_

Silencio. Mi cabeza no tenía la respuesta.

Al sentir mi mirada sobre ella, volteo a verme y sonrió como siempre. La felicidad jamás iluminó su mirada.

"Quita esta expresión de tu rostro Christian. Estoy bien!" sonrió

Quizás en otro momento le habría creído, pero su mirada no escondía secretos para mi por mucho que ella intentara esconderlos del mundo.

"Mia…" quise decirle que no tenía que fingir. Pero no pude. Antes que pudiera abrir la boca ella había tomado sus maletas y subió corriendo las escaleras con el ímpetu que la caracteriza

"¡No te escucho, voy a mi habitación a desempacar mis cosas. Elijan la habitación que quieran!"

"Déjala Christian. Necesita estar sola" Ana me extendió su mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos

 _Todos necesitamos descansar de este maldito día._

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación, pensaba en las maneras para proteger a Ana y mis hijos, _¿quizás enviándolos unas semanas con su madre hasta que las cosas se calmen?._ Conocía la respuesta de Ana y no quería discutir con ella ahora. La separación no me agradaba. Saberla lejos de mi con nuestros hijos me inquietaba tanto que me daba ansiedad y pánico de solo imaginarme ese escenario. Iba en contra de mi manera de pensar alejarlos de mi…

 _Quizás por ese mismo motivo deba enviarlos lejos. Hacer algo que nadie espera… ¡Demonios!_

Mañana mismo lo hablaré con ella.

Como lo anticipé, Ana desechó la idea al instante. Me objetó que necesitábamos estar juntos para enfrentar este problema. Y aunque ella tenía un punto a su favor, usé el único argumento que la haría aceptar mi propuesta; el bienestar y la seguridad de nuestros hijos. Abrió la boca en más de una ocasión pero no dijo nada. Ella sabía que tenía razón, aunque la idea de esta separación me desagradaba tanto como a ella.

Dos días después del atentado, llevamos a Ana y mis hijos al aeropuerto. La madre de Ana se había mudado a Florida gracias al trabajo de su marido. Era demasiado lejos de Seattle, pero por ahora contaba con que esta distancia la protegería del peligro.

"No era necesario que nos acompañaran hasta acá Christian" puse mis ojos en blanco al oír esa insensatez

 _¿Acaso no conocía a su marido en absoluto?_

"Son las 4 de la mañana Christian. No quiero que te exijas demasiado o que te enfermes" le sonreí

"Estaré bien. Funciono con pocas horas de sueño. Además no es fácil que me enferme, pregúntaselo a mi madre" susurré en su oído y aspiré el aroma de su cabello

La tendría lejos de mi durante 3 semanas. Quería impregnar este olor en cada espacio de mi cuerpo… en mi mente, en todo mi interior, hasta que ella estuviera de regreso conmigo.

"Prométeme que te cuidarás y harás todo lo que Sawyer te indique. No desobedezcas las normas de seguridad que le he indicado a Sawyer, por favor Anastasia. Tu seguridad y la de nuestros hijos es lo que más me importa" la besé una y otra vez en los labios

El sabor de su lengua danzando en mi boca, el aroma de su piel caliente contra la mía, sus manos recorriendo mi pecho y mi espalda… Dios, esta mujer me enloquece. La haría mía aquí mismo en el aeropuerto, pero mis hijos y mi hermana están presentes. Aun no llego a ese grado de depravación.

"Lo haré. Te lo prometo. Cuida ese cabello Grey" me despeinó mientras me sonreía. De pronto su mirada se desvió hacia Mia, la cual cuidaba a mis hijos unos metros atrás de nosotros. La sonrisa de Ana desapareció "Estoy muy preocupada por Mia. Algo no está bien, parece tan… ella misma estos días. Alguien que atravesó por su situación no estaría así de despreocupada y tranquila"

Se a lo que se refería, yo también he notado lo mismo, pero he estado tan sumergido en los detalles referentes al atentado de la casa, la reparación, la seguridad de Ana, las visitas de la policía, que no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella.

 _Hablaré con ella hoy._

Besé a mis hijos medio adormilados y les dije lo mucho que los amaba.

"Sawyer, cuida mucho de ellos. No pierdas de vista a mi esposa ni a mis hijos. Los guardaespaldas de mis hijos ya recibieron instrucciones de Taylor para que te respondan a ti directamente"

"Pierda cuidado Sr. Grey. Seré la sombra de la Sra. Grey y los niños" asentí

Morgan y Reed tomaron en brazos a Ted y Phoebe y subieron al avión. Antes de abordar, Ana me envió un beso y le regresé el gesto. Ya los echaba de menos…

Camino a la casa hice el cálculo de a que hora aproximadamente Ana llegaría a Florida. Aproximadamente a las 10:00 am. Esperaría ansioso su mensaje.

"Llegarán bien Christian. Eres un preocupón y maniático del control, no te lo han dicho? Si sigues así no llegarás a los 50 años " Mia me sacó la lengua y me dedico una de sus alegres sonrisas. Recordé las palabras de Ana

Platicar de algo tan delicado como lo que le sucedió, aquí en el auto, con los guardaespaldas escuchándonos, no me parecía adecuado.

"Flynn miles de veces en terapia" la observé con seriedad y como era de esperarse evitó mi mirada mientras cruzaba sus piernas "Espero que no vayas a trabajar a los restaurantes hoy Mia"

"Detente Christian. No dejaré de hacer mi vida normal. No lo hice cuando pasó lo del secuestro menos ahora. Estoy bien" fruncí el ceño

"… no estás sola, lo sabes ¿verdad?. Si necesitas hablar de lo sucedido, sabes que yo…" pero no me dejó terminar la frase

"DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN, DEJEN DE PREOCUPARSE TODOS POR MI! MIS PAPAS, ELLIOT… TODOS ME PREGUNTAN LO MISMO DIA Y NOCHE Y NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ" gritó furiosa

Toda ella temblaba… ira reprimida. Ira que buscaba escape de una u otra manera. _¿No se da cuenta que es una bomba de tiempo?._

No sabía si sería correcto hacerla hablar o darle espacio y esperar a que ella se acerque… sentía que con cualquiera de las dos opciones terminaría perdiéndola. Y eso me llevaba a nuevos niveles de pánico. Si es que eso era posible.

Discretamente mi vista se dirigió hacia su vientre, y a pesar de llevar unos jeans y una sobrecamisa larga, pude apreciar el pequeño bulto que vi y sentí días atrás. Tocar el tema de Josh en si estaba resultando imposible… ahora, hablar del bebé que Mia esperaba, sería quizás, poco sensible de mi parte. Tendría que buscar el momento adecuado… no deseaba agobiarla, pero el menos culpable de todos era esa criatura que ya venía en camino.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Mia, Gail estaba levantada y preparando el desayuno. Como si nada hubiera pasado, Mia entró a la cocina con una sonrisa y se dispuso a ayudarle, aunque Gail, apenada, insistía en que no era necesario. Sin embargo, Gail aun estaba convaleciente por las quemaduras de sus manos, y aunque ese no hubiera sido el caso, de todos modos Mia terminaría haciendo lo que ella quería.

 _Siempre ha sido así._

Después de desayunar, Mia se fue a trabajar seguida por sus guardaespaldas y yo hice lo mismo. Todo mi día se me pasó entre posponer las actividades extraescolares de mis hijos hasta nuevo aviso, pasar una vez más por los interrogatorios de la policía, juntas, visitas a mi casa para ver los daños en la estructura — _los cuales habían sido mínimos, aun así el tiempo de reparación y sustitución de todo lo que el fuego había consumido, les llevaría el tiempo que estipulé con Elliot_ — y sin darme cuenta, la noche llegó.

"Sr. Grey, si me permite decírselo, luce terrible" sonreí ante la sincera preocupación de Taylor

Me sentía como me veía. El único tiempo libre que tuve — _5 minutos_ — lo usé para checar el mensaje de Ana, en donde me decía que habían llegado con bien y a la hora acordada a Florida, y como archivo adjunto me enviaba una foto de mis hijos, sonrientes y en brazos de su abuela.

Quería absorber cada detalle de mis hijos… sus miradas alegres, sus graciosos peinados después de tantas horas de vuelo… sus sonrisas. Daría todo por ir con ellos en este preciso momento.

"¿Mia ya está en casa, Taylor?" pregunté al ver que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino

"Así es señor" lo miré a través del espejo y su mirada consternada se clavó sobre la mía "Me informan los guardaespaldas de la Srta. Grey que vieron a ese sujeto rondar el restaurante"

Apreté los puños tan fuerte al oír a Taylor, que sentí la piel que recubría mis nudillos a punto de reventar.

"¿Mia lo vio?" pregunté

"Negativo Sr. Grey. La Srta. Grey estuvo ocupada en entrevistas hasta las 14:00 horas y a las 16:30 horas en una sesión fotográfica. Aparecerá en una revista de empresarios exitosos de menos de 30 años" asentí

Todo parece que ella realmente ha retomado su vida de antes… quizás he sido exagerado como siempre y ella tiene una capacidad innata de dejar en el pasado malas experiencias... quizás…

Al llegar a casa de Mia, me di un baño, me puse la pijama y me deje caer en la cama. Necesitaba cerrar los ojos 5 minutos antes de bajar a cenar algo y hablar con mi hermana… _solo serán 5 minutos… no necesito más…_

Al abrir los ojos tuve la sensación de haber descansado bastante. Entendí porque cuando vi el reloj. 3:33 am. _¿Tanto tiempo dormí?_ Me froté los ojos y me incorporé.

Según yo dormiría un rato, cenaría y aprovecharía el momento para hablar con Mia, pero parece que estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba y el agotamiento esta vez me venció. Quería comer algo. No me gustaba esta sensación de vacío… de hambre. Me remontaba a escenas pasadas que no hacían otra cosa más que hacerme recordar sensaciones desagradables.

Mientras salía de mi habitación y bajaba las escaleras, podía escuchar el ligero susurro de una melodía. Se tornaba cada vez más clara conforme más me acercaba a la sala. Cuidando de no ser escuchado, me paré en el umbral del marco de la sala y me encontré a Mia danzando torpemente, semidesnuda y con una botella de alcohol casi vacía en una de sus manos.

 _Qué demonios…!_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Les mando besos. Lenta pero sigo escribiendo. Feliz 2018!**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Agradezco a las personas que se toman el tiempo de mandarme un review de mi historia. Son bien recibidos. Hacen mi día cada que leo sus comentarios. Espero que la continuación de mi fic siga siendo de su agrado y que, si así lo desean, dejen sus reviews**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

Mi hermana pequeña… mi luz… estaba sufriendo y yo no había hecho nada para apoyarla. La dejé sola con su dolor.

Me quedé en shock por unos segundos.

"Mia… "

Observé alrededor suyo y por lo menos mi vista registró 3 botellas de vino completamente vacías.

"¿Qué. Demonios. Estás. Haciendo?" mi enojo escaló niveles muy peligrosos

 _Control Grey. No ayudarás a Mia gritándole_

Respiré profundamente y otra emoción tomó el control esta vez pero con mucho más fuerza. Pánico. Me aterraba pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

 _No soportaría que algo malo le pasara. No quiero perderla_

Me acerqué en un intento de quitarle la botella de las manos. Pero en un acto de rebeldía y estupidez, tuvo el descaro de beber el alcohol que quedaba mientras reía descaradamente

"Que no ves que estoy intentando ahogar mi dolor, pero…" habló arrastrando la lengua. Con trabajos conseguía entender las palabras que salían de su boca "parece que aprendió a nadar porque… no consigo matarlo ja ja ja ja" dio un manotazo en el aire perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso "ups…"

Alcancé a sostenerla antes que cayera al suelo.

"Mia, has bebido demasiado. Ven, te llevo a tu habitación para que te des un baño" hice el intento de cargarla, pero se zafó bruscamente de mis brazos, golpeándose la cabeza aparatosamente contra la pared

Tan alcoholizada estaba que ni se inmutó por el golpe.

"¡SUELTAME! NO QUIERO… vete y déjame… ¡estoy sucia!…" con cierta rudeza frotó sus manos sobre sus brazos. Era como si intentara retirar con un ímpetu enfermizo una suciedad que la asqueaba y que yo no veía "Oh… estoy casi desnuda… parece que solo llevo mi ropa interior puesta…" bajó su mirada hacia su ropa mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, riendo.

Sentí miedo. Su mirada estaba perdida, apagada… su cabello siempre brillante, ahora lucía opaco y sin vida, como sus ojos. Me dolía demasiado verla en ese estado.

De nuevo hice el intento de ayudarla, pero ella se resistió y siguió caminando torpemente alrededor de la sala.

Su mirada buscaba desesperadamente algo.

 _¿De verdad quiere seguir bebiendo más?_

"Mia, te lo suplico, déjame ayudarte…" quise acercarme a ella, pero se alejó de mi.

 _Es como si no soportara que la toque._

Mi nivel de frustración ascendió. Quise llamar a Flynn para que viniera, pero temía que si me distraía unos segundos, Mia haría una tontería.

"Espera, espera" se detuvo de golpe y me observó con una expresión que parecía de burla. Como si mi rostro tuviera algo que la divertía "ya sé que es lo que está pasando, te gusto también ¿verdad?" me quedé perplejo "Estoy enamorada de mi hermano gemelo, ¡estoy esperando un hijo suyo!. No soy nueva en la materia del incesto" espetó

Tomó con furia la botella que tenía aun entre sus manos y la arrojó contra una de las paredes. Los vidrios cayeron cerca de sus pies.

"TE AMO Y TE ODIO JOSH, JA JA JA JA."

Rió histéricamente, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese algo muy gracioso.

Lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y menos de un segundo después, pasó de la risa al llanto.

Sus emociones eran una montaña rusa. Estaba inestable. Me preocupaba lo que sucedería si esas emociones llegaban a un nivel demasiado bajo.

Cayó de rodillas al piso y envolvió sus hombros con sus manos. Un grito desgarrador salió despedido de la boca de Mia y me hinqué a un lado de ella con la intención de abrazarla. Y así lo hice.

"¡NO ME TOQUES!" gritó. Estaba fuera de si

Su mirada aterrada se clavó en mi rostro, al tiempo que se arrastraba por el suelo sin importarle que había vidrios bajo de ella.

 _No me reconoce_

"Mia… soy Christian" dije extendiendo mis manos hacia ella. Asustado

"No soporto verte así, ¿¡dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte!?" pronuncié desesperado

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia abajo y vi que los trozos de vidrio bajo sus pies tenían restos de sangre.

"… hazme olvidar…" _¿qué?._ Comenzó a quitarse las pocas prendas que cubrían su desnudez. "Después de todo, ya no tengo nada que perder"

"Estás bajo la influencia del alcohol, no sabes lo que dices. Por favor, déjame curarte las heridas de tus pies. Se pueden infectar" quise ponerle mi playera, pero todo lo que hacía en un intento desesperado por calmarla, detonó el enojo que había estado reprimiendo

"¡NADIE ME PUEDE AYUDAR, NADIE!" gritó y aventó mi playera lejos de ella

Escuché pasos acercarse a la sala. Con mi vista periférica vi que Taylor y Gail estaban en el marco de la puerta viendo atónitos la escena.

"No puedo con esto, quiero morir, ¡MORIR! ¿¡QUE NO ENTIENDES?¡, JOSH ME HA MARCADO PARA SIEMPRE, ¿¡SABES QUE ES LO PEOR?! QUE SIGO ENAMORADA DE EL Y SE QUE NO LO PUEDO TENER" con una mezcla de desprecio y dolor, observó sus manos temblorosas frente a ella... "ME DOY ASCO. ESTOY TAN CORROMPIDA COMO EL. DESEO MORIR Y MATAR CONMIGO A ESTA CRIATURA QUE LLEVO DENTRO. ¡NO LA QUIERO!"

Lo que pasó después sucedió demasiado rápido. Mia se desplomó en el suelo y empezó a convulsionarse. Mi cerebro entró en modo de sobrevivencia, y mientras colocaba parte de la palma de mi mano en su boca para evitar que mordiera su lengua, Taylor y Gail se colocaron a mi lado.

"Colóquele esta tela en la boca Sr. Grey" hice lo que me indicó

Taylor me hablaba, pero su voz la oía lejana. Mi mirada seguía fija en Mia. Sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, finalmente el cuerpo de mi hermana dejó de sacudirse violentamente y sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. Espuma de un color amarillento escurría de su boca. Se le veía tan pálida, tan inmóvil, con su cabello oscuro enmarcando su tez traslucida que parecía haber… _no… no, eso no. No como Ella…_

"Mia, despierta... MIA!" la sacudí suavemente de los hombros, pero nada. Solo silencio

 _Esta muerta… ¡muerta!_

Ver a Gail tomar los signos vitales de Mia me trajo a la realidad… no podía darme el lujo de perder el control ahora. Ya no soy el niño indefenso de 4 años que no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su madre. Ahora era un adulto que contaba con los medios para ayudar a los seres que amaba.

"Sus latidos son débiles Sr. Grey"

Respiré con cierto alivio al escuchar a Gail decir esas palabras. Cubrí bien la desnudez de mi hermana con la manta, la tomé entre mis brazos y me dirigí corriendo al auto junto con Taylor.

Cuando pasamos por el portón de la propiedad, los guardaespaldas ya estaban en sus posiciones, y mientras Taylor intercambiaba rápidamente palabras con ellos, yo me concentré en hablarle a Mia. Le suplicaba que despertara, que luchara… que la amaba con locura y no concebía mi vida sin ella.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Taylor manejó hacía un hospital privado de Seattle, rompiendo seguramente varias reglas de tránsito durante el trayecto. Pero eso no me importaba… sentía que a pesar de la velocidad, iba demasiado despacio.

A nuestra llegada, una serie de médicos, enfermeras y una camilla, ya nos aguardaba en la entrada. Reticente les entregué a Mia y entramos corriendo por los pasillos del hospital.

"Mujer de 24 años de edad, embarazada, tuvo una convulsión por aparente congestión alcohólica hace unos 6 minutos aproximadamente. Ha estado inconsciente desde entonces. Sus signos vitales son débiles, pero estables" habló uno de los médicos mientras llevaban a Mia a una sala para examinarla.

 _Yo iría con ellos. No me separarán de ella_

"Lo siento, pero no puede pasar" _¿de verdad esta mujer espera que le haga caso?_

"¡Déjeme pasar!" empujé a la enfermera y pasé a un lado de ella, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar la sala donde revisaban a Mia, la mujer se colocó de nuevo frente a mi. Esta vez visiblemente enojada

"Sr. Grey, le voy a pedir que vaya a la sala de espera. Déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo"

Estaba a punto de quitarla de nuevo de mi camino, pero fue la mano de Taylor sobre mi hombro lo que me detuvo. Pasé mis manos por mi cabello y comencé a respirar agitadamente. Me sentía como león enjaulado y estaba actuando como uno.

En contra de mi voluntad me dirigí a donde se me indicó y no me quedó más que esperar.

No importaba el dinero que costara, tenían que salvar a Mia. No concebía mi vida sin mi hermana. Ella era uno de mis pilares más importantes.

"Perdóname si he sido grosero contigo Taylor… yo…" comencé a hablar mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones y colocaba mi cabeza sobre mis manos

"Sr. Grey. No hay necesidad" agradecí en silencio sus palabras "¿gusta que le hable a su madre y a Sawyer para ponerlos al tanto de la situación?"

 _Es verdad, tengo que avisarle a mis padres de lo sucedido_

"Yo le hablaré a mi madre. Tu avísale a Sawyer"

"¿Quiere que se le informe también a la Sra. Grey lo sucedido?"

Sentí que me iba a estallar la cabeza del dolor.

Decírselo a Ana implicaba tenerla de regreso mañana mismo, cuando la razón principal de este viaje era mantenerla a salvo a ella y a nuestros hijos en Florida, pero si no se lo decía no me lo iba a perdonar jamás.

"Si, pero el plan no cambia. Se quedarán en Florida el tiempo acordado" Taylor asintió e inmediatamente empezó a hacer la llamada

Yo tenía que hacer lo mismo y eso hice. Con cierta torpeza empecé a digitar el teléfono de mis padres. Como era de esperarse, cuando les dije lo que había pasado, entraron en estado de pánico y prometieron estar aquí cuanto antes. Ellos se encargarían de hablarle a Elliot y Kate.

"Ya pasé instrucciones a Sawyer. Hablará con la Sra. Grey a primera hora de la mañana"

"Gracias Taylor" asintió. En cuanto dirigí mi vista hacia él, me di cuenta de dos cosas; iba con su característico traje negro y llevaba una pequeña maleta en las manos.

 _¿Acaso este hombre dormía con el traje puesto?_

"Gail me dio esto con ropa para usted"

Observé mi aspecto y me percaté que estaba descalzo y que solo llevaba puesto el pantalón de la pijama.

"Gracias Taylor" me extendió la pequeña maleta y solo me puse una playera y zapatos. No necesitaba nada más

Sentía que me asfixiaba. Caminaba de un lado a otro, me asomaba por la puerta que se me tenía permitido ver ¡y nada!. Nadie venía a darme informes del estado de mi hermana. En más de una ocasión, Taylor me contuvo para evitar que entrara a buscar a los médicos que atendían a Mia, alegando que solo entorpecería su trabajo. Tenía razón, sabía que la tenía… pero estaba enloqueciendo sin saber nada de Mia. ¿Estaría viva o…?.

 _No, no vayas ahí Grey. ¡Esta viva!. Tenía que estarlo… mi hermana pequeña no podía abandonarme... no podía dejarme, la necesito conmigo… si ella llegara a faltar, el color y gran parte de mi mundo se iría con ella…_

Imágenes de lo sucedido hacía unos minutos saturaban mi mente, y aunque intentaba pensar positivo, solo podía pensar en lo peor…

 _Es culpa mía… la abandoné… la dejé sola. Es por mi que ella esta así… si tan sólo le hubiese prestado más atención… si la hubiese obligado a hablar en el auto… si hubiese…_

La fuerza de las piernas me abandonaron y me dejé caer pesadamente al piso mientras recargaba mi espalda contra la pared. Enterré mi cabeza en mis rodillas y coloqué mis manos sobre mi nuca. Tuve a Taylor a mi lado inmediatamente, pero le hice una señal para que se alejara. Estaba bien aquí en el piso… a donde pertenecía. Lo que había pasado era demasiado… sentía mi mundo desmoronarse en mil pedazos y no podía hacer nada para regresarlo a la normalidad.

"¡Christian!" escuché el grito de mi madre y varios pasos acercarse hacia mi, pero no tenía la fuerza para levantarme o para hablar… no encontraba mi voz

Grace se hincó frente a mi y me sacudió de los hombros. Me estremecí, pero esta sensación no fue suficientemente fuerte para sacarme del abismo.

"Christian, ¿¡que paso?!" por inercia levanté la mirada

Esperaban respuestas. Tenía que empezar a hablar.

"Aun no sabemos nada… nadie nos dice nada. Le fallé" balbuceé desesperado

"No le has fallado a nadie, ¿entiendes?" tomó mi rostro entre mis manos y me obligó a verla a los ojos. Asentí "Iré a ver qué está pasando" pese que era la vida de su hija la que estaba en peligro, mi madre se mostró en calma y con ese semblante desapareció de la sala de espera

Mi madre era una persona admirablemente fuerte. No se permitiría derrumbarse antes de luchar.

Ya había pasado cerca de 1 hora desde que Grace fuera a investigar que pasaba.

 _¿Qué sucedía allá dentro que les lleva tanto tiempo?._ Si no salía alguien a avisarnos entraría con o sin autorización. Ya no aguantaba un minuto más esta incertidumbre.

"¿¡QUÉ NADIE PIENSA SALIR A DECIRNOS QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?!" espetó Elliot mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por los pasillos, interrogando con agresividad a cuanta enfermera pasaba a nuestro lado

Mi padre intentaba sosegarlo en vano.

No culpaba a Elliot. Yo mismo quería atravesar los pasillos hasta dar con la sala donde atendían a Mia y exigir respuestas.

Taylor nos trajo té en un intento de calmar nuestros nervios, pero ninguno de nosotros les prestó atención, así que se quedaron olvidados en una de las mesas del lugar.

Como una aparición, finalmente llegó mi madre acompañada por un doctor que parecía rebasar los 60 años. Al fin alguien nos diría como estaba Mia después de lo que sentí habían sido las horas más largas de mi vida.

"¿Cómo esta Mia?" la mirada de mi madre se posó sobre el rostro de Carrick y creí se pondría a llorar

"Soy el doctor Roger Lewis. Tomen asiento por favor"

"COMO ESTA MI HERMANA Y DÉJESE DE RODEOS" dijo Elliot con rudeza y esta vez ninguno de mis padres pudo o quiso contener su rabia

El doctor suspiró pesadamente, y sin perder la calma habló.

"Ahora se encuentra estable y en recuperación. La tenemos en observación en terapia intensiva" cuando escuché esas palabras sentí que me habían quitado un gran peso que presionaba mi pecho, pero no pude saborear este momento de felicidad. Por la expresión del médico y de mi madre sabía que aun había malas noticias "tuvimos que resucitarla dos veces, le suministramos altas dosis de medicamentos por las convulsiones que presentó después que la trajeron…"

"¿¡Está fuera de peligro!?" Elliot interrumpió al médico

No fue capaz de evitar preguntar aquello que todos temíamos y ansiábamos escuchar.

"Lo peor ya pasó"

"¿De verdad?, ¿no me está mintiendo?" asintió el médico ante la insistencia de Elliot

Al escuchar la respuesta del doctor, Elliot repasó su frente con una de sus manos y soltó un gran suspiro.

"Necesitará permanecer un par de días en el hospital. Las primeras 24 horas serán importantes para ver su evolución y la del bebé"

"… ¿quedaran secuelas graves en el bebé?" pregunté y la mirada de todos regresó nuevamente al médico

"Estamos monitoreándolos de cerca. Las dosis que tuvimos que darle a su hermana fueron muy fuertes. Eso sin mencionar el alcohol que ella ingirió y las convulsiones que presentó. Si soy sincero, de lograrse el embarazo de su hermana, el futuro del bebé no es alentador. Aun así no hay que adelantarnos. Ambos siguen todavía aquí con nosotros"

"¿Podemos verla?" el doctor pensó varios segundos antes de responder la pregunta que formuló mi padre. Pero al final asintió

La única condición es que podían estar como máximo 2 personas en la habitación con Mia. Tanto Elliot como yo consideramos prudente que fuesen mis papás los que se quedaran con Mia este día. Nosotros podíamos verla mañana.

Aprovechando que mis padres estaban distraídos con Elliot, hablé con el médico que atendía a Mia. Además de comentarle de los contratos de confidencialidad que habrían de firmar los involucrados, le pedí la máxima discreción. No quería ningún medio o paparazzi cerca de Mia o del hospital. El médico me dio su palabra de que así sería. Obviamente no sin antes recordarle que yo era el benefactor principal de este lugar… una indiscreción, por más insignificante que fuera, y podía dar por concluida cualquier ayuda económica. No deseaba que nada estresara o alterara a Mia. Ya tenía suficiente de lo que preocuparse.

Antes de salir del hospital, Elliot le habló a Kate y le explicó como estaba la situación de Mia. Lo veía ligeramente más tranquilo mientras le explicaba a su esposa lo dicho por el médico, pero no lo suficiente. Aunque mi hermana estaba fuera de peligro, su situación aun era delicada. Lo mejor sería contactar a Flynn y programar una cita para Mia. Ella necesitaría de su ayuda quisiera o no. Y no pensaba pedir su opinión. Se harían las cosas como yo ordenaba. Punto.

"¿Irás a la oficina hoy?" me preguntó Elliot mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento

"Si. Tengo muchos pendientes por resolver. También quiero checar que los restaurantes de Mia continúen trabajando aunque ella no esté presente. No me gustaría que todo su trabajo invertido y su sueño se venga abajo" Elliot asintió mientras se detenía a un costado de su auto

"No te exijas demasiado Christian. Te necesitamos sano" la consternación de Elliot era palpable. Asentí al sentirme incapaz de hacer audible mi respuesta

"Agendaré una cita con Flynn para que visite a Mia una vez esté fuera del hospital" Elliot me sonrió y prometió estar en contacto conmigo

Mientras nos dirigíamos Taylor y yo a casa, vi mi celular y marcaban las 7:19 am. Tenía el tiempo justo para bañarme, desayunar e ir a la oficina.

Durante el trayecto, aproveché para mandarle un correo a Andrea solicitándole los contratos de confidencialidad que los médicos y enfermeras de Mia tenían que firmar. También le pedí enviara un correo a Hannah para que le dijera de mi visita y el motivo de la junta que tendría con ella. Quería que los primeros puntos de mi lista quedaran finiquitados el día de hoy. Eran los más importantes. Por último, le pedí que contactara a los gerentes de los restaurantes de Mia para que les comentara que tendríamos una videoconferencia urgente a medio día.

 _Necesito tener el control. Ocupar mi mente para no sucumbir al pánico._

Escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta "Hemos llegado Sr. Grey" levanté la vista sorprendido

"Perdón Taylor. Perdí la noción del tiempo" salí del auto "Necesito que refuerces la seguridad en los restaurantes de Mia. Que los guardias tengan una fotografía de Josh. No quiero a ese sujeto cerca bajo ninguna circunstancia"

"¿Quiere que se dé aviso a la policía?"

"No me gustaría involucrar a la policía en este asunto a menos que fuese necesario. Necesito proteger la privacidad de Mia a cualquier costo. Por ningún motivo quiero que personas malintencionadas se enteren del parentesco entre ella y Josh"

"Como ordene Sr. Grey"

"Quiero máxima protección en el piso del hospital donde está mi hermana. No me arriesgaré a que algún curioso pueda filtrar información. Solo un médico y dos enfermeras del hospital tendrán acceso a esa área. No importa lo que tengas que hacer para que mi personal de seguridad se instale en el hospital y monitoree cada rincón de ese lugar. Encárgate de eso"

"Entendido Sr. Grey"

Seguí dándole instrucciones a Taylor así como la lista de personas que podrían ver a Mia… no me importaba lo que se tuviera que pagar. Ese hospital sería de los Grey. Al menos hasta que Mia hubiese puesto un pie fuera de ese lugar.

Después de darme un baño rápido, bajé al comedor, y Gail discreta como siempre, no hizo preguntas y me sirvió mi desayuno; omelet de hongos con tocino y café, acompañado de un par de pastillas para combatir mi dolor de cabeza. Agradecí el gesto devorando lo que me había preparado.

Silencio. Extrañaba las voces de mis hijos, sus carcajadas. Jamás fui consiente de lo monótona y vacía que había sido mi vida hasta que Ana tropezó en mi oficina.

Necesitaba oír su voz.

Y como si nuestros corazones estuviesen conectados a pesar de la distancia, escuché mi celular y vi que era ella la que llamaba.

"Ana, necesitaba tanto escucharte" dije y vi que Gail había desaparecido del comedor

"Oh Christian, me acaba de decir Sawyer lo que pasó con Mia, ¿cómo está?, ¿qué dicen los médicos?"

No era común que yo diera tantos pormenores en mis pláticas. Generalmente daba detalles contundentes y precisos, pero la situación ameritaba que ahondara un poco más de lo normal, y además, era pretexto perfecto para alargar más mi plática con Ana… de oír su voz.

"¡Dios mío, Christian! quiero ir a Seattle ahora mismo. Me necesitas contigo. Tomaré el primer vuelo" No sabía cuanta verdad había en sus palabras

"Créeme que soy el primero que desea que regreses ya. Te extraño demasiado. Necesito ver a mis hijos, abrazarlos, besarlos… pero por favor Ana, te pido que te quedes allá las 3 semanas que acordamos. Necesito protegerte también" suspiró pesadamente a través de la bocina. No estaba de acuerdo con mi petición y quería hacérmelo saber

"¿Y quien te protege a ti Christian?. Te conozco y tiendes a preocuparte por el bienestar de los demás por encima del tuyo… no eres superman" reí ante su comentario "Hablo enserio Christian. No quiero que te enfermes"

"Perdóname, lo se. Taylor se encarga de ser mi sombra cuando tu no estás. Estaré bien, te lo prometo"

"Esta bien, me quedaré aquí el tiempo acordado. Pero por favor mantenme al tanto del estado de Mia y aliméntate correctamente" sonreí y muy a mi pesar colgué

Siempre he encontrado el trabajo como una terapia catártica y a pesar de todos los problemas que tenía en mi vida, esta vez no fue la excepción.

En cuanto llegué, Andrea ya tenía listos los contratos de confidencialidad e incluso los había enviado al hospital. Me imagino que Sawyer la puso al tanto de la situación de Mia y llegó mucho antes de su hora de entrada a la oficina, lo que me ayudó a empezar con mi lista de pendientes.

Después de firmar unos contratos y hablar por teléfono con Ross, _la cual se encontraba en el aeropuerto lista para ir a Japón_ me dirigí a Grey Publishing mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Flynn contándole a grandes rasgos la situación de Mia. Lo cita quedó abierta hasta que Mia estuviera en condiciones de recibir visitas. Unos minutos después arribé a mi destino y en la sala de juntas ya me esperaba Hannah.

No podía demorarme mucho, así que fui concreto y le expuse que la ausencia de Ana sería indefinida y que por el momento ella estaría a cargo de las funciones de mi esposa. Que me mandara un correo diario informándome de los acontecimientos importantes del día y que solo en caso de urgencia me llamara al celular.

Ana tenía plena confianza en las capacidades de Hannah y por consiguiente yo también. Motivo por el cual me fui sin preocupaciones.

 _Un pendiente menos._

Al llegar a la oficina, la videoconferencia con los gerentes de los restaurantes de Mia me esperaba, lo que significaba repetir lo mismo que a Hannah pero con otras palabras, añadiendo el tema de la seguridad reforzada que verían implementarse a partir de este día en cada uno de los restaurantes. Cada uno de ellos me reportaría a mi directamente hasta que Mia se sintiera lista para retomar sus actividades.

 _Por ningún motivo permitiré que su trabajo de años se pierda._

Miré el reloj. 8:40 pm… _Ana se enojará conmigo si se entera que no comí_. Me reí ligeramente al imaginar su mirada aparentemente enojada, su sonrisa delatándola por completo. Con esa imagen en mente, me acerqué a uno de los ventanales de mi oficina. Este panorama nocturno me gustaba y me brindaba cierta sensación de paz. Me cayó bien sentir una emoción positiva entre tanta oscuridad.

Pensé en irme a casa a descansar, llevaba más de 15 horas despierto y me sentía cansado, pero además de Taylor y Gail, no había nadie que me esperara en casa leyendo un libro o arreglando un manuscrito. No deseo dormir. No quiero recordar a Mia tirada en el piso, con la misma apariencia mortecina que _Ella_. Esa escena despertó viejos traumas que traerán como consecuencia viejas pesadillas… y no estaba Ana para apaciguarlas.

Suspiré pesadamente y regresé a mi escritorio y la montaña de papeles y mails que tenía que contestar, firmar y leer… al menos esto me ayudaba a distraerme.

Antes que dieran las 9 de la noche le mande un mensaje a Taylor diciéndole que no pasara por mi. Saldría tarde. Yo me iría en un par de horas en un auto de la compañía. No recibí respuesta y no me preocupé en verificar la recepción de mi mensaje. Me enfoqué en seguir trabajando y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Unos llamados a la puerta de mi oficina me sacaron de concentración, pero antes de poder reaccionar o ver la hora que era, un furioso Elliot entró a mi oficina como alma que lleva el diablo. No necesité darle muchas vueltas al asunto para adivinar quien le había informado a mi hermano donde me encontraba; _Taylor_.

"¡Se puede saber a que putas horas planeas salir de este lugar, Christian!" gritó azotando la puerta tras de si

"Elliot…"

"¡NI DIGAS QUE ME CALME PORQUE NO LO HARE!. ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS INTENTAS?! ¿SER VECINO DE HABITACIÓN DE MIA?… ¡DIMELO PARA PREPARARME MENTALMENTE!" explotó

No dije nada para defenderme por dos razones; la primera, no me dejaría hablar aunque lo intentara, y la segunda, una parte de mi sabía que tenía razón para estar molesto conmigo.

"… dime como lo haces…" se dejó caer en el sillón y levantó la vista hacia mi.

 _No entiendo…_

"De niño padeciste cosas que nadie debería siquiera haber vivido. Pudiste sucumbir al dolor pero jamás lo hiciste. Siempre te has mantenido en control de la situación… te envidio por eso. Necesito saber como lo haces, porque yo siento que me estoy volviendo loco de dolor"

Estaba atónito…

 _Si tan solo Elliot supiera_ …

 _Quizás es momento de que lo sepa…_

"Que me veas controlando la situación no significa que sea fuerte" me senté a su lado y clavé mi mirada en el suelo

Tenía miedo de abrirme de esta manera con Elliot. No era falta de confianza. Sólo miedo de ser yo y revelarme tal cual era. Miedo del niño de 4 años sucio y con hambre que aun vive en mi interior.

"Jamás me has dejado conocerte. Siempre fuiste así. Independiente, indiferente, un tanto frío. Mia en cambio siempre ha sido alocada y abierta. Se acerca a mi, me platica sus problemas… sus inseguridades… tú en cambio jamás te has dejado ayudar por nosotros. Me alejas de ti todo el tiempo y la verdad me cansé de intentar acercarme" suspiré

Tenía razón y lo sabía. Pero hablar con él o cualquiera, ha sido una tarea muy difícil para mi.

"No me resulta fácil hablar de mi… hasta hace un par de años dejé que Grace me abrazara sin sentir pánico, pero tengo mucho camino que recorrer" me levanté del asiento y me dirigí de nuevo al ventanal

Sabía que Elliot estaba tras de mi. Escuchándome atentamente.

El necesitaba tener esta plática conmigo y quizás yo también.

"De niño, cuando mi madre biológica murió, bloquee todas las emociones; negativas y positivas… quizás por el trauma del momento o por el dolor de no haber podido hacer nada por ayudarla. Flynn lo sabe explicar mejor que yo. Esa fue una de las tantas razones de mi mutismo. Soy cincuenta sombras jodidas y retorcidas" voltee a verlo y su rostro no ocultaba nada; enojo, desacuerdo… dolor. Pero no dijo nada. Me dejó seguir hablando

Enfoqué de nuevo mi vista en el paisaje nocturno de Seattle.

"Tengo muchos trastornos psicológicos, producto de las vivencias de mi niñez. Mi hafefobia por ejemplo—o como lo explica Flynn, miedo a ser tocado— fue resultado de los maltratos físicos y psicológicos de su proxeneta y de _Ella_. De su negligencia. Eso complicaba aun más mi relación con el mundo que me rodeaba. Conforme fui creciendo, esa necesidad de ser tocado se fue haciendo más evidente; ansiaba tocar pero eso significaba ser tocado. Me daba pavor imaginar a alguien acariciándome, sin embargo, tenía lo que vulgarmente llaman sueños húmedos al respecto noche tras noche. Yo era una erección constante a los 15 años y no había mujer a la que me pudiera acercar para satisfacer mi deseo. Estaba enojado con la vida… fue entonces que Elena me introdujo a su mundo…"

Y así dio inicio una plática con Elliot que no planee ni creí llegaría a tener con él. Le di todos y cada uno de los detalles más íntimos de mi relación de 6 años con Elena de sumiso-dominante, del día que conocí a Ana y el papel que inicialmente deseaba tuviera en mi vida, hasta llegar al día que le dije que la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a dejar el sadomasoquismo atrás por ella.

Silencio.

Un par de segundos después tuve el valor de girar mi rostro y ver a Elliot.

Lo veía alterado, sobresaltado… ataba cabos en su mente; el Christian enojado con el mundo que buscaba pelea por cualquier detalle y el Christian sosegado que súbitamente había aparecido un día cualquiera.

Era demasiada la información que Elliot había recibido y planeaba darle el tiempo que necesitara para asimilarla.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos por la sala mientras repasaba sus manos por su cabeza. Parece era un tic de familia. En más de una ocasión abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero la volvía a cerrar sin dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de la oficina.

Sabía que estaba eligiendo en su mente que palabras decir… que preguntas hacer sin sonar irrespetuoso o entrometido. No me molestaría que lo fuera.

Posiblemente esperaba esa reacción de él.

"¿Mi mamá y mi papá saben esto?" preguntó reprimiendo las emociones oscuras que se reflejaban intensamente en su cara

"No a detalle como tu. Mi mamá solamente se enteró de que tuve relaciones sexuales con Elena cuando tenia 15 años. Jamás le di los crudos detalles del estilo al que me inició y no planeo hacerlo. Ya se culpó bastante por lo sucedido" asintió "De ahí en fuera solo lo sabe Ana obviamente, tu y Kate" me miró completamente desconcertado. La furia comenzaba a dibujarse en sus ojos pero levanté las manos en defensa "No fue algo que le haya confesado por voluntad. Ella encontró el contrato que le di a firmar a Ana, lo leyó y nos confrontó el día que anuncié mi compromiso. Ana paulatinamente la ha informado de más detalles" sonrió ligeramente

"Conozco el alma intrépida y feroz de mi mujer… puede ser algo entrometida" dijo en tono divertido

Un segundo después, su expresión cambió. Un destello de ira contorsionó su rostro nuevamente.

"Me cuesta mucho trabajo procesar todo lo que me has dicho… ¡maldita vieja hija de puta!... abusar sexualmente de un adolescente que además es hijo de su mejor amiga… ¡porque demonios no te acercaste a mi Christian!, ¡yo habría visto la manera de ayudarte!... juntos habríamos buscado la ayuda que necesitabas…"

"Eso ya forma parte del pasado Elliot…" inquirí, pero mi respuesta evasiva no le agradó

"¡NO ES PASADO, ES NUESTRO AHORA!" gritó "saber que viviste una serie de abuso tras abuso… QUE ESA MALDITA MUJER ABUSO DE TI EN MIS NARICES DE LA MANERA MÁS VIL Y REPUGNANTE Y QUE NO HICE NADA POR IMPEDIRLO HACE QUE ME HIERVA LA SANGRE DE CORAJE"

Golpeó con sus puños la pared. Me acerqué y lo detuve.

Un segundo después los brazos de Elliot me envolvieron y no pude articular palabra por la sorpresa.

"Jamás vuelvas a ocultarme las cosas… no te vuelvas a atrever a apartarme de tu vida o tus problemas… no importa lo graves que sean. Me los dirás inmediatamente y juntos encontraremos la solución. Si no lo haces Christian Grey, te juro que te moleré a golpes y esos no te gustarán, ¡te ha quedado claro?!" preguntó casi gritando sin romper el abrazo

"Te lo prometo…" finalmente respondí su abrazo a pesar de que sus manos estaban en las zonas prohibidas de mi espalda… mi corazón latía rápidamente, pero lo ignoré.

Elliot y su sentir opacaron todo lo demás. El era más importante.

"Pasarás la noche en casa" rompió el abrazo, tomó mi saco y mi celular y me sacó prácticamente a rastras de mi oficina "A Kate y Ava les dará gusto"

En vista de que mis opciones eran limitadas, no me quedó más remedio que aceptar. Además ya estábamos en el elevador rumbo al estacionamiento. " _No"_ era una respuesta prohibida para Elliot en estas situaciones.

Camino a casa de mi hermano, tuve la necesidad de tomar mi celular y llamarle a Ana… era más de media noche aquí en Seattle, lo que significaba que en Florida serían casi las 4 de la mañana, seguramente estaba dormida, pero quería oír su voz. Lo necesitaba urgentemente.

"¿Cristian, sucedió algo con Mia?, ¿está bien?" contestó al primer timbrazo aun un poco adormilada pero bastante preocupada

 _Amo con locura excesiva a esta mujer_

"¿Christian?, por favor háblame, dime algo, me estás preocupando" repuso esta vez más despierta

"Elliot está desviándose del camino, así que supongo iremos al hospital para ver si ha mostrado avance"

"¿Con Elliot?" hizo una pausa "¿pasó algo?

"Todo bien…" dije sin querer dar explicaciones

"Te amo Christian" mi corazón dio un vuelco

"Dímelo de nuevo…" susurré

"Christian… te amo, ¡te amo!" rió sutilmente entre palabra y palabra. Yo reí con ella

Parecíamos un par de adolescentes enamorados. Que ironía.

"Dale un beso a mis hijos de mi parte, por favor. Dile que los amo"

Me mandó un beso, me dejó cariños para Mia y mis padres, y colgó.

"Recuérdame darle las gracias a Ana" dijo

Desvié mi mirada hacia la calle poco transitada.

"Si… Lelliot"

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Elliot le mandó un mensaje de texto a mi padre para que saliera de la habitación. Necesitábamos saber de Mia.

Al recorrer al hospital, vi que Taylor había cumplido mis indicaciones; la escalera y los ascensores que llevaban al piso donde se encontraba Mia, yacían custodiados por guardaespaldas contratados por Taylor y seguían estrictos códigos de seguridad para que absolutamente nadie ajeno a mi familia o amigos cercanos, tuvieran acceso. Ese piso era propiedad de los Grey hasta que mi hermana fuese dada de alta.

"Papá" Elliot le habló a Carrick y vi que venía hacia nosotros visiblemente agotado "¿cómo está Mia?"

Mi papá nos abrazó antes de responder

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Creo este cap fue un poco más largo que los anteriores. La historia esta tomando el curso que buscaba desde un inicio, aunque se me están ocurriendo detalles que no consideré cuando empecé a escribir. Gracias por seguir leyendo y esperen el siguiente el siguiente capitulo. Ya estoy puliendo detalles.**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Hola. Nuevo capítulo! Agradezco de nueva cuenta a las personas que me escriben sus reviews. Hacen mi día. Me alegra que mi historia esté siendo de su agrado.**

 **En el capítulo anterior nos quedamos masomenos en que Mia había sido hospitalizada después de que Christian la encontrara borracha y bailando casi desnuda en medio de la sala. La preocupación principal de todos, además de la convulsión que tuvo y la salud del bebé es como le afectará emocionalmente lo vivido con Josh.**

* * *

Capítulo 13

"Despertó unos momentos hace un par de horas. Esta entubada… así que no sabemos hasta que punto recuerda lo sucedido" nos sonrió diligentemente y se acercó a una de las maquinas cafeteras para servirse una taza de café cargado

"¿Y mi mamá?"

"No se separa de Mia. Ya conoces a tu madre, Christian… no se apartará de ella hasta saber que está bien… y eso me preocupa… su cuerpo podrá sanar tarde o temprano, pero el trauma emocional que le causó lo sucedido con Josh dudo que sane con estar unos días en el hospital… me siento tan culpable"

Por primera vez desde que conozco a Carrick lo vi completa y totalmente abatido.

"Es mi deber como padre conocer a mis hijos, y le fallé a Mia… no estuve ahí para protegerla… si hubiese buscado mejor la información de su familia, seguramente le habría ahorrado este dolor que ahora padece" masculló

"No te culpes papá. Hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance"

"Christian tiene razón papá. Ninguno de nosotros podía siquiera adivinar la dimensión que tomaría esta situación"

Mi padre nos sonrió un tanto resignado y minutos después se despidió de nosotros. Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana y debíamos descansar al menos un par de horas.

Al llegar a la casa de Elliot, Kate nos esperaba despierta y con una gigantesca taza de café en sus manos. Estaba redactando un artículo para la revista política independiente _The Note_ , bajo el seudónimo de submissive69. Me dio cierta gracia su sobrenombre, pero nunca lo admitiría frente a ella.

Desde hace 6 años, esa revista ha comenzado a tomar fuerza y sectores de la población que oscilan entre los 15 y los 60 años la leían. Y como era de esperarse, los artículos que ahí se publicaban eran cada vez más comentados en las redes sociales, lo que significaba que los escritores corrían cada vez más riesgo.

Por supuesto, Kate contaba con toda mi protección. Después de todo, sus artículos en especial, atacan directamente a la clase política, sus excesivos derechos económicos que se atribuían, abuso de poder que ejercen sobre el pueblo o personas involucradas en lavado de dinero con nombres específicos y pruebas lo suficientemente claras como para cimbrar la seguridad de muchos. Se estaba jugando el pellejo y admiraba eso de ella. Sus agallas para pelear contra la injusticia como solo ella sabía hacerlo; investigando.

"¡Me tenías preocupada!" al vernos, corrió a nuestro encuentro y abrazó con rudeza a Elliot por el cuello "no contestabas tu celular. Imaginé que estarías con Christian, pero ve la hora que es. Ava se quedó esperándote lo más que pudo pero el sueño la venció. Hola Christian" le sonreí en señal de saludo mientras Elliot se disculpaba como el sabía; dando una _"cátedra"_ de besos y caricias con su esposa… en la entrada de su casa… conmigo enfrente.

Me aclaré la garganta y se rieron divertidos.

Una vez sólo en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, me puse un pantalón de pijama que Elliot me prestó, me dejé caer en la cama y el sueño me venció.

 _Tengo mucha hambre y mami no despierta de sueño. Juego con mi auto color verde. El favorito de mi mami… ella me lo regaló el día de mi cumpleaños._

 _Felicidades "Maggot" hoy cumples 4 años, dijo mami sonriente._

 _Lo recuerdo bien. 18 de junio. El único día que mami me ha preparado pastel de chocolate. Ese día estuvo contenta. Hasta que llegó Él y se encerraron en el cuarto de mami. Cubro mis oídos. Hacen ruidos raros. No me gusta. Mi cuerpo se siente extraño._

 _Ahora está acostada en el suelo "Mami, tengo hambre". Camino hacia ella y frente a mi esta él… ese hombre que me lastima "NO, MAMI AYUDAME… ¡ME DUELE… ME LASTIMAN, QUEMA!" grito pero mami no viene en mi auxilio. Sigue dormida y yo la cuido para que no pase frío. Nadie esta aquí para salvarme. Regreso al lado de mi mami y su largo cabello de pronto luce más corto… demasiado corto… su piel no es tan blanca… y de pronto veo que no es mami la que yace en el suelo sino otra persona… una mujer bajo un charco de sangre. Quiero hablarle a esa mujer pero no me sale mi voz… mi mente grita un nombre… Mia… MIA…_

 _Christian… CHRISTIAN…_

 _Alguien me llama._

"¡CHRISTIAN, DESPIERTA!, ES UNA PESADILLA" escucho la voz de Elliot a lo lejos, pero el dolor no me deja despertar… solo escucho gritos… siento el dolor que esa persona deja caer sobre mi con saña "CHRISTIAN, REACCIONA!"

"¡Kate, agua rápido!"

Está muerta, Mia… _Ella_ …

"Murió, murió… Mia murió, mi mamá" mascullé y comencé a buscar desesperadamente a mi mamá por la habitación con la mirada, a Mia.

 _No reconozco esta habitación, ¿dónde estoy?... Mia…_

"Nadie está muerto" susurró con aire tranquilizador y comencé a despertar de mi pesadilla aunque tenía los ojos abiertos "Mi mamá… Mia… me dejaron, me abandonaron" _no…_

"Christian, nuestra madre está en el hospital, cuidando de Mia. Toma, bebe agua" mi respiración comenzó a normalizarse mientras tomaba el agua que Elliot me daba

La realidad y la fantasía comenzaron a tomar su lugar.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" parpadee un par de veces. Asentí "Estabas gritando. Pensamos que algo te había pasado. Entramos a la habitación y parecía como si te estuvieras convulsionando. Nos diste el susto de nuestras vidas"

El estrés de lo sucedido con Mia, la ausencia de mi Ana y mis hijos, el hackeo, la falta de sueño… todo eso provocó que las pesadillas regresaran con más fuerza.

"Le hablaré a Ana"

"¡No le hables, Kate!" desafiante y sorprendida me encaró "Si lo sabe vendrá a Seattle en el primer vuelo" y eso es lo que no quería… necesitaba protegerla del peligro

"Pues esa es la intención…" suspiré pesadamente. ¿Era tan difícil que ella no me contradijera en esto?

"Mi amor, por favor no llames a Ana… respetemos la decisión de Christian. Para Ana es peligroso regresar con los niños. Aun no esta lista la casa y no sabemos con certeza quienes son los responsables del ataque" la idea de ocultarle esto a su mejor amiga no le agradaba, pero para sorpresa mía accedió

"Dos contra uno, esta bien… no le diré nada a Ana. Pero ni crean que habrá una segunda ocasión como esta"

No tuve tiempo de agradecerle nada, ya que una visión rubia apareció en mi habitación.

Ava, con su cabello en gracioso desorden y su camisón de princesas, se acercó a mi cama con un unicornio de peluche casi tan grande como ella.

Con su destellante sonrisa, me lo extendió.

"Toma tío titian, Ellie te ayudaia a momir mejor" tomé el unicornio y lo coloqué al lado mío

 _Ellie, que curiosa coincidencia… tan parecido al nombre de Ella_

"Mi cielo, pero ese es tu muñeco preferido" Elliot la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó sobre la cama

"Tío titian lo neceshita. Ellie cuidaiá su sueño" volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mi "Ssh, ssh, ssh, dueme tio" Elliot y Kate le sonrieron con orgullo y ternura

Su manita comenzó a dejar caer golpes ligeros sobre mi pecho, como seguramente hacía Kate con ella cuando despertaba de un mal sueño. Mi sobrina era un alma inocente y pura, la cual, no sabía que su tacto estaba causándome un dolor inimaginable en mi interior. Inconscientemente mi respiración se tornó agitada.

Kate y Elliot lo notaron.

Pero antes de poder decir algo, la mirada de Ava se posó sobre mis cicatrices y las observó con la curiosidad propia de un niño. Uno de sus deditos se posó sobre una de ellas y comenzó a acariciarlas. Mi respiración se detuvo. Tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para recordarme que Ava era una niña como mi hija. No me haría daño. Pero el dolor que me estaba causando ya no lo podía soportar.

"Ava, deja dormir a tu tío. Ven"

Pero antes que Kate pudiera tomarla entre sus brazos, Ava colocó su cabeza contra mi pecho y siguió arrullándome. Este acto me dejó helado y con una mano detuve a Elliot y Kate.

"Muemete tío titian. Ellie no peimitia que el monstuo te haga danio ota vez…" levantó la mirada y sus ojos verdes se fijaron con seriedad sobre los míos. Ava no tenía idea de lo acertada que había sido su descripción "ella te piotege" susurró en voz baja y volvió a acostarse sobre mi pecho

Su manita se movía lentamente de arriba a abajo. Sus golpes iban al ritmo de su respiración… uno, dos, uno, dos… El acto que antes me dio pánico y dolor, ahora me brindaba lo opuesto. Comenzaba a sentir un influjo parecido a la tranquilidad.

"Gracias Ava" susurré y mi sobrina levantó orgullosa su mirada "tienes un gran guardián. No te alejes de ella"

Asintió con rapidez y le extendí el peluche a Kate, la cual tomó a su vez a su hija entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación.

"¿Irás a la oficina?" preguntó Elliot al ver que me ponía en pie

"No. Le hablaré a Andrea para decirle que me tomaré el día" sonrió "sólo que necesito ropa y darme un baño"

"Eso jamás te ha detenido antes. Ya sabes a quien llamar para que te traiga ropa. Te esperamos a desayunar" asentí y digité el teléfono de Caroline Acton para que me trajera un par de prendas a casa de mi hermano y de paso dejara más para mi y mi familia en casa de Mia

Mientras Caroline traía mi ropa, usé un pants de Elliot y bajé a desayunar un par de minutos después.

Ava era tan incansable como mis hijos y se había propuesto estar conmigo cada minuto del día. No me incomodaba. Me hacía olvidar todos los problemas que tenía. Solo se separó de mi cuando me di un baño. Pero cuando salí vestido y limpio de la habitación, se abalanzó sobre mi y seguimos jugando, corriendo, cantando y hasta bailando.

Los Grey éramos fácilmente manipulados por las mujeres de nuestra familia.

Durante la siesta de Ava, llamé a Barney para checar como iba el asunto del hackeo. No sabía si sentirme aliviado por la falta de actividad de los agresores o preocupado.

Al revisar mi correo, el mensaje de Taylor confirmó mis sospechas; Elena había visitado varias veces a Hyde en la cárcel.

"¿Algún problema?" preguntó Elliot y aventé el celular al sillón cercano de la sala

Elliot lo tomó y leyó el mail que Taylor me había enviado.

"Parece que Ana tenía razón" asentí y puse mi cabeza sobre mis manos

Temía lo que Elena y Hyde fuesen capaces de hacer. Y por esa misma razón Ana debía permanecer segura y oculta con mis hijos en Florida. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debía flaquear ahora. No importa cuánto la extrañe. Conocía a Elena y sabía lo lejos que podía llegar con tal de conseguir lo que se proponía.

"Motivo por el cual Ana y mis hijos deben permanecer ocultos en Florida. Nadie debe saber su paradero" Elliot me extendió mi celular y lo guarde en el bolsillo de los jeans "¿La reparación de la casa será en el tiempo acordado?" asintió

"De ser posible la terminaremos antes de la fecha planeada. Instalé en el sótano una habitación de pánico que tiene una salida secreta que sólo conocerán tú, Ana y Taylor. Los llevará a las afueras del terreno de tu casa a un cuarto seguro… espero jamás tengan que usarla"

"Perfecto"

"Hey, todo estará bien"

Colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y no dije nada.

 _Mantente positivo y en el presente Grey. No vayas a joder la situación._

Llamé a Taylor para que me recogiera y me llevara al hospital. Quería ver a Mia. Acordé con Elliot que sería yo el que pasaría esta noche en el hospital para que mis padres fueran a su casa a darse un baño y al menos descansaran un par de horas. Lo necesitaban.

Prometí mantenerlo informado.

"¿Alguna novedad Taylor?" pregunté mientras subía al auto

"Negativo Sr. Grey. Todo está en orden con la Sra. Grey y los niños en Florida" asentí

Llevaba mi Ipad para hacer una videoconferencia con Ana y mis hijos. Quería verlos aunque fuera por video… escuchar sus voces. También consideré que quizás eso le podría hacer bien a Mia.

 _Quizás…_

"Pasa por mi mañana a las 6:30 am" bajé del auto

"Como ordene. Dejaré a Mayer con usted Sr. Grey. Me sentiré más tranquilo sabiendo que se encuentra custodiado" lo observé y asentí

De verdad se preocupa por mí. Me atreví a pensar que me tenía cariño.

 _A mí. Cariño._

Me costaba trabajo procesar esta información, pero no me parecía tan descabellado como antes. Comenzaba a resultarme un poco más fácil aceptar que era querido. Que no era un monstruo sin corazón. Aunque aun no estuviese plenamente convencido de ello.

"Hola Christian" las ojeras de mi padre no podían ocultarse. Su piel blanca contrastaba con la oscuridad que rodeaba sus ojos

Pareciera como si no hubiese dormido en días. A pesar de su cansancio, me sonrió. Mi madre al verme me abrazó y dejó escapar varios sollozos.

Lágrimas silenciosas cayeron sobre mis hombros.

Con desesperación busqué la mirada de mi padre.

 _¿Le pasó algo a Mia en mi ausencia?, habla papá_ … quise hacer audibles mis pensamientos pero no pude emitir ningún sonido.

"Físicamente tu hermana está evolucionando satisfactoriamente" Grace rompió el abrazo y limpió sus lágrimas mientras se colocaba a un lado de Carrick "No era necesario tenerla entubada, así que le retiraron los tubos una vez despertó… pero, psicológicamente es diferente"

Guardó silencio unos segundos

"John dice que es muy pronto para dar diagnóstico, _pero después de que tu madre lo obligara a dar uno_, nos comentó que Mia presenta los síntomas de estrés post traumático"

Desafortunadamente estaba muy familiarizado con ese término. Detestaba pensar que mi hermana atravesaría por pesadillas, ansiedad, temor constante a ciertos olores, sonidos… pero aun peor, a revivir una y otra vez su momento más doloroso.

Apreté fuertemente mis puños. Quise golpear la pared más cercana pero me contuve. No ayudaría en nada si mis instintos primitivos e impulsivos tomaban el control.

"¿Flynn vino a verla?" _creí que lo haría después_

"Se fue hace un rato. Tu madre le mandó un mensaje cuando a Mia le retiraron los tubos. Estuvo con ella un par de horas" asentí

Encaminé a mis padres al elevador.

"No me siento cómoda yéndome. Seguramente tú estás cansado hijo. Me quedo yo" negué con la cabeza

"He dormido más horas que ustedes. Descansen" no era una petición. Sino una instrucción. Así lo entendieron mis padres.

No quería que a ellos también les pasara algo. No lo soportaría. Quería cuidar de ellos y este era el único método que conocía.

Le hice señales a los guardaespaldas de mis padres. Se acercaron inmediatamente.

"No les quiten la vista de encima. ¿Entendido?" ambos asintieron

Mayer estuvo al lado mío una vez se cerraron las puertas del ascensor. Era extraño ver a otro guardaespaldas conmigo que no fuese Taylor. Me había acostumbrado a su presencia y le tenía afecto.

Los nuevos siempre me dan desconfianza, aunque para ser contratados pasan por numerosas investigaciones y varios filtros de seguridad.

Me detuve frente a la habitación de Mia y giré mi rostro hacia Mayer. Lo tenía tan cerca que casi podía sentir su respiración en mi cara.

"Esperarás junto con los demás guardaespaldas. Si necesito algo te llamo"

"Pero las órdenes del Sr. T, fueron…" lo encaré nuevamente. Incrédulo

 _Que. Demonios._

"¿No fui lo suficientemente claro?" espeté molesto

Mayer bajó la cabeza, se disculpó y se dirigió al grupo de guardaespaldas que custodiaban los elevadores y escaleras.

"Que Mayer esté 50 pasos alejado de esta puerta. No lo quiero cerca de aquí" dije a los guardias de la habitación de mi hermana

"Como ordene"

 _Mañana hablaré con Taylor para que despida a Mayer. No me inspira confianza._

Al entrar a la habitación, Mia dirigió rápidamente su rostro hacia mí y casi al instante bajó la mirada hacia la sábana.

Me dolió su reacción. Pero mi sentir y yo es lo que menos importaba. Le sonreí y me senté a un costado de su cama.

"Me da mucho gusto verte despierta. ¿Quieres que prenda la luz?. Está muy oscuro aquí"

Silencio.

 _Vamos, recuerda Grey. ¡Qué demonios le hiciste esta vez!._

No soportaba que Mia estuviera resentida conmigo.

Prendí el interruptor y me di cuenta de que no importaba en que parte de la habitación estuviera, ella miraba en dirección opuesta.

Le molesta mi presencia.

 _¿Estará molesta por el exceso de seguridad que puse en el hospital?, ¿por los guardaespaldas?, ¿quizás prefiera estar en otro hospital?_

Me senté de nueva cuenta a un lado de su cama. Necesitaba romper este incómodo silencio.

"Ana y los niños te mandan saludos. Ava también. Si la hubieras visto el día de hoy, se propuso…"

"¿¡Harás de cuenta que no pasó nada!?" me vio fijamente a los ojos sin dejarme terminar de hablar "¡¿No te das cuenta que me avergüenza estar contigo?!... después de cómo me porté ayer, las cosas que te dije e hice… ¿¡cómo puedes actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, Christian?!" cubrió su rostro con sus manos

No lloraba. Pero temblaba como si lo estuviera haciendo. Tuve la necesidad de acercarme a ella y abrazarla, pero parecía que lo mejor era abstenerme en estos momentos.

"No eras tu misma" levantó el rostro y clavó su mirada sobre la mía

No supe si lo que irradiaban sus ojos era tristeza u odio… sea lo que fuese, no me gustaba ninguna de las dos opciones.

"Te adoro, Mia" al escucharme abrió sus ojos de tal manera que creí se saldrían de sus órbitas.

 _Parece como si fuese la primera vez que me escucha decírselo. ¿Que acaso no es obvio?_

"Eres mi hermana pequeña. Nada de lo que hagas me hará quererte menos. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Si quieres gritar, pegarme, llorar. Lo que sea. No te reprimas. No me lastimarás"

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a golpearme mi pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Te odio, te odio!" gritó

Jamás he visto a alguien llorar con tanto dolor y amargura como Mia lo hacía en estos momentos.

"¡Ahhh!"

Un grito lastimero salió de boca de Mia y la envolví en un fuerte abrazo.

El personal del hospital que la atendía, así como los guardaespaldas, entraron corriendo a la habitación, pero con una señal de mi mano, les pedí que guardaran silencio y que nos dejaran solos.

Hicieron lo que les indiqué sin preguntar.

Mia no dejó de golpearme, maldecirme, ni de gritar una y otra vez.

Sabía que no iban dirigidas a mi su odio ni sus palabras. Eso no hizo menos dolorosa la situación. Verla tan rota y en profunda agonía, me hería hondamente.

Mia necesitaba sacar todo lo que la carcomía por dentro. La dejaría desahogarse el tiempo que necesitara.

Cerca de las 2 de la mañana, el cansancio la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida en mis brazos. Acurrucada en mi regazo. Como cuando era niña y era sencillo evitar que algo o alguien la lastimara.

No la apartaría de mi lado aunque los médicos lo indicaran.

Con cuidado, tomé mi celular para revisar si había mensajes y uno llamó mi atención. Ana me deseaba buenas noches. Adjunto, me dejaba una foto de ella y mis hijos muy cerca de la cámara. Sonriendo felices.

 _Sólo yo falto en esa imagen_

Con una sonrisa, volví a guardar mi celular y dirigí mi vista hacia Mia. Su expresión era tranquila. Serena. Limpié con cuidado el resto de lágrimas que quedaba en su rostro. Mi odio hacia Josh alcanzó niveles altamente peligrosos. Deseé matar a alguien. Lo peor, es que contaba con los medios para conseguirlo.

 _Mi hermanita tiene 3 años. Camina de un lado a otro y yo siempre voy tras de ella. Cuidándola y protegiéndola para que nada le pase. Mami y papi dicen que soy buen niño. Que mi hermana tiene suerte de tener a un hermano mayor tan dedicado como yo._

 _"_ _Soy malo. Un monstruo"_

 _Pero no se los digo a mis papis. A ellos no les gusta escucharme hablar así._

 _Solo sonrío y sigo detrás de mi hermana mientras estamos en un picnic cerca de casa de los abuelos._

 _Mi abuelo Ted es muy especial para mí. De lejos me hace una señal de hola con su mano y yo le regreso el saludo._

 _Alcanzo a ver a lo lejos los árboles frutales que plantamos._

 _"_ _Sembremos más árboles de durazno, abuelo" grito y él con una sonrisa me dice que si_

 _Mi mami sonríe al verme sonreír. La veo llorar y me preocupo._

 _"_ _Mami no llores ¿hice algo mal?" ¿ya te diste cuenta que soy malo?_

 _Ella me dice que llora de felicidad. Que me ama. Con cuidado me da un beso en la mejilla_

 _Se que es mentira. Nadie puede amarme_

 _Regreso mi vista a Mia y la veo correr hacia mí. La alcanzo a medio camino y se esconde entre mis piernas. Me pongo a su altura y se frota sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas._

 _Me quedo mudo. Alguien le ha hecho daño a mi hermanita y yo no he hecho nada para evitarlo._

 _"_ _Un niño me quitó mi muñeca" grita llorando y mami viene hacia nosotros. Mi hermanita se refugia en los brazos de mami_

 _Alcanzo a ver al niño que hizo llorar a mi hermanita y voy hacia él corriendo tan rápido como puedo. Mami y papi me llaman. Incluso el abuelo Ted, pero no puedo detenerme. Alguien hizo llorar a mi hermana y debe pagar por ello._

 _Enseguida que alcanzo a ese niño, comienzo a darle de golpes repetidamente en la cara._

 _Lo odio, lo odio por parecerse tanto a ese monstruo._

 _Lelliot se une a mi y me hace a un lado para darle una patada en las costillas a ese niño. Esta igual de enojado que yo._

 _Papi y mami se enojaron con mi hermano y conmigo. Nos castigaron. Dicen que esas no son maneras de resolver los problemas. Pero rescaté la muñeca de mi hermanita. Ella sonríe nuevamente. Aunque me están reprendiendo, me siento contento._

 _Mi hermanita me dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento, según me explica el abuelo Ted._

 _Ella es la única que puede tocarme sin sentirme amenazado o en peligro._

 _Hice lo correcto. Protegí a mi hermanita y eso es lo único que importa._

Desperté de mi sueño con una sonrisa. Había olvidado ese momento. Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que me pelee con alguien. Pero a diferencia de las demás, esa fue para defender a Mia.

Ojala todo fuese tan fácil de resolver como en ese entonces.

Observé a Mia aun en mi regazo y sonreí.

Una de las enfermeras entró a cambiar los vendajes de los pies de Mia.

Insté que lo hiciera con cuidado.

Yo no pido. Ordeno. Me enojaría bastante que la despertara después de la crisis que tuvo. La observé sin una emoción en el rostro e hizo su tarea con mucha fineza.

Hice gala de mi buena educación.

 _Se lo exigí cortésmente. Ana estaría orgullosa de mi. O eso me gustaba creer._

"¿Son muy profundas sus heridas?" pregunté en voz baja

"Algunas. Lo recomendable es que no camine durante algunos días. Para asegurarnos que cierran correctamente y evitar así infecciones" asentí

Una vez terminó su labor, la enfermera dirigió su vista hacia nosotros. No supe si su sonrisa era de burla o ternura. Debía admitir a mis adentros que la escena debía resultar cómica para los que me vieran; sentado incómodamente en una cama individual, con mi hermana de 24 años recostada en mi regazo.

"¿Gusta que recueste a su hermana para que usted esté más cómodo?" _así que esta arpía se estaba burlando de mi_

Entrecerré los ojos, la enfermera aclaró su garganta y se sonrojó.

"No, gracias. Déjela" asintió y se retiró

Mia se movió entre sueños.

"Duerme. No pasa nada. Aquí estoy contigo" susurré y volvió a quedarse dormida

El reloj marcaba las 6:25 de la mañana. Taylor seguramente ya esperaba afuera por mí. Pero no quería moverme. Temía que despertaría a Mia.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Elliot. Le hice una seña para que no hiciera ruido y se acercó sigiloso a la cama.

"¿Cómo pasó la noche?" susurró

"Mal" la mirada de Elliot se endureció

La ira se volvió a apoderar de él

"Elliot…"

"Lo sé" masculló iracundo mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Mia. La rabia no se había apartado de sus ojos "sí veo a ese puto desgraciado, lo mato"

Lo ignoré. Eso era mejor a secundarlo en sus pensamientos asesinos. Por mucho que me sintiera identificado con ellos.

Con cuidado me puse de pie y enseguida fue el turno de Elliot de tomar mi lugar.

Esperaba que Mia durmiera tranquila un par de horas más. Lo necesitaba.

"Estaré en la oficina"

Asintió y salí del hospital.

Como esperaba, Taylor esperaba por mí en la entrada.

"Buenos días Sr. Grey"

"Buenos días, Taylor. Quiero que despidas a Mayer" asintió

"Disculpe Sr. Grey, ¿hizo algo que le molestara?" entró al auto y me vio por el retrovisor

"No me agrada" no hizo más preguntas

Al final no pude hacer la videollamada con mis hijos, así que una vez dentro del tráfico, llamé a Ana y pude hablar durante varios minutos con mis hijos. Me platicaron de las actividades que tenían con su abuela, las salidas, los paseos al parque, al zoológico. Incluso el esposo de Carla le está enseñando a jugar beisbol a Ted… tantas cosas han pasado en estos 3 días que llevo sin ver a mi familia y siento que me estoy perdiendo de eventos que jamás se repetirán.

"Te amo Christian" dijo Ana una vez mis hijos le cedieron el celular "Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que te vi"

"Como siempre, me quitó las palabras de la boca, Sra. Grey. Sólo han transcurrido 3 días, pero duelen como si fuesen años" Ana río y yo la emulé

Taylor me abrió la puerta del auto. Llegamos demasiado rápido a casa.

"¿Mia, cómo está?"

"Vengo regresando del hospital. La noche fue difícil. La deje dormida con Elliot"

"Quisiera tanto estar a tu lado. Por favor, dale mis saludos a Mia, te amo" sonreí

A mi pesar, era momento de despedirme de Ana. Y como un par de adolescentes, empezamos a jugar a ver quien era el que cortaba la llamada primero. Al cabo de 30 minutos, colgamos los dos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, devoré el desayuno que Gail me había preparado.

Después la reprendería por no acatar la orden que le di. Debía estar alejada de las labores domésticas hasta que sus manos sanaran. Pero lo haría después. Ahora me sentía muy contento.

Feliz.

Estúpidamente feliz

No quería que nadie rompiera mi burbuja.

Me sentía tan positivo que creí sería capaz de vivir 3 semanas sin Ana y mis hijos.

 _Desbordas tanto optimismo que no ves tu propia estupidez, Grey. Cómo si eso fuera posible._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. La historia fluye como la tenía pensada desde que empecé a escribirla. Entre los puntos más importantes que tenía en mente al hacer este fic, es crear una relación más estrecha entre Mia y Christian. Me parece una idea maravillosa que Mia haya sido su primer palabra y que la considerara su luz cuando era niño. Quizás en un sentido adulto quiero reflejar algo parecido. La escena en el hospital entre Mia y Christian por otro lado, aunque fue corta fue un poco intensa de narrar. No quería alargarme demasiado, pero necesitaba darle fuerza a la escena. Y que mejor que Mia gritando histéricamente a Christian mientras cree ver en el a Josh. De verdad espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y continúen dejándome sus reviews. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Hello! Que lindo se siente abrir mi correo y ver comentarios de ustedes. Siempre me sacan una sonrisa.**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Como recordaran Ana, Ted y Phoebe están en Florida. Mia descubrió que Josh es su hermano gemelo y después de varios días de aparentar que nada pasó tuvo una crisis, se alcoholizó y después de una convulsión fue a dar al hospital donde sufrió otra crisis nerviosa.**

 **Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y me hagan llegar sus comments como siempre.**

* * *

Capitulo 14

Los días que siguieron fueron emocionalmente una montaña rusa. Como mi mal humor. Nada salía como quería. El café estaba muy frío, el tráfico insoportable, Taylor manejaba muy lento, Andrea no tenía en tiempo los pendientes que le solicitaba con urgencia, Gail continuaba haciendo labores domésticas a pesar de que le había ordenado que no lo hiciera... la gente que me rodea se había confabulado contra mi para hacer mis días sin Ana y mis hijos aun más estresantes.

Era intolerable.

 _No Grey, estás inaguantable. Tú eres el estúpido que la mandó a Florida ¿recuerdas?_

 _¿Donde quedo tu optimismo?. Ibas a poder vivir sin ella estas 3 semanas._

 _Eres un estúpido Grey. ES-TU-PI-DO_

Lo único que hacía mis días menos grises, era estar con Mia. Incluso Taylor se mostraba menos tenso cuando me llevaba a verla. Imagino que contaba los minutos que faltaban para poder dejarme en el hospital y librarse de mi.

 _No lo culpo. Yo mismo no me soporto._

Una tarde mientras comía en mi oficina, empecé a percatarme de un patrón que curiosamente se repetía. Tenía la impresión de que Taylor se comunicaba secretamente con mi mujer, ya que cuando más enojado me sentía, mágicamente sonaba mi celular, la voz de Ana me calmaba y mi furia sin sentido quedaba en el olvido.

No sería la primera vez que Taylor actúa a mis espaldas, aun así, no sabía si enojarme con él o agradecerle el gesto.

 _Es su pellejo el que protege, no el tuyo Grey._

 _Has maltratado al hombre desde que Ana puso un pie en el avión._

Hubo un poco de tranquilidad en mi vida cuando Mia fue dada de alta del hospital 5 días después de haber ingresado. El médico nos confirmó que mi hermana tenía 4 meses de embarazo y que físicamente ya había sanado. No existía motivo por el que necesitara seguir hospitalizada.

La instrucción que le di a Taylor es que la salida de Mia fuese en la madrugada. No quería miradas curiosas que la incomodaran. Aunque la prensa no estuvo al tanto del paradero de Mia ni de los pormenores de su situación, no estaba de más extremar precauciones. En su estado no es conveniente que se estrese.

Psicológicamente, avanzaba lento. Como era de esperarse en una situación como la que atravesó. Flynn la visitaba diariamente y lo único que nos decía era _"Paciencia. Ella progresará a su propio ritmo"_

 _Tan fácil para él decirlo. Maldito Flynn_

Un tema delicado era hablar del bebé. Pocas personas podían hablar de ello, sin que mi hermana cambiara la conversación o gritara que se callaran. Que no deseaba saber nada de esa criatura. Sin embargo, consideraba una ganancia que ocasionalmente durante nuestras conversaciones nocturnas, reflexionara en qué sucedería con él una vez naciera.

 _¿Crees que tenga muchos problemas de salud por el alcohol que ingerí?_

 _¿Tendrá alguna enfermedad rara por el parentesco que tengo con su padre?_

 _No me gustaría que tuviera problemas de salud graves por mi culpa. Después de todo… él es el más inocente… aunque no me guste admitirlo…_

Contra todo pronóstico, Mia le tenía cierto cariño a su bebé. Eso le daba esperanzas a Elliot y a mis padres de que, a pesar de la situación, Mia saldría adelante.

La adopción era la única opción que Mia consideraba para su hijo. Dejaría que naciera, pero no planeaba verlo ni quedarse con él. Incluso me pidió que investigara lo que ella tenía que hacer legalmente para no tener nada que ver con el bebé nunca.

Ninguno de nosotros la culpaba. Tenía razones sólidas para valorar esa posibilidad. Pero Elliot, ella y yo éramos adoptados. Sabíamos lo que significaba no ser queridos por nuestros padres biológicos, y además, ella conocía los detalles más crudos de mi historia. No quería a su hijo con ella por todo lo que representaba, y al mismo tiempo, no deseaba que un ser inocente viviera sabiendo que su madre biológica no lo deseaba. Tenía una decisión difícil que tomar y eso la atormentaba.

Fuese cual fuese su resolución final, ella contaba con todo mi respaldo. Así de sencillo.

Se había convertido en una grata costumbre, llegar a casa de mis padres –donde me quedaba temporalmente mientras Mia se recuperaba– entrar a la habitación de mi hermana y platicar con ella después de trabajar.

No importaba la hora que fuera, ella me esperaba despierta.

A veces platicábamos de trivialidades, otras, de Josh y su engaño. Ella volvía a llorar amargamente, como ese primer día que la visité en el hospital. Generalmente yo no le decía nada. Me limitaba a abrazarla y esperar pacientemente a que se desahogara. Otras veces, platicábamos de lo bien que iban progresando sus restaurantes, e incluso un día se llegó a interesar en mi trabajo. Me fascinaba ver como se carcajeaba cuando le decía que había reprendido a alguien por una razón que ella consideraba divertida e insignificante.

 _Sin Ana, te vuelves un histérico sumamente divertido e insoportable. Pobres de tus empleados_ , decía Mia entre carcajadas. Ella era la única que podía faltarme al respeto de esa manera.

Pero había momentos en los que se colocaba en mi regazo y no decía absolutamente nada. Me llenaba de paz tener la capacidad de disfrutar estos silencios con ella.

 _Esas pláticas le ayudan bastante a Mia_ , decía mi madre emocionada. Incluso Flynn la apoyaba diciendo que sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, no me detuviera. Que iba por buen camino.

Me sentí estúpidamente útil y lleno de esperanzas. No era insignificante o absurdo lo que hacía.

 _Lo que se hace de corazón, jamás es insignificante Christian_ , me dijo Ana en una ocasión.

Ahora sentía de verdad que eso era cierto.

Si bien aun no era la Mia que todos conocíamos, de vez en vez nos regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas ante los comentarios estúpidos de mi hermano, o por algún ridículo que Ava le obligaba hacer. Al final, siempre podíamos contar con él para amenizar el ambiente. Si necesitábamos un bufón, Elliot se prestaba sin protestar.

El hackeo en Grey Publishing aumentó de golpe. Parecía, según el rastreo de la gente de seguridad, que buscaban información de Ana, así como su paradero.

 _Los hackers sabían que los rastreábamos, entonces ¿por qué continúan irrumpiendo mi sistema de seguridad? ¿Cuál es el fin?_

Ahora más que nunca agradecí haber mandado lejos a mí familia. Taylor me informó que los guardaespaldas estaban registrando una actividad bastante alta de vehículos no identificados siguiéndome al igual que a mi familia. De igual manera, Taylor me reportó avistamientos de personas desconocidas vigilando las afueras de la casa de mis padres y de mis abuelos.

La única que se encontraba fuera del radar era la casa de Mia. Planeaba que así siguiera.

Por mucho que me resistí, necesitaba ayuda de la policía y di luz verde a Taylor para que pusiera una denuncia penal contra los sujetos que atentaban la seguridad de mi familia. Odiaba a los medios involucrados, pero quizás esa luz y atención ayudarían a resolver más rápido el caso. Deseaba terminar con esta situación de una vez por todas.

La reparación de mi casa iba según lo planeado a pesar de que Elliot trabajaba con un equipo bastante reducido. Si todo iba como hasta ahora, la casa estaría lista a principios de Julio.

Sorprendentemente, Josh desapareció del mapa. Barney me reporta que no ha tenido actividad bancaria en los últimos días y las personas de seguridad no lo han vuelto a ver en ninguna de las propiedades de los Grey. Es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Yo me encargaría de desenterrarlo.

El era mi presa.

No tendría la suerte de desaparecer de este mundo sin castigo.

Eran las 3:37 de la tarde.

Finalmente había terminado mi junta con los Taiwaneses, pero seguía en la sala de juntas afinando los detalles de la compra de uno de los bancos con más renombre a nivel mundial con Ross _la cual recién llegaba de Japón_ y me exigía vehementemente un descanso para ir a ver a su novia.

Un golpe en la puerta le impidió seguir con su enardecido berrinche.

Andrea tenía instrucciones de no interrumpir cuando me enclaustraba con Ross en la sala de juntas. Motivo por el cual, varias alertas se prendieron en mi interior cuando la vi entrar.

"Disculpe que lo interrumpa Sr. Grey" musitó "Su madre llamó. Necesitan de su presencia en casa"

Mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo. Como poseído, tomé mi celular y salí corriendo de la oficina sin darle explicaciones a Ross o Andrea.

Necesitaba llegar a casa lo más rápido posible.

Al verme salir endemoniadamente rápido, Taylor ya tenía listo el auto. _Quizás Andrea lo había llamado_. No me importó ahondar en la respuesta.

"A casa Taylor. ¡Rápido!" grité

Con toda la calma arrancó el auto y sin ninguna dificultad comenzó a lidiar con el tráfico de Seattle.

Me sentía como león enjaulado. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Mia. El pánico y todas las emociones negativas que soy capaz de sentir se desbordaron en mi mente y empecé a imaginar un escenario más terrible que el anterior.

"¡DE PRISA TAYLOR!" pasé mis manos por mi cabello una vez más

 _Si le pasó algo a Mia y no estuve ahí para protegerla, jamás me lo perdonaré,_ me recriminé.

Subí las piernas al asiento y escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas

 _Ella tiene que estar bien._

 _Ella esta bien_

 _Que esté sana en casa_

 _Por favor, que Mia esté bien_

Repetí esas frases durante todo el trayecto. Quería mantenerme positivo y en el presente a toda costa.

"Hemos llegado Sr. Grey"

Al escucharlo, salí apresuradamente del auto. Mi corazón latía desbocado dentro de mi pecho.

Al poner un pie en la estancia sentí como si me hubiese estrellado contra un muro invisible. El aire había abandonado de golpe mis pulmones.

Frente a mi un enorme letrero de FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS colgaba del techo. Serpentina y papeles de diferentes colores, explotaron estridentemente a mi alrededor. Mi familia me sonreía a pesar de leer el shock en mi cara.

QUE. DEMONIOS. ES. ESTO

 _Morí mil veces creyendo que algo le había pasado a Mia y ¿¡todo fue una estúpida mentira?¡_

"¡Sorpresa!" gritó Elliot "Feliz cumpleaños Sr. Calidez"

Se acercó hacia mi ignorando mi furia y me abrazó.

"Ni se te ocurra hacer una escena. Todo esto fue idea de Mia. Así que sonríe de una puta vez" susurró en mi oído y respondí mecánicamente el abrazo.

"Hijo, perdona que le haya mentido a Andrea, pero…"

Mi madre me abrazó. Su expresión era de felicidad y angustia. Temía mi reacción.

Seguía enfurecido por el pánico que me causó su llamada. No. Estaba mucho más que enfurecido, sobre todo por la mentira.

Aun así me esforcé en sonreír y le devolví el abrazo.

 _Vamos Grey. No hagas una escena aquí… por mucha razón que tengas. Muestra una puta sonrisa de una vez_

"Tu hermana fue la artífice de ese pequeño teatro"

Mi mirada se posó en Mia mientras era el turno de Carrick de abrazarme. Entrecerré los ojos y la reacción de mi hermana fue sacar cínicamente la lengua.

Mi enojo se desvaneció. Mia era una de mis debilidades más escondidas. A pesar de lo testaruda, caprichosa y voluntariosa que podía llegar a ser.

Me aparté de mis padres y la envolví en un fiero abrazo que incluso a ella tomó desprevenida.

"Podrías haber sido más sutil con la mentira. Del susto perdí 3 años de mi vida. Creí que algo malo te había pasado" escondí mi rostro en su hombro y su risa hizo eco en la estancia

Rompí el abrazo. Necesitaba ver su expresión.

Se burlaba de mí. Nuevamente.

"Eso hermanito, habría arruinado la sorpresa. Si te hubiéramos dicho, _Christian, ven a comer a casa, vamos a festejar tu cumpleaños_ , jamás habrías abandonado tu oficina" me conocía perfectamente

"Aun así, para la próxima…" no me dejó terminar

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue danzando satisfecha a la cocina.

Resignado pero feliz, sonreí

"Hijo, perdónanos. Pero la vimos tan feliz y entusiasmada planeando todo, que no tuvimos corazón para negarle nada. ¿Tu entiendes, verdad?"

Asentí.

Entendí perfectamente que mis papás, por la emoción de verla tan radiante, no pudiesen decirle que no al más mínimo capricho.

"¡SORPRESA!" Mia salió corriendo de la cocina con un pastel de chocolate

Gail la seguía de cerca.

Encima del pastel se podía leer claramente _Felices 31_

En contra de mi voluntad comenzaba a emocionarme.

Era culpa de Mia. Me gustaba verla alegre.

"Feliz cumpleaños Sr. Grey"

"Gracias Gail. Veo que Mia te ha tenido trabajando" le di un dedazo al pastel. La respuesta que recibí fue un golpe de mi hermana en la mano

Había valido la pena. Estaba delicioso el betún.

 _Chocolate amargo. Mi favorito_

Se me abrió el apetito.

 _Quizás porque no has comido nada en 10 malditas horas, Grey_

"Realmente ella hizo todo Sr. Grey. No me dejó hacer nada"

Entré en modo _gruñón_ y observé a Mia dispuesto a darle mi reprimenda de todos los años. Pero ella se adelantó.

"Ni empieces con tu sermón de siempre. No te gusta festejar tu cumpleaños. A mí sí. Así que te aguantas. Agradece que no invité a nadie más que a la familia" sonrió satisfecha y no me quedó más remedio que reír con ella "ahora sí, pasemos a comer"

Disfruté de la sorpresa más de lo que me permitía expresar. Poco después de empezar a comer, llegó Kate con Ava y caí en la cuenta que toda la familia estuvo involucrada en organizar esta reunión. Incluso Taylor y Gail colaboraron. No me gustaban las mentiras. Pero lo dejaría pasar.

Mi mamá me dijo que Mia comenzó a organizar todo desde su estancia en el hospital. Pero cuando puso un pie en la casa comenzó a orquestar y dirigir a todo mundo. Mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños era ver a Mia sonriente y feliz. Aunque por dentro la oscuridad y el dolor aun no la hubiesen abandonado.

Ella estaba luchando y era digna de todo mi respeto por ello.

"Te quedó delicioso todo Mia. No tenías que haberte molestado" dije cuando nos dirigimos a la sala

"Quise hacerlo. Una porque quiero festejar que eres un año más viejo" sonrió con cierta picardía

Un segundo después su expresión se apagó, tomó mi mano y me llevó a una de las bancas del jardín.

"También quiero darte las gracias" sus ojos se clavaron sobre su vestido

Lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas

"Mia, no tienes nada que agradecer" saqué mi pañuelo. Ella lo tomó y limpió su rostro

"Quiero hacerlo. A pesar de todos los problemas que tienes en el trabajo, del hackeo de Grey Publishing, de saber a Ana y a mis sobrinos lejos de ti, has estado conmigo en todo momento. No me has dejado sola…"

Su llanto empezó a hacerse más intenso.

Quise silenciarla.

No soportaba verla llorar fuese cual fuese el motivo.

Pero con una de sus manos me detuvo.

"No me detengas. Necesito hacer esto. Quiero hacerlo…" me observó fijamente intentando controlar su llanto y la conmoción de su voz

Sus ojos oscuros se tornaron aún más grandes y sus mejillas se pintaron de un intenso color rojo.

"Quiero pedirte perdón por mi crueldad de ese día… cuando me enteré de… todo"

Mi mente regresó varios días atrás, al momento donde la verdad acerca de su parentesco con Josh salió a la luz.

 _Estoy harta de que las cosas siempre se tengan que hacer a tu modo._

 _¿¡Que tan enfermo estás que hasta invades mi privacidad y la de mí novio?!_

"Te dije cosas horribles. También el día que me encontraste borracha, hice y dije cosas espantosas… en el hospital descargué mi dolor contra ti. Perdóname"

"Mia…"

Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Quise decirle que no tenía que pedirme disculpas de nada. Entendía perfectamente porque había reaccionado como lo hizo en cada una de esas situaciones. No conseguí articular palabra alguna.

Lo que atiné a hacer fue abrazarla y derramar un par de lágrimas sobre sus hombros. Sus manos temblorosas rodearon mi cuello mientras me decía que me amaba. Que no podía pedirle a la vida mejor hermano mayor que yo.

"Yo también te amo"

Mi pecho se inundó de una nueva calidez. El lazo que me unía a Mia se había hecho más fuerte que nunca gracias a aquella lamentable situación con Josh.

 _Que ironía_

Los únicos que faltaban para hacer de este día algo inolvidable eran Ana y mis hijos. Quería verlos.

"Lamento interrumpir este emotivo momento, pero te buscan Christian" Mia se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió a Elliot, mientras me extendía su Ipad

Mi corazón se aceleró al ver en la pantalla a las tres personas más importantes de mi vida sonriéndome mientras extendían un letrero que claramente habían decorado mis hijos.

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PAPI" gritaron Ana y mis hijos al unísono

Elliot envolvió a Mia en uno de sus clásicos abrazos de oso y desaparecieron del jardín.

"¡Papi, Felish cumpleanios!" repitió mi pequeña princesa

"¡Que hermosa sorpresa!"

Phoebe y Ted sonrieron complacidos. Parecía que, a pesar de la distancia, también habían estado al tanto del festejo por mi cumpleaños.

Durante una hora platiqué con mis hijos. Eran ellos los que hablaban realmente. Me gustaba escuchar todo lo que pasaba en su día. Solemnemente les prestaba atención a todos los detalles que narraban, por muy insignificantes que pudiesen parecer. No se repetirían y eso los convertía en invaluables.

No quería perderme de nada.

Pero cuando empecé a ver que bostezaban recordé que en Florida ya era tarde y Ana los mandó a dormir.

Amaba a mis hijos, pero era hora de hablar con mi esposa. Lo necesitaba imperiosamente.

"Bueno, es hora de dormir. Su abuela Carla los está esperando para llevarlos a la cama. Despídanse de papá"

Ambos se despidieron de mi con un beso volado mientras iban corriendo a los brazos abiertos de Carla. Les devolví el gesto con un poco de nostalgia. En cuanto dejé de verlos a través de la cámara, dirigí mi mirada a Ana. Tan concentrado estuve platicando con mis hijos, que no presté atención a su aspecto sino hasta ahora.

"¿Todo bien, amor?"

Mi Ana era de una tez muy blanca, pero el color de su rostro era diferente. La veía demasiado pálida, incluso ojerosa.

Me sonrió.

"Si. Todo bien…" silencio

Algo pasaba y no quería decírmelo.

 _¿Otra mala noticia?_

"Ana por favor habla o harás que tome el avión privado de la compañía para sacarte las palabras a golpes" espeté mientras pasaba una de mis manos por mi cabello

"Cuida ese cabello Grey" me sonrió y me calmé un poco. Sólo un poco. No lo suficiente "Quizás no te diga nada. Para obligarte a venir a castigarme. Lo necesito"

Se me hizo agua la boca. El efecto en mi cuerpo fue inmediato.

Me miembro me exigía obedecerla.

"No me provoques. Deseo tanto hacerte el amor que aunque fuera de entrada por salida, iría a verte" se mordió el labio al tiempo que lo humedecía seductoramente con su lengua

"Anastasia, por favor… detente" bajé la mirada hacia mis rodillas y desesperadamente llené de aire mis pulmones. Necesitaba calmarme

 _¡Estoy jadeando!_ Sentía como si Ana me estuviera haciendo sexo oral a distancia. Tendría un orgasmo aquí mismo si no recuperaba el control.

 _¡Contrólate, Grey! Estás en casa de tus padres. No eres un puto adolescente_

A lo lejos escuché su risa. Levanté la mirada y para mi sorpresa me observaba bastante divertida.

"Veo que disfruta mi dolor Sra. Grey" descaradamente se carcajeo. De mi. Del casi accidente que ella provoca al morderse el labio

"Bastante" afirmó y divertido negué con la cabeza

 _He creado un monstruo_

"Deja de cambiar el tema ¿no has podido dormir?, estás demasiado pálida. A juzgar por tu apariencia, diría que estás bajando de peso. Espero estés comiendo como debe ser Anastasia, o si no que te juro que veras cincuenta sombras enfurecidas" dije con severidad

Si algo me enojaba era que no comiera correctamente.

No toleraba que descuidara su salud.

"Abre la caja que tienes a un lado tuyo"

Fruncí el ceño. Vi a un costado mío y ahí se encontraba una caja gris. Mi nombre estaba escrito con letra manuscrita en una de las esquinas.

 _¿En que momento la dejaron?_

"Ana, no me distraigas con regalos y dime lo que te pasa. Lo único que necesito es a ti y lo sabes" musité

"Si quieres saberlo, primero abre la caja" suspiré resignado

 _Tan obstinada como siempre. Demonios Ana. Estoy muriendo aquí_

Vacilante, hice lo que me indicó.

Como pude, me las ingenié para abrir la caja sin soltar el Ipad. Quería seguir viendo a Ana.

"Listo"

En el interior vi lo que parecía ser una fotografía enmarcada y debajo de ella un par de globos perfectamente acomodados protegían él retrato.

Observé a Ana confundido. Me sonrió y me animó a tomar el retrato. Sin hacer preguntas hice lo que me indicaba. Al girar el marco, vi a mis hijos sonrientes en un gran jardín sentados cada uno en una silla. Primero Ted, sosteniendo una hoja de papel que decía con letras negras y grandes, UNO, después Phoebe con una hoja de papel que decía, DOS… pero había una tercer silla vacía, con una hoja de papel descansando sobre el asiento, con la palabra TRES y entre paréntesis Enero 2017.

Mi respiración se detuvo. Observé a Ana sin saber que decir. Me había quedado mudo, pero esta vez por algo totalmente positivo y maravilloso.

Torpemente tomé los globos y parecían ser dos copias exactas del Charlie Tango que le regalé a Ana años atrás. Cada uno tenía una frase impresa. Al leerlas, mi corazón perdió un par de latidos.

 _Vas a ser papá. Feliz cumpleaños_

Por último, en el fondo de la caja había una ecografía que confirmaba la maravillosa noticia.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Christian"

"Ana… "

Me sentía torpe.

 _¿Qué es lo que quiero decir?. ¡Que me siento feliz!. Eso es evidente._ Pero… no conseguía darle sonido a mis sentimientos.

Mis emociones estaban desbordadas. No había control dentro de mí. Por primera vez en toda mi vida no me importó en absoluto. Dejé que todo fluyera naturalmente.

"Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz. ¡Esta noticia es increíble!" dije "¿desde cuándo…?"

"Lo sospeché hace un par días. Me hice una prueba de sangre y los resultados fueron positivos. Tengo 3 meses de embarazo… pero aún hay más" la miré extrañado

 _¿Podía haber noticia más maravillosa que esta?_

"Dos"

Me quedé sin habla.

 _¿Dos?, ¿a que se refería con dos?_

Como un tonto, observé nuevamente la ecografía. Mi mente comenzó a entender lo que _"dos"_ significaba

Dos bebés… ¡Gemelos!

"La amo profundamente Sra. Grey" atiné a decir, incapaz de dejar de ver los cuerpos diminutos de mis hijos. _Perfectos_

Me dolía intensamente estar lejos de ella. Quise atravesar la pantalla del Ipad y besarla. Hacerla mía.

Este día recibí más de lo que merecía.

 _La sonrisa de mi hermana, el embarazo de Ana… mis hijos, pero sobre todo el amor de mi esposa._

Contra todo pronóstico me ama tanto como yo a ella

"¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿necesitas algo?" sonrió con ternura

A pesar de lo demacrada de su expresión, admiré su hermoso perfil mientras levantaba su mirada seductoramente hacia mí.

Supe su respuesta antes de escucharla.

"A ti" esta vez fue mi turno de sonreír tímidamente

"Pronto. Falta menos para que regresen. Ahora duerme. Quiero que comas bien. Necesito que tu y mis bebés estén sanos y bien alimentados"

Comencé a darle instrucciones precisas de que debía comer. Sabía que tenía nauseas y vomitaba todo lo que comía. Pero le pedí que hiciera lo posible por no tener el estómago vacío mucho tiempo.

Me preocupaba que pudiese generar una anemia o alguna enfermedad de cuidado.

Me angustiaba también no estar a su lado en estos momentos tan delicados para ella. Pero ahora más que nunca debía extremar precauciones. Reforzar la seguridad alrededor de Ana para que nadie osara con ponerle un dedo encima era mi máxima prioridad. Nadie le haría daño.

Sentí que caminaba entre nubes cuando terminé la videollamada.

Inundado de esa sensación, me dirigí a la casa y le di a mi familia la buena nueva.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **¿Qué les pareció?. Tengo la impresión que la historia está tomando un camino interesante, pero soy yo la que la escribe así que obvio me tengo que echar flores jajajajaj. Espero que ustedes también estén encontrando interesante la historia y me dejen sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Hola! Antes que se me olvide, quiero mencionarles que pueden leer mi historia tambien en wattpad. Podran encontrar mi historia con este mismo nombre, aunque mi seudónimo ahí es loreley2525. Ahora si paso a los agradecimientos jajaja.**

 **Les agradezco que les guste la historia y me dejen saber sus opiniones! no se imaginan la estúpida sonrisa que se dibuja en mi cara cada que leo sus reviews jajajaja. Soy una persona de gustos sencillos jajajaj. Finalmente les traigo otro capitulo nuevo y espero que como los anteriores este también sea de su agrado. Hago la aclaración obvia de que los personajes de fifty shades of grey no me pertenecen sino a su autora que E.L. JAMES.**

 **En el capitulo anterior nos enteramos de que Ana espera gemelos! aquí les dejo la continuación**

* * *

Capitulo 15

"¡Que maravillosa noticia, Christian!, felicidades" mi madre me abrazó emocionada y llorosa. Mi padre sonrió complacido. Orgulloso

"Mereces toda la felicidad que se te está presentando hijo." musitó "Gemelos. ¡Seré abuelo de gemelos!" me abrazó extasiado

Cuando fue el turno de Elliot de felicitarme, quebró metafóricamente mis costillas con uno de sus clásicos abrazos y reí a carcajadas con él.

Me sentía eufórico. Lleno de vida.

 _¿Podía ser así de feliz una persona?, ¿estaba permitido?_ Esta emoción, nueva para mí, se convirtió en una poderosa constante desde que Ana apareció en mi vida.

 _No quiero olvidar esta sensación jamás._

Mi abuelo Ted me observaba desde un rincón de la sala. Feliz. Maravillado por verme reír. Me acerqué a él y envolvió mis hombros con sus brazos. No dijo nada. Entre nosotros no hacían falta las palabras. Me dio un par de golpes en una de mis mejillas y se volvió a sentar a un lado de mi abuela, la cual, no perdió el tiempo para decir que ya era hora de que sentara cabeza.

Todos reímos.

"Steele si que nos tuvo trabajando a Taylor y a mí en tus regalos, Christian" dijo Kate

Clavé mis ojos sobre Taylor y este se aclaró la garganta mientras Gail sonreía al ver el sonrojo de su marido.

"Amor, creo que ese detalle pudiste haberlo omitido"

Elliot rió ante la indiscreción de su mujer. Yo estaba tan feliz que en lugar de molestarme, mi sonrisa se hizo más grande. Pero cuando mis ojos se toparon con los de Mia, aquella felicidad se apagó de golpe.

"Felicidades Christian. Y a Ana también obviamente. Me harán tía otra vez, ¡y por partida doble!" repuso intentando sonreír. Fracasó en su intento "Que mejor regalo de cumpleaños que ese ¿verdad?, además estás casado con la mujer que amas y tienen unos hijos maravillosos…" una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas

Me encontraba tan feliz con la noticia del embarazo de Ana, que no consideré a Mia. Mi alegría se había convertido en un par de segundos en una felicidad egoísta.

"Ya arruiné tu festejo con mis lágrimas tontas, perdón" repuso rápidamente mientras limpiaba bruscamente su rostro "me siento cansada. Me iré a dormir. Hasta mañana"

Les dio un beso rápido en las mejillas a mis abuelos y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Quise detenerla, pero mi madre me lo impidió

"Déjala Christian. Yo iré con ella"

Mi madre me dio un beso de despedida y siguió a mi hermana. Me maldije por mi falta de tacto. Por mi estupidez. Apreté fuertemente los puños sin dejar de mirar el camino por donde había desaparecido Mia.

"No te culpes hijo. Su situación emocional no es culpa tuya" me sonrió "sigue disfrutando la noche con tu hermano. Nosotros cuidaremos a Mia"

Asentí. No importaba lo que dijeran para hacerme sentir mejor. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Yo había arruinado el día con mi estúpida boca.

 _Podías haber esperado Grey. Eres un estúpido._

"Quita esa cara Christian" dijo Elliot mientras me observaba por el retrovisor

Íbamos camino a su casa. Taylor se había quedado en casa de mis padres con Gail. Pasarían ahí la noche. En caso de que necesitaran ayuda.

Entendí perfectamente que por el momento mi presencia estaba de más. Mia no me querría cerca después de mi egoísmo de esta noche.

"Estás en todo tu derecho de compartir tu felicidad. No tienes que ocultar el embarazo de Ana sólo porque Mia está atravesando una situación complicada. No es justo para ninguno" explicó Kate. No respondí. Continué viendo a través de la ventana

No quería hablar. Además, tenía a Ava entre mis brazos completamente dormida. No deseaba despertarla.

 _Si Grey, engáñate con esa mentira_

Una vez estuve solo, un vacío incómodo se propagó dentro de mi pecho. A pesar de saber que todo era provocado por mi mente, sentí que no podía respirar. Me dolía hacerlo. Y evocar los recuerdos vividos hacía una hora empeoraba mi sentir. Desaté rápidamente mi corbata y la dejé caer al piso. Toda la oscuridad que soy capaz de sentir comenzaba a desbordarse, hasta que el timbre de mi celular me distrajo.

 _¡Es Mia!_ Contesté inmediatamente

"¿Sucede algo?, ¿estás bien?" escuché una pequeña carcajada del otro lado del celular "parece que mi preocupación es motivo de gracia" dije más relajado

"Eres un preocupon. Si sigues así, no vivirás mucho. Y que haré yo sin mi hermano mayor" su voz no era clara y suave como siempre. Sonaba más bien ronca. Mormada

Estuvo llorando.

 _¡Idiota!. La has hecho llorar_

"Perdóname" dije en voz baja

"¿Por ser feliz?, nadie pide perdón por eso" respondió taciturna

No supe que decir. Me quedé en silencio

"No reaccioné de la manera más adecuada. Se que te hice sentir mal, y lo lamento mucho. Por eso te llamo. Para disculparme contigo" dijo _¿Qué debo decirle?_ "Conozco el trabajo que te ha costado llegar a este momento de tu vida. Y de verdad me siento inmensamente feliz de verte sonreír… es solo que…" la escuché llorar del otro lado del celular

 _Vamos Grey, habla con un demonio. Dile algo para hacerla sentir mejor_

"Debí ser más cauto y pensar en ti… en lo que estás viviendo"

"Error" dijo en un susurro "si yo fuera la mitad de feliz que tú, no me contendría. Lo habría gritado a los 4 vientos. Esas noticias no se callan Christian. Tu no tienes la culpa de que no tenga nada positivo que gritar" un pinchazo de tristeza me golpeó "ya deja de culparte. Descansa. Buenas noches"

Sin darme oportunidad a responderle, cortó la llamada.

Un dolor de cabeza me despertó a las 2 de la mañana y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño. Durante el desayuno nadie me dijo nada. Incluso Ava estaba distante de mi, aunque cariñosa e inquieta como era su costumbre. En otras circunstancias me habría acercado a ella, la cargaría y le daría vueltas en el aire, pero mi mente seguía tan sumergida en los eventos pasados y en mi preocupación por Mia, que cuando me di cuenta, Kate ya había salido para acompañar a Ava a la escuela.

"¿Pasarás aquí la noche?" preguntó Elliot mientras Taylor me abría la puerta del auto

"Iré a casa de mis padres" no entré en detalles y Elliot no preguntó más.

Una vez en la oficina, mi mente se ocupó de otros asuntos y pude dejar de lado por unas horas mi ansiedad y preocupación por lo sucedido con mi hermana el día ayer.

"Sr. Grey, le llama su esposa" Andrea me extendió mi celular y sonreí por primera vez en el día

"Gracias Andrea, puedes retirarte" dije

"¿Mucho trabajo?" preguntó Ana

"Se estaba cargando mi celular. Jamás tengo mucho trabajo cuando se trata de ti y mis hijos" sonreí "por cierto, ¿cómo están?"

"Phoebe con su abuela practicando ballet y karate" casi escupo mi café al escuchar la palabra karate

Mi pequeña princesa practicando karate. Eso era muy peligroso. Podría lastimarse de gravedad.

"Es una broma, ¿verdad?" pregunté esperanzado

"No" respondió con seriedad "Te mandaré videos para que la veas. Está muy entusiasmada" ante mi silencio, Ana habló "Christian, no reacciones negativamente por favor. Phoebe está por cumplir 2 años. Te aseguro que las peleas de tu hija más que miedo te darán ternura" río

No pude reír esta vez con ella.

"¿De verdad no corre peligro?" pregunté aterrado. Me estaba esforzando por no salir corriendo a Florida para llevarme a mi esposa y mis hijos. Carla era muy mala influencia para ellos

"Te lo aseguro" suspiré un poco más tranquilo "Teddy se está convirtiendo en un fanático del beisbol. Ya hasta me pidió que le compre todo lo que necesita para continuar practicando una vez lleguemos a casa. Ambos están ansiosos de verte. No hay día que no pregunten cuando regresamos a casa"

"Yo también quiero verlos. No sabes cuánto los necesito conmigo" dije "Mis otros bebés, ¿cómo se están portando?"

"Mal. Parece que lo que come su madre no les gusta" rió "aunque están creciendo. Tuve que comprarme ropa nueva. La que traje ya no me cierra"

"Me gusta que gaste dinero en usted, Sra. Grey"

"Lo sé, pero solo gasto lo necesario. No necesitamos más de lo que mi mamá y Bob nos ofrecen. Nuestros hijos se han acoplado bastante bien a la vida sencilla de aquí a pesar de que no tienen los lujos a los que están acostumbrados y eso me gusta. Que no dependan del dinero para ser felices" sonreí

"Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso"

"Mia ¿cómo está?" guardé silencio unos segundos. Suspiré

"Bien. Avanzando. Ella fue la que organizó el festejo de ayer. Deberías haberla visto. Trajo de arriba a abajo a todo mundo" dije

"¿Pasó algo?" preguntó

"Nada, porque lo preguntas" mentí

"Pareces preocupado"

 _Te conoce demasiado bien Grey. Miente mejor._

"Mia aun no se recupera. Eso me tiene inquieto. Es todo"

No era del todo mentira. Eran verdades a medias. Quizás cuando Ana llegara a Seattle le confesaría la verdad. No ahora que estaba tan lejos.

Minutos después cortamos la llamada. Ella era solicitada por nuestros hijos y yo por Andrea que me informaba de otra junta a la que debía asistir.

Pasadas las 7 de la tarde, toda la empresa estaba casi vacía. Yo también iba de salida. Quería llegar temprano a casa.

"Espero que no estés todavía trabajando. Lo que sea que esté pendiente podrá esperar hasta mañana. Vete a casa Andrea" me sonrió

"Justamente organizaba mis cosas para irme Sr. Grey" bajé mi mirada y sobre su escritorio vi una fotografía de ella y Sawyer juntos

"Sawyer llegará pronto"

"Lo sé. Ya lo extraño" se sonrojó

"¿Todo listo para la boda?" asintió

"Si. Ahora que lo menciona, le mandé a su correo electrónico la dirección del jardín donde será la recepción. También la lista de invitados. Imagino que la necesitará"

"Gracias Andrea" al verme salir de la empresa, Taylor abrió inmediatamente la puerta del auto

"¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lugar?"

"No gracias Sr. Grey. Vivo cerca de aquí. Hasta mañana" me sonrió

 _No eres el único que extraña a la persona amada Grey._

A veces olvido que los guardaespaldas también tienen familias y una vida que vivir fuera del trabajo.

"Buenas noches Taylor" al entrar al auto vi el correo de Andrea y se lo reenvié a Taylor "te acabo de enviar la dirección del jardín donde será la boda de Andrea y Sawyer. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Asistiremos Ana, mis hijos y yo. Su seguridad es prioridad número uno. El evento será el sábado 8 de octubre"

"Lo agendaré para empezar a trabajar en ello junto con Barney, Sr. Grey"

Avanzábamos lentamente. Era la hora pico del tráfico y todos parecían llevar prisa. Seguramente quieren llegar a casa lo antes posible para ver a su familia. A sus hijos.

 _No vayas ahí Grey. Mantente en el ahora._

No tenía caso desesperarme o hacer corajes. Estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de embotellamientos. Además, a Ana y a mis hijos los vería dentro de poco. Ya faltan menos días.

 _¿Optimista?, eso no es lo tuyo Grey_

Quizás no era una idea descabellada usar a Charlie Tango un día de estos. Mi casa, la de Elliot y la de mis padres tiene helipuerto. Puedo darme el lujo de evitar este trafico infernal y llegar en menos de 3 minutos a cualquiera de esos destinos. Cuando mi familia llegara de Florida muy probablemente aplicaría esa medida desesperada.

Mientras estábamos detenidos en un alto, mi mirada se dirigió a la acera que tenía a un costado mío y aprecié a una pareja jugando despreocupadamente con un niño de no más de 3 años. Lo columpiaban de arriba a abajo. El niño excitado pedía más juego. Más altura. Entonces recordé la vez que Ana me dijo que Taylor y Gail no podrían tener hijos. Por tanto problemas, no he podido siquiera darle seguimiento a su caso.

 _Y dices estimar al hombre. Das vergüenza, Grey_

"Taylor, perdona que hasta ahora lo exprese, pero lamento mucho que tú y Gail no puedan tener hijos. Habría deseado que las cosas fuesen diferentes para ustedes" me vio con una sonrisa por el retrovisor

"Lo sé, Sr. Grey. Gail y yo le agradecemos su ayuda" me sonrió "Ella quiere ser madre y me gustaría que mi hija tuviera un hermano, así que la adopción es nuestra segunda opción. Hace un par de días llegó a mis oídos la historia de un niño y de ser posible nos gustaría adoptarlo"

"Excelente decisión. Si puedo ayudar en algo, por favor Jason, no duden en decírmelo"

"Le tomaré la palabra Sr. Grey" asentí "es el hijo de los Ramsey… Burke" guardó silencio esperando mi reacción

Me sorprendí al escuchar ese nombre. Lo conocía. Ese niño era amigo de mi hija. El que le dio el anillo de compromiso.

"Lo conozco. Va en la escuela de mi hija. ¿Pasó algo?"

Su mirada se ensombreció.

"Sus padres murieron asesinados durante una orgía hace poco. Fue encontrado por la policía jugando en su habitación. Sus manos y ropas estaban manchadas de sangre. Suponen que cuando el niño empezó a sentir hambre, buscó comida. Sólo así justifican que haya huellas ensangrentadas por toda la casa" me costó trabajo pasar aire a mis pulmones "Todos los empleados fueron despedidos días antes del asesinato. Atribuyen sus muertes a una venganza"

 _¡La maldita historia se repite!_

Golpee la puerta del auto y reprimí un alarido que amenazaba con salir despedido de mi boca.

"¿POR QUÉ. NO. ME. LO. INFORMASTE. ANTES. TAYLOR?" pregunté intentando controlar mi ira "¿¡QUE PASÓ CON BURKE!?, ¡¿DÓNDE LO TIENEN?!" exclamé

"No quise abrumarlo, Sr. Grey. Burke se encuentra en una casa hogar. Las autoridades han intentado hablar con él para descubrir algún indicio de los responsables o de que tanto escuchó o vio, pero…" silencio "especialistas dicen que no saben si recuperará el habla algún día. Los hermanos de él están peleando las pocas propiedades de la familia que no están embargadas. Ninguno de ellos quiere hacerse cargo de un niño de 4 años, así que prefirieron dejarlo en custodia del estado… no les importa en absoluto, ni le tienen el más mínimo cariño"

Estaba terriblemente enojado. No. Más que eso. Furioso era lo más cercano a la emoción que quemaba mi pecho.

 _¡Malditos estúpidos hijos de puta!_

Poseído por la furia tomé mi celular antes de que Taylor terminara de hablar y le llamé a mis abogados. No me importaba que no fueran horas laborables. Trabajarían toda la noche para que Taylor y Gail tuvieran la custodia legal del niño.

"Drake Milton al teléfono. En que le puedo servir Sr. Grey"

"¡Quiero que empiecen a trabajar en la adopción de Burke Ramsey inmediatamente!. Sus padres serán Gail y Jason Taylor. Por ningún motivo quiero que ese niño siga sin protección y en custodia de las autoridades recluido en una casa hogar. No me importa lo que tengas que hacer pero mañana pasamos por él" grité

"Pero Sr. Grey no es tan sencillo. Usted conoce que esos procesos llevan tiempo y la situación legal del niño es compleja… es casi imposible que… " no estaba de humor para que me llevara la contraria

"¡Es una orden!" grité impidiendo que terminara su alegato

 _Cálmate Grey. Se consigue mas con miel que con hiel_

Respiré profundo y hablé con más calma.

"Ustedes son el mejor Bufete de abogados que conozco, Milton. No es la primera vez que hacen posible lo imposible. Espero noticias tuyas mañana a primera hora" corté la llamada y apreté el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos

Mi corazón latía frenéticamente dentro de mi pecho. No podía sosegar la ira aun, pero finalmente encontré mi voz para hablar.

"Está listo" el auto se detuvo

Taylor abrió rápidamente la puerta

"Sr. Grey…" lo detuve en seco con un gesto de mi mano

"No hace falta que digas nada. No eres un empleado más para mi o mí esposa. Te estimo Jason y si puedo ayudarte no dudes en que lo haré" dije y mi respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa

Sin decir nada asintió y me sonrió.

Mientras entraba a casa, Taylor se quedó atrás para hacer una llamada. Seguramente le daría a Gail la noticia.

Mi madre me dijo que Mia ya estaba dormida. Aun así entré a su habitación y me senté cerca de su cama por si despertaba.

Tomé mi Ipad, me puse mis audífonos y vi los videos que Ana me había mandado de Phoebe practicando karate y de Ted jugando beisbol. Ella tenía razón, mi hijo disfrutaba ver y jugar beisbol, mientras que la pelea de mi hija más que darme pánico, me dio ternura. Me fue inevitable no reír al verla.

"…Christian…" al escuchar la voz de Mia, dejé de lado mis audífonos y me senté a un lado de ella

"Perdóname. No era mi intención despertarte" me sonrió cansada

"Que bueno que lo hiciste. Quiero informarte algo importante que decidí" a pesar de su evidente cansancio me miró a los ojos con seriedad "Además de ir a terapia con Flynn, iré a un centro de autoayuda para mujeres que han atravesado situaciones similares a la mía. También me gustaría contar con tu apoyo para abrir una fundación que permita a personas adoptadas localizar a sus padres o hermanos biológicos si así lo desean. Quiero que ese lugar cuente con psicólogos, médicos, abogados, grupos de ayuda, en fin, todo lo que sea necesario para ayudar a personas que han sido víctimas de un caso de incesto. Creo que mucha gente ha atravesado situaciones similares a la mía y no han encontrado un lugar a donde recurrir. Yo quiero crear ese refugio ¿qué te parece?"

"Estupenda idea Mia. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti" le sonreí "Ahora vuelve a dormir. Estás cansada" bostezó y minutos después volvió a quedarse dormida mientras sus brazos por inercia o voluntad _no sabía cual de las dos_ envolvían su vientre

Sonreí. No me atreví a crear conjeturas. Mentiría si dijera que me daba igual que Mia diera en adopción a su hijo. Yo quería que se quedara con él, pero sabía que no estaba en mi poder tomar esa decisión.

A comparación de mi hermana, yo no podía dormir. La historia de Burke removió viejos fantasmas y volví a ser presa de la rabia. Necesitaba canalizar mi furia de algún modo. Al darme cuenta que seguir dando vueltas en la cama era inútil, me puse mi ropa de deporte y salí a correr a pesar de que el reloj marcaba las 1:02 am. Quería dejar de pensar y sentir.

Después de darle 8 vueltas a la manzana regresé a casa. Vi el reloj de pared y marcaban las 3:04 am. Por inercia, me dirigí a uno de los salones y empecé a tocar en el piano una de mis piezas favoritas; _Sonata_ _Claro de Luna de Beethoven._ Esperaba desesperadamente que eso me ayudara a controlar mi ansiedad, mis pensamientos autodestructivos y mi tristeza.

He mejorado mucho con ayuda de Ana. Pero estoy lejos de estar curado. El monstruo sin corazón aun esta dentro de mi cabeza. Me habla y me dice lo estúpido que soy al creer en mi falsa felicidad. Que mi presente y mi vida no las merezco.

 _¡Cállate, cállate!_ grito a mis adentros hasta sosegar esa voz

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero había sido el suficiente. Por fin mi mente estaba en blanco y en silencio. Mis dedos se deslizaban a lo largo de las teclas del piano con una precisión y lentitud estudiada. Esta era la única manera que conocía para expresarme sin palabras.

Tenía demasiada rabia contenida. Con eso podía lidiar. Pero la tristeza es una emoción incómoda que me fastidia. Crece como un cáncer dentro de mi y no se como deshacerme de ella.

Me sentía impotente de saber que en este mundo existían muchos niños como Burke que morían con la esperanza de que alguien los rescatara.

"¿Christian, estás bien hijo?" la voz de mi madre y su mano sobre mi hombro me sacaron de mi trance "Son casi las 6 de la mañana. ¿No dormiste nada?"

 _¿Las seis de la mañana?, en que momento transcurrió tan rápido el tiempo_

"¿Qué sucede hijo?, desde que llegaste te veo ausente. Preocupado, ¿pasó algo con Ana?" la miré y comencé a contarle la historia de Burke

Mi madre me escuchó atenta. Serena.

"La oportunidad que le estás dando a Burke de tener una familia que lo ame y proteja es lo más importante. No te enfoques en lo que no puedes hacer. Enloquecerás de dolor. Mejor ve el mundo de posibilidades que tienes frente a ti. Burke y tu vivieron momentos muy similares. Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que está sufriendo. Tu ayuda está marcando una enorme diferencia en la vida de ese pequeño"

Mi madre me abrazó y no opuse resistencia. Me dejé mimar durante varios minutos como si fuese un niño. Me gustaba sentirme querido por mi mamá.

Intentó exhortarme para que durmiera un poco, pero no podría hacerlo. No quería cerrar los ojos. Resignada, me dio un beso en la frente y me dejó solo en el salón con mis pensamientos.

 _No te hagas el estúpido. Sabes lo que necesitas. Llámala ahora, Grey_

Y como si de una orden militar se tratara digité el teléfono de Ana.

"Buenos días esposo" el huracán que desataba su furia dentro de mi pecho, se apaciguó enseguida oí su voz

Era dependiente de ella. Lo sabía perfectamente por mucho que quisiera maquillar la realidad. Mi necesidad de Ana no se limitaba solamente a lo físico. Ella era mi droga, mi esencia vital. Soy tan adicto a todo lo que conforma su persona, que la necesito para seguir viviendo. Así de sencillo. Sin Ana soy solo un cascarón vacío. No exagero cuando digo que es y será mi todo hasta el fin de mis días. Si algún día intenté convencerme de lo contrario, mentí.

 _Estás enfermo, Grey. Si Anastasia se entera de la profundidad de tu depravación, te dejará. Le darás asco_

Silencie aquella voz y me dejé embriagar por el sonido de sus palabras suaves y seductoras.

 _¿Cómo es posible que una frase tan sencilla me brinde tanta felicidad?_

"Buenos días esposa. La he extrañado demasiado" dije "¿te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?"

"Últimamente no" dijo fingiendo seriedad

Fracasó en su intento. Claramente podía escuchar su risa suave. Contagiosa

"Te amo" susurré extasiado de sólo escucharla

"Yo también te amo. Demasiado" repuso y me rendí ante ella

La paz que tanto busqué durante mis horas de insomnio, ella me la entregó en una sola frase. _Te amo. Demasiado_. Me seguía maravillando que esta increíble mujer fuera mía. Solamente mía.

"Dime ¿qué te preocupa?" me quedé atónito. _Como sabe ella que_ … "no soy adivina, pero te conozco Christian" sin saberlo, respondió mi pregunta silenciosa "en Seattle son poco más de las 6 de la mañana. Así que por deducción asumo que dormiste pocas horas, o quizás nada en absoluto. Desde hace días te escucho preocupado. Dime lo que sucede, por favor. Si no lo haces, creeré que no me necesitas y eso me duele"

"Ese es un golpe bajo Sra. Grey. Sabe que sería incapaz de hacer algo que la lastime" rió triunfante

"Se tu predilección de sufrir en silencio. Así que habla Grey" reí

Derrotado me dejé caer en el sillón. En mi afán de no preocuparla, había conseguido lo contrario. Mi esposa era una persona muy perspicaz o yo muy transparente para ella.

 _Sólo le platicaré de Burke. Nada más_

No deseaba preocuparla hablándole del incremento de los ataques cibernéticos que Grey Publishing ha sufrido desde que se fue, o que Elena ha visitado numerosas veces a Hyde en la cárcel, o que están vigilando a toda la familia y siguiendo nuestros vehículos, o las crisis emocionales que ha sufrido Mia, mucho menos que mis pesadillas regresaron con mayor intensidad. Quería mantenerla al margen de todos esos problemas para protegerla.

Pero mi boca no estaba de acuerdo. Al cabo de varios minutos le confesé todo aquello que me ha robado el sueño e intensificado mis terrores nocturnos.

Me sentí increíblemente ligero cuando terminé de hablar, y al mismo tiempo muy culpable. No dudaba de la fortaleza de Ana. Me quedó claro hace mucho tiempo que de los dos, ella era la más fuerte.

Era mi propia debilidad la que me instaba a callar. Soy tan débil que no puedo arriesgarme a involucrarla en mis problemas por miedo a que algo malo le suceda. Es tan impulsiva que será capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de proteger a nuestra familia.

 _No soportaría perderla por mi culpa_

"Gracias, Christian" dijo

"¿Por qué me agradeces?" pregunté confundido

"Por decirme todo lo que está pasando. Se el trabajo que te cuesta hacerme partícipe de tus problemas y también entiendo que crees protegerme al callar lo que te afecta, pero no es así. Prefiero estar al tanto para que juntos encontremos una solución"

"Como siempre, muy bien expuesto su punto de vista, Sra. Grey" me acerqué al ventanal y aprecié como algunos rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse por entre las nubes "Se más cuidadosa y no salgas a ninguna parte sin los guardaespaldas. Por favor. Tú y mis hijos son todo para mi"

"Te lo prometo. No quiero que te preocupes demasiado"

"Me preocuparé y lo sabes jajaja" ella rió conmigo

"Eres un maniático del control y sumamente preocupon" dijo

"Eso jamás cambiará. Estaré tranquilo hasta que todo este asunto de Josh, Hyde, Elena y el hackeo se resuelvan" musité "no quiero por ningún motivo que Ted y Phoebe estén lejos de los guardaespaldas, por favor Ana. Si llegan a salir con Carla o Bob que Morgan y Reed estén con ellos en todo momento"

"Christian, quiero que mi esposo envejezca conmigo. Si sigues angustiándote tanto, no llegaras a los 50 años. Estamos bien. Te recuerdo que aún tengo bajo mi custodia por los próximos 7 meses a tus otros 2 hijos. Así que tranquilo. Te amo"

Respiré profundo y dejé que esas palabras se llevaran consigo todos mis miedos y preocupaciones.

"Dale mis saludos a Taylor y Gail. Imagino lo felices que están con la noticia de la adopción. Gracias por hacer su sueño posible Christian" me sonrojé. Lo noté porque de pronto comencé a sentir muy caliente el rostro

Ambicionaba ser ese Christian que se reflejaba en su mirada cada que me observaba. Deseaba estar a la altura de ella.

"Tengo que irme" dije y escuché un suspiro del otro lado del celular "lo se. Yo tampoco quiero cortar la llamada" me encaminé a mi habitación

Necesitaba darme un baño

"No quiero, pero yo también tengo que irme" dijo "2 personitas requieren de mi presencia. Le llamaré a Mia más tarde para saludarla y saber como está"

"Le dará mucha alegría escucharte y saludar a los niños"

En cuanto nos despedimos aproveché para darme un baño de tina. Me recosté sobre la estructura de mármol y cerré los ojos.

Percibí un olor familiar en el ambiente; _fresas_ , la misma fragancia que desprendía el cabello de Ana cuando enterraba mi rostro en su cuello mientras hacíamos el amor. Dejé que mis pulmones se llenaran de aquella esencia y al cabo de unos segundos me relajé.

Quizás esta sensación era producto de la plática que había tenido con ella, no lo sabía con exactitud. Lo que si era un hecho es que confesarle todo lo que ha sucedido a raíz de su ausencia me había hecho bien, sin embargo no dejaba de sentir que ese había sido un acto egoísta.

Me había propuesto protegerla desde el día que puso un pie en mi oficina y sabía que estaba fracasando en alcanzar mi objetivo. Darle detalles minuciosos de los problemas que se están suscitando era lo opuesto a cuidar de ella. La expuse al peligro al darle tanta información y aunque quería convencerme de lo contrario, supe que ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

 _Cálmate Grey, Ana tiene razón. Tome las cosas con calma_

 _Como dice Flynn, no debo dejar que la oscuridad se desborde_

Respiré profundamente y de nuevo llegó a mi mente la visión de vivir el resto de mis días junto a mi Ana. Envejecer juntos. Esa imagen de nosotros me llenó de una dicha desconocida. Hasta hace unos años, creí que no viviría más allá de los 40. No planeaba el suicidio. Sin embargo, la vida me había mostrado sus peores cartas desde mi infancia. No era una idea descabellada pensar que moriría joven. En esos momentos me llenaba de calma pensar que ese día pronto llegaría. El fin de la agonía. De mi vida plana y vacía

Ahora, años después, ese mismo pensamiento me llena de pánico y repulsión.

Amo y soy amado. Yo. El monstruo sin alma ni corazón. ¿Por qué pensar en morir si tengo tanto porque vivir? Contra todo pronóstico conseguí lo que jamás aspiré y sin lo cual, no podría seguir existiendo; una familia que sólo era mía.

Absolutamente nadie podía respirar, tocar o aspirar a ver a mi Ana y mis hijos sin mi autorización. Ellos son lo más puro que tengo. Lo más limpio… nadie podía mancillarlos con sus intenciones sucias y malsanas.

Cuando salí del baño tomé mi celular y le mandé un correo a Andrea informándole que no iría a la oficina. Los pendientes podían esperar un día más. Excepto el tema del hackeo. Si había alguna noticia debía informármelo inmediatamente. Pero la situación de Burke me afectó a un nivel muy profundo. Quería estar presente cuando Taylor y Gail fueran a recogerlo.

"Buenos días Sr. Grey" saludó Taylor cuando bajé al comedor

"Sr. Grey, no se como agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nosotros…" dijo Gail con lágrimas en los ojos

Era extraño verla perder la compostura. Ella era una mujer que difícilmente se conmovía. En los años que lleva trabajando a mi lado, jamás la vi con tantas emociones reflejándose en su rostro. Creí que, de ser posible, saltaría a mis brazos y llenaría de besos mis mejillas.

"No hice nada especial Gail" desvié mi mirada hacia uno de los ventanales restándole importancia a la situación

"Deja de ser tan modesto Christian, es maravilloso lo que hiciste por Burke, ¿cuándo te darás cuenta que otras personas de tu posición no habrían hecho lo mismo que tu?" espetó Mia sonriente mientras se unía a nosotros "disculpa al antisocial de mi hermanito, Gail. No tiene la capacidad de aceptar que es un excelente ser humano" fruncí el ceño al oír su respuesta

 _No es más que la verdad, Grey. Eso hace divertido su comentario_

"Mia…" la reprendí

"Qué…" frunció el ceño sorprendida. Lo más frustrante del asunto es que ella desconocía el motivo enfado "¿dije algo malo?" suspiré resignado

Era inútil intentar razonar con Mia. Ella no comprendía que ciertos comentarios deben hacerse en privado, o en su defecto, no hacerse en absoluto.

"Eres un caso perdido" asintió y negué con la cabeza resignado

"Si ya lo sabes para que te sorprendes. Además, así me adoras. Punto" aseveró y no dije nada. No hizo falta

Después de desayunar, mis padres se tomaron la libertad de darles un par de consejos a Jason y Gail sobre cómo tratar a un niño con los antecedentes de Burke. Como era de esperarse, mi madre puso a su disposición toda la ayuda que _Copying Together_ pudiese ofrecerles.

"Me encantaría ir con ustedes a recoger a Burke, pero hoy tengo mi primer plática en el centro de autoayuda" susurró Mia

"¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?" pregunté mientras tomaba una de sus manos

Ella me apretó ligeramente los dedos y me sonrió.

"Nerviosa. Asustada. Aterrada" habló apresuradamente. Pero jamás dejó de sonreír

"No estás sola. Si me necesitas llámame al celular y estaré contigo inmediatamente" asintió

"Lo se" de pronto colocó sus manos sobre su vientre y se reclinó hacia adelante. Como si le hubiese dado un dolor e intentara apaciguarlo "oh…"

"¿¡Te duele algo?!, ¡¿qué pasó Mia?!" silencio. Mia parecía pasmada. Asustada

Me hinqué frente a ella mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos. Sus ojos, desorbitados por la sorpresa se clavaron sobre los míos.

"Háblame" ordené. Me desesperaba no saber que le sucedía "¡Mia con un demonio!" al oír mi grito, mis padres se acercaron hacia nosotros con el miedo dibujado en sus rostros

"… se movió… me dio una patada…" dijo sin despegar sus ojos de los míos

Sorpresivamente tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre su vientre. Inmediatamente sentí un golpe sutil bajo mis dedos. Sonreí. Para mi sorpresa Mia sonrió conmigo.

Mis padres se situaron a un lado de mi hermana y ella les dio la oportunidad de sentir por primera vez a su nieto. Quizás la sonrisa de Mia era buena señal… quizás…

Me alejé un poco de ellos y me dirigí al piano. Sentí que ese momento era el indicado para que Mia se sincerara con mis papás sobre el futuro aun incierto de su bebé. Estaba seguro que ellos podrían brindarle un poco de luz a su camino.

Las 12:22 pm y aun no recibía noticias de los abogados. _¿¡Por qué demonios se tardan tanto?!_ Antes de que hiciera gala de mi mal genio, vibró mi celular y contesté inmediatamente. Era Milton. _¡Por fin!_

"Grey"

"Está listo Sr. Grey. Podrá pasar por el niño hoy a la 1 de la tarde a la dirección que le acabo de enviar a su correo electrónico. El proceso de adopción avanza según sus indicaciones. En una semana los Taylor tendrán los documentos legales firmados por un juez que certifican la adopción de Burke. Por reglamento, el departamento de servicios sociales visitará sorpresivamente a los Taylor para dar seguimiento a la convivencia del niño con sus padres y el entorno que lo rodea hasta que el niño alcance la edad de 16 años. Burke oficialmente ya lleva el apellido Taylor"

"Perfecto Milton. Agradezco tu rapidez" corté la llamada y observé a Taylor

"Es hora de irnos" Taylor asintió

"Como usted ordene" sonreí

"No irás de chofer Jason. Tu y Gail irán en la parte de atrás conmigo. Vamos a recoger a Burke"

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Hice varias investigaciones respecto a ciertos tramites de adopción pero obviamente exageré en detalles para efectos de historia. No digo que así sea en la vida real. Se que llevo ya un par de capítulos sin Ana "presente" más que por breves llamadas telefónicas o video, pero la historia justifica su ausencia. Pero pronto llegarán a Seattle. No desesperen. Uno de mis objetivos es adentrarme un poco a Christian y sus emociones. A su oscuridad que va más allá del sadomasoquismo al que el y Ana son adictos. Sino a sus emociones y sus pensamientos. Su ansiedad que toda persona con sus antecedentes e historia padecen. Y esa dependencia de Ana quiero hacerla más intensa. No ligada solamente al cuerpo de Ana, sino más alla...**

 **Espero les guste el capitulo y me dejen más reviews. Besos y nos leemos muy pronto!**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Hello! Como ya es costumbre les agradezco a todos los que dejan sus reviews y agregan mi historia a sus favoritos. Les mando un abrazo fuerte!**

 **En el capitulo anterior nos quedamos en que los Taylor irán a recoger a Burke!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16**

La mirada de Taylor cambió súbitamente. Estaba contento por convertirse en padre por segunda vez.

Mi madre se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella lloraba. _¿Por qué?._ Supuse que era de felicidad. ¿O de orgullo?. Mia tenía razón. Era incapaz de reconocer mis propias virtudes.

El camino hacia el orfanato estatal de Seattle transcurrió en silencio. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Podía cortarse fácilmente con un cuchillo.

Sabía que ambos estaban contentos por haber conseguido la adopción, pero no los culpaba por estar preocupados. El niño no los conocía y lo trasladarían a una casa extraña llena de desconocidos.

 _Otro momento traumático para Burke_. Desafortunadamente sabía por vivencias propias que no existía otro método para hacer la vida de él menos difícil. También sabía que la vida le depararía momentos mejores partir de ahora. Sólo esperaba que dentro de él aun quedara un poco de fe para volver a confiar en las personas.

Pensativo, tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Mia. Cuando me despedí de mis padres ya se había ido. Estaba preocupado. Quería cerciorarme de que se encontraba bien.

 ** _¿Dónde estás?. Por favor avísame que te encuentras bien y que los guardaespaldas se encuentran contigo._**

Inmediatamente recibí su respuesta.

 ** _Estoy llegando al centro de autoayuda que te platiqué. Ya no pude despedirme, ¡lo siento! Discúlpame con Gail y Taylor :D Los guardaespaldas no están conmigo. Vine sola._**

 _¿Qué demonios? ¿¡SOLA?¡_ Es peligroso con Josh suelto. No tuve tiempo de llamar a sus guardaespaldas y despedirlos por su incompetencia cuando recibí otro mensaje de ella.

 ** _Jajaja XD, es una broma hermanito. Lo que daría por ver tu cara de ogro neurótico jajaja. Te adoro!_**

 _¡Estuve a punto de tener un infarto en el miocardio y todo resultó ser una terrible broma suya!_

O ella tiene pésimo sentido del humor o como dice Elliot soy un amargado.

 ** _No bromees con eso. No fue chistoso. También te adoro. Se cuidadosa._**

Su contestación fue una línea de corazones que parecía no tener fin. _¿Qué se responde a eso?, ¿yo también?_. No comprendía el uso de esas imágenes. Elliot e incluso Ana se reían de mi cada que les preguntaba en que momento era correcto usarlas.

Cuando Ryan detuvo el auto frente al orfanato guardé mi celular.

Visto desde afuera, este lugar parecía ser una cárcel. Mi atención regresó a Gail y Taylor. Se miraron y se tomaron fuertemente de la mano. Se daban ánimo mutuamente. Se reiteraban en silencio que todo estaría bien. Al menos esa fue la impresión que me dio.

En la puerta, una mujer de edad avanzada con gesto severo y facciones toscas nos esperaba junto Milton.

 _De no ser porque lleva puesto un vestido negro, habría creído que era un hombre,_ pensé a mis adentros mientras veía que su corte de cabello no le ayudaba a verse más femenina.

Ella no sabía que la observaba, y por lo que pude apreciar era obvio que estaba molesta y sin temor a equivocarme —y nunca me equivocaba al analizar la expresión corporal de la gente— no le gustaba esperar. Sus dedos golpeaban repetidamente su antebrazo y no dejaba de ver su reloj mientras colocaba su cabeza en alto y la barbilla hacia el frente.

 _Vaya. Le gusta ser tratada como la autoridad suprema._ Eso explica lo explicaría todo. El método inusualmente rápido de adopción de Burke no la debe tener nada contenta y menos que haya usado mis influencias para que la situación se diera como yo quería. Eso debía ser un fuerte golpe al enorme ego que parecía tener esta mujer.

Ryan nos abrió la puerta del auto y en cuanto crucé mi mirada con la suya entendió lo que debía hacer. Con un gesto de su mano llamó a los 6 guardaespaldas que nos seguían y cada uno tomó sus posiciones alrededor de nosotros tres.

La expresión corporal de la mujer inmediatamente cambió. Ahora frotaba sus manos intermitentemente y apartaba de su frente hebras de cabello que no existían.

 _Así es. No me quieres de enemigo_

Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y como esperaba, me evitó.

"Milton" saludé escuetamente al abogado "Ellos son Gail y Jason Taylor"

"Buenas tardes Sr., y Sra. Taylor. Les presento a la Srta. Polina Smirnova. Directora general del orfanato estatal de Seattle"

"Buenas tardes" dijo con un claro acento ruso "pasen"

Entramos a las instalaciones y nos detuvimos en lo que supuse era un jardín. Eran áreas verdes, había color, pero, no conseguía sentir un ápice de felicidad en esta cárcel. Regresar a este lugar era como volver a la parte más oscura de mi pasado.

"Generalmente estos procesos toman mucho tiempo" habló la mujer en un intento de hacer una plática cordial

Como una sombra, apareció a un lado de la directora una mujer de apariencia cadavérica. Tenía la misma mirada fría y desagradable. Cruzaron un par de palabras en ruso y la mujer se alejó de nosotros. No necesité conocer el idioma para entender que iba por Burke.

"Pasemos a mi oficina" espetó pero ninguno nos movimos de nuestro lugar

"Preferimos quedarnos en el jardín. No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo" dijo Taylor

La directora suspiró pesadamente y apretó brevemente sus puños.

"Srta. Smirnova. El Sr. Grey es un hombre muy ocupado. Taylor es el encargado principal de su seguridad. Estoy seguro que comprenderá que no podemos jugar con el tiempo de estas personas" explicó Milton

"Lo comprendo Sr. Milton. Por esa razón me pregunto si de verdad el niño en cuestión llegará al hogar adecuado" dijo y se atrevió a clavar su mirada sobre la mía

Mis ojos se mantuvieron fríos y atentos en ella. Impasibles.

"Milton ¿existen pruebas que sustenten las dudas de la Srta. Smirnova?" pregunté

"No Sr. Grey. Los Taylor superan los requisitos que se requieren para la adopción del niño. Cuentan con un hogar estable y no existe nada en su pasado que pueda representar un peligro físico o emocional para Burke" respondió Milton

"¿Alguna otra duda?" pregunté sin ninguna emoción

La directora se aclaró la garganta

"Como no tuve una entrevista previa con ustedes, entenderán que hay datos que desconozco" respondió "Como parte del protocolo, es mi deber informarles el estado psicológico y físico del niño en cuestión. No habla, moja la cama y en ocasiones también los pantalones. No muestra signos de agresividad, pero creemos que no es recomendable que conviva con otros niños de su edad, así que les recomiendo que lo mantengan vigilado y cierren su habitación con llave" apreté mis puños fuertemente

"¿Con llave?" espetó Gail visiblemente molesta y afectada por lo que acababa de escuchar "esos métodos son inhumanos"

"Sra. Taylor, mi trabajo es velar por la seguridad de los niños. No es la primera vez que tengo bajo mi techo a criaturas con los antecedentes del niño en cuestión. Se como tratarlos" me sentí asqueado al escucharla

Me hervía la sangre al imaginar lo que Burke ha tenido que vivir en este lugar bajo el yugo de esta mujer que no tenía un ápice de humanidad. No llevaba 2 minutos escuchándola y ya sabía lo poco que valía.

"Me queda claro Srta. Smirnova" Taylor no disimuló su disgusto

A lo lejos vimos a Burke acercarse a nosotros.

Su cabello lacio color arena casi se fundía con lo blanco de su piel. Sus ojos grandes y expresivos estaban contorneados por una capa de pestañas largas y oscuras que resaltaban el color de sus ojos; verde esmeralda y azul cobalto. Tenía heterocromía. Pero eso no era lo que me tenía sorprendido. Sino su aspecto; estaba sucio y demasiado delgado. Sus ropas estaban llenas de suciedad así como su cara, sus manos y su cabello. No me sorprendería que a sus 4 años estuviera desnutrido.

Comenzaba a comprender lo que mi madre sintió al verme por primera vez en el hospital.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo bañaron?" Gail se hincó frente Burke "Es cruel tenerlo en estas condiciones tan deplorables"

"No deja que lo toquemos ni que le quitemos esa ropa que lleva puesta. Es un niño extraño y con muchos problemas mentales" la voz plana e impasible de la acompañante de la directora me irritó

Gail la observó molesta pero no respondió a su provocación.

El rostro de Burke no reflejaba temor, ni alegría, ni angustia. Sencillamente no transmitía nada. Alguna vez yo fui así y podía entender que detrás de su imperturbabilidad había un gran y profundo terror que lo dominaba por completo. Estaba atrapado en aquella escena sangrienta que lo perseguiría de por vida.

"Saluda. Agradece que alguien esté interesado en adoptarte" vociferó la directora

"A partir de este momento Burke es hijo mío, así que le exijo que jamás vuelva a dirigirse a él de esa manera, ¿le queda claro?" susurró Taylor molesto

La directora se quedo boquiabierta.

"¿Cómo se atreve a…? " comenzó a gritar pero la detuve. Ya había tenido suficiente de esta basura

"Gracias por sus atenciones. A partir de ahora lo que necesite decirle a los Taylor tendrá que hacerlo frente a un juez y con los abogados presentes" dije

Su piel ceniza se había tornado de color rojo. Sus ojos, inyectados de sangre, me veían con rabia.

"Gente como usted son la peor escoria del mundo Sr. Grey. Usted y su dinero creen estar por encima de la ley. Lo que hizo fue ilegal. Apelaré la adopción de este niño y se los quitaré. ¡Se va a arrepentir!" sonreí complacido ante la estupefacción de esas mujeres

Sin más veneno que derramar, la directora y la maestra dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

"Milton, levanta una demanda contra Polina Smirnova por difamación. También manda gente a investigar este lugar. Quiero detalles contundentes de cómo son cuidados y tratados los niños de este orfanato" Milton asintió y empezó a hacer llamadas

Mi mirada regresó a Gail y Taylor. Estaban sentados en una de las bancas del jardín, con el niño en medio de los dos. Me pareció prudente darles espacio. Le pedí a Ryan que se quedara cerca de ellos. Yo los esperaría dentro del auto junto con los demás guardaespaldas.

"Esta listo Sr. Grey. Mi gente empezará a procesar la demanda. Mis conocidos en el FBI realizarán la investigación pertinente al orfanato. Le puedo asegurar que de encontrarle al menos una infracción en el trato a estos niños, la libertad de esa mujer está contada"

"Has lo que sea necesario, pero no quiero a Burke involucrado en más interrogatorios con la policía y evaluaciones psicológicas. No lo expondré a ese infierno ¿está claro? No estoy dispuesto a negociar sobre su seguridad" asintió "Espero noticias" entré al auto

Al cabo de 30 minutos, Taylor, Gail y Burke entraron al auto. Aunque la inexpresividad en el rostro del niño no había cambiado, podía apreciar en él cierta tranquilidad. Me gustaba pensar que era por dejar ese infierno atrás.

"Disculpe la demora, Sr. Grey" dijo Taylor mientras Ryan nos llevaba a casa de mis padres

Quería que mi madre revisara a Burke y le mandara hacer estudios.

Su mirada inescrutable y profunda se posó sobre la mía al escuchar mi apellido. Por primera vez aprecié una emoción en su rostro; _asombro_. Cauto, le extendí mi celular para que viera la foto que decoraba la pantalla; Ana con mis hijos sonriendo a la cámara.

Acercó su mano temblorosa al lugar donde se ubicaba el rostro sonriente de mi pequeña princesa.

"Es mi hija" silencio. No despegó su mirada de la foto

Arrastró su dedo través de la pantalla esperando ver más fotos.

"¿Quieres ver más?" pregunté aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta

Asintió retraídamente.

Tomé mi Ipad y se la entregué a Burke para que viera los archivos que tenía de Ana y mis hijos. Después de dos videos se quedó dormido.

En su inconsciencia, se recargó en las piernas de Gail y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para acunarlo entre sus brazos. Debía ser difícil contentarse con hacerlo mientras dormía.

Gracias a la experiencia y carisma de mi madre, Burke se dejó revisar sin mayores contratiempos por ella. No era un niño quisquilloso y no sufría hafefobia como yo. De lo contrario, no soportaría el contacto físico de nadie.

Durante la valoración que le practicó a Burke, mi madre lo encontró bajo de peso y sospechaba que podría tener una ligera anemia. Pero para confirmar su diagnóstico, le recomendó a Taylor y Gail hacerle una serie de estudios con nombres que sólo mi madre puede pronunciar, para descartar cualquier enfermedad.

Pasaban de las 11 de la noche cuando me encerré en mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama y tomé mi celular. Un mensaje de Elliot llamó mi atención. Mi casa estaría lista este sábado. Justo un día antes de que Ana y mis hijos regresaran de viaje.

Finalmente una buena noticia.

 **—Mia—**

 _¡¿Por qué pasa el tiempo tan rápido?!_

Han transcurrido 2 meses desde que Ana llegó de Florida a calmar al neurótico de Christian. Pasaron tantas cosas durante su ausencia, que no puedo acusarlo de ser más controlador de lo habitual.

Aprendí de la manera difícil que su deseo de protegernos va más allá de querer manipular la vida de todos como llegué a creer hace muchos años. La mejor prueba es Josh. No confió en él y lo mandó investigar. Las consecuencias… bueno, ya ni hace falta enumerarlas por orden de importancia. _¡Estoy más que jodida!_ Pero podría estar peor si la situación hubiera mantenido su curso.

 _¡¿No es suficiente metida de pata tener relaciones sexuales con mi hermano ni estar esperando un hijo suyo?!...¿QUE PODRIA SER PEOR?_

No era una tarea fácil ver mis problemas desde otra perspectiva como me aconseja el Dr. Flynn. No importa lo que haga. Una perspectiva es mala, y la otra termina siendo mucho peor. Pero al final me termino riendo de mi propia estupidez y eso ya es un avance bastante significativo. Antes, el simple hecho de recordar su nombre era tan doloroso que no podía parar de llorar. Me sentía engañada, estúpida y sucia. Pero volvía a reír. Mi familia estaba feliz de verme "contenta"

Las pláticas de autoayuda se habían convertido en el espacio catártico que necesitaba. Podía gritar, llorar, maldecir y revelar los aspectos más vergonzosos de mi historia sin sentir que alguien me miraba extraño. En ese lugar nadie nos ridiculizaba. Todos habíamos pasado por lo mismo. No había necesidad de sentirme diferente.

No era consciente del número de personas que atraviesan situaciones iguales a la mía hasta que puse un pie en ese lugar.

Recuerdo que el Dr. Flynn me dijo una vez que era normal que personas adoptadas sintieran una fuerte atracción hacia sus parientes biológicos. La sangre llama a la sangre después de todo.

 _No eres la primera persona en enamorarse de su hermano. Lo viste como hombre. Esta situación es más normal de lo que crees. Se llama atracción sexual genética_

O sea, en su estúpida hipótesis eso era _normal_. ¡En mi vida no! Nada ni nadie me haría pensar lo contrario. Si me decía eso para hacerme sentir mejor, fracasó por completo.

Las pláticas me han ayudado a canalizar de forma más sana mis emociones negativas, nada más. No a pensar diferente con respecto a lo que viví con Josh. A lo que indebidamente siento por él.

 _¿Algún día dejaría de sentir asco de mi misma?_

Quería retomar las riendas de mi vida, pero era infantil de mi parte pensar que una situación como la que viví, podría desaparecer fácilmente.

Sencillo sería culpar a Josh de mi depresión, del agujero emocional en el que estoy metida y mi miedo a enfrentar las preguntas de la gente respecto al padre del niño que estoy esperando. Después de todo él me engañó, me hizo creer que nuestro sueño de un futuro juntos algún día se realizaría… pero yo permití que me dañara y esa era la raíz de mi malestar. Le di el poder de destruirme como lo hizo.

¿Mi única justificación? Estaba enamorada. De haber sabido que él era mi hermano biológico, jamás me habría acercado a él de esa manera.

Podría pasarme días pensando lo mismo. Darle vueltas al mismo asunto, seguir auto-compadeciéndome, jugar el papel de víctima y preguntar a Dios, _¿por qué a mí?_ , pero yo no era así.

Ansiaba ser la Mia del pasado. Despreocupada, inconstante, segura de mi misma. Libre.

 _¡Es momento para demostrar que ninguna situación definirá mi manera de ser!_

Hablar era fácil, llevarlo a cabo es otra historia…

La mujer que se refleja en el espejo no para de admirar con curiosidad mi enorme vientre redondo y abultado. Tengo 7 meses de embarazo y una vida inocente llegará a este mundo. Era justo que tuviera una vida feliz.

Así que en conclusión; amar u odiar Josh, es el menor de mis problemas. En menos de 2 meses este pequeño ser llegaría a este mundo y lo que menos deseo es heredarle esta carga que lo estigmatizará por el resto de su vida.

Mi familia me dio la libertad de elegir que es lo que deseo hacer con el niño una vez nazca. Por supuesto que mi primera y única opción es darlo en adopción. ¿Acaso hay algo que pensar? No lo quiero… Al menos eso es lo que me aferraba a pensar. Ahora no estaba tan segura.

Christian me envió a mi correo tal cual le pedí, lo que necesitaba hacer para dar al bebé en adopción. Su interminable mensaje dice en resumen que enseguida nazca, se lo llevará la persona de servicios sociales y lo entregará a una familia cuyo nombre, dirección o paradero, jamás conoceré. No veré su rostro, no tomaré su mano ni lo miraré a los ojos siquiera… jamás sabré nada de él y no se bien como sentirme al respecto.

 _Si lo sé, pero me niego a admitirlo_

Quizás tenía miedo de aceptar que deseaba quedarme con este niño, al cual hasta el día de hoy soy incapaz de llamar "mi hijo"…

Conozco la historia de Christian; su madre drogadicta y negligente… su muerte por sobredosis. _Un suicidio quizás_ … temía convertirme en esa clase de madre. No deseo que una historia como la de Christian y Burke se repita. Quiero que el bebé sea feliz y amado, pero no estoy segura de poder ser la madre de un bebé producto de un incesto… aunque tampoco deseo que me guarde rencor por alejarlo de mi lado alegando que es por su bien.

 _No te agobies. Llegado el momento sabrás lo que quieres hacer. No divagues_

Eso me decía el Dr. Flynn y más que gustosa tomaría su consejo. Ahora necesitaba un respiro de mi misma. El estrés comenzaba a desbordarse y ver que entraba nuevamente una llamada a mi celular, incrementó mi pánico y mi desesperación.

 _¡¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir llamando?! ¡Ya basta!_

Desde hace 2 meses exactamente he recibido más de 7000 mensajes y llamadas de Josh desde diferentes celulares. No importan las veces que cambie de teléfono o los números que bloquee, cada día me llama desde uno diferente. Ya no tengo una excusa que inventar para cambiar de equipo. No me creerán que perdí mi celular otra vez. Especialmente Christian.

Para él soy tan transparente como el agua.

Me sentía desesperada, pero me resistía a pedirle ayuda. Era hora de hacerme responsable de mi vida. Además, tiene suficientes problemas como para que yo le de otro más nuevamente.

Frenética apagué mi celular, mi Ipad y cerré con demasiada fuerza mi MacBook. Estaba segura que había quebrado la pantalla y no me importó. Ya me compraría otra después.

Prendí mi Ipod y le di play a la canción de Fleurie _"Hurts like Hell"_. Era calmada, taciturna y sombría. Mi nuevo género favorito.

 _¡Yo que me la vivía en antros y mi género preferido era la electrónica!_ ahora me la pasaba encerrada en mi habitación escuchando música tranquila y un tanto depresiva.

Puse el cerrojo en la puerta, subí todo el volumen del Ipod y dejé que la melodía me embriagara por completo. Después de todo estaba sola en casa con las personas de servicio. Mis padres se habían llevado a mis abuelos a un crucero por Asia para alejarlos del bullicio de los medios que no paran de acosarnos.

No tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie de mi extraño y repentino aislamiento.

No había necesidad de continuar fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

La voz de Fleurie penetró mis oídos y me dejé llevar por la tristeza una vez más.

 _How can I say this without breaking  
How can I say this without taking over  
How can I put it down into words  
When it's almost too much for my soul alone_

Josh… ¿Por qué?. Josh. Josh…

 _I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell_

Quiero que este dolor termine. Que esta agonía se acabe. Jamás creí que el amor y la mentira pudieran matarte en vida. ¿Existe peor final que este?

 _I don't want them to know the secrets  
I don't want them to know the way I loved you_

Lo amé y me avergüenzo de ello. Quisiera abrir mi pecho y atravesar mi corazón para destruir la parte que algún día amó a Josh incondicionalmente sin él merecerlo.

Jamás lo podré perdonar por ello.

Golpes en mi puerta me despertaron de mi ensoñación, pero fueron los gritos de Christian los que me trajeron a la realidad. La música se había terminado y el cielo oscuro me indicó que había dormido bastante. Si no respondía ahora, mi hermano de seguro tiraría la puerta de una patada.

"¡¿AUN NO TIENEN LAS LLAVES, TAYLOR?!"

Me incorporé pesadamente, intenté adornar mi rostro con una sonrisa y abrí la puerta con el mejor de los semblantes. En cuanto me vio, Christian se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó. Sus brazos parecían un par de constrictoras que querían triturarme. Pero en cuanto puse mi mano sobre su espalda sentí un ligero temblor que lo sacudía ligeramente.

"¡¿Sabes lo angustiado que he estado por ti las últimas 4 horas?!"

Sin soltarme, me sentó en la cama y se colocó a un lado mío. En ese mismo instante, Elliot entró a mi habitación y por su expresión creí que golpearía la pared más cercana. En lugar de eso, se hincó frente a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas mientras las colocaba sobre su frente.

"Jamás vuelvas a hacerme esto ¿entendiste?" suspiré y sonreí

 _Tengo unos hermanos muy sobreprotectores y exagerados. ¡Dios! Cuanto drama por haberme quedado dormida_

"¿Por qué tanto alboroto?. Saben que no salgo de la casa, es obvio que me encontrarían aquí" puse los ojos en blanco y Christian clavó su mirada iracunda sobre la mía

Si algo le molestaba era precisamente que hiciera eso.

"Tenías apagado tu celular, no recibías videollamadas, no contestabas tus correos, las personas de servicio no te habían visto en horas y tu puerta estaba cerrada con llave por dentro. ¿Qué querías que pensáramos precisamente, Mia?"

Visto desde la perspectiva de Christian entendía su angustia, pero seguía pareciéndome exagerada su reacción. ¡No soy una niña pequeña!. Por si lo ha olvidado, cumplí 25 años el 4 de julio.

"Se le acabó la batería a mi celular y olvidé quitarle el cerrojo a la puerta" mentí

Por supuesto que Christian no me creyó y mi mentira sólo provocó que su enojo creciera aún más. ¡Perfecto!

"No volveré a pasar por esto. Te vas conmigo a la casa ahora mismo. Te tendré vigilada 24/7 y no estarás sola" me crucé de brazos y no me moví de mi lugar "¡Es una orden, Mia! Nos vamos en 5 minutos tengas ropa preparada o no" salió de mi habitación y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que los retratos que tenía colgados en la pared se cayeron

Era la primera vez que lo veía realmente furioso. _¿Cómo le hacía Ana para lidiar con su pésimo carácter?_

"¡Que le pasa!. No tiene porque hablarme así, no soy una niña" grité mientras aventaba uno de mis cojines a la puerta "Habla con él y dile que quiero quedarme aquí. Por favor Elliot" al verlo a los ojos supe que estaba sola en esto

No estaba como perro rabioso como Christian, pero si lo suficientemente enojado como para estar de lado de mi exageradamente sobreprotector hermano mayor.

"Lo siento hermosa, pero en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Christian. ¿Te haces una idea lo preocupados que estábamos?" de mala gana comencé a meter ropa en mi maleta "Christian se puso como loco creyendo que algo malo te pudo haber pasado aquí sola. Se que es un maniático controlador y que sus modos para pedir las cosas son tan dulces como un limón, pero no dudes que su único objetivo es cuidarte. No conviertas esto en una guerra" dijo mientras me ayudaba a guardar mi MacBook y mi Ipod

"No estoy sola. Están las personas de servicio" continué con mi necedad aunque sabía que había perdido "estoy embarazada, no enferma"

"Mia, sabes perfectamente que no nos referimos a tu embarazo precisamente. Además, yo también me sentiré tranquilo sabiendo que estás protegida en casa de Christian" dicho eso supe que lo mejor era callar

Hasta yo me di cuenta que mi berrinche era total y completamente injustificado. Muy probablemente mis hormonas eran las culpables de mis constantes cambios de ánimo. Si, eso es lo que pasaba. Mis hormonas son las responsables… Josh y sus llamadas no tienen nada que ver con mis altibajos emocionales. _¡Para nada!_

Pero si veía esta situación desde otro ángulo, con Christian podría darme el lujo de tener apagado mi celular. Descansaría del acoso de Josh, y quizás con un poco de suerte, se cansaría y dejaría de insistir.

Ya no me parecía mala idea ir a su casa después de todo.

"Vámonos" Christian apareció en mi habitación con cara de pocos amigos y para su sorpresa lo recibí con una sonrisa "hace un rato tu…" lo interrumpí

"Soy una mujer embarazada. Las hormonas son las responsables. ¿Algún problema?" con la mirada fija en mi, negaron al unísono con la cabeza sin parpadear

Me divirtió la escena y se los hice saber carcajeándome de ellos mientras me dirigía al auto. Me sentí optimista por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Te deseo mucha suerte, Christian… dos mujeres embarazadas bajo el mismo techo… ni yo me expondría a ese peligro" le saqué la lengua a Elliot y se despidió de nosotros con una de sus clásicas carcajadas

"Hola Taylor, ¿cómo está Burke?" me sonrió por el retrovisor

"Avanzando poco a poco cada día, Srta. Grey" tan propio como siempre

Sería más sencillo que me llamara por mi nombre, pero dudo que al cuadrado de mi hermano le agrade la idea

"¡Me alegro!, por cierto Christian, ¿desde cuando mandaste polarizar los vidrios de tu auto?"

"Desde que los medios se volvieron locos. Estoy harto de ellos y su constante invasión a mi privacidad. Al menos este método evita que tomen fotos de mi familia en el interior de cualquiera de los autos"

"Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el de la idea de involucrarlos en el caso del hackeo"

"No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, Mia. Gracias" sonreí y le saqué la lengua

Una súbita tranquilidad me llenó por completo. Con Christian me sentía protegida, aunque sus métodos fueran un poco ortodoxos e inflexibles. No importaba el peligro, tenía la certeza de que jamás me alcanzaría mientras me encontrara cerca de él.

Me recargué en su hombro cansada.

"Estás ojerosa. ¿No has dormido bien?" negué con la cabeza

No tenía ganas de hablar. La verdad es que he tenido insomnio desde que esta pesadilla empezó, pero no se lo he confesado. No deseo preocuparlo.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, sentí que menos de un minuto había pasado, pero la resplandeciente luz del sol entrar por las ventanas de la habitación, me indicó lo contrario. Me incorporé con trabajo de la cama y me sentí bastante descansada. Vi el reloj y entendí porque; _11:16 am_. Dormí más de diez horas y no tuve una sola pesadilla. _Sigue así Mia._

Ignorando mi cabello en desorden y que llevaba el mismo outfit de ayer, la imagen de la mujer del espejo se veía más fresca… menos agobiada. Pero varias patadas en mi vientre cortaron el hilo de mis pensamientos. Recordé que no había comido nada en horas y me moría de hambre. Sin detenerme a ponerme zapatos, bajé descalza a la cocina.

 _Bendita Gail y su comida congelada_

Tomé macarrones con queso, ravioles, crema de espárragos y empecé a devorarlos en cuanto salieron del microondas. Normalmente soy una persona que come bastante lento. Me gusta saborear cada bocado, pero hoy fue todo lo contrario. Literalmente estaba hambrienta.

"Buenos días Mia. ¿Descansaste?" asentí con la boca llena mientras Ana entraba a la cocina. Sentí como si me hubiese atrapado infraganti ante un delito y comenzó a darme un ataque de risa

Ana se rió conmigo.

"Se me abrió el apetito. Te acompaño comiendo helado" dijo divertida "no debo comer tanto dulce, pero serán solo unas cuantas cucharadas. No se lo digas a Christian o se enfadará conmigo"

"Será nuestro secreto" susurré y divertida me siguió el juego "Ana, ¿estás segura que tienes 5 meses de gestación?" pregunté mirando descaradamente su vientre

Si no supiera cuantos meses de embarazo tiene, creería que está a punto de dar a luz. A su lado mi vientre se veía insignificante.

"Esa misma pregunta me hago todos los días. La Dra. Greene me confirmó más de una vez la información jajaja. Serán igual de altos que su padre"

Colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo con amor ¿Esa mirada tienen todas las embarazadas?, ¿la tenía yo?. No quise saber la respuesta.

"¿Y Christian?" pregunté

"En casa de Taylor y Gail con los niños. Creo que a Burke le hace bien la compañía de Teddy y Phoebe, además, cuando ve a Christian no se despega de su lado. Lo sigue a todas partes y Christian se muestra encantado con ese detalle"

"jajaja, ¿y mi sobrina monopolizadora no se pone celosa?"

"No. Phoebe es muy protectora con Burke y él parece tenerle un cariño especial. Le gusta jugar con ella. Con Teddy es más cauto, pero ya conoces a mi hijo. No lo obliga a hacer algo que no quiere, pero está deseoso de hacerse su amigo" dijo y aun con el bote de helado en las manos, nos dirigimos a la sala "por cierto Mia, ¿cómo te has sentido?" preguntó y el silencio reinó en la estancia

 _¿Debía confesarle lo de Josh?... ¿sería seguro?._ Jamás fue un problema para mi confiar en alguien. Sencillamente mi boca no se callaba nada y comenzaba a hablar hasta el punto de ser imprudente o indiscreta. Extrañaba esa libertad.

"Avanzando" clavó sus ojos azules en mi rostro y me sonrió de un modo extraño

Me recordaba a Christian cuando me cachaba en una mentira.

 _¿Me habrá creído?_

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?" asentí

Ella podía preguntarme lo que quisiera. Ana era una persona tan dulce que era imposible negarle algo o tomar a mal sus comentarios.

"¿Sigues con la idea de dar en adopción a tu bebé?" su pregunta me sacó de balance

Ana era osada y bastante directa. Realizó la pregunta que mi familia ansia saber pero no se atreve a decir.

"No lo se. Tengo dudas…" colocó una mano sobre la mía sin dejar de observarme

"Si en algún momento necesitas hablar, aquí estoy Mia. Entiendo que Christian a veces puede ser muy asfixiante y sobreprotector, pero está muy preocupado por ti. Ambos lo estamos. No queremos que tomes una decisión precipitada y te lastimes aun más"

La abracé y lloré en silencio. Estaba cansada de llorar pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Si tan sólo ella supiera… si tan sólo me atreviera a confesarle…

En ese momento Christian entró endemoniadamente molesto. Me sequé las lágrimas y Ana se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó a él.

"Christian, ¿qué pasa mi amor?" a pesar de que ambas percibimos el enojo de mi hermano, el tono de Ana fue suave y sereno. Me sorprendía que una mujer tan petite y dulce como ella pudiese lidiar con sus constantes cambios de humor

Christian levantó la mirada y respiró profundamente mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su enorme vientre. Estar cerca de Ana siempre lo tranquilizaba. Era imposible no ver la devoción que le profesaba a su esposa.

Sin decir nada le extendió su celular y un silencio incómodo reinó en la estancia. Curiosa y ansiosa por saber que había pasado, me acerque a ellos y vi el mensaje que Ana leía con total incredulidad.

 **De:** D Milton

 **Tema:** Status Jack Hyde

 **Fecha:** 4 de Septiembre 2016 12:03 pm

 **Para:** Christian Grey

Sr. Grey, me acaban de informar que Jack Hyde escapó de prisión. Aun se desconocen los detalles de cómo organizó su huida. Lo mantendré al tanto. Al parecer tuvo cómplices desde fuera

Drake Milton

 _¡Oh no…!_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. No será la ultima vez que lean la historia desde el punto de vista de Mia. Después de todo le está ocultando a Christian algo importante... aunque su intención es buena. Fue interesante adentrarme dentro del sentir de Mia y mezclar a la Mia que conocemos de los libros y la que estoy desarrollando en mi historia. Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y aprovecho para agradecer los mensajes privados que algunas de ustedes me mandan. Besos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Hola! no podía entrar a la página, pero después de varios intentos por fin me permitió el acceso. Aquí les dejo nuevo capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado. El capitulo anterior fue narrado desde el punto de vista de Mia y aprendimos que Josh la ha estado acosando y christian no está enterado de ese detalle.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17**

 **—** **Christian—**

No me sentía tranquilo. Todos las putas horas del día me siento observado. Hyde está libre y la policía no tenía rastro de él. Mi familia se encontraba en peligro y ninguna medida de seguridad parecía ser lo suficientemente efectiva. Elena desapareció y el hackeo en Grey Publishing cesó repentinamente. Estos acontecimientos se dieron a raíz de que Ana puso un pie en Seattle. ¿Casualidad?. No. Las putas coincidencias no existen.

Esto está siendo orquestado silenciosamente por alguien para volverme loco y lo estaba logrando.

Desde que me enteré de la fuga de Hyde, Taylor triplicó el equipo de seguridad que custodia la casa, a mi esposa, mis hijos y mi familia. Incluso Burke tenía sus propios escoltas. No podía darme el lujo de ser descuidado. Temía lo que Hyde o Josh fuesen capaces de hacer. Me sentía paranoico y me sobraban motivos para estarlo. Toda esta situación estaba fuera de mis manos y eso me exasperaba.

En otras circunstancias, Ana habría insistido en llevar una vida _"más normal"_ con menos escoltas siguiéndola a todos lados, pero cuando le informé que su equipo de seguridad aumentaría y que nuestros hijos dejarían de asistir a la escuela mientras esta situación no se resolviera, no opuso resistencia. Al contrario, se adecuó a las nuevas normas y me apoyó en mi decisión. Incluso Mia me sorprendió con lo bien que había tomado el asunto. No objetó nada ni evitaba a sus guardaespaldas como en ocasiones pasadas. Restringí sus dispositivos móviles y coloqué un sistema de rastreo en ellos con su consentimiento.

Me alegraba ver que por primera vez tomaba enserio su seguridad.

Ningún miembro de mi familia asomaría la punta de la nariz fuera de la casa sin que yo estuviera enterado.

"Sr. Grey, el equipo de seguridad está preparado para la boda a la que asistirán este sábado"

 _Demonios._ Por tantos contratiempos, olvidé que la boda de Andrea y Sawyer sería mañana.

"Que Gail y Burke nos acompañen" asintió

No quería que se quedaran solos en casa, además, necesitaba a Taylor concentrado en coordinar la seguridad de Ana, Mia y mis hijos. Con su esposa e hijo en la fiesta, tendría su mente enfocada en el trabajo.

A las seis en punto nos estacionamos fuera de Grey Publishing y esperé puntualmente a que Ana saliera. Este asunto aun me irritaba. Le exigí de todas formas que dejara de trabajar. Era más seguro para ella quedarse en casa con los niños, incluso usé como argumento su avanzado embarazo, pero obviamente no me hizo caso y volvió a desafiarme. _Una vez más_.

Comprendo que ya ha sacrificado bastante libertad y no se queja de las estrictas normas de seguridad que le impuse, ni de la dieta que le pedí le diera su médico para evitar problemas durante su embarazo, ni de los horarios inamovibles de sus alimentos, ni de todo lo que le he pedido que haga en nombre de su seguridad… pero…

 _Estas enfermo, Grey. La asfixias. Tarde o temprano te dejará_

 _Maldición._ Por eso mismo accedí a que continuara trabajando. Quiero complacerla y encerrarla bajo llave al mismo tiempo para que nadie le haga daño. No quiero que la aparten de mi lado. Soy egoísta, muy posesivo y celoso a un nivel insano y enfermizo. Con eso podía vivir. Pero pensar en perder a Ana por culpa de mi pasado es algo que no podría tolerar.

"Sr. Grey" la voz de Taylor me sacó de mis pensamientos

Vi hacia la calle y finalmente Ana había salido de la oficina con su séquito de guardaespaldas rodeándola tal cual había solicitado. Los medios no tardaron en hacerse presentes y lanzaron preguntas al aire que no me interesaba entender ni contestar. Taylor abrió la puerta del auto y Ana entró sin problemas.

"Hola esposo"

 _A pesar de todo te saluda con una sonrisa y con un beso. No la mereces, Grey_

Sabía que estaba fastidiada de toda esta situación. Ana odia la atención y ahora todo el mundo tenía los ojos puestos en ella. En efecto, no la merezco.

"Hola esposa. ¿Cómo se portaron mis bebés el día de hoy?" coloqué una de mis manos sobre su vientre y ella me emuló sin dejar de mirarme

"Bien. Se mueven mucho. Creo que ya no les queda espacio para moverse" sonreí y le di un beso en la boca sin importar que Taylor estuviera presente

Ana se sonrojo, pero no hizo el intento de separarme de ella.

"Taylor nos está viendo" susurró

Mientras más se resiste, más ganas tengo de poseerla aquí mismo. Ahora.

"Ya conocen nuestro temperamento sexual. Nos ha escuchado más de una vez hacer el amor, así que un beso casto no creo que lo perturbe" repuse con seriedad, pero al ver como el rubor de su rostro se tornaba más intenso, me fue imposible sofocar mi ataque de risa

"¡Christian, baja la voz!" con falsa indignación comenzó a darme golpes sobre mi pecho

 _Oh, como deseo que haga eso sobre mi pecho desnudo pero en la cama… con sus uñas. Con sus dientes…_

"Sólo digo la verdad, bebé" dije sin dejar de reír

Avergonzada dirigió su mirada intermitentemente a Taylor. Me daba ternura lo pudorosa que podía llegar a ser. _Es uno de sus tantos encantos_

"Tu eres la culpable. Eres tan hermosa que soy incapaz de contenerme cuando te veo" con toda intención se mordió el labio y dibujó una seductora sonrisa en su rostro "Anastasia…"

En tono de advertencia, tomé una de sus manos y la coloqué sobre mi miembro endurecido. Esta vez no hubo pena, sino deseo en su estado más puro.

"Quiero más leche materna" susurré en su oído

La mano de Anastasia siguió acariciando mi entrepierna. Mi respiración comenzó a tornarse agitada al tiempo que me perdía en sus ojos azules… en sus senos endurecidos y abultados

"¿Dónde quedó la vergüenza de hace un rato, Sra. Grey?" pregunté mientras cerraba la ventana que dividía el área del conductor de nosotros

Taylor sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer; ponerse sus audífonos y perderse en su música.

Por muy depravado que fuera, no permitiría que nadie viera el rostro de Ana cuando hacíamos el amor. Ese placer me correspondía a mi y nadie más.

"¿Vergüenza?... no se a que te refieres" volvió a morderse su labio, pero sin darme oportunidad a besarla, tomó mi miembro entre sus manos, se inclinó sobre mí y lo introdujo con frenesí en su boca

Me asombró la flexibilidad que tenía a pesar su embarazo.

 _Tiene experiencia, Grey. La ayudas a practicar todas las noches_

Su lengua envolvió deliciosamente la punta de mi miembro mientras que sus manos se deleitaban con estrujar salvajemente mis testículos.

Sus gemidos penetraron mis oídos y comencé a perderme en ella.

 _Demonios, me voy a venir si sigue haciendo eso._

 _Ana. Salvaje Ana_

"… si sigues haciendo eso me voy a venir rápido…" espeté a penas con un hilo de voz, pero Ana continuó su labor de arriba a abajo cada vez más rápido, más intenso

Sus movimientos estaban colmados de una lujuria y deseo que eran fiel reflejo mío. Me encontraba a su merced y ella lo sabía.

Su lengua no dejaba de recorrer cada valle de mi miembro, sus dientes rasgaban con saña mi piel y sus manos pequeñas continuaron estrujando con sadismo la parte más sensible de mí entrepierna. Me estaba lastimando y ella lo sabía.

Por supuesto que mi miembro no tardó en endurecerse aun más. Ana sabía como enloquecerme de placer.

Fui consiente de los gemidos cada vez más urgentes que salían despedidos sin vergüenza de mi boca e instintivamente arquee mi espalda acercando una y otra vez mi pelvis a su rostro. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus sienes y envolví mechones de cabello entre mis puños jalándola violentamente de arriba a abajo incrementando la velocidad de su ritmo.

"Ana… estoy cerca… Ana…" musité jadeante y exploté dentro de su boca "¡ANA!" grité y todo mi cuerpo se relajó por completo

" _Tu sabor_ es mi preferido" dijo triunfante mientras saboreaba con su lengua sus labios y cada uno de sus dedos

No había recuperado mi respiración, cuando la intrépida de mi esposa se colocó encima de mi e introdujo mi miembro en su interior húmedo y férvido. Comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo rítmicamente mientras que su delicioso aroma trastornaba por completo mis sentidos. Sus movimientos eran lentos, pero su cadencia incrementaba conforme nuestra respiración se aceleraba. Liberé sus senos de su prisión y los estrujé con fuerza entre mis manos.

"Más fuerte, Christian…" jadeó y cumplí sus órdenes

Su hermosa piel comenzó a tornarse de un hermoso color rosa y esta vez mi boca tomó posesión de uno de sus pezones. Comencé a saborear la leche que salía de ella al tiempo que mi pelvis chocaba aparatosamente contra la suya una y otra vez… una y otra vez… cada vez más rápido, más urgente. Su rostro quedó a milímetros del mío y penetré con mi lengua su boca. La besé salvajemente y me respondió de la misma manera jalando con ímpetu mi cabello hacia ella.

"Dámelo bebé. Lo necesito… por favor" espeté y Ana explotó junto conmigo

"¡Christian!" gritó y se desplomó sobre mi pecho jadeando y riendo

"Te amo" dije y su respuesta fue un beso casto sobre mis labios

Cinco minutos después llegamos a casa. Mi esposa hizo todo lo posible por arreglar su aspecto, pero no había manera de que Taylor no se hubiera percatado de nada. Después de todo el movimiento _sin mencionar nuestros gritos_ sería ingenuo suponer que nuestros encuentros sexuales en la parte trasera del auto pasaban inadvertidos por él, además Ana estaba sudorosa, sonrojada y su blusa tenía manchas de leche materna.

"¿Me veo bien?" preguntó nerviosa mientras sujetaba su cabello en una coleta

"Siempre te ves hermosa" entornó sus ojos mientras regresaba su mirada al espejo

Claramente mi respuesta no la convenció.

Taylor abrió la puerta y sin ningún pudor fui el primero en descender del auto.

"Gracias Taylor" dije y le extendí una mano a mi esposa

Ana no tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse más porque una serie de pasos infantiles se acercaron a nosotros y eclipsaron toda su atención.

"Teddy, Phoebe" Ana acortó el encuentro con nuestros hijos y los abrazó "espero que se hayan portado bien" la sonrisa de los niños fue la única respuesta que recibimos

"Mañana asistiremos a una fiesta" dije y se entusiasmaron con la idea

"¿La boda de Andrea y Sawyer?" asentí ante la pregunta de Ana

"¿Buike irá con nosotios?" inquirió imperativamente mi pequeña princesa

"Si papi, queremos que vaya con nosotros" me puse en cuclillas frente a mis hijos

"Por supuesto. Y también irá Gail" sonrieron emocionados y corrieron al interior de la casa

Ana y yo los seguimos de cerca, pero al entrar a la cocina presenciamos pandemónium. Mis hijos gritaban, corrían y tiraban todo a su alrededor. Burke optó por permanecer escondido detrás de un taburete para protegerse.

"Theodore Raymond y Phoebe Grey" el silencio se hizo cuando Ana habló. Mi esposa estaba muy enojada "Gail, disculpa los malos modales de mis hijos. Mira como te dejaron la cocina…" clavó su mirada en los niños. Por primera vez mi hija no busco mi mirada solicitando ayuda. Ambos sabían que estaban en problemas "denme la mano. Vamos arriba" dirigí mi mirada a un par de escoltas y enseguida acompañaron a mi esposa a la planta alta.

"Sr. Grey disculpe mi intromisión, pero sus hijos no hicieron nada malo, al contrario, yo fui la que no…" le sonreí a Gail

"Gail, te agradezco lo que quieres hacer, pero aunque son pequeños tienen que aprender a seguir reglas y a comportarse. Ana hablará en privado con ellos" asintió mortificada y dirigí mi mirada a Burke "¿has ayudado a tu mamá en su trabajo?" con lentitud salió de su escondite y asintió mientras me ponía en cuclillas frente a él

Parecía más temeroso que de costumbre.

"¿Sucede algo?" se escondió tras de Gail clavando su mirada en el piso

"Está preocupado por sus hijos, Sr. Grey. No quieres que los regañen ¿verdad?" esta vez me vio a los ojos y asintió

Abrió la boca angustiado, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

"Ellos están bien" se acercó y puso su mano frente a mi. Sonreí y choqué mi palma con la suya "Te lo prometo" Taylor entró a la cocina y enseguida captó la atención de Burke "¿quieres saludar a papá?" asintió dudoso "Ve" hizo lo que le indiqué

"Hola campeón. ¿Cómo se portó tu mamá el día de hoy?" Gail y yo sonreímos mientras veíamos a Taylor sentado en el suelo _platicando_ con su hijo

"¿Todo bien?" pregunté a Gail en un murmullo

"Me ha acompañado todo el día en las labores domésticas, pero hoy quiso ayudarme a lavar los platos sucios. El Dr. Flynn está optimista. Estos meses ha mostrado un poco de avance. Ya no huye cuando lo tocamos o abrazamos. Aun no habla y tiene pesadillas todas las noches, pero verlo sonreír cuando juega con sus hijos me da muchas esperanzas de su recuperación"

"Me alegro. Mañana mi familia y yo iremos a la boda de Sawyer y Andrea. Tú y Burke asistirán con nosotros"

"… ¿nosotros?… pero…" levanté una de mis manos

"No me sentiré tranquilo si se quedan solos en casa. Además, Taylor los necesita cerca y es necesario que esté concentrado en su trabajo durante el evento"

"De acuerdo, Sr. Grey"

"¿Y Mia?" pregunté

"En su habitación, Sr. Grey"

"¿Ha estado ahí todo el día?"

"Sólo salió al gimnasio por la mañana, Sr. Grey"

"Gracias Gail, es todo. Pueden retirarse Taylor" me acerqué a Burke y choqué mi mano con la suya "descansa campeón"

Burke emuló mi gesto 2 veces más y desapareció de la estancia con sus padres a su lado.

Mientras subía las escaleras, escuché como Ana llamaba de una manera muy calmada la atención de nuestros hijos, especialmente de Phoebe. Mi pequeña princesa podía convertirse en un terremoto cuando se lo proponía y Gail jamás se expresaría negativamente de ellos.

Me detuve en el marco de la puerta, y esta vez mi hija me dedicó un tierno puchero mientras clavaba sus ojos llorosos sobre los míos. Necesité de toda mi voluntad para no correr hacia ella, tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle que podía hacer todas las travesuras que quisiera… pero no deseaba convertirme en esa clase de padre, así que me mantuve firme.

"Papi…" con seriedad me acerqué a ellos

"Phoebe, Ted, no es correcto lo que hicieron. Gail y su trabajo en la casa merece de todo nuestro respeto ¿está claro?" ambos asintieron "ahora denle un beso a mamá y a mí y mañana a primera hora se disculpen con Gail"

Pasadas las 8:30 de la noche dormimos a los niños. Ninguno se resistió. Estaban agotados.

"Me voy a dar un baño, ¿quieres venir conmigo?" por muy tentadora que era la petición de Ana había cosas de trabajo que no podían esperar

"Me encantaría, pero tengo trabajo pendiente y me gustaría hablar con Mia"

" _Acepto las condiciones, Ángel, puesto que tú sabes mejor que yo el castigo que merezco. Ahora que no me lo impongas tan duro que no lo pueda resistir_ " una frase del libro favorito de Ana, Tess la de los d'Urberville de Thomas Hardy

" _Perforas mi alma. Soy mitad agonía y mitad esperanza. Y no he amado a nadie más que a ti"_ recité la frase de Jane Austen y le di un beso en la boca antes de irme a trabajar a mi estudio

Andrea se iba una semana de luna de miel a Aspen y necesitaba adelantar el trabajo. Tendría dos asistentes suplentes pero ninguna era tan eficiente como ella. No iba a ser tan amargado como para cancelarle su viaje aunque lo he considerado más de una ocasión.

Me molesta el descaro con el que esas mujeres me observan.

 _Sólo será una semana, Grey_

Mientras terminaba de leer el último contrato que tenía que firmar el lunes a primera hora, le mandé un correo a Mia.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Tema:** Se que es tarde pero…

 **Fecha:** 7 de Octubre 2016 10:34 pm

 **Para:** Christian Grey

Quiero platicar contigo. ¿Puedes bajar al estudio?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises, Inc.

No recibí respuesta y continué con mi lectura.

"¿Planeas pasar aquí la noche hermanito?, ¿acaso Ana te botó finalmente de la habitación por ser un adicto al trabajo?. Es más efectivo usar el celular para hablar con alguien. Esa es una de sus principales funciones por si no lo sabías" terminé de marcar un párrafo que necesitaba cambios y cerré mi computadora

"No es gracioso, Mia" dije y la ayudé a sentarse en el sillón

"Careces completamente de sentido del humor, Christian. No se como conquistaste a alguien tan encantador con Ana" extendió sus piernas y las observó maravillada "No sabes lo que extraño ver mis pies cuando estoy caminando, ya ni se como son. Necesito ir a la pedicurista. No me he depilado en días y no puedo hacerlo sola, no alcanzo ni mis rodillas" sacudí la cabeza. No quería esa imagen mental de mi hermana en mi cerebro

"Mia" hablé y capté su atención "mañana es la boda de Andrea y Sawyer y hemos sido invitados. Quiero que nos acompañes" abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sin decir una sola palabra, lo cual era inusual

Ella siempre hablaba.

"Josh no se acercará a ti. No podrá hacerte daño" sus ojos se clavaron sobre mi rostro y creí ver una inmensa angustia en ellos

"Christian…" susurró con sus labios temblorosos

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿sucedió algo?" tomé su barbilla y la obligué a verme a los ojos

Me sonrió y la angustia desapareció como si no hubiese existido. _¿Acaso había sido mi imaginación?_

"Estoy bien y para variar tienes razón" sonrió apenada "Iré con ustedes, pero necesito ir de compras. No pensarás que iré a una boda sin estrenar zapatos y vestido" sonreí "quizás Ana pueda acompañarme. Sirve que compramos un regalo para los novios. No me gusta llegar con las manos vacías"

"A ella no le gusta ir de compras como a ti" me sacó la lengua y con mi ayuda se puso de pie

"Oh, por favor, le encanta ir de compras conmigo. Además necesitamos tener una tarde sólo de mujeres" compadecí a Ana. Mi hermana generalmente se sale con la suya

Y así fue. Mientras que Mia se veía radiante cuando se despidió de mi, Ana lucía resignada, aunque contenta de ver a mi hermana tan animosa.

En cuanto terminé de arreglar a los niños, pidieron ir a casa de Gail para jugar con Burke. Y como soy incapaz de negarles algo, yo mismo los llevé con él.

"Buenos días Sr. Grey"

"Disculpa la molestia Gail, pero mis hijos quieren ver a Burke. Pero antes hay algo que quieren decirte" observé a mis hijos y entendieron lo que debían hacer. Mi hijo tomó de la mano a su hermana y dieron un paso al frente

"Siento el desorden que causamos ayer Gail. ¿Nos perdonas?" dijo mi hijo

"Si. Lo sentimos" Gail se hincó frente a ellos y les sonrió

"Perdonados" Phoebe y Ted le sonrieron y enseguida apareció Burke

"Buike. Vamos a jugar" _mi pequeña princesa imperativa como siempre_

"A penas vamos a desayunar ¿gustan quedarse?" mis hijos me observaron ansiosos. Obviamente querían aceptar

"¿Podemos papi? ¿si?" me puse en cuclillas y mi pequeña princesa me envolvió el cuello con sus bracitos mientras que mi hijo se aferraba a mi brazo

"No nos guta cuando tu cocinas papi. Quiero comida de mi mami o de Gail" me dio un ataque de risa. Mi hija era tan sutil en decir verdades como yo

"Esta bien, pueden quedarse un rato" mis hijos me dieron besos en las mejillas y corrieron con Burke "con cuidado Phoebe" mi hija ignoró mi comentario y desapareció dentro de la cocina

"¿Gusta quedarse, Sr. Grey?"

"Gracias Gail, pero tengo trabajo pendiente. Disculpa dejarte a mis hijos en tu día de descanso"

"Es un placer cuidarlos. A mi hijo le hace bien la compañía de ellos"

Las horas siguientes continué avanzando el trabajo. Desde que regresó Ana de Florida y Hyde escapó de prisión, salgó a las 5:30 pm de la oficina sin importar la montaña de pendientes que tenga. Por supuesto que eso significa sacrificar días de descanso y trabajar por las noches, pero valía la pena. Mi familia es primero.

No me sentiré tranquilo hasta que ese sujeto desaparezca para bien de nuestras vidas.

Pasadas las 2 de la tarde, Ana y Mia regresaron con tantos paquetes que los 8 escoltas que las acompañaban no se daban a basto.

"¿Traen medio Seattle en esas bolsas?" Ana me dio un beso y puse mi mano en su vientre, sintiendo el constante movimiento de los bebés

"Sólo lo necesario hermanito. Déjenlo en mi recamara por favor" los escoltas hicieron lo que se les indicó

"¿Todo eso es tuyo, Mia?" pregunté incrédulo mientras Ana se sentaba en el sillón, riéndose de mi obviamente

"Por supuesto que no. Dos son de Ana. Necesita salir conmigo más seguido. Es una Grey y necesita gastar como una. Ahora si me disculpan necesito arreglarme para la boda" pese su embarazo, subió con bastante agilidad las escaleras

"Mia es increíble. No se cansa de recorrer las boutiques a pesar de que en un mes dará a luz" dijo mi esposa y me senté a un lado de ella

"Cuando se trata de comprar ropa, joyas o zapatos, mi hermana es incansable"

recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzó a acariciar mi mano con su dedo pulgar

"…también… quiso que la acompañara a ver a la Dra. Green" susurró "hoy tenía su consulta y la salida fue el pretexto perfecto para no ir sola" dijo

"No me dijo nada…" _¿no confía en mi?_ "¿ella está bien? ¿el bebé?" pregunté más abatido de lo que hubiese querido

Me dolía que no me tomara en cuenta como antes.

"Hey" tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a verla a los ojos "a Mia le preocupa darte problemas y quiere resolver su vida sola. Está haciendo lo que cree mejor"

"¿Eso te dijo?" sonrió

"Es evidente Christian" _¿evidente? Para mi no_ "Mia quiere hacerse responsable de su vida. Quiere ser como tú ¿no lo ves?" _No_ … pero me sentí halagado y apenado al mismo tiempo

"No se le escapa nada, Sra. Grey" no despegó sus ojos de los míos. Me pregunto que está pensando

 _¿Qué es lo que percibe en mi que yo no veo?_

Adornó su rostro con una sonrisa y volvió a hablar del bebé de Mia.

"El bebé está en posición para nacer. La doctora Green calcula que dará a luz a principios de noviembre, pero podría adelantarse por ser madre primeriza. Y…" dudó en hablar pero continuó sin que la obligara "me dijo que es probable que yo no llegue a enero como estaba previsto"

"¿¡Darás a luz antes?!" mi corazón perdió unos latidos

"No es para tanto. Es común en embarazos múltiples. Por eso mismo me ha puesto inyecciones que ayudan a fortalecer los pulmones de los bebés. Hoy me puso otra más"

"A partir del lunes dejarás de trabajar" abrió la boca para empezar a discutir, pero esta vez no pensaba ceder. No negociaría su vida ni la de mis hijos "De ninguna maldita manera continuarás en Grey Publishing sabiendo que puedes dar a luz en cualquier momento"

"Estás exagerando Christian. La Dra. Green no me lo ha prohibido todavía. Puedo trabajar" apreté el puente de mi nariz

 _¡Demonios Ana!_

"Pero yo si. No discutas conmigo Anastasia. No hay plan B en este asunto y es mi última palabra" exclamé lo más calmado que pude

No dijo nada. Sabia decisión.

Suspiró pesadamente e intentó sonreírme

"¿Aun quieres que sea sorpresa el sexo de los bebés?" asentí ilusionado

Con Ted y Phoebe sabíamos que serían niño y niña respectivamente. Esa había sido nuestra decisión, pero con lo gemelos no quería saberlo. Ana no estuvo de acuerdo. Ella prefería estar enterada, pero insistí en el tema y al final accedió.

"Está bien" fruncí el ceño

"Creí que ese tema ya había quedado zanjado hace meses" sonrió y no respondió nada

"Anastasia, espero el sexo de nuestros hijos siga siendo un secreto para ambos" espete, pero ella ya estaba subiendo las escaleras

"Empezaré a arreglarme. Te amo" _Anastasia. Tan desafiante como siempre_

Durante la boda de Andrea y Sawyer, mi esposa y Mia fueron el centro de atención de muchas de las miradas masculinas del lugar. Ana lucía hermosa con el vestido straple negro que llevaba puesto. La holgura de la tela ocultaba muchas de sus formas, excepto el área de su vientre y su hermoso busto. La tomé de la cintura y la atraje con posesividad hacia mi. _Si, es mía estúpidos._ Mi esposa parecía una Diosa. _Mi Diosa._

Mi hermana llevaba puesto un vestido muy similar al de Ana pero color coral. Mia se sabía hermosa y explotaba sin esfuerzo su belleza. Ambos atuendos eran piezas de Monique Lhuillier, la diseñadora favorita de mi hermana.

Me enfurecía ver el descaro con el que los hombres las devoraban con la mirada, aunque no los culpaba. Era imposible no verlas. Enseguida pusieron un pie en el jardín, opacaron con su belleza al resto de las invitadas.

Ese motivo fue suficiente para que los escoltas fuesen la sombra de ambas. Nadie podía respirar, tocar, oler ni hablar con ellas sin atravesar la protección que puse a su alrededor.

Para tranquilidad mía y de Taylor, el evento transcurrió sin contratiempos. Mia bailó toda la noche con mi hijo y Burke a pesar de tener 8 meses de embarazo. Me sorprendía la excelente condición física que tenía, pero lo más importante es que la veía realmente contenta. Se está divirtiendo y socializando como hace meses no hacía. Le había hecho bien esta salida.

Pasadas unas horas, consideramos prudente que ya era momento de retirarnos. Los niños estaban dormidos en nuestros brazos y Ana y mi hermana necesitaban descansar.

"Muchas gracias por la invitación Andrea" dije con Ted y Phoebe en brazos

"Le agradezco que haya venido Sr. Grey. Espero se hayan divertido" dijo

"La pasamos excelente. De nueva cuenta felicidades a los dos" mi esposa volvió a abrazar a Andrea y Sawyer "diviértanse mucho en Aspen y olvídense del trabajo"

"Gracias, Sra. Grey. Cuídese en mi ausencia, por favor. No salga de casa de ser posible. Me preocupa dejarla sola esos días" Ana puso los ojos en blanco ante el consejo de Sawyer

Reprimí mi carcajada. Admito que era divertido ver esta escena cuando no era yo el que estaba en ella.

"Tanto tiempo cerca de mi marido te ha afectado, Sawyer. Ya hablas como él. Estaré bien" Sawyer le sonrió pero seguramente Ana lo conocía tan bien que no creyó en su gesto despreocupado "está bien, lo prometo si así te quedas tranquilo"

"Muchas gracias, Sra. Grey. Ahora si disfrutaré Aspen sin problemas" Ana volvió a abrazar a Sawyer e inesperadamente no me dio mi ataque de celos como en ocasiones pasadas

 _¿Ya estás madurando, Grey? O planeas castigarla más tarde por su descarada coquetería_

"Diviértanse mucho. Espero les guste el regalo que les compramos. ¡Disfrútenlo!" estridente como siempre, mi hermana no moderó su tono de voz mientras envolvía a la nueva pareja en un abrazo

"Mia, los niños están dormidos…" me sonrió a modo de disculpa y salimos del lugar

A pesar del bullicio, ninguno de los niños despertó. Incluso Burke estaba tan dormido en brazos de Gail como mis hijos. Dentro del auto, puse a Phoebe en brazos de Ana y hasta Mia fue vencida por el cansancio.

De pronto el silencio se rompió y la atención de todos se posó en Burke, cuyo sueño comenzaba a tornarse inquieto.

"Burke, es una pesadilla" los gemidos ininteligibles de Burke comenzaron a tornarse más desesperados. Afligidos

La voz de Gail parecía no alcanzarlo.

"Taylor detente" espeté e hizo lo que le indiqué

Salió del auto y se colocó a un lado de Gail mientras tomaba a su hijo entre sus brazos.

"Campeón, despierta. Aquí estoy contigo. Burke" murmuró Taylor, pero el niño chillaba y se retorcía de dolor

Mis hijos se despertaron enseguida. Comenzaban a llorar, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que los gritos provenían de Burke, se asustaron. Mi hija se acercó a él y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

"Buike, no lloies" los gritos de Burke cesaron

Su sueño comenzaba a tornarse más tranquilo.

"…Phoebe…" pronunció Burke claramente mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios

"… Jason, Burke habló" dijo Gail sorprendida

Había sido un acto completamente inconsciente, pero pronunció su primera palabra por primera vez después de meses de silencio. No sabía si una vez despierto saldría de su mutismo, pero un pequeño rayo de esperanza iluminó el corazón de sus padres. No sería yo el que arruinaría este momento con mi negatividad… _es realismo, Grey._

La mano del pequeño siguió buscando a mi hija y ella enseguida lo alcanzó. Mi pequeña princesa bostezó y volvió a quedarse dormida sin soltar la mano de su amigo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les recuerdo que también pueden leerlo en wattpad. Mi nickname ahí es Loreley2525 y la historia tiene el mismo nombre que** **aquí. Besos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
